Valse de la Lune
by Becca86
Summary: Une légende raconte qu'un fantôme rôde dans les rues de l'Ile du Destin. Et pourtant, lorsque Riku rencontre ce fantôme, il se rend compte qu'il s'agit d'un garçon comme les autres... Enfin presque. résumé plus détaillé avec le premier chapitre
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rien de m'appartient, mis à part l'histoire.

Résumé: Riku est étudiant en Gestion dans une université sur l'île principale des Iles du Destin, suite au souhait de son père. C'est en parlant avec des amis qu'il entend parler d'une soit disant légende qui raconte que les nuits de pleine lune, il est possible de voir danser un fantôme sur le lac de la ville…

Note: Eh oui, encore une autre histoire! Pourquoi? Eh bien tout simplement parce que Les rêves désenchantés ne contient **pas** de yaoi. (Désolée pour ceux/celles qui pensaient le contraire ; ) Du coup, pour remonter le moral de mes "troupes", j'ai décidé d'écrire une autre histoire à côté qui, elle, saura satisfaire vos envies. (Mais pas trop quand même, sinon, ce n'est pas drôle) A vrai dire, j'étais en train de lire une autre fic, une écrite en anglais, et j'ai eu cette idée farfelue… Ca peut sembler un peu étrange et débile sur le coup, mais ça ne le sera pas! Si vous avez aimé Un nouveau départ, il ne fait aucun doute que vous adorerez cette histoire! (Bon d'accord, c'est juste pour faire un peu de pub.) Sans plus attendre, voici le premier chapitre! XD

Attention: Vous l'aurez compris, il sera question dans cette fic de relations entre garçons et donc, si ce sujet vous choque et ne vous plaît pas, passez votre chemin s'il vous plaît. Sinon, bonne lecture!

---

" Il rôde dans les rues de la ville pendant la nuit pour dévorer les âmes de jeunes filles pures. " dit un garçon d'un ton qui se voulait effrayant. Les filles qui l'entouraient étaient captivées et certaines d'entre elles eurent un léger recul. Un garçon, assit non loin de là, écoutait attentivement l'histoire. " Il les séduit et les emmène avec lui au lac du clair de lune. Au début, il leur murmure des mots doux et puis, il les invite à danser, les amenant de plus en plus au beau milieu du lac où, dit-on, elles finissent par se noyer d'adoration pour le fantôme qui leur propose de se joindre à lui pour l'éternité. Et lorsque le corps de la jeune fille disparaît dans les profondeurs des eaux troubles, le fantôme a le sourire au lèvre et danse sa victoire, les loups formant une ronde autour de lui et dansant au rythme des hurlements de chagrin de la défunte jusqu'à ce que son âme monte aux Cieux. " Le garçon se tût et regarda le visage des filles tout autour de lui. Certaines étaient blêmes, d'autres riaient, d'autres avaient un air rêveur. " Mais ce n'est qu'une légende qui remonte à plusieurs siècles déjà. Alors il n'y a pas de quoi vous inquiéter les filles. " ajouta-t-il en affichant son sourire le plus ravageur.

" On – on ne s'inquiète pas. " marmonnèrent certaines d'entre elles.

" Vraiment, où vas-tu chercher toutes ces histoires, Irvine? " demanda une des filles. " Elles font froid dans le dos, mais elles sont aussi tellement romantiques. " expliqua-t-elle avant de pousser un soupir grotesque, mais qui rendit le sourire du jeune garçon, nommé Irvine, davantage rayonnant.

" Ca s'appelle "la culture", ma douce. " répondit-il. Irvine était, sans nul doute, l'un des garçons les plus populaires de l'université. Il avait, comme cité précédemment, un sourire qui aurait fait craquer n'importe quelle fille, des yeux remplis de malice et qui reflétaient aisément les pensées qui lui passaient quelques fois l'esprit, et ses long cheveux ondulés, dont la couleur se situait entre le châtain et le roux, était sa meilleure arme. Et il le savait. D'un geste leste mais précis, il leva une main à son cou pour repousser vers l'arrière ses cheveux attachés, geste qui fut accompagné de gloussements. De leur côté, les garçons ne voyaient absolument pas ce que les filles pouvaient bien lui trouver de si attirant. Certes, il était bien bâti, était beau garçon et savait parler aux filles, que ce soit pour les draguer ou leur raconter toutes sortes d'histoires. Mais le pauvre bonhomme n'avait pas un gramme de matière grise dans la tête. Rien que du vent. Pas un seul neurone. Rien. Bah, au moins il avait un bon physique pour le sauver.

" Ce n'est pas une légende. Ce fantôme existe bien. " dit soudainement un autre garçon – en réalité, celui qui écoutait la conversation. Les filles se retournèrent. " Je l'ai vu et je peux vous dire que cette histoire n'en est pas une. C'est un fait. "

" Que dis-tu, Sherlock Holmes? " demanda Irvine. Oui, son Q.I. était plus que bas… Il poussa délicatement une des demoiselles afin d'avoir une meilleure vue de celui qui venait d'entrer en scène. " Oh, ce n'est que toi Roxas. " dit-il avec dédain. S'il y avait un top 10 des garçons les plus prisés, celui-ci se trouvait en sixième position. Ses cheveux blonds en pétard et ses grands yeux bleus le faisaient paraître très jeune, bien qu'il n'ait qu'un an de moins qu'Irvine. Et c'était justement ce côté enfantin qui plaisait tant.

" Tu l'as vu, dis-tu? " demanda une fille. Tout à coup, elles avaient totalement oublié la présence du grand Irvine Kinéas. Quel affront!

" De mes propres yeux. " confirma le jeune garçon. " Je me promenais tranquillement pour me changer les idées et je suis passé par le lac, par hasard. Et c'est là que je l'ai vue : une silhouette squelettique qui dansait sur l'eau, entourée de bêtes sauvages. J'étais loin et je n'ai pas très bien su distinguer la scène, mais je suis sûr de ce que j'ai vu. " Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, comme pour affirmer davantage ses dires. Les filles frémirent.

" Que va-t-on faire si ce fantôme existe vraiment? " demanda l'une d'elle, les autres se mettant à parler entre elles anxieusement. Irvine s'éclaircit la voix pour obtenir leur attention.

" Allons, mesdemoiselles. Moi, Irvine Kinéas, vous promets que tant que je serai à vos côtés, aucun fantôme n'osera s'approcher de délicieuses créatures comme vous. " dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

" Peuh. Des paroles en l'air. " commenta Roxas en souriant malicieusement.

" Roxas! Ce n'est pas gentil! " s'exclama une fille en regardant ledit garçon. Le jeune homme aux cheveux ondulés fronça les sourcils.

" Quoi? Vous pensez que j'ai tort? Eh bien votre chevalier servant n'a qu'à prouver sa sincérité. " défia Roxas. Les regards se portèrent sur Irvine, qui pointa un doigt vers lui-même. " Oui, toi, ô grand Irvine Kinéas. " continua-t-il sur un ton ironique, son sourire s'agrandissant à chaque seconde. " Pourquoi ne pas prouver à tous la véracité de tes dires, et aller voir en personne ce fantôme dont tu aimes tant parler? " L'atmosphère devint lourde et orageuse tandis que les deux adolescents se fixaient du regard.

" Très bien. " finit par dire Irvine. " J'irai voir ce fantôme et lui dirai ma façon de penser. " Les jeunes filles applaudirent face à un tel enthousiasme. " _Mais comment me suis-je fichu dans ce pétrin? _" pensa-t-il.

------

Le vent était frais et le ciel couvert. La pluie menaçait de tomber d'un instant à l'autre. Irvine resserra son manteau autour de lui et baissa la tête pour tenter d'enfouir son nez dans son écharpe. Il regardait frénétiquement autour de lui, à l'affût du moindre mouvement.

" Bien à tomber que je sois seul dans les rues… " marmonna-t-il en scrutant l'obscurité. Ses pas, assurés et vifs au départ, étaient à présent lents et hésitants, comme s'il marchait à tâtons. Il vit au loin un immense espace où les maisons manquaient et laissaient place à une vue dégagée sur le lac. D'ordinaire – c'est-à-dire en plein jour – la vue laissait rêveur et avait un côté magique. Mais en pleine nuit, c'était l'effroi qui parcourait les veines du vigoureux garçon qui se rapprochait de plus en plus du lieu fatidique. Rassemblant le peu de courage qu'il lui restait, il prit une profonde inspiration et passa à côté de la dernière maison dans la rue. Il fit quelques pas puis se tourna sur le côté pour admirer le lac. La lune, partiellement masquée par les nuages, se reflétait sur la surface de l'eau tourmentée, faisant penser à une mer d'étoiles. Irvine ricana. Quel poète! Il scruta attentivement la surface de l'eau et ne vit rien d'anormal.

" Depuis quand y a-t-il un rocher au bord de l'eau? " se demanda-t-il en fixant ledit rocher du regard. Il aurait juré ne pas l'avoir vu il y a encore quelques jours de cela. Mais les rochers ne poussaient pas comme ça… N'est-ce pas? Il poussa une exclamation lorsque le rocher bougea. " _Un rocher vivant?!! _" pensa le jeune homme, soudain pris de panique. A son grand effroi, le rocher se transforma en une silhouette – effectivement squelettique, comme l'avait décrite Roxas – qui se mit à danser sur la surface de l'eau. Priant les cieux pour que le fantôme ne l'ait pas aperçu, Irvine prit ses jambes à son cou et courut comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait.

------

" Je t'assure que ce ne sont pas des histoires, Riku!! " s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux ondulés en s'accrochant à la manche de son ami. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air dédaigneux, ses yeux couleur d'émeraude ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion. Ses cheveux argentés n'aidaient pas non plus à le rendre engageant. Ce Riku donnait toujours l'impression d'être froid et distant, évitant le plus possible le contact avec d'autres personnes. " Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux! Ce fantôme existe vraiment et – " Irvine se tût tout à coup, plongé dans ses pensées. Et Riku s'attendit au pire. " Et si… Et si en fait, j'avais un pouvoir caché et que cette histoire était devenue réalité à cause de ce don? Oh non, tu te rends compte? J'ai mis la population de la ville en danger! Peut-être que si je me dis très fort que ce fantôme n'exist – "

" Je me demande d'où tu tiens cette imagination débordante. " rétorqua Riku d'un ton impassible. Il soupira. " Ecoute, j'ai mieux à faire d'accord? Si tu veux bien m'excuser. " conclut-il en s'éloignant à grands pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais Irvine s'était soudain pris d'affection pour Riku et restait avec lui dès que l'occasion se présentait. Il aurait préféré que l'autre garçon l'ignore… Pourtant, Riku avait bien une petite idée, mais il n'en était pas totalement sûr. Sa côte de popularité était quasiment aussi élevée que celle d'Irvine, sinon plus, et cela était certainement la raison pour laquelle ce dernier le collait autant. " _Ce que j'en ai à faire d'avoir la côte, franchement. _" pensa amèrement Riku. Il faisait de son mieux pour être froid et distant avec les autres étudiants pour qu'ils lui fichent la paix, mais visiblement, un tel comportement avait l'effet inverse. Et s'il se montrait sympathique et engageant, c'était encore pire… Son cas était désespéré. Il avait reçu plusieurs lettres d'amour provenant de filles dont il ne connaissait même pas le visage et avait un jour vu, non sans effroi, que même les garçons s'y mettaient. Ils ne pouvaient même pas compter sur ses semblables pour lui apporter un peu de répit… Soupirant misérablement, il tourna dans un couloir et aperçut Roxas qui marchait juste devant lui, bras dessus dessous avec un autre étudiant à la chevelure écarlate.

" Hé Roxas! Axel! " les appela-t-il en courant vers eux. Les deux garons, à l'appel de leurs noms, se retournèrent et l'attendirent.

" Salut, vieux. " salua Axel, le plus grand des trois. Il était déjà en troisième année et étudiait la chimie dans le bâtiment voisin. Mais certains de ses cours avaient lieux dans celui de Riku et Roxas, au grand plaisir de ce dernier.

" Tu as l'air tendu. " nota le blondinet en haussant le sourcil. " C'est encore Irvine? "

" Mon pauvre… De tous les abrutis qui pullulent dans le coin, il a fallu que le pire d'entre eux fasse de toi son meilleur ami. " commenta Axel en riant.

" Son **seul** ami, tu veux dire. " le rectifia Roxas.

" Vous êtes durs avec lui. " dit Riku. " Ce n'est pas une lumière, je vous l'accorde, mais il n'est pas méchant. Juste un peu… Collant. Agaçant. Lourdingue. " Il s'interrompit en remarquant les sourires moqueurs de ses deux amis. " Ne dites rien. " leur ordonna-t-il.

" Loin de nous une telle idée. " dit le plus grand d'un ton mielleux. " Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait encore cet Irvine? " demanda-t-il, l'autre garçon acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

" Bah… Il m'a parlé d'un fantôme au bord d'un lac ou un truc du genre. Encore un de ses contes bidons. " répondit Riku en haussant les épaules.

" Non, il dit vrai pour une fois. " intervint Roxas, à la surprise de ses deux compagnons. " Moi aussi, je l'ai vu. C'est d'ailleurs moi qui aie dit à Irvine d'aller voir par lui-même. "

" Roxas, je croyais que tu avais arrêté de te droguer! Tu m'as menti!! " s'exclama Axel en prenant le garçon aux cheveux blonds dans ses bras, se frottant la joue contre le sommet de son crâne.

" Crétin! Je n'ai jamais commencé alors lâche-moi! " dit furieusement l'autre. Lorsque Axel eut fini de le taquiner, il se tourna à nouveau vers Riku. " Tu devrais essayer d'aller y jeter un œil. Crois-moi, tu ne seras pas déçu. "

" Je ne crois pas aux histoires de fantômes. " répondit simplement Riku en haussant les épaules. " Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'intéressant. "

" Et pourtant, je pense que tu devrais suivre mon conseil pour une fois. " Puis Roxas s'éloigna, Axel sur ses talons.

" Mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller le voir moi, ce soi-disant fantôme. " Riku haussa les épaules puis se rendit en cours.

------

" Jambes pliées. Tendues. Agnès, tends le cou et arrête de regarder tes pieds. " indiqua une femme. Elle se trouvait dans une immense salle de danse remplies de filles tout juste sorties du lycée, ou du moins du conservatoire. De la musique classique résonnait dans la pièce tandis que les élèves exécutaient l'enchaînement que leur avait appris le professeur. De temps à autre, elle marquait le tempo en donnant de bref coup sur le sol avec sa longue canne. " Ami, ta jambe n'est pas tendue, c'est horrible. " dit-elle froidement en donnant un léger coup sur le mollet de ladite personne, ce qui eut l'effet attendu. Ami tendit la jambe, faisant la grimace lorsqu'elle sentit un muscle tirer dans sa jambe. " Maintenant, montez sur demi-pointes. " ordonna le professeur. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que tout le monde avait obéît, elle ajouta : " Les bras en couronnes, et on reste en équilibre. " Elle passa dans les rangs, corrigeant quelques défauts ici et là chez chacune des élèves. Puis elle finit par arriver en face de l'un des seuls élèves masculin de la classe. Elle se tint à côté de lui et le scruta du regard. " Aucun défaut, comme d'habitude. " fit-elle remarquer. " Mesdemoiselles, vous devriez prendre un peu exemple sur votre camarade. Vous pouvez relâchez. Et en silence! " s'exclama-t-elle en entendant les soupirs de certaines des filles. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune homme. " Sora, ces exercices ne te concernent pas. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'embêter avec tout ça. " Le jeune homme, répondant au nom de Sora, la regarda en souriant.

" Je sais mais ça me fait du bien. Et puis je n'ai pas vraiment envie de perdre mon temps à les regarder faire. Autant en profiter et m'entraîner avec elles. " répondit-il. Un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'année fit irruption dans la salle de classe, tous les regards se dirigeant vers lui.

" Fujin, le directeur te demande! " appela l'homme. Le professeur, nommée Fujin, lui fit un signe de tête.

" Je serai de retour d'ici peu. En attendant, échauffez-vous mes demoiselles. " Une fois ses indications données, elle sortit de la pièce en refermant vivement la porte derrière elle. Dès lors qu'elle eut quitté les élèves, toutes les filles se ruèrent autour de Sora.

" Sora, petit veinard! Comment tu fais pour être aussi doué?! " s'exclama une fille aux cheveux châtains.

" Selphie a raison! " dit une autre, dont les cheveux étaient auburn. " C'est pas juste! J'étais la première à aller à ce club de danse et tu m'as dépassée en si peu de temps! " ajouta-t-elle en tirant la langue à son ami avant d'éclater de rire.

" Je sais Kairi, et je ne t'en serai jamais assez reconnaissant. " admit le garçon en se grattant la nuque. " Mais quand même, je trouve que les cours de danse classique sont très ennuyeux. J'ai hâte qu'il soit fini. "

" Dit le chouchou de Madame la Borgne. " dit Selphie en le poussant avec son index.

" C'est pas gentil. " la sermonna Sora. " Elle est gentille mais vous ne le remarquez pas. " Kairi éclata à nouveau de rire.

" Oui, c'est ça. Allez, on ferait mieux de commencer à s'échauffer. J'ai comme l'impression que ça va encore être la grande inspection. " dit-elle. Le visage de Selphie pâlit.

" Oh non! Tu crois qu'elle va vérifier nos écarts?! Je ne me suis pas entraînée du tout cette semaine! Tu crois qu'elle va le voir? " demanda-t-elle, paniquée.

" Sauf si tu es moins proche du sol par rapport à la dernière fois : non. " dit Sora.

" J'ai une idée! " s'exclama une fille blonde. " Sora, tu n'as qu'à nous aider à nous échauffer! Toi, elle ne te fait jamais passer le test! " Les autres filles acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête en le fixant du regard.

" Bah, Marluxia non plus. " dit-il en regardant ledit garçon qui était assis à l'autre bout de la salle.

" Oui mais tu sais, ce n'est pas pour rien si il est resté en première année pendant plus de trois ans. " chuchota Selphie pour être sûre que l'autre garçon ne puisse pas l'entendre. " Allez, s'il te plaît! " Sora hésita pendant un instant.

" Bon d'accord. " finit-il par dire.

------

" Ouille, quelle vieille bique! Je suis sûre que je me suis froissé quelque chose!! " se plaignait Selphie dans les douches. Kairi la regarda d'un air compatissant.

" Si tu avais vu la tête que tu as faite quand elle a appuyé sur tes épaules. " dit-elle en secouant la tête. Quelques mois plus tôt, cela l'aurait fait rire. Mais plus maintenant. Pas après que la même chose lui soit arrivée. Kairi se rappelait encore l'étrange sensation qu'elle avait ressentie quand elle avait soudain touché le sol quand Fujin avait appuyé sur ses épaules. Kairi avait ensuite eu toutes les peines du monde à marcher normalement… " Ca finira par passer, ne t'en fais pas. " essaya-t-elle de la rassurer. " Bon, il faut qu'on se dépêche! Sora est sûrement déjà en train de nous attendre! "

" Ah, je ne te l'ai pas dit? Il est parti sans nous attendre. Visiblement, il avait quelque chose à faire… " l'informa Selphie.

------

Sora avait prit une douche rapide et s'était précipité à la bibliothèque. Il avait déjà deux jours de retard sur la date où il était censé rendre le livre qu'il avait emprunté mais il n'avait pas pu le ramener plus tôt. Le bibliothécaire l'avait sévèrement sermonné et il s'excusa à plusieurs reprises avant de partir. Il referma la porte et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à courir vers sa prochaine salle de classe – il serait en retard s'il marchait – une main se resserra autour de son poignet, l'empêchant de bouger. Il se retourna brusquement pour faire face à l'inconnu… Qui, finalement, n'en était pas un.

" Tiens, tiens, tiens. " fit le garçon. Il dépassait Sora d'au moins deux têtes et avait une physionomie bien plus développée. Une cicatrice entre ses yeux le rendait facilement repérable et, par la même occasion, lui donnait un air impressionnant. " On vient rendre ses livres, mademoiselle Sora? " se moqua le garçon. Sora fronça les sourcils. Il détestait venir dans les autres établissements à cause de ce genre de garçons. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se moquer de lui parce qu'il suivait des études "pour filles". Depuis quand la danse était-elle exclusivement réservée aux filles de toute façon?

" Lâche-moi, Seifer. J'ai mieux à faire. " rétorqua Sora en se libérant de l'étreinte de l'autre garçon, ce qui ne fut pas du goût de ce dernier. Il s'avança vers le plus jeune adolescent et le plaqua au mur, ses mains se resserrant autour du col du pull de Sora.

" Les fillettes ne répondent pas quand les grands leur parlent. " dit Seifer, les dents serrées.

" Ca suffit, Seifer. " dit un autre garçon. Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent la tête et virent un garçon de la taille du dénommé Seifer s'approcher. Il avait lui aussi une grande cicatrice au visage au niveau du front, et ses cheveux châtains lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules. Ses yeux, gris comme l'acier, étaient fixés sur le garçon qui menaçait Sora. " Si tu ne veux pas que je te laisse d'autre marque, tu as plutôt intérêt à le laisser tranquille. " menaça-t-il. Seifer relâcha Sora, non sans protester, puis s'éloigna. Sora le suivit du regard puis posa les yeux sur son sauveur.

" Merci, Léon. " dit-il en souriant au garçon. Il poussa un soupir. " Heureusement que tu es là, sinon, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. "

" Je pourrais te dire la même chose. " répondit l'autre. Son plus jeune ami se contenta de rire. " Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta salle de classe? " proposa Léon.

" Ca ira, merci. Je crois que je suis débarrassé de Seifer pour aujourd'hui. Encore merci! " conclut Sora avant de partir en courant.

" Ah, Sora, il faudrait te décider à – " commença à lui crier Léon, mais il fut interrompu par son ami.

" Je sais, je sais! Je vais faire des efforts! " répondit le jeune homme. Il continua à courir puis arriva enfin à la salle où il avait cours. Epuisé, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise près de Kairi qui le regardait, l'air inquiet.

" J'ai entendu dire que cette sale brute de Seifer t'avait encore cherché des ennuis. " dit-elle en lui caressant doucement le dos.

" Les nouvelles vont vite. " dit amèrement son ami.

" J'ai entendu des gens en parler en passant à côté de notre salle. " l'informa-t-elle. " Bah, le principal, c'est que tu ailles bien. " affirma-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Sora l'imita. Le professeur finit par arriver et la salle devint silencieuse. Ils restèrent assis pendant près de deux heures à écouter un type parler de l'histoire de la danse et de ses évolutions au fil des siècles. Ils étudiaient actuellement le Kabuki, chose qui n'intéressait pas tellement la plupart des élèves, dont Sora. Mais après une interminable attente, le cours fut enfin fini et ils purent rentrer chez eux.

" On se revoit demain, Sora! Bonne soirée! " dit Kairi en s'éloignant et en faisant signe à son ami, qui lui fit signe en retour. Il attendit un instant devant les grilles, puis il se dirigea vers le campus de l'université. Comme tous les mardis, Sora dormait dans la chambre de Roxas. Bien évidemment, il était interdit de recevoir chez soi une personne venant de l'extérieur, mais Roxas se fichait pas mal des règles. Un peu trop parfois… Sora le chercha du regard pendant un instant, puis il repéra son ami, assis à côté d'un type aux cheveux littéralement rouges. Comment cela était-il possible?...

" Sora, par ici! " l'appela Roxas en agitant la main. Le jeune homme courut dans sa direction.

" Salut! Et bonjour, euh… " commença Sora en regardant le garçon assis à côté de son ami.

" Moi, c'est Axel. " répondit celui-ci. Ils se serrèrent la main. " Tu dois être Sora. "

" Comment as-tu deviné? " demanda ironiquement Roxas en le poussant légèrement du coude. " Ca tient toujours pour ce soir? " ajouta-t-il en regardant l'autre garçon qui se tenait encore debout face à eux.

" Plus que jamais. " assura le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains. Axel haussa un sourcil et dirigea son regard de Sora à Roxas, tous deux ayant triste mine.

" Bah dites donc, ça n'a pas l'air de vous faire tellement plaisir de vous voir vous deux… " fit-il remarquer. Sora eut un léger sursaut.

" J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à venir chez lui, mais bon… " commença le plus jeune. Roxas sourit tristement à son ami.

" Moi aussi. " admit-il. Puis ils se mirent à rire doucement. Axel ne comprenait plus rien. Ils venaient de se dire qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de se voir, et ça les faisait rire! Peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre en fin de compte… " Bon, mettons-nous en route. " dit Roxas, interrompant le silence qui s'était installé. " Il va déjà y avoir du monde au resto universitaire à cette heure-ci. " dit-il en regardant sa montre. Il était déjà huit heures du soir. Les cours de Sora avaient fini bien tard aujourd'hui.

" Dis-moi, Sora, tu fais quoi comme études? " demanda Axel. A cette question, le garçon concerné n'eut pas de réponse immédiate. Il regarda Roxas, l'air paniqué, comme pour lui demander conseil. Lorsqu'il remarqua que son ami ne changea pas d'expression, il prit cela comme un bon signe.

" Je fais de la danse. " déclara le jeune aux cheveux châtains.

" …Ah. " répondit simplement le petit ami de Roxas. Il fuit le regard de Sora en se grattant la nuque. Puis il fronça les sourcils et le regarda à nouveau. " Quel genre? " demanda-t-il, un peu plus sûr de lui.

" Un peu de tout. Classique, moderne, danses de salon. " expliqua Sora. Il regarda Axel d'un air un peu inquiet, et d'une certaine façon, le plus vieux des garçons comprit ce qu'il était en train de se dire.

" Pardon pour ma réaction. Je n'ai rien contre ça, vraiment. Ca m'a juste un peu surpris. " admit-il en regardant le sol. Axel leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit le rire chaleureux et sincère de Sora, puis il lui sourit.

------

Le dîner se passa merveilleusement bien. Sora avait un peu appris à mieux connaître Axel et, finalement, ce dernier n'était un si mauvais bougre, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. En réalité, les deux s'étaient déjà rencontrés par le passé. Il fut un temps où Axel traînait avec la bande de Seifer, mais lorsqu'il s'était aperçu des brimades que ce dernier faisait subir à Sora, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : s'éloigner le plus possible de Seifer. Oh, cela n'avait pas été si facile. On ne le trahissait pas sans en subir les conséquences. Axel s'était pris une belle rouste de la part de celui qui l'avait pris sous son aile pendant toute une année mais au moins, il se sentait en paix avec lui-même. C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Roxas. Ce dernier avait tout entendu de leur conversation et avait été particulièrement touché par les intentions d'Axel. Il avait bien eut l'intention d'aller l'aider, mais il savait que cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses pour Axel. Et donc, quand Seifer fut parti, il avait couru aux côtés de celui dont les cheveux écarlates l'avait intimidé la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçu. Il l'avait aidé à aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie et l'avait remercié mille fois d'avoir agit aussi noblement. Roxas savait que ce geste était surtout parti d'une intention purement égoïste. Mais au moins, cela faisait une personne en moins qui risquait de faire vivre une vie infernale à Sora. Et pour cela, il était reconnaissant à Axel. Ce dernier, de son côté, était heureux de voir que Sora ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Ce dernier lui avait pourtant clairement avoué avoir eu un doute lorsqu'il l'avait vu aux côtés de Roxas. Et cela pouvait bien se comprendre. Mais Sora avait également ajouté qu'il faisait confiance au jeune garçon blond et que si celui-ci fréquentait Axel, alors il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir. De tels propos avaient fortement ému Axel, qui ne le montra évidemment pas, et plus que jamais, il fut fier d'avoir laissé tomber Seifer. Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas empêché ce dernier de continuer ses incessantes querelles avec Sora.

Une bonne heure plus tard, le trio se sépara. Axel rejoignit sa chambre, et Sora suivit Roxas dans la sienne. Celui-ci était allongé sur son lit tandis que Sora relisait ses cours pour le test qui approchait à grands pas.

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez aussi des tests écrits. " admit celui aux cheveux blonds. " Je pensais que vous seriez débarrassés de ça.

" Il faut croire que non. " dit Sora tout bas, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Il referma son classeur et le poussa un peu plus loin devant lui. Il tourna la chaise sur laquelle il était assis pour faire face à son ami. " Dit Roxas… Est-ce que… C'est mal pour un garçon de suivre ce genre d'études? "

Roxas se releva et s'appuya sur les coudes. " Je ne pense pas t'avoir encore entendu dire une chose aussi stupide. T'as grillé un neurone ou quoi? "

" Je suis sérieux, Roxas! Il suffit de voir comment Seifer se conduit avec moi! " protesta Sora.

" Seifer est un crétin. "

Sora ne répondit rien sur le coup et il fixa ses pieds du regard. " Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi? Tu crois qu'un homme qui danse n'en est pas un? " Roxas poussa un soupir exaspéré.

" Ecoute, on a déjà eu cette conversation! Pour la énième fois, non, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça. Et non, je ne pense pas qu'un homme qui fasse de la danse soit une tapette, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. " Sora rougit légèrement, et Roxas sut qu'il avait tapé dans le mille. " Regarde ce Marluxia. Il est avec vous et il s'est trouvé une chouette copine avec qui il semble vivre l'amour fou. " dit Roxas en joignant ses mains et en faisant une grimace ridicule qui fit rire Sora. " Et ensuite, il n'y a qu'à me regarder. Je ne fais pas de danse, et ça n'empêche pas que j'en pince pour Axel. " admit-il, le regard fixé sur celui de son ami.

" Tu as raison. " finit par admettre l'autre garçon. Après un court moment de réflexion, il enfila son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de la refermer, il regarda Roxas. " Merci. " lui murmura-t-il, puis il partit. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire à son ami où il allait car celui-ci le savait parfaitement bien. Sora marcha dans les rues désertes et sombres de la ville. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et fut ravi de voir qu'il était plein d'étoiles. Aucun nuage à l'horizon, et la lune était encore pleine. Il rit silencieusement et se mit à courir.

------

" Bon sang, il fait un froid de canard!! " s'exclama Riku en resserrant son manteau autour de lui. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait soudain décidé, mais il était sorti de chez lui et était à présent en train d'errer dans les rues sombres de la ville et se dirigeait vers le lac. " Je ne crois pas aux fantômes. Je ne crois pas aux fantômes. " se répétait-il à chaque pas qu'il faisait un pas. Vraiment, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait poussé à écouter ce que lui avait dit Roxas. Il se doutait qu'il finirait par se ridiculiser. Il s'attendait presque à ce que son ami soit en train de l'attendre au bord du lac, le surprenne et finisse par se moquer de lui pour les prochains jours à venir. Et pourtant, Riku se trouvait actuellement dans les rues et marchait vers la destination précédemment citée. Enfin, il se trouvait dans la rue. Il voyait déjà la vaste étendue que peu d'arbres cachaient. En réalité, on aurait presque pu dire qu'il n'y en avait aucun. Lentement, mais sûrement, ses pas l'amenèrent juste en face du lac. Ses yeux s'agrandirent considérablement. Jamais encore il n'avait vu de paysage aussi époustouflant. La surface de l'eau s'étendait à perte de vue, au point qu'on aurait pu la confondre avec celle de la mer, entourée de bois et avec la lune qui semblait garder l'endroit du haut des cieux. Riku baissa les yeux vers le bord du lac et là, il eut soudain le souffle coupé. Juste au bord de l'eau se tenait une silhouette. Elle se pencha en avant pendant un instant puis se dirigea vers l'eau. Le fantôme stoppa à quelques pas de la rive puis se tint debout pendant un instant, immobile. Et sans prévenir, la silhouette se mit à tournoyer puis à sauter. Un petit pas de côté, puis de l'autre côté avant de tourner à nouveau. Ses bras suivaient les mouvements avec une délicatesse et une grâce que Riku n'avait encore jamais vues. Tantôt ils étaient levés vers le ciel, tantôt ils se baissaient puis se relevaient le long du corps effilé du fantôme. Riku se trouva à s'approcher lentement de ce dernier sans même s'en rendre compte, et lorsqu'il se tint juste sur le bord du lac, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un garçon. Il semblait être du même âge que lui, sinon plus jeune, avait des cheveux châtains ébouriffés et ses yeux, lorsqu'il stoppa sa danse pour regarder Riku, étaient d'un bleu indescriptible. C'est précisément à ce moment que le garçon aux cheveux dont la couleur était mise en valeur par la lumière blafarde de l'astre, se rendit compte que l'autre jeune homme ne bougeait plus et semblait même pétrifié.

" Euh, je… " commença Riku, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. A sa surprise, le jeune homme fit pour s'enfuir mais le plus grand des deux était rapide et n'eut donc aucune difficulté à l'arrêter. " N-Non, ne t'enfuis pas! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, pardon. "

Le garçon aux cheveux châtain se retourna lentement, ses yeux regardant directement ceux de Riku, qui crut y lire de l'appréhension, peut-être même de la peur. " Pourquoi es-tu ici? " demanda ce dernier. Au début, l'autre garçon ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, mais il finit par dire la vérité.

" Un de mes amis m'a parlé d'un fantôme au bord du lac et j'étais venu voir de quoi il en retournait. Mais je vois que ce n'étaient que des histoires tirées par les cheveux. " conclut Riku. " Ce fichu Roxas s'est bien moqué de moi. " murmura-t-il en relâchant son emprise sur l'inconnu, qui se retourna complètement à la mention de Roxas.

" Tu connais Roxas? " demanda ce dernier.

" Oui, c'est un de mes amis. Vous vous connaissez? "

" Oui, plutôt bien. C'est lui qui t'a parlé de cet endroit? " demanda le jeune homme, dont les traits se détendirent soudainement. Il était visiblement soulagé de voir que Riku ne cherchait pas à lui faire de mal.

" Oui. Un type de ma classe m'a parlé d'une légende qui concernait cet endroit. Une histoire à dormir debout. Et puis Roxas m'a dit de venir voir par moi-même, ce que j'ai fait… Mais ça, tu l'avais deviné. " conclut-il en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. Le jeune homme rit doucement.

" Alors comme ça on me prenait pour un fantôme et Roxas, qui savait tout, n'a même pas cherché à démentir les rumeurs? Je crois que je lui dois une fière chandelle. " dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres. Il se tourna vers le lac. " Cet endroit est vraiment calme. J'aime beaucoup venir ici. Le paysage est bien plus beau en pleine nuit. "

" … " Riku examina à nouveau les environs. " Oui, c'est vrai. " Il marqua une courte pause puis tendit la main à l'inconnu. " Je m'appelle Riku. " dit-il en affichant son sourire le plus ravageur. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, c'était devenu automatique chez lui.

" …Sora. " répondit l'autre en baissant les yeux, mais en serrant néanmoins la main de Riku. Il sentit son visage rougir, mais il n'y prêta pas tellement attention. " Dit Riku, tu… Tu peux me promettre une chose? " demanda-t-il timidement. Il était peut-être un peu trop tôt pour faire des promesses avec ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, mais au moins, il serait tout de suite fixé quant à sa sincérité.

" Quoi? " demanda l'autre, un peu suspicieux.

" Ne dis rien de tout ça à qui que ce soit. " déclara Sora en regardant fixement celui qui se tenait devant lui, les yeux écarquillés. " Ce que tu as vu ici, garde-le pour toi. " Cela semblait assez rude, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre façon de se faire comprendre.

" Pourquoi? Roxas est bien au courant lui, non? " répondit Riku en haussant un sourcil.

" Ce n'est pas pareil. Roxas ne me cause pas de soucis. Je ne pense pas que tu m'en causeras, mais je voudrais être sûr. " Sora baissa les yeux et regarda le reflet de la lune sur l'eau. " J'en ai déjà assez comme ça… " murmura-t-il, pensant que Riku ne l'entendrait pas.

" Quels genres de soucis? " demanda l'autre qui, de toute évidence, avait compris ce que venait de dire Sora. Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas.

" Il se fait tard, je dois partir. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, hein! " dit Sora en enfilant ses chaussettes, puis ses chaussures avant de s'enfuir en courant. Riku resta planté là, bouche bée.

" Allons bon, Roxas avait raison. " marmonna Riku en se grattant le sommet du crâne. Il repartit donc chez lui, le sourire aux lèvres tout le long de la route.

---

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre! Il ne s'y passe trop rien et il s'agit plutôt de faire connaissance avec les personnages principaux. La véritable histoire commencera au prochain chapitre! En écrivant la partie qui concernait Sora, j'écoutais le Piano Arrange tiré du jeu Okami. Il est vraiment beau, même si je préfère quand même les musiques telles qu'on les entend dans le jeu. Essayez de l'écouter, ça vaut le détour! A la prochaine!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

---

Sora arriva à la chambre de Roxas à bout de souffle. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air étonné.

" Tu es déjà rentré? " demanda-t-il. Il vit son ami lever les yeux et froncer les sourcils en le regardant.

" Pourquoi tu lui as dit?! " s'exclama Sora.

" Dis quoi? Et à qui? " demanda Roxas, troublé.

" Pourquoi tu as dit à Riku de venir au lac?! " clarifia Sora. " C'est malin! J'allais là-bas pour être seul et toi, tu m'envoies ce type! " Il se tut un moment puis reprit lorsqu'il se fut calmé. " Je te suis malgré tout reconnaissant d'avoir su tenir éloigné tous ces idiots mais… S'il te plaît, n'envoie plus personne là-bas. Seifer me cause déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin que d'autres s'y mettent. " Il fut surpris lorsque Roxas se mit à rire.

" Attends un peu, ne mets pas Riku dans le même sac que Seifer, tu veux! " dit Roxas qui avait toutes les peines du monde à stopper son fou rire. " Sérieusement, si j'ai envoyé Riku, c'est parce que je pensais que ça te ferait le plus grand bien. Il est vraiment sympa, tu sais! Tu devrais lui laisser une chance! " Sora fit la moue. " Tu te rends compte que tu ne parles quasiment à personne, mis à part Kairi, Selphie et moi? "

" Je parle aussi à d'autres personnes! " protesta l'autre garçon.

" Ah bon? Qui? "

" … "

" Tu vois, c'est ce que je te disais. " commenta Roxas. Il regarda fixement son ami qui, lui, avait les yeux baissés vers le sol. Il soupira. " Tu sais, tout le monde ne pense pas comme Seifer. " Il vit l'autre garçon lever la tête. " A force de voir des gens comme lui, tu finis par être aussi étroit d'esprit qu'eux. "

" Je… " commença le garçon aux cheveux châtain. Il resta silencieux pendant un instant puis finit par s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de Roxas. " Je ne voulais pas être comme ça. "

Le garçon blond se contenta de lui sourire et de le serrer dans ses bras. " Je sais. Mais tu peux changer ça en commençant par essayer de te lier d'amitié avec Riku. " Sora se libéra de l'étreinte de son ami et le fixa du regard.

" Pourquoi justement lui? " demanda l'autre en fronçant le sourcil. Sa question ne trouva jamais de réponse, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il finirait bien par la connaître un jour de toute façon. Mais avant ça, il lui faudrait revoir ce Riku et lui demander pardon. Il avait été plutôt dur avec lui…

------

Riku, pour sa part, était plus que confus. Sa rencontre avec Sora avait été des plus étranges. Ce soit disant "fantôme", qui lui était apparu comme un être doté d'une douceur presque divine, s'était révélé être un garçon à la limite de la politesse. A peine s'étaient-ils rencontrés que le jeune homme avait demandé – ou plutôt ordonné à Riku de ne rien dire de ce qu'il avait vu, comme si ce dernier n'était là que pour lui apporter des ennuis. Vraiment, ça n'était pas très sympa de sa part, et Riku était décidé à aller dire à ce garnement sa façon de penser.

" Riku, tu es en train de faire de la purée de carotte là. " nota Irvine. Les deux garçons étaient en train de manger à la cantine et, de toute évidence, l'adolescent aux cheveux d'argent était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait. Irvine l'observa d'un air inquiet. Jamais encore son meilleur ami ne s'était montré aussi distrait. Riku, celui qui possédait un sang froid à toute épreuve, qui gardait la tête sur les épaules à longueur de journée sans même esquisser ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un sourire, celui qui raisonnait même les professeurs pendant leurs propres cours… Ce Riku était en train de jouer avec sa nourriture!! Son compagnon pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air pensif. Puis soudain, il eut un sourire béat. " Oh ho! Il y a de l'amour dans l'air, ou je ne m'y connais pas! " s'exclama Irvine. Riku, soudain, fut tiré de sa torpeur.

" De la quoi? " demanda-t-il en battant des paupières rapidement pour se réveiller.

" De l'amour! Et avec un grand A, je dirais! " Puis Irvine se mit à rire face à l'air hébété de son acolyte.

" Bah - bah non enfin! J'étais simplement en train de penser, rien de plus! " répondit sincèrement Riku. Mais Irvine continua à le taquiner et l'autre garçon, plus malin, décida de l'ignorer. Il finirait par en avoir assez avant lui. Puis il se plongea à nouveau dans sa réflexion. Oui, c'était décidé : il retournerait voir Sora ce soir et mettrait les choses au clair!

------

Pendant ce temps, Sora s'entraînait dans une salle vide. Il avait cours de danse moderne l'après-midi même, et il n'avait pas pu répéter les pas la veille à cause de sa rencontre inattendue avec Riku. A vrai dire, il les connaissait par cœur mais il n'y pouvait rien, s'il allait au cours sans s'être entraîner, il se sentirait nerveux et finirait par faire n'importe quoi. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il n'avait jamais pris le risque… Il eut un sursaut en entendant la porte de la salle s'ouvrir. Il se retourna rapidement pour voir qui interrompait ses répétitions, puis il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Léon.

" Tu 'as fait peur, Léon! Je me demandais qui venait ici. " dit le jeune garçon en se retournant et en continuant à danser. Léon le regarda pendant un instant puis s'appuya sur le bureau du professeur.

" Tu ne vas pas manger? " demanda celui-ci. Sora, en entendant cette question, stoppa net.

" J'ai assez mangé hier soir. " dit-il tout bas. Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher et ferma les yeux, sachant déjà ce qui l'attendait. Léon agrippa ses épaules et le fit se retourner pour qu'ils soient face à face.

" **Hier soir**. Mais aujourd'hui, tu n'as encore rien mangé! Regarde-toi! " s'exclama le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés en regardant son ami des pieds à la tête. " Tu as la peau sur les os! Tu ne tiendras pas une année entière à ce rythme là! " Sora se recula, forçant Léon à le lâcher.

" Je le sais bien! Ce n'est pas comme si je le faisais exprès, je te signale! " rétorqua l'autre garçon, les larmes aux yeux. Mais aucune ne coula. " Je – Je fais des efforts mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est trop dur… " Il s'accroupit ensuite à terre en ramenant ses genoux contre son torse, le visage caché dans ceux-ci. Léon poussa un léger soupir et s'accroupit aux côtés de Sora en lui caressant le dos avec une main. Il s'apprêtait à parler lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau révélant, cette fois, Roxas suivit d'Axel. Le jeune blondinet eut un léger recul en voyant la scène mais il secoua la tête et se précipita aux côtés de son ami.

" Sora! Est-ce que ça va? Ne me dis pas que tu as eu un malaise! " s'exclama-t-il, paniqué. Voyant que ledit garçon ne répondait pas, il tourna la tête vers le jeune homme assit à ses côtés et le vit faire non de la tête. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. " Ecoute, j'étais venu te chercher pour aller manger un morceau. Ca te dit? " proposa-t-il. Sora leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit timidement.

" Je – Je veux bien essayer. " dit-il tout bas. Roxas acquiesça d'un signe de tête et l'aida à se relever. Il crut entendre Léon – qu'il connaissait suite à ses conversations avec Sora – le remercier mais n'en fut pas certain et l'ignora donc. Axel, lui, se tenait devant la porte, étonné. Ce qu'il venait de voir était, pour le moins, troublant. Mais il ne posa aucune question… Pour l'instant. Puis vint le moment du repas. Il observa attentivement le comportement du jeune garçon châtain. Il le vit regarder son assiette avec appréhension avant de planter sa fourchette dans ce qui ressemblait à des rondelles de carottes.

" _On n'est jamais vraiment sûr de ce qu'il y a dans ces assiettes…_ " pensa amèrement Axel en commençant lui-même à manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, à peine, il vit Sora se lever brusquement et courir vers les toilettes. Il regarda Roxas, un sourcil froncé, et vit son ami regarder tristement en direction du lieu précédemment cité. Il le vit se lever mais une main posée sur son épaule l'obligea à se rasseoir. Axel leva les yeux et aperçut le même garçon qui était déjà avec Sora dans la salle de classe. Il dit un mot à Roxas puis se dirigea vers les toilettes. " C'est son copain? " demanda Axel en haussant les sourcils.

" Tout dépend dans quel sens tu l'entends. " dit Roxas. " En tout cas, ils ne sortent pas ensemble. " Il suivit Léon du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le voir. " Ils me font plutôt penser à deux frères. "

" Un peu comme quand tu es avec Sora. " commenta Axel. Mais Roxas secoua la tête.

" Ce n'est pas encore pareil. Ils sont encore plus proches l'un de l'autre. J'espère qu'il pourra l'aider. Moi, j'ai fini par comprendre que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer. " dit Roxas en baissant les yeux vers son repas laissé de côté. Son petit ami fronça les sourcils et se pencha au dessus de la table pour murmurer :

" Il a un problème ce gamin, non? " Le jeune garçon blond ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de lever les yeux vers Axel.

" Ne le dis à personne. Il… Il a beaucoup de mal avec ça. Même moi je ne lui en parle que très peu. Les rares fois où j'ai essayé de le raisonner, on a fini par se disputer. " dit Roxas. Axel lui lança un regard curieux mais l'autre adolescent se contenta de hausser les épaules.

------

Léon était en train de manger avec d'autres amis qui faisaient partie de sa classe. Il étudiait le sport. C'était lors d'un de ses entraînements dans le gymnase qu'il avait rencontré Sora. Ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup au début mais ils avaient fini par rapidement se lier d'amitié. Bref, il était donc à table et fixait quelque chose du regard dans la salle. L'un de ses camarades, un garçon aux cheveux blonds dont les mèches de devant étaient littéralement dressées et portant un grand tatouage sur le côté du visage, le regarda en haussant un sourcil puis suivit son regard.

" Encore en train de reluquer ce petit? " demanda le jeune homme en secouant la tête. " Tu fais peur des fois, Léon. "

" Je ne le "reluque" pas, je le surveille, c'est différent. " se contenta de répondre l'autre garçon. Il vit Sora se lever soudainement et se diriger vers l'arrière de la cantine, en direction des WC. " Je reviens, Zell. J'en ai pour une minute. " déclara-t-il en se levant. Il prit la même direction que son plus jeune ami, en faisant – au passage – se rasseoir Roxas, qui s'était levé à son tour. " Je m'en occupe. " avait dit Léon avant de continuer son chemin. C'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension qu'il ouvrit la porte des toilettes pour hommes. Il entendit, à son entrée, quelqu'un tousser fortement dans l'un des cabinets. Il s'en approcha et frappa doucement à la porte.

" Sora? Tout va bien? " demanda-t-il. Un lourd silence s'installa et il redouta le pire. Il frappa à nouveau à la porte. " Ecoute, je vais entrer. D'accord? " demanda-t-il avec hésitation. Il relâcha le souffle qu'il retenait, sans s'en apercevoir, quand il entendit un déclic provenant de la serrure. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva Sora assit par terre, le dos appuyé au mur. Ce dernier leva la tête et Léon put voir, non sans effroi, à quel point son visage était pâle.

" J'ai essayé mais, je n'ai pas réussi. Je n'ai pas su garder mon repas. " Sora se mit alors à pleurer à chaude larme sans prévenir. Léon fut surpris et, sur le coup, ne sut pas comment réagir. " C'est horrible, je n'avais quasiment rien mangé! " continua l'autre garçon. " Je vais vraiment finir par en mourir… " Puis il se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Léon s'assit à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

" Il faut du temps pour se débarrasser de ce genre de maladie. Peut-être… Que tu devrais aller voir un médecin. " proposa le plus grand. Sora secoua la tête.

" Ca ne servirait à rien. Tu peux me croire. " lui répondit Sora. " Parce que – " Le garçon fut interrompu par l'entrée d'un autre, et il vit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de Riku. Mais étrangement, celui-ci ne sembla même pas les voir. Il se lava les mains puis ressorti aussitôt.

Sora se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux. " Je ferais mieux de partir. " déclara-t-il avant de se lever et de se rendre à son prochain cours.

------

Riku était content. Très content. Le soir était enfin tombé et il se précipita en direction du lac. Pourquoi était-il heureux d'aller là-bas alors qu'il allait y rencontrer un garçon aussi désagréable? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Sa mère avait sûrement raison finalement. Il aimait les ennuis… Toujours est-il que son cœur battait la chamade, entre autre à cause de sa course effrénée. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin au lac, il fut surpris de voir qu'il était le premier à être arrivé. Ou peut-être que Sora n'allait pas venir? Riku s'allongea dans l'herbe froide et posa la tête sur ses bras croisés. Une fois de plus, il n'y avait pas un seul nuage dans le ciel, et la lune brillait plus que jamais. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

"Tu es encore là? " demanda une voix. Riku sursauta et se releva prestement. Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Enfin, il aperçut la silhouette filiforme de Sora et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

" Oui. J'avais besoin de te parler. " déclara-il d'un ton affirmé.

" Moi aussi. " admit l'autre. Pour le coup, cela avait surpris Riku. Il observa curieusement le garçon aux cheveux en bataille et attendit qu'il commence à parler. " Je… Je suis désolé pour hier. Je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi. J'avais eu une mauvaise journée. " conclut-il en haussant les épaules. Il dirigea son regard vers Riku. " Tu peux parler, j'ai fini. " Et le garçon aux cheveux d'argent perdit la parole pendant un instant. Il se surprit à admirer la splendeur de Sora, debout devant lui et baignant dans la lueur de la lune. Pourtant, quelque chose dans ce parfait tableau le gênait. Peut-être était-il justement trop parfait? Il secoua la tête et pensa à autre chose. Après tout, Sora attendait une réponse là, non?

" Bah, rien. Plus maintenant, tout au moins. " Il haussa les épaules et regarda Sora se diriger vers le bord du lac. Une fois de plus, le jeune homme retira ses chaussures, puis ses chaussettes et releva légèrement le bas de son pantalon. " Tu vas attraper froid à aller dans l'eau. Elle doit être glaciale. " lui fit observer Riku.

" Ca me fait du bien. " répondit l'autre garçon. " Après avoir autant dansé, j'ai les pieds en compote. " dit-il en souriant. Puis, comme l'avait vu faire le plus vieux des deux garçons le jour précédent, Sora se mit à danser, le bruit de l'eau mouvementée rythmant chacun de ses pas.

" Et tu continues à danser malgré ça? " demanda l'autre adolescent, les jambes croisées. Il posa le coude sur son genou puis appuya sa tête contre la paume de sa main tandis que Sora dansait encore. Les yeux d'émeraude du garçon suivaient le moindre mouvement que faisait le jeune danseur. Il ne se lassait pas de le regarder. Il se sentait presque comme hypnotisé et, au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. C'est ainsi qu'ils restèrent comme cela pendant un long moment. Lorsque Sora stoppa sa danse, Riku se surprit à grommeler quelque chose. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche lorsqu'il remarqua le jeune châtain le regarder d'un air pensif.

" Tu as dit quelque chose? " demanda l'autre en remettant ses chaussures.

" Non. " répondit immédiatement Riku. Allons bon, ça ne semblait pas **du tout** louche. Tant pis. Il entendit éclater le rire cristallin de Sora qui vint s'asseoir près de lui.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant la journée? " demanda soudainement le plus jeune des deux garçons. Riku le regarda brièvement avant de répondre.

" Je fais des études de Gestion. " dit-il, la voix basse.

" C'est intéressant? " demanda Sora. Bizarrement, il semblait connaître la réponse avant même que son nouvel ami ne réponde. Riku avait eu cette impression en le regardant dans les yeux au moment de répondre.

" Non, pas vraiment. " Il se sentit obligé de s'expliquer, ce qu'il fit donc. " C'est mon père qui m'a obligé à suivre ces études. C'est un grand directeur de banque, et il voulait que je fasse des études pour pouvoir lui succéder plus tard. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais à l'esprit. " poursuivit-il en haussant les épaules. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol pour regarder les étoiles à nouveau.

" Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire, toi? " demanda Sora, les genoux contre sa poitrine et les bras enlacés autour de ses jambes. Il regardait fixement l'autre garçon, ce qui rendait ce dernier particulièrement nerveux, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi.

" Je voulais étudier l'astronomie. " déclara-t-il. " Je suppose que ce n'était pas assez bien pour lui. "

" Je comprends. " répondit Sora. Il s'installa un silence gênant et Riku se sentit obligé de renouer la conversation.

" Et toi? Tu fais de la danse, si j'ai bien compris? " L'autre garçon fit signe que oui. " Quel genre? " demanda-t-il.

" Un peu de tout. " dit l'autre en restant le plus vague possible. S'il commençait à lui faire la liste des matières qu'il suivait, il n'aurait jamais fini.

" Et c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu faire? " questionna Riku. Il vit Sora gesticuler maladroitement. Il était sûrement un peu gêné.

" Oui. " se contenta-t-il de dire. Riku rit doucement.

" Tu as de la chance d'avoir des parents qui te laissent faire ce que tu veux. " dit ce dernier. Mais à sa grande surprise, il vit le visage de Sora s'assombrir.

" Mon père, lui, n'était pas d'accord. " admit-il en posant le menton sur ses genoux. " Il est parti quand il a appris que je prenais des cours de danse dans un petit club, dans ma rue. J'ai même voulu arrêter pour que mes parents restent ensemble mais ma mère m'en a empêché, et j'ai donc continué jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais des fois, je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de tout laisser tomber… " ajouta-t-il tristement. Riku le vit s'observer pendant un instant avant de cacher son visage dans ses genoux. Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent se redressa brusquement, l'air paniqué.

" Je suis désolé! Je ne voulais pas te faire parler de ça. Enfin, je veux dire – " bredouilla-t-il. Il vit son ami relever la tête et le regarder d'un air compatissant. Pourquoi 'compatissant', d'ailleurs?

" Ce n'est pas grave. " répondit-il. " J'ai encore envie de danser, tout à coup. " dit-il en se levant. Il tendit une main vers Riku, qui la regarda en haussant le sourcil. " Viens! " insista Sora en agitant brièvement la main. Riku la prit dans la sienne et fit une légère grimace que Sora ne vit pas.

" _On ne sent que ses os! _" pensa Riku en osant à peine serrer la main de son ami, de peur de la briser.

" Tu sais danser la valse? " demanda l'autre, prenant Riku par surprise. Ce dernier fit non de la tête. " Bien, je vais t'apprendre alors! " ajouta-t-il en souriant.

" M – Mais je suis vraiment nul en danse et – " commença Riku mais Sora le fit taire en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Le plus grand garçon haussa un sourcil.

" C'est pour ça que je vais t'apprendre, pour que tu sois meilleur. Et puis, les filles adorent danser la valse… Du moins, celles que je connais. " admit l'autre garçon en se grattant la nuque. " Bref, exceptionnellement, c'est moi qui vais conduire. " déclara-t-il en prenant la main de Riku pour la poser dans le bas de son dos. Il sentit les doigts de son ami se crisper légèrement pour ensuite se placer plus sûrement. Sora prit ensuite l'autre main de Riku dans la sienne en les levant légèrement, à côté d'eux. " Normalement, la demoiselle est censée poser sa main sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Comme ça. " expliqua le plus jeune en posant une main sur l'épaule de Riku, qui l'observa attentivement. " Mais si elle a affaire à quelqu'un de trop grand, elle peut aussi faire comme ça. " dit-il en glissant sa main jusque sur le biceps de son ami. Soudain, il se mit à rire nerveusement. " Mais je pense que ça ne te concerne pas donc tu peux oublier ça. Maintenant, tu vas placer ta main libre sur mon épaule, comme je te l'ai montré. " Riku fit ce qu'on lui dit tandis que son partenaire observait son mouvement. " Très bien. C'est ça. " dit-il puis, sans prévenir, Sora posa sa main dans le creux du dos de Riku, qui eut un léger sursaut. " Maintenant, les pas. " Le jeune garçon châtain fit trois pas de côté une fois, deux fois, plusieurs fois, en alternant entre le côté droit et le côté gauche, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'autre garçon essayer de faire de même. " Je vais le faire un peu plus doucement pour que tu puisses mieux voir. "expliqua Sora. Il s'exécuta et, à nouveau, le plus grand garçon l'imita. " Voilà, comme ça. " indiqua le plus jeune homme. Il accéléra le mouvement et vit avec plaisir que son ami arrivait à suivre. " Bien. Maintenant, sans regarder par terre. " continua-t-il. " Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux et suit moi. " Il commença alors à danser mais faillit tomber lorsqu'il sentit Riku le pousser vers l'arrière. " Non, non, non. C'est **moi** qui conduis. " répéta calmement Sora avant de reprendre, mais sans succès. Il poussa un soupir. " Bon, on va échanger les rôles, d'accord? " Sora changea sa main de place et vint la poser sur le bras de Riku. Ce dernier posa timidement sa main dans le haut du dos de son jeune ami qui, sans hésiter, la fit descendre plus bas. Riku se sentit rougir.

" _Un peu plus et on pourrait croire que je suis en train de le peloter…_ " pensa-t-il, de la sueur perlant à peine sur son front pendant qu'il se mordait la lèvre. " _…Mais à quoi je pense, moi?! Reprends-toi, Riku!! _"

" Allez, c'est parti. " dit Sora. Il sentit Riku le mener de façon assez brusque au départ, et il dut faire de grands pas pour le suivre mais, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la valse ne tenait plus de la course d'endurance. C'était calme et reposant. Ils continuèrent à danser pendant ce qui leur sembla être des heures puis Sora eut soudain un sursaut en regardant l'heure indiquée par sa montre. " Zut, il est déjà si tard! Il faut que je rentre! " s'écria-t-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers qui le mèneraient à la rue par où les deux garçons venaient jusqu'au lac. Sora stoppa au milieu des marches et se retourna vers Riku. " Merci, Riku! A demain! " lui cria-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis il continua sa course pour rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible. Il était presque minuit passé et il était sûr de se faire gronder par sa mère. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir rien qu'à cette pensée. Lorsqu'il fut enfin arrivé devant chez lui, c'est sans surprise qu'il vit la lumière du salon allumée. Sa mère l'attendait et elle allait lui donner une bonne correction. Il monta les marches doucement et ouvrit lentement la porte.

" Viens ici. " entendit-il ordonner la voix froide d'une femme. Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers le canapé où elle était assise. Elle portait encore ses vêtements de travail, qui consistait en un tailleur étroit et une chemise blanche tout aussi inconfortable. Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur que ceux de Sora et étaient attachés en un chignon semblable à celui des danseuses en général. Elle posa la tasse qu'elle tenait dans les mains quelques minutes auparavant puis se leva. Elle se tint devant son fils et soudain, elle leva une main qui vint aussitôt gifler Sora. Ce dernier ne broncha pas et resta là. C'était mieux comme ça. " Je t'ai dit de ne plus sortir en pleine nuit comme ça, sans prévenir. Et tu n'as même pas touché à ton repas. " fit-elle remarquer.

" _Oui, un repas empoisonné… _" pensa ironiquement Sora. Son repas n'était pas véritablement empoisonné, mais ce n'était pas très loin de la vérité après tout. " Je suis désolé. " murmura-t-il.

" Enlève ton manteau. " ordonna la femme, puis elle observa attentivement son fils lorsque celui-ci eut obéît. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant et pinça l'adolescent à la taille. " Quelle horreur, tu as encore pris du poids? " demanda-t-elle.

Sora sentit son visage perdre ses couleurs. " N – Non, tu as dû te tromp – " Il fut réduit au silence lorsque sa mère le gifla encore une fois.

" Tais-toi donc! Je sais ce que je dis! " s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse. Voyant les yeux de son fils se remplir de larmes, ses traits finirent par s'adoucir et elle le prit dans ses bras. " Sora, je fais ça pour ton bien, mon chéri. " murmura-t-elle en les balançant lentement de droite à gauche. Et ses paroles ne firent que rendre Sora encore plus triste…

------

Le lendemain de sa deuxième rencontre avec Sora, Riku ne tenait plus en place. A peine avait-il aperçu Roxas et Axel qu'il s'était littéralement jeté sur eux. Il s'était mis à danser avec le plus jeune puis avait éclaté de rire en se rendant compte que s'il devait un jour danser avec Axel, il ne saurait jamais tenir plus de deux minutes avec sa main sur son épaule tant il était grand. Inutile de dire que les deux garçons le regardaient d'un air inquiet.

" Ok, Riku, je crois que tu fatigues un peu trop. Tu ferais peut-être mieux de retourner te reposer chez toi. " dit Roxas en fronçant les sourcils.

" Tu rigoles? Je ne me suis jamais autant senti en forme! " s'exclama l'autre garçon.

" Et on peut savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé? " demanda Axel, qui ajouta aussitôt : " Ah, ne dis rien. Je crois savoir. " dit-il, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. Il observa plusieurs filles qui se trouvaient dans le couloir. " C'est laquelle? "

" Quoi 'laquelle'? " demanda Riku, un sourcil froncé.

" Oh, allez! Tu peux bien tout nous raconter, pas la peine de te sentir gêné! Et je veux **tous** les détails! " continua le plus grand des trois. Riku cligna des yeux une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois…

" Qu -?! Tu crois que j'ai… Hier soir avec une… Mais ça va pas?! " s'exclama Riku, indigné tandis que ses joues viraient à l'écarlate.

" Au moins, ça a eut le mérite de le calmer. " commenta Roxas en poussant un soupir. Riku lui lança un regard mauvais mais se reprit aussitôt.

" J'ai vu Sora hier soir, rien de plus. " finit par répondre Riku. " Il m'a appris à danser la valse. C'était génial! Il paraît que les filles adorent ça! "

" Mais Riku, tu ne fais **jamais** attention aux filles. " fit remarquer Axel. A nouveau, Riku cligna des yeux une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois…

" Bah le jour où je ferai attention à elles, je serai content d'avoir appris à danser. " finit-il par répondre fièrement.

" Alors c'est de toi dont il parlait? " dit une fille derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent une fille… En justaucorps?

" Salut Kairi. " dit Roxas. La jeune fille lui fit signe pour toute réponse. " Tiens? Vous n'avez pas traîné Sora avec vous dans votre 'quête des saintes toilettes", comme dirait Selphie? " ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il ne repéra personne d'autre qu'elle. Riku se retourna. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient… Et puis, depuis quand y avait-il des WC si près de leur salle de cours?? Bref, Kairi regarda rapidement Roxas avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre.

" Il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. Il m'a appelée hier soir pour me prévenir, entre autre. J'espère que tout va bien. J'ai cru entendre sa mère hurler de l'aut – " Elle ne put continuer car le jeune garçon blond avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche.

" Ok, je comprends. " dit-il précipitamment. Il se retourna vers ses amis puis ajouta : " On se retrouve tout à l'heure! " Axel et Riku, quoique hésitants, acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête puis s'éloignèrent. Il porta alors son attention sur Kairi. " N'en parle pas devant eux, ils ne sont pas au courant. Sora n'apprécierait pas que son histoire s'ébruite. "

" Je suis désolée. " dit sincèrement Kairi en se nouant douloureusement les mains. " Je – Je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup, c'est parti tout seul. " Roxas posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, qui sembla soulagée de voir que son ami ne lui en voulait pas.

" Ce n'est pas grave, mais fait attention, d'accord? " dit-il en lui souriant. Kairi retrouva le sourire et hocha vigoureusement la tête. " Bien. J'ai encore un peu de temps, je vais essayer de prendre de ses nouvelles. Je te tiens au courant, ok? "

" Ca marche! " répondit la fille. Roxas ne perdit pas une seule seconde et se dirigea vers la sortie la plus proche. Une fois dehors et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, il chercha le numéro de son ami dans le répertoire de son téléphone portable puis l'appela.

" Allo? " vint la réponse de Sora.

" C'est moi, Roxas. Kairi vient de me dire que tu n'étais pas en cours. " répondit l'autre garçon en allant et venant le long d'un des murs du bâtiment. " C'est encore à cause d'elle? " demanda-t-il. Il n'était pas la peine de préciser de qui il parlait. Ils le savaient très bien.

" J'ai préféré éviter de venir à l'école, surtout que c'est ma grosse journée. Je sens que je manque cruellement de sucre, mais maman a prit la clé des armoires avec elle, au travail, et je ne peux rien manger. " admit Sora. Après un instant d'hésitation, il continua à parler. " Roxas, il faut que tu viennes. Je sens que je vais m'effondrer si je ne mange rien au plus vite. Je suis tout seul et je ne – " commença le jeune châtain dont la voix tremblait dangereusement. Roxas, qui était malheureusement habitué, le coupa net.

" J'arrive tout de suite. " dit-il d'un ton déterminé avant de raccrocher. Heureusement, il avait son sac avec lui et n'avait donc pas besoin d'aller le chercher dans la salle de classe. Il gagnait du temps! Il envoya rapidement un message à Axel pour le prévenir qu'il ne viendrait sûrement pas à la cantine à midi, et qu'il serait de retour en début d'après-midi. Cela fait, Roxas se mit à courir jusque chez Sora en s'arrêtant auparavant dans une petite boulangerie pour y acheter quelques viennoiseries et des sucreries. Lorsqu'il arriva chez son ami, il ne prit pas la peine de sonner et entra directement.

" Sora, c'est moi! Tu es où? " cria-t-il.

" Dans le salon. " répondit l'autre. Roxas se précipita dans ladite pièce et trouva Sora assit en plein milieu de celle-ci. Il posa rapidement ses affaires sur la table basse et accourut à ses côtés.

" Ne me dis pas que tu n'as même pas su aller jusqu'au divan?! " s'exclama-t-il, furieux. Mais sa colère n'était certainement pas dirigée vers Sora.

" Mes jambes m'ont lâché juste après que tu aies raccroché… Je suis désolé. " s'excusa-t-il tandis que Roxas l'aidait à marcher jusqu'au canapé où il se laissa littéralement tomber.

" Ne t'excuse pas, idiot. Tu n'y es pour rien. " répondit Roxas en tendant le sachet contenant la nourriture qu'il venait d'acheter à son ami. Ce dernier l'accepta avec une joie immense et mangea d'abord un bonbon. " C'est elle qui t'a fait ça? " demanda-t-il en posant une main sur la joue enflée de Sora. Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers le sol.

" Je l'ai mérité pour une fois. Je suis rentré très tard hier soir. " admit-il, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. " C'était vraiment bien. Riku est revenu me voir. Je crois qu'il était furieux de la façon dont je lui avais parlé l'autre jour. " Il leva les yeux vers le mur en face des deux garçons et regarda dans le vague. " Quand j'y repense, ça me fait tout drôle cette façon qu'il a eut de réagir juste après que je me sois excusé. Il m'a regardé pendant un moment sans trop rien dire et puis il s'est mis à bégayer. Il m'a fait penser à Cloud. " Roxas, à la mention de ce nom, se renfrogna.

" Sora, Cloud et Riku sont totalement différents. " le mit-il en garde. Son ami secoua la tête.

" Je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, personne ne pourra le remplacer je crois. " admit le garçon aux cheveux châtain en prenant un autre bonbon. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux en entendant sonner le portable de Roxas. Celui-ci le sortit de la poche de son sac à dos et ses yeux s'agrandirent considérablement. Axel l'appelait. Ne devait-il pas être en cours? Il tourna la tête vers son ami en lui montrant le nom affiché à l'écran. " Bah, fais ce que tu veux. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire de toute façon. " répondit tristement Sora en prenant encore une autre sucrerie.

" Axel? Tu n'es pas en cours? " demanda Roxas dès qu'il eut décroché.

" J'ai dit au prof que j'avais un besoin pressant. Tu es où? " questionna-t-il d'un ton sec. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Roxas puisse sécher les cours. Mais ce dernier avait une bonne raison… Cette fois.

" Je suis avec Sora… " commença-t-il en jetant un œil audit garçon qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. " …Chez lui. Je suis venu lui apporter de quoi manger. "

" Comment ça? Il ne sait pas se faire à manger tout seul? " demanda Axel d'un ton suspicieux.

" C'est une longue histoire. " répondit Roxas. " Je vais rester avec lui encore un moment et manger ici. Je te retrouve tout à l'heure, d'accord? "

" Tu te doutes que j'attends des explications? " dit l'autre. Roxas avala avec difficulté.

" Oui, je sais. Mais pas maintenant, d'accord? Je – " commença-t-il mais Sora lui prit le combiné des mains. Visiblement, il avait entendu ce qu'avait dit Axel.

" Je te l'expliquerai moi-même s'il le faut. Désolé de monopoliser ton jouet. " dit-il d'un ton tout à fait sérieux.

" … " Au début, Axel ne sut pas quoi répondre et Roxas, de son côté, rougit de honte. " Pas de problème. Dans ce cas, j'attendrai que tu reviennes pour tout m'expliquer. Euh… Porte-toi bien? " dit-il d'un ton peu assuré. Après tout, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Roxas était resté avec lui…

" Merci. A bientôt, Axel. " répondit Sora avant de raccrocher. Il tendit le téléphone à Roxas, qui le rangea immédiatement dans son sac. Lorsque cela fut fait, il jeta un regard mauvais à son ami.

" Tu auras affaire à moi dès que tu seras remis sur pieds, je peux te le garantir. " menaça-t-il. Mais l'autre adolescent se contenta de rire en guise de réponse. Cependant, son visage redevint sérieux très rapidement.

" Ca va bientôt être mon anniversaire. " dit-il tout à coup. " D'ici quelques jours, j'aurai enfin 18 ans, et je vais pouvoir partir d'ici. " Roxas le regarda d'un air triste. " Est-ce qu'il reste des chambres disponibles à la résidence où tu habites? "

" Je crains que non. Ils reçoivent beaucoup de demandes et beaucoup de gens restent pendant plusieurs années. Je pourrais bien te garder chez moi pendant un moment, mais le gardien de l'immeuble fait souvent des contrôles pour voir si on n'héberge personne. "

" C'est pas grave. Je ferai autrement. " dit Sora en lui souriant, son visage ne montrant même pas l'ombre d'un regret. Il s'était attendu à cette réponse après tout.

" Ah bon? Et à qui comptes-tu demander? " demanda Roxas en fronçant un sourcil. " Tu ferais peut-être mieux de rester ic- "

" C'EST HORS DE QUESTION! " hurla Sora, malgré lui. " Je – Je ne peux pas rester ici. Tu as bien vu où ça m'a mené. Je partirai d'ici, quitte à vivre dans les rues. Ce sera toujours mieux qu'ici. "

" Je t'aiderai à trouver quelqu'un qui puisse t'héberger en entendant de te trouver un endroit où t'installer. " Il entendit Sora rire tristement.

" Qui voudrait s'occuper d'un malade comme moi? " Il prit un bonbon dans ses mains et le regarda tristement. " Un garçon qui a peur de manger… " Puis il avala la confiserie mais celle-ci, bizarrement, ne lui sembla pas aussi bonne que celles qu'il venait de manger, malgré qu'elles soient identiques…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : L'histoire m'appartient, mais pas les personnages.

---

L'après-midi était arrivée et Roxas dut quitter Sora pour aller en cours et, surtout, repartir à la résidence universitaire. Ce fut sans surprise qu'il trouva Axel posté à l'entrée de l'université, adossé au mur et les bras croisés. Lorsqu'il aperçut Roxas qui approchait, il tourna la tête vers lui.

" Tu es resté avec lui bien longtemps. " fit-il remarquer, non sans une once de rancœur. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il était jaloux de Sora. Roxas avait presque passé une matinée entière avec lui!

" Je suis désolé, mais je n'aurais pas su le laisser seul dans l'état où il était. " dit le garçon blond.

" Je suis désolé. " dit une autre voix. Axel eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Sora était avec Roxas. Il ne l'avait même pas vu!! " J'ai encore un peu de temps, si tu veux, je peux tout t'expliquer maintenant. " proposa Sora. Roxas lança un regard à Axel, espérant que ce dernier comprendrait qu'il valait mieux attendre avant de demander à Sora de s'expliquer.

" Ok, allons dans un endroit plus calme. " dit Axel… Visiblement, il n'avait rien compris.

" Non. " déclara fermement Roxas. Les deux autres garçons le regardèrent. " On aura plus de temps ce soir, non? Vous n'aurez qu'à venir à ma chambre. On pourra parler tranquillement là bas. " Et ce fut sans broncher qu'Axel suivit les ordres de Roxas. Heureusement pour lui, la fin de la journée se passa rapidement et ils se retrouvèrent tous chez Roxas, comme prévu. Les deux amoureux s'assirent sur le lit tandis que Sora prit une chaise et se plaça face à eux. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Par quoi allait-il bien pouvoir commencer? Le plus simple, c'était de dire comment tout avait débuté…

" En fait, je connais Kairi depuis que je suis tout petit. " commença Sora. Axel s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose – il allait sûrement demander ce que cela avait à voir avec les événements du matin – mais Roxas le fit taire. " Elle était inscrite à un club de danse et elle m'en parlait très souvent. Un jour, par simple curiosité, je lui ai demandé de me montrer ce qu'elle y faisait. Ca m'a tout de suite plu et j'ai voulu aller m'inscrire. Seulement, mon père n'admettait pas qu'un garçon puisse faire de la danse et quand il a découvert que j'y allais régulièrement, quelques semaines plus tard, il m'a demandé d'arrêter au risque de partir de chez nous. J'étais prêt à tout abandonner mais ma mère m'a poussé à continuer en me disant de ne pas m'inquiéter pour mon père. C'est donc ce que j'ai fait. Jusque là, tout allait parfaitement bien, mais… " Sora déglutit avec difficulté afin de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. " Un jour, mon professeur de danse a demandé à voir ma mère. C'était une personne compétente et très stricte. A cette époque, j'étais plus enrobé qu'aujourd'hui – ce qui n'est pas difficile quand on y réfléchit bien – et elle a dit à ma mère qu'il fallait que je perde un peu de poids, que ça allait m'empêcher d'évoluer. Maman l'a prise au pied de la lettre et voilà ce que je suis devenu. " ajouta-t-il en se désignant lui-même.

" Comment a-t-elle bien pu te faire fondre comme ça? " demanda Axel, stupéfait.

" Elle met des produits dans mes aliments. Ca n'a aucun goût et je ne l'aurais jamais su si je ne l'avais pas vue faire. Quand j'ai vu que je perdais des kilos rapidement, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. J'ai même cru à un moment que j'étais gravement malade, et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai vu qu'elle mettait des produits dans ma nourriture. Je suis allé la voir pour lui demander ce que c'était exactement. Elle m'a simplement expliqué que plus je consommerais ce médicament et plus je perdrais de poids. En contrepartie, je suis incapable de garder les aliments qui n'en contiennent pas. Bien sûr il y a tout un tas d'effets secondaires causés par ce poison. " dit Sora à voix basse. Roxas crut bon de continuer à sa place.

" Mon père a été marié pendant un temps à la mère de Sora; c'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'on s'est connus. Elle nous l'a bien caché pendant des mois mais mon père a fini par se poser des questions. Sora avait toujours une assiette toute prête à laquelle on ne devait jamais toucher. Et puis un soir, Sora m'a parlé de ce médicament après avoir fait un petit malaise pendant que je l'embêtais dans sa chambre. J'ai tout raconté à mon père en pensant que ça aurait pu aider Sora mais cette affreuse bonne femme n'a rien voulu savoir et a divorcé. Quand papa a revu Sora il y a plusieurs semaines de ça, il a déprimé tellement il l'avait trouvé encore plus maigre que quand nous sommes partis. " expliqua Roxas. Axel ne dit rien sur le coup et regarda Sora qui était secoué de sanglots.

" Il faut vraiment ne pas avoir de cœur pour faire ça à son propre fils. " dit furieusement Axel, les poings serrés.

" Elle va vraiment finir par me tuer. " dit tristement Sora. " Elle m'a encore dit hier soir que j'étais trop gros. Elle a même osé me dire qu'elle faisait ça pour mon bien! " s'exclama-t-il, sanglotant de plus belle. Roxas se leva et se plaça à côté de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota des mots réconfortant à l'oreille. " J'ai beau faire des efforts, elle les réduit tous à néant à chaque fois. "

" Il ne faut pas que tu restes là bas, vieux! " dit Axel d'un ton ferme.

" Il voudrait partir de chez lui, mais il n'a nulle part où aller. " dit tristement Roxas. " Il ne pourra pas rester ici plus d'une semaine avec le vieux Cid qui nous inspecte aussi souvent. " expliqua-t-il. A sa surprise, il vit un énorme sourire sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

" Je n'ai malheureusement pas de place chez moi. Par contre, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider! " dit-il fièrement.

------

" Héberger Sora? " demanda Riku, les sourcils haussés.

" C'est juste histoire qu'il se trouve un autre endroit où aller. " expliqua Axel. Les deux garçons avaient un cours de mathématiques en commun et s'asseyaient toujours à la même table. " Il attend d'être majeur avant de partir de chez lui. Ca te laisse 4 jours pour voir si ça ne pose pas de problème à tes vieux. "

" Euh… Je ne sais pas trop. " répondit franchement Riku. Axel fronça un sourcil.

" Allons bon, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie d'aider ton ami? " demanda celui-ci.

" Je le connais à peine. " dit le garçon aux cheveux argentés en fronçant les sourcils. " Ce n'est pas comme si il allait simplement passer la nuit à la maison. Il risque de rester pendant un moment. " Axel poussa un soupir exaspéré mais il en fallait plus pour le décourager.

" Imagine un peu toutes les autres danses qu'il pourrait t'apprendre pendant qu'il resterait chez toi. " dit Axel d'un ton amusé. Il vit avec plaisir Riku fixer le vide. Il était en train d'y réfléchir, pour sûr.

" …Je vais essayer de voir ça avec mes parents. " finit-il par dire. Et un point de plus pour Axel! Celui-ci s'empressa de faire un rapport à Roxas qui fut ravi mais resta malgré tout réservé. Rien n'était encore gagné. Par mesure de précaution, il n'avait rien dit à Sora pour l'instant. Il préférait attendre d'avoir une réponse sûre.

------

Le dîner chez Riku était pour le moins silencieux. Son père s'était absenté pour la soirée pour assister à une sorte de banquet pendant que Riku mangeait en tête à tête avec sa mère.

" Alors, il ne s'est rien passé de particulier en cours aujourd'hui? " demanda la mère du garçon. Il poussa un soupir.

" Bof. " répondit-il. " En fait, j'ai un ami qui est assez embêté et qui veut partir de chez lui, et il n'a nulle part où aller. " ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

" Oh, et pourquoi veut-il s'en aller? " demanda-t-elle, soudain intéressée.

" Je ne sais pas trop, Axel n'a rien voulu me dire. Mais visiblement, Sora a des soucis chez lui et c'est pour ça qu'il veut partir. "

" Je vois. " dit la femme. " Et comment est-il, ce Sora? " demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

" Plutôt sympa. Il m'a fait une drôle d'impression la première fois que je l'ai vu. Dans tous les sens du terme. Il m'avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de très doux et il m'a parlé d'une façon très rude. Mais il s'est tout de suite excusé le lendemain. Oh, et puis il m'a appris à danser la valse! " dit Riku sur un ton qui montrait de plus en plus d'entrain. Sa mère sourit doucement.

" Eh bien, si tu l'apprécies autant, pourquoi ne pas lui proposer de venir chez nous? Ce Sora m'a tout l'air d'un garçon charmant. " répondit sa mère. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Riku se sentit soulagé de voir que sa mère acceptait. " Et puis ça fait des lustres que je n'ai plus dansé la valse! " ajouta-t-elle en faisant un grand sourire. Riku continua à manger mais faillit se planter la fourchette dans le nez. " Allons bon, tu ne sais plus manger maintenant? " demanda-t-elle sur un ton moqueur. " Je savais que te faire suivre ces études ennuyeuses ne te ferait aucun bien. Heureusement que ta mère est là pour compenser pour ça! " s'exclama-t-elle en se levant et en sortant un sachet d'une commode qui se trouvait derrière elle. " Je voulais attendre la fin du repas pour te le donner mais je n'en peux plus! " Elle se dirigea alors vers son fils qui prit timidement le sachet entre ses mains. Il tenta de deviner ce qu'il contenait en promenant ses doigts agiles le long du contour de l'objet. Finalement, lui-même fut trop impatient pour prendre le temps de réfléchir, et il sortit l'objet du sachet. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

" Ce livre!! Ca fait des mois que je le regarde mais il était trop cher pour que je l'achète. Maman, tu es géniale! " s'exclama-t-il en se levant pour la serrer dans ses bras.

" Ca te fera du bien de te changer un peu les idées. " dit-elle en serrant elle aussi son fils dans ses bras. " Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi de faire ces études alors qu'elles ne te plaisent pas, et comme je ne peux pas obliger ton père à changer d'avis, je peux au moins faire ça pour me faire pardonner. " ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le sommet de son crâne.

" Mais je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'en voulais pas. " déclara Riku en fronçant les sourcils. " Tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ça, tu sais. "

" Alors je peux tout ramener au magasin? " demanda-t-elle en souriant.

" … " Riku ne répondit rien et regarda le sol. " Bah… " Sa mère éclata de rire.

" Idiot, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, d'accord? Et laisse ta mère acheter ton matériel. " déclara-t-elle en le tapotant sur la tête. Il leva la tête et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. " Allez, on finit de manger et ensuite, tu pourras passer la nuit à lire ton livre. " Même s'il avait protesté, c'était pourtant ce qu'avait fait Riku…

------

" Riku, j'ai toujours su que ta mère était géniale! " s'exclama Axel lorsque son ami lui apprit qu'il pouvait héberger Sora. Riku n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi cela avait tant d'importance pour Axel – après tout, il connaissait à peine Sora – mais il finit par se dire que c'était uniquement parce que ce dernier était proche de Roxas.

" Evidemment. " répondit Riku d'un ton suffisant.

" Roxas va être fou de joie! " ajouta Axel. Tous deux se dirigeaient vers leurs salles de cours et ils arrivèrent à une intersection entre plusieurs couloirs. Axel partit de son côté mais stoppa net lorsqu'il entendit son ami lui poser une question.

" Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que Sora veut partir de chez lui? "

" … " Le plus grand des deux garçons ne se retourna pas et se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre. Comment pourrait-il se sortir de cette situation? Il avait promis à Sora de ne rien dire à Riku. Il fallait donc qu'il trouve un moyen d'échapper à la question, et vite fait!

" Bon, c'est pas grave. " finit par dire le plus jeune. " Je lui demanderai plus tard. A tout à l'heure! " Puis Riku se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Axel, lui, poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était vraiment pas passé très loin… Son cours se passa relativement bien et il fut heureux de pouvoir enfin en sortir. Il rejoignit Roxas entre les midis et lui apprit la bonne nouvelle. Comme il s'y attendait, son petit ami en fut ravi.

" Je ne vois pas Sora. Il n'est pas avec toi? " demanda Axel en regardant autour de lui.

" Non, il a cours dans son bâtiment aujourd'hui et il mangera là-bas. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas de problèmes. " répondit l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

" Allons, Roxas. C'est un grand garçon, il est capable de s'occuper de lui-même. " répondit le plus grand. " En parlant de lui, il y a quand même une chose que je ne saisis pas. " Il vit Roxas le regarder, un sourcil haussé. " Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a continué à manger les repas que lui faisait sa mère s'il savait qu'elle les empoisonnait? " Il entendit le rire glacial du jeune blond et il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Ca lui donnait la chair de poule.

" Il n'avait pas le choix, elle le forçait. Il a essayé de lui résister une seule fois, quand j'étais seul avec eux. Et je peux te dire que la scène m'a fortement marqué. Je n'ose même pas penser à ce que lui a dû ressentir. " dit tout bas Roxas. " Je suis content que ce soit Riku qui l'héberge. Sa mère est vraiment gentille; c'est que qu'il faut à Sora. " Un tendre sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres et Axel fut rassuré.

" _Il a pas dû avoir une vie facile, ce gosse. _" pensa ce dernier en soupirant.

------

" Bien, aujourd'hui on répète pour le cabaret! " s'exclama joyeusement une jeune femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux couleur noisette, ou peut-être bordeaux? Ils étaient d'une très jolie couleur en tout cas. Elle regarda Sora en souriant. " Sora, on va commencer par la danse que tu fais avec Kairi et Sofia, histoire de motiver tout le monde! " ajouta-t-elle en joignant les mains.

" Avouez que vous voulez simplement me voir danser, Tifa! " taquina Sora. Tifa, de tous les professeurs, était sans nul doute la plus 'cool'. Ils pouvaient lui parler comme à une amie de longue date, et c'est ce qui la rendait si populaire auprès des élèves. Cependant, il ne fallait pas chercher à lui désobéir, sous peine de subir son horrible courroux. Elle en venait facilement aux mains, et ça, Marluxia l'avait appris à ses dépends.

" Tais-toi donc, insolent! " s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton faussement sévère. " Allez, mettez-vous en place! " dit-elle en frappant trois fois dans ses mains. Les autres élèves s'assirent dans le fond de la salle tandis que Sora et ses deux amies se mirent en place au milieu. Lorsque retentirent les premières notes de New York, New York, tous les regards étaient fixés sur le trio et pas un seul bruit ne se faisait entendre, à part celui de la stéréo. Pendant toute la durée de la chorégraphie, Tifa observait attentivement les gestes des élèves, en leur signalant leurs erreurs ou leurs retards par rapport au rythme. Lorsque finit la chanson, elle fut extrêmement étonnée de devoir même reprendre Sora, qui avait perdu son équilibre lors d'un tour, ce que personne d'autre n'avait remarqué, étrangement. Le reste du cours se passa bien et Tifa n'eut pas à se plaindre tant que ça.

" Bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. " dit-elle lorsque le cours fut fini. " Vous avez tous fait d'énormes progrès depuis le mois dernier, j'en suis extrêmement ravie, et je vous invite à continuer comme ça. A demain! Oh, Sora, attends une minute, tu veux? " demanda-t-elle en voyant le jeune homme se diriger vers la sortie. Il la regarda d'un air étonné mais fit ce qu'on lui dit. Tifa attendit que les autres élèves soient sortis pour parler. " Dis-moi, est-ce que tu te sens bien? " demanda-t-elle, le sourcil froncé.

" Oui, pourquoi? Si c'est à cause de mon tour tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas la peine de vous inquiéter. J'ai juste été un peu étourdi, rien de plus. " s'empressa-t-il d'expliquer, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'inquiétude de son professeur.

" Tu sais, j'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec l'un des docteurs qui vous ont fait passer votre visite médicale. " commença-t-elle. Sora regarda le sol. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la conversation. " J'ai été relativement choquée par ce que j'ai entendu. Tu te doutes que ça te concernait, non? " Elle vit le jeune garçon faire oui de la tête. " Sora, je suis désolée de te dire ça d'une façon aussi peu délicate, mais je pense que c'est la seule façon de te faire réagir. " ajouta-t-elle en le regardant d'un air grave. Sora déglutit avec difficulté. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vue aussi sérieuse… En dehors des fois où elle grondait quelqu'un, bien sûr.

" S'il vous plait, dites-moi simplement ce que vous avez à dire, Tifa. " supplia-t-il, ne supportant plus le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

" Tu n'es pas très beau à voir, mon grand. " dit-elle, ignorant tant bien que mal la grimace qui apparut sur le visage de son élève. " C'est à se demander comment tu fais pour encore tenir debout. Tu sais, ce docteur m'a clairement dit que ton état n'était pas des plus encourageants. Il ne te donne même pas un mois avant que tu ne t'effondres. Pour de bon. " précisa-t-elle. Sora sentit un frisson le parcourir et ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était en train de pleurer. **Encore**. Tifa ne dit rien d'autre et le serra contre elle.

" Ce n'est pas de ma faute. " murmura le jeune homme. " Il faut me croire! Je – Je vais partir de chez moi et me soigner. Je vous le promets. "

" Sora, regarde-moi. " ordonna Tifa en se plaçant face au jeune châtain. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers elle. " Si tu veux reprendre de belle formes, il ne faut pas le faire pour moi, mais pour **toi**. "

" Je le sais. " répondit-il tout bas. " C'est grâce à l'aide de Roxas si j'ai pu tenir le coup jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sans lui, je serais probablement déjà… " Et il ne put terminer sa phrase. Tifa soupira.

" Allez, reprends-toi mon grand! Tu es un homme, non? " Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que le garçon ne répondait pas. " Ca tombe bien, je n'ai rien à faire cet après-midi. " commença-t-elle, ce qui attira l'attention de Sora. Elle eut un sourire malicieux. " Et si on allait manger une glace ensemble? C'est moi qui t'invite! " proposa-t-elle.

" Quoi? " demanda Sora dont les yeux s'agrandirent de plus en plus. " M – Mais j'ai des cours cet après-midi et je ne peux pas les rater! Et puis c'est interdit de sortir avec son professeur, même si c'est juste pour manger une glace et – " commença-t-il, mais une main vigoureusement posée sur son épaule le fit taire.

" Oh, tu parles comme un vieillard! Tu es jeune, profites-en! " dit Tifa. " Va prendre ta douche et attends-moi devant la porte, d'accord? Je vais aller déposer mes affaires et me changer! " Puis elle partit. Sora soupira et se contenta d'obéir. Il eut une grimace tandis qu'il se retournait. Il avait la tête qui tournait fortement aujourd'hui et c'était pour cela qu'il avait eu du mal à garder son équilibre. Il avait engloutit ce que lui avait rapporté Roxas, mais il fallait croire que ça n'était pas encore assez. Puis après mûre réflexion, il ne fut pas étonné de constater qu'il manquait encore de sucre. Mis à part les bonbons, rien de ce que lui avait donné Roxas n'était passé. Il s'était senti désolé ce jour là. Roxas avait dépensé de l'argent pour rien. C'est avec une triste mine qu'il se rendit aux vestiaires et prit une douche rapide. Il sursauta lorsqu'il aperçut Tifa assise sur l'un des bancs lorsqu'il en sortit.

" Ti-Ti-Tifa?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans les vestiaires des garçons?! " s'exclama-t-il en resserrant sa serviette autour de sa taille. Bon, il y avait bien des fois où son professeur était un peu trop à l'aise avec ses élèves…

" Ne fait pas cette tête là! J'ai déjà vu un homme nu tu sais, et je peux te dire que tu n'as rien de différent par rapport au mien. " dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. " Et puis, c'était la seule façon de m'assurer que tu ne t'enfuirais pas! " ajouta-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le jeune châtain. " Mais ne traîne pas trop pour te changer quand même. On ne sait jamais… " dit-elle en restant dans le vague. Elle vit le visage de Sora devenir écarlate et elle éclata de rire tandis que celui-ci courut vers son casier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans les rues et se dirigeaient vers un petit café situé à proximité de l'école. Sora ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder nerveusement tout autour de lui. Que se passerait-il si quelqu'un les voyait ensemble et se faisait des idées?

" Calme-toi, enfin! Tu arrives à me rendre nerveuse, moi aussi! " se plaignit Tifa. " Et puis, il n'y a rien de mal à aller manger un morceau, surtout dans ton cas! " ajouta-t-elle.

" Il n'empêche que je suis en train de rater mes cours pour ça! " dit nerveusement le jeune homme.

" Tes profs sont au courant alors tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. " assura Tifa en entrant dans le café. " Il paraît qu'ils ont les meilleurs sandwiches de la ville! J'ai hâte d'y goûter! " s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en prenant place à une table près d'une fenêtre. Sora chercha les WC des yeux – une habitude qu'il avait fini par prendre – et fut rassuré de voir qu'ils n'en étaient pas bien loin. On ne sait jamais… Le repas se déroula bien et le jeune châtain fut étonné des conversations qu'il eut avec son professeur. Bien qu'elle fut très engageante, Sora ne s'imaginait pas parler d'autre chose que de ses cours avec elle. Il aurait peut-être même préféré se contenter de ça d'ailleurs…

" Et donc, j'ai dit à Réno : 'Non mais tu te rends compte?! Mettre du 90 C au collège!' Et lui, ça l'a fait rire. Franchement, tu ne trouves pas ça un peu bizarre, Sora? "

" … " Celui-ci ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à parler de soutien-gorge… " Euh, on n'y peut rien. " dit-il timidement. Tifa lui sourit chaleureusement et tendit la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

" Tu es vraiment craquant! " lui dit-elle. " Mais bon, assez parlé de moi! Raconte un peu ce que toi tu fais en dehors de l'école! Je veux tout savoir!! " Et là, le jeune garçon ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais le droit de faire quoi que ce soit après les cours. Et pourtant, il y avait bien une chose qu'il faisait régulièrement…

" Comme ma mère ne me laisse jamais rien faire, je dois sortir en cachette. La plupart du temps, je passe mes soirées au bord du lac. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Riku d'ailleurs. "

" Ta petite copine? " demanda Tifa en souriant malicieusement. " Comme c'est romantique! " s'exclama-t-elle.

" N – Non, vous vous trompez! Riku est un garçon! " la corrigea l'adolescent en agitant les mains devant lui. Elle haussa un sourcil.

" Oh. Bah, chacun son truc. " dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Sora devint écarlate.

" Ce- ce – ce n'est pas ça non plus!! C'est un ami, rien d'autre! " bégaya-t-il en sentant ses oreilles lui brûler. Il devait être absolument ridicule à voir!

" Regarde! Voilà nos glaces! " s'exclama son professeur en voyant arriver une serveuse. Sora soupira. Elle ne l'avait même pas écouté. Bah, il lui expliquerait une autre fois. Elle remercia la jeune femme qui apportait les glaces puis commença à déguster la sienne. Puis elle leva les yeux et fixa Sora du regard pendant un moment. " Il y a une question que je me pose depuis un moment déjà… " commença-t-elle.

" Hm? " demanda le garçon, la cuillère encore dans la bouche. Cette glace était absolument divine! Et il avait bien l'intention de la déguster, surtout en sachant qu'il ne la garderait pas de toute façon.

" Tu es encore vierge? " demanda-t-elle de but en blanc. L'adolescent s'étouffa puis fronça les sourcils. " Quoi? "

" Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le genre de question à poser à un de ses élèves? " répondit Sora d'un ton sec.

" Hé hé hé, Réno a réagi de la même façon quand je lui ai posé la question juste avant qu'il ne me – "

" Ca ira comme ça. " l'interrompit Sora. Tifa éclata de rire. " Franchement, vous ne parlez jamais d'autre chose? " demanda-t-il en soupirant.

" Si, mais ça a l'air de te gêner et tu es vraiment adorable quand tu es mal à l'aise! " Allons bon…

------

Quelques jours étaient passés et c'était enfin le jour J : l'anniversaire de Sora! C'était un samedi et il eut donc le temps de préparer ses affaires. Il ne voulait pas perdre une seule seconde. Tout à coup, il stoppa net et regarda sa valise avec tristesse. Il trouvait cela plutôt dur de quitter sa mère du jour au lendemain. Mais sa décision fut définitive dès qu'il repensa à tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. A ce qu'elle l'avait forcé à devenir… Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où il pourrait bien aller, mais il improviserait. C'est alors qu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit précipitamment et vit que Roxas était en train de l'appeler.

" Allo? " répondit-il d'une voix pas très assurée.

" Salut, vieux! " répondit Roxas d'un ton plus qu'enjoué. " Bon anniversaire! " ajouta-t-il aussitôt. Sora rit doucement.

" Merci. "

" Alors, prêt à décoller? "

" Plus que jamais. " dit Sora d'un ton catégorique, ce qui fit rire Roxas.

" Ok. Dans ce cas, va au lac et attends un petit moment là-bas, d'accord? "

" Au lac? Mais pourquoi là-bas? " demanda Sora en haussant un sourcil.

" Ne pose pas de questions et fait ce que je te dis! " répondit Roxas d'un ton faussement exaspéré. " Tu me fais confiance, non? " Sora ne savait pas ce qui l'attendrait là-bas, mais pour sûr, Roxas était digne de confiance et il fit donc ce qu'il lui avait dit. Le vent était relativement froid et il marcha le long du lac, sans jamais s'éloigner de la rue qu'il avait empruntée. Il ne savait pas trop quoi attendre, mais il était décidé à ne pas partir de si tôt et il resta donc là.

" Sora! " entendit-il une voix familière. Il se retourna et resta bouche bée. " Désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à venir mais je ne trouvais plus mon écharpe et – "

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Riku? " demanda le plus jeune. Il regarda autour de lui. " Tu es venu voir quelqu'un? "

" On peut dire ça. " répondit l'autre en souriant. " Oh, bon anniversaire! " déclara-t-il en tendant une main.

" …Merci. " dit Sora en serrant la main de Riku. Il le regarda prendre sa valise et s'éloigner. " Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques au juste? "

" Ca ne se voit pas? Je t'aide à porter ta valise. " déclara Riku, puis il réfléchit un instant. " Ne me dis pas que Roxas ne t'a rien dit? " Lorsqu'il vit que Sora ne répondait pas, il poussa un soupir. " Je pensais que tu me faisais marcher, mais visiblement, tu n'es vraiment pas au courant. J'ai su que tu cherchais un endroit où loger et il se trouve qu'on a toute la place qu'il faut chez moi. "

" M – mais je ne veux pas déranger! " déclara le plus jeune.

" Tu crois vraiment qu'on te laisserait venir habiter chez nous si ça nous dérangeait? " demanda Riku en haussant un sourcil. Il reprit son chemin. " Allez, viens! Ma mère nous attend! " Sora ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Alors c'était ça la 'surprise' de Roxas? Quel idiot, il aurait pu lui en parler plus tôt! Toujours est-il qu'en attendant, il avait un toit! Il monta rapidement les marches et se trouva face à une voiture noire visiblement coûteuse. Pas étonnant en sachant que le père de Riku dirigeait une banque… Il ouvrit la porte à l'arrière du véhicule et monta, frissonnant lorsqu'il sentit une vague de chaleur sur son visage.

" B – Bonjour. " dit-il timidement à la femme assise au volant. Celle-ci se retourna brièvement pour le regarder et aussi, et surtout, pour vérifier qu'elle pouvait démarrer.

" Bonjour mon grand! " répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Le reste du voyage fut silencieux et, heureusement, rapide. C'était à se demander pourquoi ils avaient pris une voiture pour venir le chercher. Le véhicule stoppa devant une immense maison cachée derrière des murs immenses construits tout autour du bâtiment. Sora vit avec une joie immense que le jardin entourant la maison était gigantesque. La voiture fut garée dans un garage et Riku en descendit dès que le moteur fut coupé. Il se dirigea à l'arrière du véhicule et sortit la valise de Sora du coffre. Ce dernier descendit en quatrième vitesse et la lui prit littéralement des mains. Son ami haussa un sourcil.

" Je peux la prendre! " s'exclama Sora. " Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça. " ajouta-t-il aussitôt.

" Comme tu veux. " dit Riku en soupirant. Ils passèrent par une porte située à leur droite et arrivèrent dans l'entrée de la maison. Sora regarda autour de lui. Oui, cette maison n'avait rien à voir avec la sienne! Les gens qui vivaient ici étaient, de toute évidence, plus qu'aisés, financièrement parlant. Il porta son regard sur la mère de Riku.

" Je suis Sora. " dit-il en tendant une main qu'elle serra brièvement. " Je vous remercie de me laisser venir chez vous pendant un moment. "

" Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Sora! " répondit la femme. " Je suis la maman de Riku, Miyako. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom… Non, en fait, tu **dois** m'appeler par mon prénom. " dit-elle en riant.

" Euh, d'accord. " dit le jeune garçon.

" Riku, montre-lui sa chambre, tu veux! Je vais aller préparer le déjeuner! Je suis sûre que vous devez avoir faim tous les deux! Je vous appellerai quand ce sera prêt! " Puis sur ces paroles, elle se sauva dans la cuisine, Sora la suivant du regard.

" Viens. " dit Riku en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Sora le suivit prestement. Il y avait deux étages et visiblement, c'était au second que se trouvaient les chambres puisque c'est là que l'emmena Riku. Il ouvrit une porte sur la droite et laissa passer Sora. " Après toi. " dit-il en faisant une révérence qui fit rire le jeune châtain. Il fit quelques pas et se trouva dans une pièce immense. Elle devait bien être trois fois plus grande que sa chambre précédente. Il posa sa valise près du lit. " Il y en a d'autres si elle ne te convient pas. " dit Riku qui se tenait maintenant juste derrière son compagnon. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda au dehors. Il avait une vue magnifique sur le jardin et les environs.

" C'est parfait. " dit finalement Sora.

" Ok. Tu as une petite salle de bain juste ici. " dit Riku en ouvrant une porte sur le côté droit de la chambre. " Il y a une douche, un lavabo et des toilettes. Si tu veux prendre un bain, c'est la porte juste en face de ta chambre. " Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers le couloir, l'autre garçon sur ses talons. Sora en profita pour repérer la pièce dont venait de parler Riku. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques instants et, trois portes plus tard, ils 'arrêtèrent. " Et là, c'est ma chambre. " dit fièrement Riku avant d'ouvrir la porte. Le plus jeune garçon le suivit à l'intérieur et eut le souffle coupé. Partout se trouvait des livres et des instruments d'astronomie. Les murs étaient remplis de photos de comètes, de planètes et il y avait même une carte géante des constellations. A la fenêtre juste en face d'eux se trouvait un télescope et le plafond, juste au dessus du lit de l'adolescent, laissait voir le ciel. Sora se dit que Riku devait probablement regarder les étoiles avant de s'endormir, et cette idée lui sembla fort plaisante.

" On voit que tu t'intéresses à tout ça. " finit par dire Sora. " Ta chambre est vraiment bien. "

" Merci. " dit timidement Riku. Hé, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était timide tout à coup?! Il n'avait pas de raison de l'être! " Si jamais tu avais besoin de quelque chose un soir, n'hésite surtout pas à venir me voir, d'accord? " Sora acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, Miyako les appelait pour manger. Et ce fut encore une nouvelle épreuve pour Sora.

" Allez, asseyez-vous! " leur dit-elle. " Tiens Sora, voilà ton assiette. Il faut tout manger, d'accord! " Elle posa son assiette juste devant lui puis retourna à sa place.

" Même avec moi tu n'es pas aussi serviable. Ca cache quelque chose… " soupçonna Riku. Sa mère se contenta de rire puis commença à manger. Sora, quant à lui, était bien embêté…

" … " Il fixait son assiette et sentait son visage perdre progressivement de ses couleurs pendant que les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. " _Elle a préparé toutes ces bonnes choses…_ " pensa-t-il. Il y avait à table du poulet rôti, des pommes de terre cuites à la vapeur et des légumes. " _Je ne saurai jamais manger tout ça!! Mais_ _ça risquerait de paraître impoli de ne pas toucher à mon repas. Mais si je mange, je sais que je vais être malade quasiment aussitôt. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire? _" Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix de Miyako.

" Tu ne manges pas, Sora? Oh, peut-être que ça ne te plaît pas? Tu veux que je te prépare autre chose? " demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Il était blanc comme un ligne.

" Non, ce n'est pas ça. " répondit Sora. " Je… " commença-t-il. " _Il faut au moins que je mange ne serait-ce que la moitié de mon assiette. Oui, ça n'est pas grand-chose, ça devrait aller. _" pensa-t-il en plantant sa fourchette dans un bout de pomme de terre. Il apporta le féculent à sa bouche lentement et le mâcha avec autant de précaution. Il goûta ensuite quelques légumes, puis le poulet. Oui, c'était délicieux. Mais comme il s'en doutait, ça ne dura pas. Il laissa tomber sa fourchette et se leva précipitamment, Miyako faisant de même.

" Oh non! Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de t'étouffer!! " s'exclama-t-elle, paniquée. Sora fit signe que non.

" Toilettes. " fut tout ce qu'il put dire. La mère de Riku le conduisit jusqu'à la pièce juste à temps. Elle sentit son estomac se retourner rien qu'à entendre les sanglots étranglés de l'adolescent. Lorsque le silence se fut installé, elle frappa doucement à la porte et entra. Elle trouva Sora accroupit à côté du siège des toilettes, les yeux remplis de larmes.

" Ca va? " demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

" Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. " répéta Sora plusieurs fois en se cachant le visage dans ses genoux.

" Allons, ce n'est pas grave. Ca arrive d'avaler de travers. " plaisanta-t-elle mais lorsqu'elle vit le jeune garçon pleurer de plus belle, elle commença à vraiment s'inquiéter. " C'était si mauvais que ça? "

" Pas du tout! " s'exclama bruyamment Sora en relevant brusquement la tête. Riku les avait rejoints et regardait la scène d'un air curieux. Après tout, il n'était pas au courant non plus des problèmes de Sora. Ce dernier, se doutant qu'il ne pouvait pas leur cacher la vérité, parla.

" Je ne sais plus manger. " déclara-t-il.

" Pardon? " demanda Miyako, qui était complètement perdue.

" Je suis malade. Je n'arrive plus à manger normalement. Ca fait des années que c'est comme ça. " Bizarrement, il se calma au fur et à mesure qu'il expliquait ses problèmes. " Ma mère m'a fait mincir, ou plutôt maigrir, en ajoutant une sorte de drogue à ma nourriture, à tel point que je suis incapable de manger un plat 'normal'. Tout ce que je réussis à garder, ce sont des bonbons et du pain. J'essaie de me réhabituer à manger normalement mais c'est trop dur. Vous l'avez vu vous-même, je suis incapable de garder ce que je mange. " expliqua-t-il. Miyako fronça les sourcils.

" C'est à cause de ça que tu es parti de chez toi? " demanda-t-elle. Sora fit signe que oui. " Comment une mère peut-elle faire ça à son fils? " se dit-elle tout haut. Elle fut soudain reconnaissante à Sora de porter des vêtements aussi amples. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait pu réagir si elle avait vu l'ampleur des dégâts causés par des années d'insouciance. Et le mot était faible…

" Ca a commencé avec mon professeur de danse qui me trouvait trop gros. Ma mère, elle, n'a sûrement jamais vu à quel point j'étais devenu maigre. Mais ça va changer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me faudra, mais il faut absolument que je reprenne du poids. Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça. " dit Sora en amenant ses genoux à sa poitrine, ses bras enlacés autour de ses jambes.

" Je n'irais quand même pas jusque là… " répondit Miyako pour tenter de réconforter Sora.

" C'est pourtant ce qu'ont dit les docteurs de mon école. " dit le jeune châtain. " Ca n'arrivera pas, hein? " demanda-t-il en regardant la mère de Riku. Cette dernière ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Jamais encore elle n'avait été confrontée à une telle situation.

" Je vais t'aider. " déclara-t-elle. " Je ne sais pas encore ce que je dois faire, mais je te promets de faire de mon mieux. " dit-elle en lui souriant. Riku, qui se tenait debout derrière elle, acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

" Merci. " répondit Sora en leur souriant chaleureusement. Peut-être allait-il enfin être capable de se soigner…

---

A/N : Il semblerait que cette fic suscite moins d'intérêt que Les rêves désenchantés. Lol Il faut dire que l'histoire reste plutôt banale. Oh mais si c'est ça, il faut absolument que je règle ce problème!! go, me!! Bon tout ça mis à part, encore merci pour vos encouragements! Je vous adore!! XD Merci, public!! …Ahem… Voilà, c'est tout. A bientôt!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

---

" Désolé de te déranger un dimanche. " s'excusa Riku.

" Il n'y a pas de problèmes. " répondit Roxas en souriant. Riku avait décidé de l'appeler pour l'aider à soigner Sora. D'après ce dernier, le jeune blond était celui qui savait le mieux ce qu'il était capable de manger ou non, et il était donc venu chez son ami pour les aider à établir une liste des aliments qu'il serait en mesure de digérer. Ils se dirigèrent dans le salon où Miyako et Sora les attendaient. " Salut Sora! Bonjour Miyako. " les salua le plus jeune.

" Salut Roxas. " dit timidement Sora. " Content que tu aies pu venir. "

" Allez, allez! Trêve de bavardages! Mettons-nous au travail. " déclara Miyako en prenant un stylo dans sa main.

" Maman, on a le temps, tu sais. " dit Riku en haussant un sourcil.

" En fait, non. " le corrigea Roxas. " Je suis censé aller au cinéma avec Axel d'ici deux heures environ. Désolé. " s'excusa-t-il. Ils firent donc une liste qui, finalement, n'était pas fort longue, ce qui ne fit que démoraliser le jeune châtain davantage. Mais il se reprit vite en main.

" Elle aura vite fait de s'agrandir, cette liste. " dit-il en souriant à ses amis, qui firent de même.

" Oui. " dit Roxas d'un ton affirmé. Il faudrait du temps, mais bientôt, cette liste ferait des kilomètres! " Bon, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. " s'excusa-t-il en enfilant son manteau. " On se revoit demain de toute façon! " Puis, sur ces paroles, il se sauva. Sora se rendit compte d'une chose, tout à coup, et se tourna vers son ami.

" Au fait, je n'ai pas encore vu ton père. " dit-il à Riku qui fronça un sourcil.

" Bah, je crois qu'il est encore en voyage d'affaire. Quelque chose dans le genre. " dit-il en haussant les épaules. " On a l'habitude. " Le jeune châtain ne répondit pas et se contenta de se rendre dans le salon où Miyako étudiait encore la liste que Roxas avait faite.

" Ah, Sora! J'étais en train de me dire… Les aliments plus liquides doivent passer facilement, non? " demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux de la feuille pour les poser sur le jeune garçon. Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête. " Ok. Je crois qu'on a encore des légumes dans le congélateur. Je vais te faire une bonne soupe comme moi seule en aie le secret! " Sora lui sourit doucement et hocha la tête.

Le dimanche se passa plutôt bien, et il fut bientôt l'heure de dormir. En principe. Riku était lui aussi retourné dans sa chambre, mais il n'était visiblement pas décidé à s'endormir de si tôt. Sora entendait la musique provenant de la chambre de son ami et finit par ne plus supporter de rester assis à ne rien faire. Il se leva donc et s'échauffa rapidement avant de commencer à danser. Il en avait besoin de toute façon. Il finit par s'endormir un peu plus tard, sans même avoir prit le temps de se changer. Mais cela importait peu. Une nouvelle semaine l'attendait. Une semaine à laquelle il était décidé à survivre, comme toutes les autres.

------

" Roxas, par ici! " appela Axel en faisant signe à son petit ami, qui courut immédiatement à ses côtés.

" Salut, Axel! Tu as passé un bon week-end? " demanda le plus jeune en souriant.

" Allons bon, on s'est vu hier je te signale. " répondit le plus grand.

" Ce qui veut dire…? " questionna le jeune blond en haussant un sourcil.

" Ce qui veut dire que c'était un week-end parfait! " s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux rouges en souriant malicieusement. " Et Sora? Ca se passe bien chez Riku? "

" On dirait bien, oui. Juste avant qu'on aille au cinéma, je suis passé chez lui pour aider sa mère. Elle veut à tout prix aider Sora à guérir, tu sais. Ca m'a fait drôlement plaisir. Sora n'a rien dit, mais je suis sûr qu'il est content lui aussi. Il a vraiment besoin d'être soutenu. "

" Ca, tu l'as dit! " dit une fille derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent.

" Et… Vous êtes? " demanda Axel, l'air suspicieux.

" Tifa! Je suis l'un des professeurs de Sora! Je suppose que c'est toi, Roxas? " dit-elle en tendant une main à Axel, que ce dernier poussa vers son amant.

" Non, c'est lui. Moi, c'est Axel. " dit-il d'un ton sec. Il avait toujours plus ou moins de mal avec les étrangers.

" Oh, pardon! " s'excusa la femme. " Roxas, je compte sur toi pour continuer à aider Sora, ok? Je ferai aussi de mon mieux de mon côté. " dit-elle, l'air ravi.

" Pourquoi vous vous intéressez autant à lui, d'abord? " demanda le plus grand. Le plus jeune lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire.

" C'est mon rôle de professeur. Et puis il est de loin l'un des élèves les plus attachants et les plus craquants! Il me fait fortement penser à mon petit ami dans sa jeunesse aussi. Sauf que Sora a l'air plus introverti. "

" Ca craint. " murmura Roxas. " Ne me dites pas que vous avez des vues sur lui au moins? " demanda-t-il prudemment. Tifa cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis se mit à rire bruyamment.

" Bien sûr que non! Sora est bien trop innocent pour subvenir à mes besoins, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Oh, mais regardez un peu l'heure qu'il est! Je dois me dépêcher!! " s'exclama-t-elle en se ruant vers le gymnase, laissant derrière elle deux garçons complètement perturbés.

" Elle a bien dit qu'elle faisait cours au gamin, non? " demanda Axel. Roxas fit signe que oui. " Pourquoi elle va vers le gymnase alors? "

" Parce qu'elle y donne des cours aussi. " dit une autre voix. Cette fois ce fut Léon. Il n'ajouta rien d'autre et passa à côté du couple. Quelle drôle de journée ça allait être…

------

Sora fit une grimace alors qu'il était, une fois de plus, plaqué violemment contre le mur par le même garçon que la dernière fois : Seifer. Le jeune châtain finissait par avoir l'habitude.

" Alors, on a passé un bon week-end, princesse? " demanda le blond, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. Sora grommela quelque chose et fronça les sourcils.

" Franchement Seifer, tu n'en pas assez de toujours t'en prendre à la même personne? " rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

" Oh non, tu es bien trop drôle. Et puis je n'ai certainement rien à craindre d'un sac d'os comme toi. " dit Seifer en riant. Sora, lui, fut blessé. Ce n'était pas de sa faute! Il fronça davantage les sourcils pour mettre l'autre garçon en garde, mais ce dernier continua ses brimades. Sora regarda derrière lui et voyait les autres étudiants passer à côté d'eux sans même leur prêter attention. C'était vraiment navrant… Il reporta son attention sur celui qui se tenait juste devant lui quand il sentit une de ses mains se poser sur le côté de son torse et le caresser. " C'est dégoûtant. " continua le blond en faisant la grimace. " On ne sent vraiment rien d'autre que ton squelette. " Là, c'en était trop. Sora serra le poing, le leva pour frapper Seifer en plein visage, mais il sentit une main se refermer sur son poignet. Il tourna la tête et jeta un regard mauvais à… Riku?

" Tu permets? " dit ce dernier en faisant exactement ce que Sora avait en tête quelques secondes plus tôt. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds retomba sur son derrière à quelque pas de Riku, la lèvre en sang. " Tu n'as peut-être rien à craindre de lui, mais tu ferais mieux de te méfier de **moi**. " dit le garçon aux cheveux d'argent d'un ton glacial. Seifer n'en ajouta pas et partit, les mains dans les poches. Riku se tourna vers Sora. " Rien de cassé? "

" Non, ça va. " répondit l'autre en se redressant. " T'as un sacré punch, dis donc. " ajouta-t-il en riant. " Je crois que même Léon n'aurait pas pu faire mieux. "

" Tu as cours dans ce bâtiment? " questionna le plus grand tandis qu'ils se mirent en route vers leurs salles de classe.

" Oui. Aujourd'hui, on étudie les grands danseurs de l'histoire. On a surtout parlé de femmes jusqu'à maintenant. Ca a l'air plutôt rare les hommes danseurs. " répondit le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils.

" Je suis honoré d'en connaître un alors. " dit Riku en souriant à son ami.

" Oui, tu peux. " rétorqua l'autre en riant.

" Comment ça? " demanda le plus grand sur le ton de la plaisanterie. " Bon, je dois te laisser, ma salle se trouve de ce côté. Hm… Ca te dirait qu'on mange ensemble ce midi? " proposa-t-il.

" Pourquoi pas. " répondit le jeune châtain en haussant les épaules. " Par contre, je crois bien que Roxas et Axel vont vouloir s'inviter. Ca ne te dérangera pas? "

" Ah, moi qui pensais pouvoir manger en tête à tête. Quel dommage. " plaisanta Riku en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sora.

" Oh, mais on aura bien l'occasion de faire ça chez toi. " dit le jeune châtain, entrant dans le jeu de son ami. " Rien que toi et moi. Comme ce sera merveilleux! " s'exclama Sora en gesticulant d'une façon ridicule. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés ne put s'empêcher de rire.

" Ca arrivera plus tôt que tu ne le penses. " dit ce dernier, l'air sérieux. " Allez, à tout à l'heure! "

------

Les cours du matin passèrent rapidement et il était bientôt l'heure d'aller à la cafétéria. Heureusement que Sora avait des amies dévouées, prêtes à l'aider dans ces derniers instants de torture.

" Alors, il paraît que tu es parti de chez toi? " demanda Kairi en se penchant vers la table de Sora, se fichant complètement de ce que pourrait dire leur professeur. Le jeune châtain fit signe que oui.

" Oh! Et où est-ce que tu habites maintenant? " questionna Selphie, se penchant à son tour vers Sora, les yeux grand ouverts.

" Riku m'héberge. " répondit le jeune garçon. Il fit une grimace en entendant les bruits stridents de ses deux amies.

" C'est comme dans les livres à l'eau de rose! " s'exclama Selphie en frappant amicalement le garçon à l'épaule.

" Oui! Et d'ici plusieurs jours, il va finir par s'attacher à sa nouvelle famille et va vouloir les remercier à tout prix de leur amabilité. " dit Kairi, les mains posées sur les joues, l'air rêveur.

" Oui. " répondit l'autre fille. " Et comme il n'aura rien à donner pour rembourser sa dette, il passera un accord avec le fils de la famille et offrira son corps en guise compensation. "

" Laisse-moi deviner la suite! " l'interrompit la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn, ne laissant aucune chance à Sora d'intervenir. De toute façon, quand elles étaient lancées dans de telles élucubrations, il valait mieux attendre que ça passe. " Au cours de leur fusion charnelle, le plus vieux se rend compte de ses sentiments cachés pour son jeune compagnon et profite de chaque instant passé avec ce dernier pour le – "

" Héla, ça suffit maintenant! " s'écria Sora, les joues devenues écarlates. Heureusement, la sonnerie avait retenti depuis quelques secondes maintenant et les autres élèves commençaient à ranger leurs affaires. " Vous dites n'importe quoi! " ajouta-t-il en rangeant ses propres affaires.

" Sora! Tu es prêt? " appela Riku, qui attendait à la porte de leur salle. Quel timing… Sora posa une main sur son visage pour cacher son embarras tandis que les deux filles avaient des sourires malicieux.

" Il est plus que prêt! Il n'attend plus que ça! " s'exclama Selphie en se dirigeant vers Riku. " Mais vas-y mollo quand même, il n'est sûrement pas habitué à – "

" SELPHIE!!! " hurla Sora en courant vers la jeune fille, qui prit ses jambes à son cou en riant bruyamment, Kairi sur ses talons. Riku les suivit du regard, un sourcil haussé.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont? " demanda-t-il en posant son regard sur son ami, dont le visage portait encore les traces apparentes de sa gêne. " Tu es tout rouge. " fit-il remarquer.

" Ha ha ha, ce n'est rien. " dit Sora en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. " Bon allez, on va à la cafétéria. " ajouta-t-il en poussant son ami. " _Maudites filles, elles ne perdent rien pour attendre._ " pensa-t-il.

Comme le jeune châtain l'avait deviné, ses deux autres amis s'étaient installés à leur table et discutaient joyeusement autour de leur repas. Sora se retint de regarder leurs assiettes. Ca avait l'air absolument appétissant! Mais il ne pouvait pas encore manger de choses trop lourdes et il sortit donc un maigre sandwich de son sac. Miyako lui en avait préparés plusieurs tôt le matin. Ca n'était pas un repas trop lourd et ça passerait sûrement.

" _J'ai de la chance d'être ami avec le fils d'une femme aussi attentionnée. _" pensa le plus jeune. " _J'aimerais bien pouvoir la remercier convenablement mais com – _" Il sentit ses joues devenir chaudes en repensant aux paroles de Selphie et de Kairi. Inconsciemment, il posa les yeux sur Riku qui était en train de rire d'une blague que lui avait racontée Axel. Et là, ce fut le coup de grâce.

" Sora, tu as de la fièvre? " demanda Roxas en tendant une main vers le visage de son ami, mais ce dernier la repoussa brusquement.

" N – Non, ce n'est rien. Je repensais à une ancienne conversation. " répondit-il en toute hâte.

" Quel **genre** de discussion? " demanda le garçon aux cheveux rouges, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Il était en train de le taquiner et Sora n'allait sûrement pas le laisser gagner!

" A propos de soutiens-gorge. " mentit le jeune châtain. Bah, il avait bien eut ce genre de conversation, mais ce n'était sûrement pas ce à quoi il pensait quelques minutes plus tôt.

" Ah? " demanda Axel, l'air clairement déçu. " Hé, ça me fait penser! Tu as une copine Sora? " Ledit garçon cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Pourquoi poser cette question aussi soudainement?

" Euh, non. " répondit franchement le plus jeune en secouant la tête.

" Un copain? " ajouta Axel avec un sourire en coin.

" N – Non. " murmura Sora, les yeux baissés vers la table. " Pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout à coup? " ajouta-t-il en continuant à éviter le regard de ses amis.

" J'essaie simplement de mieux te connaître. " rétorqua Axel en haussant les épaules. " Tu préfères quoi? "

" Pardon? " questionna Sora, n'étant plus tout à fait sûr de quoi parlait son ami.

" Tu préfères les filles ou les garçons? " l'éclaircit l'autre. Riku retint un petit rire en voyant l'air décontenancé de Sora, mais Roxas semblait un peu perturbé.

" Euh, et si on parlait d' au – " commença le jeune blond, mais son ami l'interrompit.

" Garçons. " murmura le jeune châtain, ses mains se nouant sur ses genoux. Il n'était vraiment pas très à l'aise sur ce sujet, et il avait un peu peur que Riku n'apprécie pas de vivre sous le même toit qu'un homosexuel.

" Je vois. " répondit Axel en continuant à manger.

" Tu es déjà sorti avec un garçon? " demanda Riku en s'accoudant à la table. Il ne semblait porter aucun jugement négatif à ce propos, et cela rassura le jeune châtain.

" Pas vraiment. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui m'intéressait mais, ça n'a jamais été plus loin que quelques regards échangés. " admit tristement Sora. Riku se doutait que le sujet était encore assez délicat et il ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage, au soulagement de Sora.

" Ta mère ne t'embête pas trop, au moins? " demanda soudainement Roxas pour briser le silence qui s'était installé à leur table.

" Elle a essayé de m'appeler plusieurs fois sur mon téléphone, mais je n'ai pas répondu. "

" Tu devrais au moins la laisser savoir que tu vas bien. " le raisonna Riku, mais le jeune châtain secoua la tête.

" Non. Si je répondais, elle me forcerait à lui dire où je suis et elle viendrait immédiatement me chercher. " répondit Sora en fronçant les sourcils.

" Comment pourrait-elle faire ça par téléphone? " questionna le garçon aux yeux turquoise, les sourcils haussés.

" Elle peut se montrer **très **convaincante. " intervint Roxas. " Elle finira par se lasser, tu verras. " ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Sora, qui lui sourit timidement. " Tu as quels cours cet après-midi? "

" Danse moderne jusqu'à cinq heure. " déclara Sora en rangeant ses affaires.

" Je finis plus tôt que toi. " dit Riku dont les yeux pétillaient soudain de malice. " Tu crois que je pourrais venir te voir danser? " Sora fronça les sourcils.

" Je ne suis pas sûr que Tifa – " commença-t-il mais il fut interrompu.

" Tu n'es pas sûr de quoi? " demanda une femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle sourit malicieusement à son élève.

" Tifa!! " s'exclamèrent les garçons, sauf Riku.

" En fait, Riku se demandait si il pouvait venir voir votre cours cet après-midi. " demanda Sora en mettant son sac sur le dos.

" Mais bien sûr! Mais… " commença-t-elle en fixant Riku du regard. " Il ne faudra rien dire de ce que tu verras à l'intérieur de cette salle, compris? " demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement menaçant. Mais Riku, ne la connaissant pas, pensa qu'elle était sérieuse.

" Si – Si ça pose problème, ce n'est pas grave, vraiment! " s'exclama-t-il en levant les mains, comme pour se protéger.

" Elle plaisantait. " intervint Sora en poussa amicalement Tifa du coude. " Tu peux venir. "

" Hé, c'est **mon** cours, je te signale! " rétorqua la femme en faisant la moue. Puis à peine une seconde plus tard, un grand sourire avait prit place et elle serrait Sora dans ses bras. " Mais tu es tellement craquant que je ne peux rien te refuser! " Elle regarda brièvement sa montre avant de s'exclamer : " Oh là là, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est?! Il faut qu'on y aille mon grand! " Puis sur ces paroles, elle entraîna Sora avec elle vers son cours.

------

" Et donc, il faudra commander de nouveaux produits lorsque l'entreprise aura atteint le seuil limite et – " Et le reste ne fut pas écouté. Riku était trop distrait. Et puis la gestion était la matière qu'il détestait le plus. Il n'en aimait aucune, mais alors celle-là… Tout ça grâce à son père. Et puis il n'avait pas envie de finir derrière le bureau d'une banque, lui! C'était décidé : un jour, il s'enfuirait de chez lui et suivrait son propre rêve. Son père n'avait pas le droit de lui dicter ses actions, de choisir sa vie à sa place! Mais avant ça, il fallait trouver un endroit où Sora pourrait habiter. Riku s'imaginait mal l'abandonner, seul avec sa mère. Sa pauvre mère… Que dirait-elle si Riku partait, comme l'avait fait son ami? Bon, finalement, il allait peut-être au moins essayer d'en parler avec elle. C'est en pensant à tout ça que son esprit se pencha un peu plus sur son ami danseur. Il regarda sa montre. Il allait bientôt pouvoir aller le rejoindre à son cours de danse et voir comment étaient les cours que suivait ce dernier. Riku fronça les sourcils. C'était vraiment étrange… Jusqu'alors, il ne s'était jamais tellement intéressé à ce domaine et il prenait encore moins plaisir à regarder quelqu'un danser. Mais c'était différent depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sora. Il ne lassait pas de le regarder danser, **lui**. Il se remémora la nuit où il avait appris la valse et se trouva à rire bêtement, tout seul dans son coin. Il remarqua les regards de quelques uns des autres élèves tournés vers lui et chuchoter des propos qui n'étaient certainement pas flatteurs. Riku se contenta de leur faire un geste obscène, souriant malicieusement à la vue des expressions décontenancées des jeunes filles qui se turent immédiatement. Les garçons, quant à eux, se contentèrent de froncer les sourcils avant de reporter leur attention sur les propos du professeur. Et l'air de rien, le reste du temps fut écoulé et il était temps d'aller voir comment se portait Sora. Riku se pressa vers le bâtiment voisin et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que personne ne surveillait l'entrée. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il après tout? Qui passerait ses journées à contrôler les papiers de ceux qui pénétraient à l'intérieur du bâtiment? C'était ridicule… Et puis il s'écartait du sujet. Il marcha lentement dans les couloirs déserts, bercé par une musique jazzy retentissant au loin. Il décida de suivre la mélodie et se trouva face à une salle où il entendit crier :

" MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUES, BON SANG??!! "

Ah, la douce voix de Tifa… Au moins, Riku était sûr d'être à la bonne porte. Mais il n'osait pas trop frapper à présent. Tifa avait l'air furieuse. Il sursauta en voyant la porte s'ouvrir et révéler – je vous le donne en mille – Sora.

" Tiens, Riku! Tu es là depuis longtemps? " demanda-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

" Euh non, je viens juste d'arriver. " bredouilla l'autre garçon. Il vit le jeune châtain passer à côté de lui et se diriger vers un autre couloir.

" Je fais une pause. Tu m'accompagnes? " demanda ce dernier sans regarder derrière lui. Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent se précipita derrière lui et retint une exclamation de surprise. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait jamais vu Sora porter autre chose que des vêtements relativement larges. Et là qu'il le voyait porter ce petit débardeur et ce cycliste, il était presque malade. Sora ne blaguait donc pas quand il disait qu'il était maigre. Mais Riku, lui, le trouvait plutôt squelettique. Il secoua la tête et suivit son ami sans dire un mot.

" C'est dégoûtant, hein? " demanda soudainement le jeune châtain. Il leva les yeux vers son ami qui avait l'air très embarrassé. " Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai moi-même du mal à supporter de voir mon propre corps. " avoua ce dernier, les yeux baissés. " Sinon, comment se sont passés tes cours? " demanda-t-il, pour tenter de changer de sujet. Riku accepta sans rechigner.

" Bah, toujours aussi chiants. " dit-il en haussant les épaules et en mettant les mains dans ses poches. " Ce que j'en ai à faire qu'une entreprise fasse faillite. Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir gestionnaire, de toute façon. "

" Ce serait très embêtant. C'est une sage décision. " acquiesça Sora, l'air sérieux. Riku, lui, fronça les sourcils.

" Ca veut dire quoi, ça? " demanda-t-il, l'air faussement mauvais. Le jeune châtain rit doucement et entra dans les toilettes.

" Je reviens vite. " déclara-t-il avant de disparaître de l'autre côté. Le plus grand resta debout, adossé au mur. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne parlait à aucun des étudiants de sa classe. Les seuls avec qui il s'entendait bien n'étaient pas avec lui. Axel était au bâtiment des sciences, Roxas… Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait. Ca devait avoir rapport avec l'architecture, mais il n'était pas sûr. Et à présent, Sora avait rejoint son petit groupe d'amis. Et, comme les autres, il n'était que très rarement avec lui. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant cette façon qu'ils avaient de s'entendre aussi rapidement alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. En même temps, qui ne s'entendait pas avec Sora, mis à part cette brute de Seifer?

" Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre? "

Riku sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son ami soit de retour aussi rapidement. Il se redressa et tourna la tête vers lui. " Ca va… "

" Ca va, mais..? " continua Sora, comprenant que son ami avait autre chose à dire.

" Euh, non laisse tomber. Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça. " répondit aussitôt Riku en secouant la tête. Il y avait pensé comme ça, sans vraiment réfléchir et demander ça à Sora était peut-être déplacé.

" Tu ne m'ennuies pas. " rétorqua le plus jeune en souriant chaleureusement. Riku prit une petite inspiration.

" Euh, je me demandais comment ça s'était passé ce midi. Tu sais, pour les sandwiches… Euh… " bredouilla Riku, perdu et surtout gêné. Il fut soulagé de voir l'air ravi de Sora.

" Très bien. Ces sandwiches étaient délicieux! Mais je crois que j'ai un peu de mal à les digérer. J'ai l'impression de peser des tonnes! " déclara le plus jeune en éclatant de rire. Riku haussa un sourcil.

" Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose? " dit-il.

" Bien sûr que oui!! Ca me change des bonbons. Et puis, ça remplit plus. " continua Sora en souriant de plus en plus. " Tu sais, Riku, ta mère est quelqu'un de formidable. Et toi aussi. Ca doit être les gènes, je suppose. " dit-il, le dos tourné face à son compagnon.

" Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu ne tiens pas ta sympathie de ta mère. " déclara Riku sur un ton froid. " Enfin bref, on ne va pas revenir là-dessus. "

Ils retournèrent dans la salle de danse et Tifa était encore furieuse. Sora avait expliqué qu'ils répétaient pour un spectacle qu'ils comptaient donner quelques jours avant noël, mais les filles étaient trop dissipées et avaient oublié certains pas.

" Bon, très bien. " dit soudain Tifa, assise sur une chaise. Elle poussa un long soupir. " Les filles, mettez-vous en place. On va répéter le cancan. J'espère que vous l'aurez retenue, cette danse! " dit-elle d'un ton menaçant. Les jeunes filles déglutirent avec difficulté et se mirent en place, tandis que Sora s'assit au fond de la salle à côté de Riku.

" Tu ne la fais pas? " demanda ce dernier en haussant un sourcil. Sora se mit à rire.

" Je me vois mal porter une jupe. " déclara ce dernier. Il rit de nouveau en voyant Riku rougir. La danse se passait plutôt bien. Les filles ne s'étaient pas trompées et étaient toute synchrones. Jusqu'à…

" Aïe, Kairi a du mal. " dit soudainement Sora. Riku tourna la tête vers lui.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? " demanda celui-ci.

" Kairi! Ta jambe est pliée!! " hurla Tifa.

" Ca. " répondit le jeune châtain. Son professeur fronça les sourcils en voyant que malgré son avertissement, la jeune fille continuait. Une fois que la musique fut finie, elle se tourna vers Kairi. " Ok, on va poursuivre avec autre chose. Sora! " Ledit garçon se leva précipitamment. " Aide-la à corriger son défaut. " Kairi s'approcha du duo et baissa les yeux.

" Désolée de t'ennuyer. " dit-elle à vois basse.

" Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis toujours content de pouvoir t'aider. " dit sincèrement Sora en lui souriant. " Allez, au travail! " continua-t-il lorsqu'il vit Kairi retrouver le sourire. " Hm, essaie de faire un battement avec la jambe droite. " Elle obéit. " Tu as encore plié la jambe. " remarqua le jeune homme. " Essaie un développé maintenant. Avec la même jambe. " Le jeune châtain observa attentivement la jambe d'appui pendant que son amie s'exécuta. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'elle était parfaitement tendue cette fois. " Je vois. " dit-il. Il s'avança vers la jeune fille, s'accroupit à ses côtés et posa ses mains sur la jambe d'appui de Kairi pour l'obliger à la tendre. Comme il avait la tête baissée, il ne la vit pas rougir. Riku, lui, ne le manqua pas. " Réessaie un battement. " ordonna le garçon aux yeux bleus.

" Ouah!! " s'exclama kairi en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sora. Elle avait manqué de tomber.

" Tu vois? " demanda l'autre en levant la tête vers elle. " Tu prends trop d'élan et du coup, tu es obligée de plier la jambe pour ne pas tomber. Tu sais, ta jambe va aussi haut que celle des autres filles, pas besoin de forcer. " la rassura le jeune châtain. " Ne jette pas ta jambe, tu n'es pas en train de te battre. " la taquina-t-il en riant.

" Oh, ça va hein! Ce n'est parce que tu es juste un peu doué que tu dois me faire la morale! " s'exclama-t-elle, un peu vexée.

" Allez, essaie. Sans prendre trop d'élan. " indiqua Sora. Après plusieurs essais, Kairi finit par garder la jambe tendue d'elle-même, sans même se rendre compte que son ami ne la maintenait plus. " Voilà! C'est très bien, Kairi. " dit le jeune châtain en affichant son plus beau sourire. La jeune fille, une fois de plus, rougit fortement.

" Ah? Euh, merci. " bredouilla-t-elle en se frottant la nuque. Riku se sentait gêné pour elle. La pauvre, si elle savait… Il tourna la tête et vit que les autres élèves avaient déjà quitté le cours. Les deux amis se rendirent aux douches tandis que Riku attendit dans le couloir.

" Hé, machin! " entendit-il quelqu'un appeler. Il tourna la tête et vit qu'il s'agissait de Tifa. Il haussa un sourcil. " Euh, Riku, c'est ça? " demanda-t-elle en voyant l'air renfrogné du jeune homme.

" Oui… " répondit-il, surpris. Que faisait-elle encore ici? Il écarquilla les yeux en la voyant entrer dans le vestiaire des garçons. " M – mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?! Sora est encore à l'intérieur!! " s'exclama le plus jeune en la retenant par le bras. Elle le regarda, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

" Justement. " dit-elle, puis, au grand effroi du jeune homme, elle l'entraîna lui aussi à l'intérieur. " Il sera surpris de te voir avec moi! Ca va être amusant! " dit-elle d'un ton enjoué, mais à voix basse. Riku regardait à droite et à gauche, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas cette idée du tout.

" Je vous ai entendus. " déclara Sora en refermant son casier. " Et je suis déjà habillé. "

" Ah, zut! " dit Tifa en claquant des doigts. " J'ai toujours su que j'aurais mieux fait de prendre un appareil photo la dernière fois. Ah si ça se trouve, je ne te verrai plus jamais tout nu! "

" Vous pourriez aussi me demander si j'ai réussi à prendre du poids. Tout simplement. Ca éviterait que les gens se posent trop de questions. " rétorqua calmement le jeune châtain en se dirigeant vers les deux personnes. " Et puis je ne vais pas grossir en une seule journée. " dit-il. Il sembla réfléchir pendant un moment avant d'ajouter. " Vous pourrez revenir vous rincer l'œil quand j'aurai repris des formes. " plaisanta-t-il en souriant.

" Ce sera avec plaisir. " répondit Tifa, souriant elle aussi. Riku regarda de l'un à l'autre, la bouche bée.

" Vous savez que ça pourrait devenir grave si quelqu'un d'autre vous entendait? " les prévint Riku.

" Oh, elle me tripote même pendant les cours. Plus personne n'y fait attention maintenant. " dit calmement Sora. La jeune femme, elle, eut soudainement un sourire malicieux qui inquiéta Sora.

" Ah, mais j'imagine que je vais devoir arrêter maintenant que ton chéri est au courant. Je suis navrée Riku, si j'avais été au courant plus tôt, tu peux être sûr que – "

" Tifa, je vous ai déjà dit que Riku et moi n'étions pas ensemble! " l'interrompit le jeune châtain, les joues écarlates. " Hein, Riku? Dit quelque chose! "

" Euh, on est seulement amis. " ajouta le garçon aux yeux turquoise, l'air confus. " Pour l'instant. " ajouta-t-il, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Tifa éclata de rire et donna une tape amicale dans le dos de Riku – qui faillit tomber face contre terre. Sora, lui, soupira et se cacha le visage dans les mains. Le seul qui aurait pu l'aider à persuader Tifa qu'elle se faisait des idées venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat…

--

A/N : Ouah, il m'aura fallu un peu de temps avant de le boucler ce chapitre!! Oo; J'étais complètement à sec! Plus aucune idée! (à part pour de prochains chapitres) C'est vraiment gênant ce genre de situation. Je veux me dépêcher d'écrire la suite pour ne pas trop faire attendre mes lecteurs (parce qu'en étant moi-même lectrice de certaines de vos fics ou de celles d'autres personnes, je sais à quel point ça peut être dur d'attendre!), et quand je vois que rien ne vient, ça me stresse. Et finalement, quand j'ai finis d'écrire, j'ai l'impression que c'était bâclé et mauvais. Hm, j'espère que ça n'est pas trop le cas! Désolée… J'ai été tellement emballée par mon autre fic… Moi-même, je ne pensais pas y prendre autant de plaisir et je me suis retrouvée à ne plus écrire que pour Les Rêves Désenchantés. Je vais me faire taper sur les doigts si ça continue… ; Bref. Un très grand merci pour vos chaleureux encouragements! Je peux vous dire, sans l'once d'une hésitation, que vous avez littéralement sauvé cette fic. J'ai pensé pendant un moment à la supprimer, mais je me suis dit que ça ne serait pas très juste pour ceux qui la lisaient. Je m'étais dit que même si ça ne concernait qu'une personne ou deux, ils n'en restaient pas moins des lecteurs! Et puis quand j'ai vu vos commentaires, ça m'a redonné envie de continuer et là, les idées sont en train de se bousculer dans ma tête! Je ne sais pas jusque quand j'en aurai, mais avec un peu de chance, ça sera comme ça jusqu'à la fin! XD Encore un grand merci!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Qui veut le dire à ma place?...

-x---x-

Sora s'était reposé pendant quelques minutes dans la chambre qui était à présent la sienne. Tout au moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve une autre. Il descendit les escaliers et se rendit au salon où il ne trouva que Miyako.

" Riku n'est pas avec vous? " demanda le jeune châtain en s'approchant. Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune garçon et lui sourit chaleureusement.

" Non, il est parti faire quelques courses pour le repas de ce soir. C'est lui qui va vous faire à manger, petit veinard! " dit la femme en lui tirant la langue de façon enfantine.

" Nous? Et vous, vous ne mangez pas avec nous? "

" Non, hélas. Je vais chez une amie. " déclara-t-elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

" Oh… Mais j'y pense, pourquoi vous dites que j'ai de la chance? " ajouta-t-il, l'air songeur.

" Parce que Riku cuisinera ce soir. C'est un vrai cordon bleu, comme son père! Malheureusement, aucun des deux n'a de temps pour ça avec tout le travail qu'ils ont. Je me rappelle encore des fois où mon fils me faisait à manger quand j'étais malade. C'était adorable! Mon mari aussi était attentionné dans le temps. Il me cuisinait de bons petits plats, il m'emmenait danser presque tous les soirs et m'offrait des fleurs à tour de bras. Oui, tout ça a changé maintenant. " dit Miyako, ses yeux de plus en plus tristes au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Sora se retourna et jeta un œil au salon. Une chaîne Hi fi était installée près de la télévision et, si ils poussaient quelques meubles, cela leur ferait une belle piste de danse! Sora commença donc à en pousser quelques uns. " Tu refais la déco? " demanda la mère de Riku en riant.

" Mais non! Venez m'aider, s'il vous plaît. C'est un peu trop lourd pour moi. " admit le jeune garçon en la suppliant du regard. Elle le rejoint et en quelques instants, le salon était dégagé. Le jeune châtain se dirigea alors vers la stéréo et l'alluma. Une chance qu'il soit retombé sur une station classique!... Qui pouvait bien en écouter? Il ignora la question et tendit une main à Miyako. " M'accorderiez-vous cette danse? " demanda-t-il en faisant une petite révérence. La dame rit et lui prit la main.

" Avec plaisir! " s'exclama-t-elle avant d'entamer une valse avec le jeune châtain. " Mais pas trop longtemps alors, je dois partir d'ici une heure. " ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur danse qu'ils ne virent pas que Riku était rentré et les regardait. Sora l'aperçut et lui fit signe de venir vers eux, ce que son ami fit. Puis le jeune châtain lâcha la main de Miyako pour laisser place à Riku.

" Mon bébé est devenu un homme! " taquina Miyako lorsqu'elle se fut arrêtée de danser. Elle pinça la joue de son fils qui repoussa sa main vivement. " Tu as eu un bon professeur. " dit-elle en tournant la tête vers le jeune châtain. Elle leva brièvement les yeux vers l'horloge du salon. " Bon, je dois vous laisser, Cathy m'attend sûrement! Passez une bonne soirée les garçons! " Puis elle les quitta pour la soirée.

" Bien, voilà le tête à tête dont tu as toujours rêvé. " dit Riku en souriant à son ami, qui devint écarlate.

" Ah, j'ai dit ça, **moi**? " demanda-t-il innocemment. L'autre garçon fit un pas en avant tandis que Sora en fit un en arrière.

" Oui, tu l'as dit. On dirait que tu as la mémoire courte. J'ai bien fait d'acheter du poisson. Tu aimes ça, au moins? " continua le plus grand en avançant. Il finit par coincer Sora contre l'un des murs de la pièce. Le jeune châtain regardait partout sauf en direction de Riku, visiblement gêné.

" O – Oui, beaucoup. Merci. " balbutia-t-il.

" Tu préfèrerais peut-être que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire moi-même? " demanda le garçon aux cheveux d'argent, son visage à quelques millimètres de celui de son ami, qui n'eut alors pas d'autre choix que de le regarder.

" L – Le p – Poisson sera suffisant. " bégaya Sora. A son grand étonnement, Riku éclata de rire puis se redressa.

" On ne gagne jamais à ce petit jeu là avec moi! " déclara fièrement Riku en gonflant le torse. Puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il disparut pendant un moment, laissant à Sora tout le loisir de se remémorer la scène. Ce dernier se chargea de remettre les meubles en place, tant bien que mal. Mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de force – que ce soit à cause de son cruel manque de muscles ou de son alimentation – et il finit par se laisser tomber par terre.

" _Mince, ça tourne… _" se dit-il en posant une main sur son front qui ruisselait de sueur. Il n'avait pourtant pas chaud. Il prit une grande inspiration et attendit qu'il se sente mieux, mais visiblement, il avait attendu trop longtemps car Riku revint avec deux assiettes soigneusement garnies. Ils les posa sur la table puis s'avança vers Sora.

" J'aurais pu remettre les meubles moi-même un peu plus tard. " dit le plus vieux en passant un bras autour de la taille du jeune châtain pour l'aider à se relever.

" Pardon… " murmura Sora en baissant la tête.

" Ne t'excuse pas. Fais simplement un peu plus attention, d'accord? " demanda Riku en souriant. Sora fit oui de la tête et s'assit sur une chaise, face à son ami. " En attendant, voilà de quoi reprendre des forces! Un bon poisson cuisiné sans ajout de matières grasses pour toi – m'man dit que tu ne supporterais pas – mais finement assaisonné avec – "

" Riku, je le vois bien, tu sais. " dit Sora en riant doucement. " Bon appétit. " ajouta-t-il en plantant sa fourchette dans la chair tendre du poisson. Riku l'observa, attendant de voir sa réaction, avant de commencer à manger lui-même. " C'est divin! " s'exclama le jeune châtain après avoir avalé la première bouchée.

" Merci. " dit modestement Riku qui commença à manger. Il leva les yeux et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Un filet de poisson, ça n'était vraiment pas grand-chose, mais Miyako avait laissé des ordres stricts. De toute façon, Sora ne pouvait pas encore trop manger. " Avec tout ça, je ne t'ai toujours pas vu danser pendant ton cours. " ajouta le plus grand des deux.

" Tiens, c'est vrai! Comme Kairi avait des difficultés, je n'ai pas pu répéter. " répondit le jeune châtain en mâchant lentement. Riku n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était pour mieux digérer ou si c'était parce qu'il se régalait. Mais son esprit était ailleurs pour l'instant. En effet, la mention du nom de la jeune fille fit ressurgir un court souvenir. Le garçon aux yeux turquoise se rappela comme elle avait rougit lorsque Sora avait posé les mains sur sa jambe pour la maintenir.

" Je me demandais… Kairi ne serait pas amoureuse de toi par hasard? " chuchota Riku, les yeux baissés sur son assiette. Il entendit la fourchette de Sora se poser contre l'assiette. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû poser cette question.

" Si. " répondit tristement le jeune garçon. " Ca va faire des années maintenant. "

" Et elle sait que tu..? " demanda l'autre, sa voix toujours aussi basse. Il vit le jeune châtain faire oui de la tête.

" Elle m'avait demandé de sortir avec elle l'an passé. Je pensais sincèrement l'aimer de la même façon, mais après être sorti avec elle pendant quelques mois, je me suis rendu compte que je ne voyais en elle rien d'autre qu'une amie très chère. Une sœur presque. " expliqua l'autre. " J'aurais dû m'en douter au fond. " Puis sur ces paroles, il haussa les épaules et reprit sa fourchette.

" Pourquoi? " était la question que Riku mourait d'envie de poser, mais d'une certaine façon, il se doutait que ça serait inconvenant. Et donc, il ne dit rien et ils finirent leur repas en silence. Etonnamment, Sora réussit à finir son assiette, au grand plaisir de celui-ci, mais il sentit son estomac lui jouer des tours. Ca n'allait pas durer. Il se mit à paniquer, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Fallait-il qu'il le dise à Riku ou valait-il mieux le lui cacher? La réponse fut trouvée très vite.

" Ca ne va pas, Sora? Tu es malade, c'est ça? " demanda précipitamment Riku. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant son ami acquiescer. " Bon, on va tricher un peu, mais - ! " dit-il en levant un doigt que le jeune châtain se contenta de fixer bêtement. Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent se retint de rire face au sérieux de la situation. " Pas un mot à m'man, sinon elle va nous tuer. " ajouta-t-il en passant un doigt sur son cou, de gauche à droite. Le jeune châtain déglutit.

" D'accord, je ne dirai rien, promis! " Riku se dirigea alors vers une commode et ouvrit un tiroir. Il y avait à l'intérieur toutes sortes d'alcools et Riku sortit quelques bouteilles.

" Choisis. " déclara ce dernier en désignant les liqueurs. Ca allait aider le jeune châtain à digérer un peu mieux sa nourriture. Il y en avait au citron, à l'orange, à la cerise et autant d'autres goûts.

" Citron. " dit Sora, l'air inquiet. " Mais… Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée? " demanda-t-il timidement tandis que son ami versait un peu du liquide dans un verre.

" Si tu n'en bois pas trop, ça ne posera pas de problème. Et au pire, tu dormiras comme une souche. " plaisanta Riku en souriant. Il tendit le verre à Sora, qui le prit entre ses mains et le regarda pendant un moment. Il leva le verre et respira le contenu.

" Ca sent bon! " s'exclama-t-il, soudain moins sceptique. Il vida le verre d'un trait puis fit une grimace. " Bouah! " s'exclama-t-il en tirant la langue.

" Je te l'aurais bien dit. Ca se boit à petites gorgées en principe. " expliqua Riku en rangeant la dernière bouteille et en prenant le verre des mains du jeune châtain. " Va t'asseoir un peu. Il faut le temps que ça fasse effet. " Sora acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers le canapé. Il entendit le bruit des assiettes dans un évier – Riku était sûrement en train de faire la vaisselle – mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Un peu plus tard, son ami vint le rejoindre et lorsque Sora tourna la tête, il fit une grimace. C'était comme si ses yeux s'étaient tournés vers Riku au ralenti. Il se laissa tomber sur le côté, sa tête appuyée sur l'épaule du garçon aux cheveux d'argent, puis il finit par s'endormir en marmonnant une phrase que Riku ne comprit pas complètement. Le seul mot qu'il avait réussi à entendre, c'était "Cloud."

------

" Cloud, tu dis? " demanda Axel, l'air pensif. " Non, ça ne me dit rien du tout. Tu es sûr que c'est une personne? "

" Je pense. Je ne sais pas trop. " répondit Riku en se grattant le sommet du crâne.

" Il faudrait savoir. " rétorqua l'autre garçon en soupirant. Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour apercevoir Roxas au loin. " Tiens, et si on lui demandait? Il est le mieux placé pour savoir de quoi parlait Sora!

" Laisse tomber. " marmonna Riku. " Je ne vois même pas pourquoi ça me préoccupe autant, de toute façon. "

" Roooxaaaaaaaaaaaas! " appela Axel en faisant signe au jeune garçon. Riku plaqua une main sur son visage. Dans le genre 'discret', on avait vu bien mieux qu'Axel. Enfin bon… Roxas se joignit à eux et les salua brièvement. " Dis, Riku se posait une question. Ca te dit quelque chose 'Cloud'? " Le jeune blond leva un doigt au ciel.

" Les nuages? " demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

" Mais non! Mis à part ça! C'est Sora qui a dit 'Cloud' dans son sommeil. Ca ne te dit rien? " insista Axel. Il observa l'expression de son petit ami mais ce dernier resta impassible.

" C'est toi qui l'as entendu dire ça? " questionna le blond en regardant fixement Riku, qui fit oui de la tête. " Bah, tu as dû mal comprendre, rien de plus. " Puis il se retira, laissant les deux garçons seuls.

" Hm, ça cache quelque chose. " admit le garçon aux cheveux rouges en se grattant le menton. " Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Sora directement, au fait? "

" Ben… "

Pendant ce temps, Sora était encore endormi chez Riku. Il se réveilla lentement, s'étira et regarda son réveil. 10 heures… Il s'était levé tard…

" JE SUIS EN RETARD!!!!! " s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers la salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide, se brossa les dents et s'habilla avant de foncer à son école. " _Justement le jour où j'ai cours avec Fujin! Elle va me tuer!! _" pensa-t-il. Comme de bien entendu, Fujin ne fut pas vraiment ravie et elle renvoya le jeune homme de son cours, au grand étonnement de ses camarades de classe. Il se rendit au parc situé juste à côté de son école et décida d'attendre Kairi et Selphie. Il trouva un banc à l'abri des arbres et décida de s'y installer. Il n'y aurait sûrement pas trop de vent. Il s'assit et appuya l'arrière de sa tête contre le dossier, les yeux fermés. Il n'entendit que le bruit de la brise dans les branches des arbres et il soupira, l'air content. Un immense sentiment de bien être l'envahit soudain, et il doutait fort que cela puisse prendre fin. Et pourtant… Il sentit quelqu'un le fixer intensément et il se redressa, tombant nez à nez avec la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir à cet endroit…

------

Entre deux heures de cours, Roxas grommela sourdement en entendant son téléphone portable sonner. Axel le regarda d'un air surpris. Quant à Riku, il était bien trop occupé à essayer de se débarrasser d'Irvine pour remarquer ce qui se passait. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air furieux de Roxas.

" C'est qui? " demanda-t-il en donnant un léger coup de coude au jeune blond.

" La mère de Sora. " marmonna Roxas avant de décrocher. " Oui. " dit-il froidement. Comment avait-elle eu son numéro? Il n'y eut au départ aucune réponse et le jeune garçon se dirigea dans un couloir moins peuplé, tirant Axel avec lui. Il mit le haut parleur afin que ce dernier puisse savoir de quoi il allait en retourner. Après tout, ils aidaient tous les deux Sora, alors il avait bien le droit de savoir.

" _Roxas, toujours aussi poli. _" rétorqua tout aussi froidement la femme à l'autre bout du fil. " _Tu te doutes de la raison de mon appel, n'est-ce pas?_ " A cet instant précis, Axel décida qu'il n'aimait pas du tout la mère de Sora. Du moins, encore moins qu'avant.

" Vous n'obtiendrez rien en m'appelant moi plutôt que votre fils. " rétorqua le jeune blond en serrant les dents.

" _C'est toi qui l'a poussé à partir, n'est-ce pas? _" demanda la femme. Elle eut ensuite un rire dénué d'amusement. " _J'ai toujours su que tu n'apporterais rien de bon. J'avais déjà dit à ton père qu'il n'y avait rien de bon à attendre de toi. Pas après ce que tu as osé faire à mon fils. Et maintenant, tu l'as poussé à fuir de sa propre maison. Je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état il doit se trouver. _" murmura la mère du jeune châtain avant de pousser un soupir.

" Sora a prit cette décision tout seul. Il est parti de lui-même parce qu'il ne supportait plus d'être traité aussi mal. " Roxas sentait sa colère augmenter à chaque seconde, et il ne fit rien pour la divulguer. " Il a eut raison de partir, et c'est pour ça que je l'ai aidé! Je ne voulais pas le voir mourir!! " Il reprit sa respiration tandis qu'Axel resta debout à côté de lui, complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce que Roxas avait fait à Sora, au juste?

" _C'est toi qui lui fait du mal. Tu croyais vraiment que je ne savais pas que tu ramenais ces cochonneries à Sora pendant que j'avais le dos tourné? Tu pensais sincèrement que je ne te voyais pas l'engraisser comme une vulgaire oie? Je ne veux pas voir mon fils gâcher ses chances à cause d'un problème d'embonpoint. _" dit-elle calmement, bien que quelque chose dans sa voix laissait clairement entendre qu'elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

" COMMENT VOULEZ-VOUS QU'IL DEVIENNE OBESE, ESPECE D'IMBECILE?! IL EST PLUS QUE MAIGRE! Et vous osez me dire de quelle façon je dois m'occuper de Sora? Papa et moi, on a très bien vu à quel point il était malheureux avec vous! Vous ne l'avez pas vu s'évanouir juste sous vos yeux parce qu'il s'était relevé un peu trop vite, ou parce qu'il n'avait tout simplement même plus assez de force pour rester éveillé! Vous – Vous êtes un monstre, pas une mère… Je – " Roxas ne sut parler plus longtemps et fondit en larmes. Axel lui prit le téléphone des mains et raccrocha, ignorant les exclamations d'indignations provenant de l'autre personne. Il sentit à ce moment précis que le lien qui unissait Roxas à Sora était bien plus fort qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Si son petit ami n'était pas en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes, Axel serait probablement en train de se disputer avec lui pour cette raison. " Cette femme ne mérite pas d'avoir un fils comme lui… " chuchota le jeune blond en se blottissant contre Axel, qui le prit dans ses bras.

" On dirait qu'elle a une dent contre toi. " déclara le plus grand des deux en laissant son ami sécher ses larmes sur sa manche. " C'est parce que tu lui apportais à manger en cachette? "

" Pardon? " questionna Roxas en fronçant les sourcils.

" Elle a eu l'air de dire que tu avais fait quelque chose d'horrible à son fils. Elle parlait bien de ça, non? " insista Axel en posant les poings sur ses hanches. Il se fichait pas mal de ce que penseraient les autres en le voyant se tenir comme ça.

" Oh. Euh, oui. " dit timidement le jeune blond. " Il va être l'heure d'aller en cours. Je te laisse. " ajouta-t-il avant de s'enfuir. Axel, lui, frappa le mur du poing.

" Il m'a menti. " dit-il, la voix rauque. Roxas lui cachait quelque chose et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à poser la question à Sora, même si l'idée ne l'enchantait guère.

" C'était quoi ce bruit, Axel? " demanda Riku en rejoignant son ami. Il avait enfin réussi à faire partir Irvine.

" Rien. Je me tire. " déclara le garçon aux cheveux rouges en s'éloignant, laissant derrière lui Riku qui se gratta la tête, confus. Un tour au parc lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien… Tant pis pour son cours de Gestion. Alors qu'il se rendait sur place, il aperçut au loin Sora, assit sur un des bancs. Il haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce que ce dernier pouvait bien faire là, et il s'approcha de lui mais stoppa net lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'une autre personne avait été plus rapide que lui.

------

" Sora? " demanda un garçon qui se tenait debout, face au jeune châtain. Sora n'en revenait pas, et il se contenta de fixer le garçon du regard, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Il était grand, presque autant que Léon, avait des cheveux blonds autant en bataille que ceux de Sora, et il avait les yeux bleus. Le jeune châtain haussa un sourcil. Il avait une oreille percée? Sora cligna des yeux, remarquant qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu.

" C – Cloud? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?! " s'exclama-t-il. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant ses joues rougir. Il pensait pourtant en avoir fini avec ça…

" Je me promenais? " répondit l'autre, en souriant légèrement.

Sora fit la moue. " Idiot! Je voulais dire, que fais-tu dans cette ville? Je croyais que tu avais déménagé. " précisa Sora en croisant les bras. Il gesticula nerveusement quand l'autre garçon vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Pendant ce temps, Riku en profita pour s'approcher davantage du duo sans se faire remarquer. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il voulait savoir ce qu'ils se disaient. Qui était ce type?

" En effet, mais je suis revenu. En partie pour mon travail. " déclara Cloud en posant un bras sur le dossier du banc.

" Tu travailles? " demanda Sora, oubliant soudainement sa gêne. Il leva les yeux vers l'autre garçon et faillit sursauter lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le regard de ce dernier était déjà tourné vers lui. Cloud était devenu extrêmement séduisant au fil des années…

" Oui. On m'a embauché dans une société de livraison en centre ville. Et comme c'était trop loin de mon ancien appartement, j'en ai changé et je suis venu ici. " expliqua l'homme blond, son sourire toujours présent.

" Oh, je vois. " répondit Sora en baissant les yeux vers le sol. " _Mince, je suis toujours aussi nerveux quand je suis avec lui. _" pensa-t-il en regardant à droite et à gauche pour éviter de regarder Cloud. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il aperçut un point argenté non loin de là. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir de quoi il s'agissait. Ou plutôt, '**qui**'. " Riku? " appela timidement Sora. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Ledit garçon tourna la tête vers eux et se précipita dans leur direction.

" Tiens, Sora! Je ne t'avais pas vu! " mentit Riku en souriant nerveusement. " Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici? Je pensais que tu serais en cours! "

" Je pourrais te poser la même question. " rétorqua Sora, mais il haussa les épaules. " Bah, ça n'a pas d'importance. " Le jeune châtain se leva et son ami sentit une pointe de regret lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Sora ne lui présentait pas l'homme qui l'avait rejoint. Ce dernier ignora Riku et se leva. Sora fit pour s'éloigner mais il fut stoppé lorsque Cloud attrapa son poignet. Le jeune châtain, surpris, tourna brusquement la tête vers Cloud.

" J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt, Sora. " dit le blond en souriant chaleureusement à son ami. Le jeune châtain sentit un frisson le parcourir. Quelque chose dans la façon dont Cloud avait prononcé son nom le rendit tout chose.

" Euh oui, moi aussi. " balbutia le jeune châtain en évitant encore le regard de Cloud. Ce dernier, à moitié étonné par le comportement de son jeune ami, plaça une main sous son menton pour l'obliger à lever la tête. Puis, sous les yeux ébahis de Riku, l'homme blond se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Sora, qui fut pris au dépourvu. Mais celui-ci se rendit très vite compte de la situation, et il le repoussa. " N – Non! " s'exclama le jeune châtain en faisant un pas en arrière, l'air clairement bouleversé. Cloud poussa un soupir.

" Je comprends. Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas? " demanda-t-il, les bras croisés. Sora ne répondit pas. " Ecoute, j'ai besoin de te parler. Voilà mon numéro. " dit Cloud en tendant une carte de visite à son jeune ami, qui la prit lentement, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait. " Appelle-moi pour qu'on fixe une date. " Puis sur ces mots, Cloud se retourna et s'éloigna des deux garçons. Riku se tourna alors vers Sora et s'aperçut que le corps de ce dernier tremblait fortement. Il eut peur pendant un instant qu'il ne fasse un malaise, mais rien de tel ne se produisit.

" Allons nous promener ailleurs. " murmura le jeune châtain avant de tourner sur ses talons.

------

" Allez, Roxas! Tu peux bien me dire qui est ce Cloud! " insista lourdement Axel en tirant sur la manche de son jeune ami, qui n'apprécia pas tellement. Il bougea son bras d'un geste brusque afin qu'Axel lâche son pull.

" Je t'ai déjà dit que Riku avait dû mal comprendre. " s'entêta Roxas en mordant dans son sandwich. Il regarda autour de lui. Pourquoi Riku et Sora n'étaient toujours pas arrivés?

" Et moi, je sais que tu me caches des choses. " avoua le garçon aux cheveux rouges en fronçant les sourcils. Cette fois, Roxas vit qu'il ne plaisantait pas. " Soit tu me dis qui est Cloud, soit tu me dis ce que tu as fait à Sora pour rendre sa mère aussi furieuse après toi. "

" Sinon? " demanda Roxas d'un ton provocateur. Il n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds!

" Sinon, pas de gâterie en rentrant chez toi ce soir. " déclara l'autre d'un ton catégorique. Roxas cligna des yeux.

" Excuse-moi? " demanda-t-il, l'air incrédule. " On n'en est pas encore arrivés là à ce que je sache. Tu dois confondre avec une autre de tes conquêtes. " Axel eu l'air boudeur.

" D'une, tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi. De deux, je pense que nous sommes assez proches l'un de l'autre et que tu peux me faire confiance. " dit le plus grand en levant deux doigts pour appuyer ses propos.

" Tu as oublié le numéro trois : 'Je suis une vraie tête de mule.' " dit le jeune blond en imitant son petit ami, qui ne prit pas la blague si bien que ça. " Pas un mot. "

" Quoi? "

" Tu ne dois pas répéter un seul mot de ce que je vais te raconter. " déclara Roxas en fixant Axel du regard. Ce dernier acquiesça vivement de la tête. " Même pas à Riku. " précisa Roxas. Cette fois, Axel se montra moins sûr de lui. " Axel! "

" Mais c'est justement pour Riku que je te demande ça! A quoi ça va me servir d'en savoir plus sur Sora? **Je **n'ai de vues sur ce gamin! " gémit le garçon aux yeux verts en fronçant les sourcils. Roxas cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

" Riku est intéressé par Sora? " demanda le jeune blond, ses yeux plus grands qu'à l'accoutumée.

" Il ne le dit pas, et peut-être même qu'il ne s'en rend pas encore compte, mais j'en suis certain. " déclara Axel en bombant le torse.

" Peut-être qu'il s'inquiète pour lui, tout simplement? " demanda Roxas, un sourcil haussé. Au fond, il appréciait la façon dont la conversation prenait une toute autre direction. Peut-être n'allait-il pas devoir tout raconter au sujet de Cloud. Pour l'instant.

" Et à ton avis, pourquoi s'inquiète-t-on pour quelqu'un? " demanda Axel en agitant un doigt vers le jeune blond, qui suivit le mouvement des yeux en mâchant le bout de sandwich qu'il venait d'engouffrer.

" Parce qu'on tient à cette personne? " devina Roxas.

" Exact. Et si Riku tient à Sora, ça veut dire qu'il est amoureux de lui. Point barre. " déclara le plus vieux en souriant d'un air suffisant.

" Ma mère tient à moi, et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle est amoureuse de moi. …Heureusement. " rétorqua l'autre en faisant une grimace. " Axel, l'amour est bien plus compliqué que ça. Tu peux me croire. "

" Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais? " demanda Axel en s'accoudant à la table, le menton posé dans le creux de sa main.

" Je tiens autant à toi qu'à Sora, et pourtant, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Il y a tout un tas d'autres critères qui entrent en jeu quand on se sent attiré par une autre personne. " expliqua calmement Roxas, comme s'il parlait à un enfant en bas âge.

" Donc, Riku n'aimerait pas Sora? " demanda l'autre garçon, les sourcils froncés. Un peu plus et Roxas aurait cru qu'il était déçu.

" Je ne pense pas. Ils sont bons amis, mais ça s'arrête là pour l'instant. "

" Pour l'instant? "

" Bah, qui sait. " dit Roxas en haussant les épaules. " Personnellement, je pense que ça ferait beaucoup de bien à Sora de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Ca lui permettrait de tout oublier, ou tout au moins, de ne plus y penser. "

" Penser à quoi? "

" A Clo – " commença Roxas, mais il s'interrompit en court de route. Malheureusement, Axel avait déjà compris. C'était bien ce côté manipulateur que Roxas détestait le plus chez son petit ami, mais il trouvait aussi ça complètement fascinant. Il soupira. " Bon, ok, je vais te raconter. " dit-il, admettant sa défaite. " Cloud est le premier amour de Sora. Non, **était**. Mais comme il l'a dit l'autre jour pendant le déjeuner, ça n'est jamais allé plus loin que de simples regards. "

" Le gamin n'a jamais osé aller se déclarer à ce Cloud? " demanda Axel, un sourcil haussé.

" Si, justement. Un des amis de Sora avait appris que Cloud était raide dingue de lui, et il l'a encouragé à tout dire à Cloud. Malheureusement, entre le temps où cet ami a encouragé Sora et le temps où il s'est décidé à tout avouer à Cloud, les choses avaient changées. " expliqua Roxas. " Sora était inscrit à un club de danse et tout le monde avait su que c'était pour ça que son père avait demandé le divorce. Et c'était arrivé aux oreilles de Cloud aussi, évidemment. Il n'a pas accepté que Sora ait des activités aussi 'féminines', et il l'a carrément envoyé sur les roses. Et pas en douceur. "

" Sympa le mec. " marmonna Axel en fronçant les sourcils.

" Sora l'a mal vécu et c'est à ce moment là qu'il a commencé à prendre un peu de poids à cause de tout ce qu'il grignotait. Chocolat, glaces, friandises… Tout y est passé. Et puis un jour, son prof de danse a demandé à voir sa mère et lui a dit que s'il continuait à grossir, ça pourrait l'empêcher de progresser. C'est de là qu'a débuté la crise de la mère de Sora. " continua Roxas en baissant les yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre pendant un moment pour essayer de se calmer. " Il n'était pas vraiment en état de se défendre quand elle a commencé à péter les plombs. Il était tellement déprimé qu'il n'a rien dit et l'a laissée faire. Avec le temps, ses soucis au sujet de Cloud ont vite été remplacés par ceux au sujet de son poids. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait passé une salle période. La nourriture, c'était la seule chose qui le faisait rester maître de lui-même, et là qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle, que ce soit sur ses sentiments ou sur ses besoins, il s'est brisé. "

" C'est-à-dire..? " demanda l'autre garçon, un sourcil haussé.

" Il a eu une énorme crise de colère et a ravagé sa chambre. Après ça, il est redevenu complètement calme et ne s'est plus remit en colère. Il a tout gardé en lui et a continué à obéir aux ordres de sa mère. " conclut Roxas en haussant les épaules.

" Alors tout ça, c'est à cause de Cloud? " demanda furieusement le garçon aux cheveux rouges, les poings serrés.

" Ce n'était la faute de personne. " répondit Roxas en secouant la tête. " Ca n'a été causé que par une succession d'événements, rien de plus. Personne n'a pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer. "

" Et pourtant, tu détestes quand même sa mère. " fit remarquer le plus grand.

" Oui, parce qu'elle ne s'est jamais rendue compte à quel point ce qu'elle faisait causait du tort à Sora. Alors que lui, il a su regagner ses esprits tout seul. Oh Axel, si tu savais toutes les choses qu'il m'a racontées pendant qu'on vivait avec lui, mon père et moi. " gémit Roxas en croisant les bras sur la table avant d'y cacher son visage.

" Mais il va mieux maintenant qu'il est parti de là-bas. " le consola Axel en posant une main sur son bras.

" Je n'en sais rien du tout. " admit le jeune blond en relevant la tête. " Tu sais, il ne se remettra pas de tout ça aussi facilement. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de déceptions et de remords. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pense, mais je sais, moi, que ce n'est pas le cas. "

" Mouais, il aurait vraiment besoin de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre. C'est vrai que ça pourrait l'aider. " admit Axel en regardant par la fenêtre.

------

Finalement, Riku et Sora était retournés chez eux après leur balade en ville. Le jeune châtain n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot de toute la route et Riku avait décidé qu'il vaudrait mieux rentrer. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment de cours intéressants le vendredi. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il en était pour Sora, mais il jugea judicieux de ne pas poser de questions pour l'instant. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés chez Riku, le plus jeune accrocha sa veste au portemanteau et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Inquiet, Riku le suivit. Sora déposa son sac à côté de son lit et se laissa tomber sur celui-ci pour ne plus bouger de la soirée, ses yeux fixés au plafond. Riku grommela quelque chose et s'éloigna vers sa propre chambre. Quelque chose s'était passé et avait rendu Sora complètement déprimé. Et il savait qui en était la cause. Il ne savait pas qui était ce blondinet mais une chose était sûre, il ne l'appréciait pas du tout. De quel droit pouvait-il accoster Sora et, pire encore, l'embrasser sans prévenir? Et devant Riku en plus! Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, cela mettait le jeune garçon en rage. Est-ce que Sora le connaissait, ce type, au moins? Riku n'était même pas sûr de savoir si les deux garçons se connaissaient. Et pourtant, vu la façon dont avait réagi Sora, il ne devait pas lui être inconnu.

Riku se mit à faire les cents pas en réfléchissant à haute voix, sans même s'en rendre compte. " Ils avaient l'air de se connaître. Et puis ce qu'il lui a dit était bizarre, quand même. Pourquoi Sora lui en voudrait-il? " Il se gratta le sommet du crâne. " Attends un peu… " murmura le garçon aux cheveux d'argent, en se rappelant une conversation qu'il avait eue avec le jeune châtain. " Il a bien dit être déjà sorti avec un mec, mais que ça n'était jamais allé très loin… C'était peut-être lui? " se demanda tout haut Riku. " Ah, j'en sais rien!! " s'exclama-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Mais contrairement à Sora, il n'avait pas l'intention de rester là à ne rien faire. Il se leva et descendit les escaliers, décidé à préparer de quoi grignoter pour lui remonter le moral.

Pendant ce temps, Sora s'impressionnait lui-même. Depuis des années, il n'avait pas pensé aussi vite et autant en si peu de temps. Pas après qu'il ne se mette à renverser tout ce qui était dans son ancienne chambre. Pourquoi Cloud était-il revenu? Sora pensait enfin avoir réussi à l'oublier, mais sa soudaine réapparition avait installé un doute en lui. Et pourquoi Cloud l'avait-il embrassé? Après toutes ces années sans le voir, sans même lui envoyer une seule lettre, comment avait-il pu oser agir de la sorte? Pensait-il vraiment que Sora ferait une croix sur tout ce qu'il avait dû surmonter avec un simple baiser? Ce qui mit le jeune châtain dans une rage folle, c'était justement que cela semblait fonctionner. Et à merveille. Ces sentiments qu'il pensait enfouis, oubliés au plus profond de lui-même refaisaient surface avec une facilité et une rapidité déconcertantes. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Il ne pouvait pas pardonner à ce garçon qui, comme son propre père, l'avait abandonné à cause de ses préjugés. S'ils étaient restés, rien de tout ce qu'il avait dû subir ne serait arrivé. Il fut soudainement tiré de sa torpeur lorsque Riku frappa doucement à la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

" C'est moi. " dit timidement Riku en se dirigeant vers Sora, une assiette remplie de cookies entre les mains. " Euh, comme tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller très bien, je t'ai fait quelques biscuits. Pour que tu te sentes mieux. "

" … " Sora ne répondit rien et regarda fixement les biscuits soigneusement empilés sur l'assiette. Tout à coup, son expression changea et il fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard noir à cette nourriture qui lui était gracieusement offerte.

Riku fut surpris de voir son ami lever une main lentement avant de la laisser retomber pour renverser les cookies qu'il venait de préparer…

-x--x-

A/N : Ah, vous allez me détester à cause de la fin de ce chapitre! Lol Mais c'est tellement drôle! XD Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, désolée. Bref. Voilà que les choses sérieuses commencent! Il était temps, n'est-ce pas? Oui, totalement! Encore une fois, merci pour vos commentaires!

ANNONCE: J'ai eu une soudaine lubie il y a peu. Je voudrais écrire une histoire courte (3 chapitres maximum) avec quelqu'un. Sur Kingdom Hearts, tant qu'à faire, mais je suis partante pour tenter d'écrire sur d'autres séries aussi. Je n'ai pas de préférence quant aux pairings. Si vous être intéressé(e) et motivé(e), envoyez-moi un mail! Ah, et si vous avez MSN ou ICQ, c'est encore mieux! (Mais je ne vais pas vous envoyer bouler si vous n'avez pas ces programmes) Autre chose : comme j'écris déjà d'autres fics, je suis assez occupée et donc, comme on dit : "premier arrivé, premier servi!" Voilà! Merci d'avance!

Edit: Ok, le "poste" est pris. Pour ceux qui avaient l'intention de répondre, ne vous inquiétez pas! Je passerai probablement une autre annonce plus tard.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Comme dhab'!

-x---x-

Riku, assis à côté de Sora sur le lit de ce dernier, ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il pensait que préparer des biscuits aurait été la meilleure façon d'aider son ami – après tout, c'est que faisait sa mère quand lui-même n'allait pas bien, et ça marchait toujours. Et pourtant. Voilà que Sora avait volontairement fait tomber tout le contenu de l'assiette. Riku ne dit rien et commença à redouter la tournure qu'allaient prendre les événements. Sora avait l'air furieux. Mais au bout de quelques instants, son visage, déformé par la colère, devint moins sévère et sa respiration reprit une allure normale.

Le jeune châtain sentit une vague de colère l'envahir lentement, mais sûrement. Celle-ci, cependant, se retira aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée lorsqu'il repensa à la façon dont tout s'était fini la dernière fois qu'une telle chose s'était produite. Et il se mit à réfléchir à nouveau. Il n'était pas chez lui et il était hors de question de briser quoi que ce soit, et Riku n'y était pour rien. Le pauvre ne savait même pas pourquoi Sora était devenu aussi furieux à la vue de ces cookies. Le jeune châtain finit par redevenir calme, et il ramassa tous les biscuits, certains tombés à terre et d'autres sur son lit.

" Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû. " murmura le jeune châtain en remettant une partie des cookies sur l'assiette. Riku ne répondit pas et lorsque Sora leva les yeux pour le regarder, ce qu'il vit lui brisa littéralement le cœur. Il l'avait blessé. Et pas qu'à moitié.

" Je – Je voulais simplement t'aider. " chuchota Riku en évitant le regard de son ami. " Je crois que je vais te laisser seul pendant un moment. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose, d'accord? " Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent sourit timidement et sortit lentement de la pièce. Il ferma la porte et descendit dans le salon. Il allait regarder un peu la télévision en attendant que Roxas soit rentré de cours. Il avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser…

------

Axel n'avait plus dit un mot de la journée. Les révélations faites pour son jeune ami avaient été relativement difficiles à accepter. Et depuis qu'il lui avait parlé, Roxas était lui aussi resté silencieux. Ils retournèrent ensemble à la chambre du jeune blond et ne parlèrent que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés. Les conversations n'étaient pas des plus intéressantes, mais elles avaient au moins l'avantage de les empêcher de penser à autre chose. Et puis quelques minutes après qu'ils soient entrés, le portable de Roxas se mit à sonner.

" Riku? " se demanda le plus jeune. Il haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête vers Axel, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. " Allô? " dit Roxas en décrochant.

" _Salut, Roxas. C'est moi_. " dit timidement Riku. Le jeune blond fronça les sourcils.

" Quelque chose ne va pas. " déclara le jeune blond. Il s'assit sur son lit, tapotant à côté de lui pour qu'Axel fasse de même. Il allait mettre le haut parleur, mais il crut bon de demander la permission à Riku d'abord. " Axel est avec moi et il s'inquiète aussi. Ca t'embête si je le laisse écouter? "

" _Il est là?_ " demanda Riku, visiblement gêné. " _Je ne sais pas trop. C'est à propos de Sora._ " expliqua l'autre garçon. Roxas hocha la tête.

" Ok, je peux le laisser écouter alors. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne répètera rien. " assura Roxas avant d'appuyer sur une touche. A présent, les deux amis pouvaient écouter Riku.

" _Ben en fait, il ne va pas très bien._ " commença Riku d'une voix peu assurée. " _Il n'a pas_ _bougé de toute l'après-midi et il n'a pas parlé non plus._ "

" Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier pour qu'il soit comme ça? " demanda Axel, les sourcils froncés. Riku sembla hésiter pendant un moment.

" _Il a rencontré un type au parc. Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agissait, mais ils avaient l'air de bien se connaître. Ouais, plutôt bien._ " Roxas fut surpris par le ton de Riku lorsqu'il parla. Il semblait furieux.

" Et à quoi il ressemblait ce type? " demanda Roxas, les sourcils froncés.

" _Bah il était à peu près de la taille d'Axel, peut-être un peu plus grand. Il avait des cheveux_ _blonds ébouriffés, dans le même genre de ceux de Sora et –_ "

" Des yeux bleus? L'air assez froid et distant? " continua Roxas en se mordant la lèvre. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

" _Oui. Tu le connais aussi?_ " demanda Riku,surpris.

" Et comment. C'est lui, Cloud. " éclaircit le jeune blond avant de grommeler. " C'est pas vrai. "

" Tu l'as déjà vu? " demanda le garçon aux cheveux rouges, un sourcil haussé.

" Non, pas en personne. " admit Roxas en secouant la tête. " Mais Sora m'a montré plusieurs photos de lui. "

" _Et… C'est une mauvaise chose qu'ils se soient rencontrés?_ " demanda le garçon à l'autre bout du fil. Roxas poussa un long soupir.

" Vu la façon dont a réagi Sora, je pense que oui. De quoi ont-ils parlé au juste? "

" _Je ne sais pas, je n'ai rien entendu. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand Cloud l'a embrassé,_ _Sora était complètement perdu. Après ça, il n'a plus dit un seul mot._ "

" Embrassé? " demanda Roxas, le visage devenant rouge. " Tu es sérieux? "

" _Il a fait ça juste sous mes yeux! Comment veux-tu que je me trompe?!_ " s'indigna Riku. Le jeune blond l'ignora et continua.

" Et tu dis que Sora n'a plus rien fait après ça? "

" _Bah non. Ah, il y a aussi autre chose! Il n'aime pas les cookies?_ "

" Euh, si. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? " questionna Roxas, un peu surpris par la question.

" _Ben comme il n'était pas en forme, je lui en avais préparé mais il les a renversés. Il avait l'air furax_. " expliqua Riku, dont la voix se faisait de plus en plus faible. " _Qu'est-ce que_ _c'était?_ " demanda-t-il après avoir entendu un bruit provenant de chez Roxas.

" C'est Roxas qui se frappe, c'est pas grave. " commenta Axel. Roxas lui lança un regard noir avant de retirer la main qu'il avait plaquée sur son front.

" Vieux, t'as fait une grosse boulette. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, mais tu en as fait une. N'apporte **jamais** de nourriture à Sora quand il est déprimé. Ca ne fait qu'empirer les choses et tu pourrais finir par te faire cogner sans même comprendre pourquoi. " expliqua calmement Roxas.

" _Mais pourquoi? Je ne faisais ça que pour l'aider!_ " s'exclama Riku d'un ton inquiet.

" Ca lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, c'est tout. " dit le jeune blond en haussant les épaules. Riku était sur le point de dire autre chose, mais il se retint.

" _Sora est en train de descendre. Je dois vous laisser. On en reparlera plus tard. Bye!_ " dit précipitamment Riku avant de raccrocher.

" Je vois. " dit Axel en hochant lentement la tête. " Ca lui a rappelé la période où il s'empiffrait à cause de ce fameux Cloud. "

" Exactement. Riku a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur Sora. "

------

" Riku? " demanda timidement Sora en descendant les escaliers. Il se dirigea vers le salon où il trouva son ami assit sur le canapé, en train de regarder un film. Son ami tourna la tête pour le regarder.

" Ca va mieux? " demanda le garçon aux cheveux d'argent, l'air inquiet.

" O – Oui, merci. " répondit Sora en s'essayant à côté de Riku. " Euh, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'ai mal réagi. " Un silence de plomb s'installa entre les deux amis.

" Et… Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis autant en colère, au fait? Tu m'as surpris. " admit Riku, les yeux baissés. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sora froncer les sourcils et espéra ne pas encore avoir mis les pieds dans le plat.

" Ca m'a simplement rappelé une période que je croyais avoir réussi à surmonter. C'est… Assez compliqué. " admit le jeune châtain en regardant ses pieds.

" Est-ce que ça a… Un rapport avec le type que tu as vu au parc? " tenta Riku. Il se retint de faire une grimace en voyant l'expression de Sora s'assombrir davantage. " Ecoute, ce n'est pas gra – "

" Oui. Cloud est mêlé à tout ça. " Et Sora n'ajouta plus rien. L'autre garçon poussa un léger soupir et passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami, qui eut un petit sursaut.

" Quand tu voudras en parler, je serai là pour t'écouter. Ok? " dit calmement Riku. Sora tourna la tête vers lui, l'air reconnaissant.

" Merci, Riku. "

------

Les jours passèrent rapidement et Sora ne chercha pas à contacter Cloud pendant tout ce temps. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à lui faire face et jugea plus sage de se laisser un peu plus de temps. Le mois de Septembre était passé et les vacances de la Toussaint approchaient à grands pas. Les cours devenaient de plus en plus oppressants. Les professeurs devenaient très exigeants et Tifa était à la limite du supportable, à cause du spectacle qui approchait. Il était content de ne pas avoir de difficultés dans la plupart de ses cours. Sa mère avait fini par abandonner, comme l'avait prédit Roxas et cela était une bonne chose. Elle allait sûrement trouver autre chose mais d'ici là, Sora pourrait respirer un peu.

" Hé, Sora! " commença Roxas. Ils étaient tous en train de manger à la cafétéria et profitaient de l'un de leurs derniers instants passé ensemble avant que les vacances ne commencent. " Tu as bien une pause aussi ce mois-ci, non? Pour la toussaint. " Sora fit signe que oui. " Cool! Papa voudrait que tu viennes passer les vacances chez nous! Tu sais, il était fou de joie quand je lui ai dit que tu étais parti de chez toi. Il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas pouvoir te laisser rester chez nous et il voudrait rattraper le coup. "

" Il n'y peut rien si vous habitez si loin de mon école. Je ne lui en veux pas. " déclara Sora en souriant chaleureusement.

" Alors ça veut dire que tu es d'accord? " insista le jeune blond, suppliant son ami du regard.

" Il faut d'abord que je demande la permission à Miyako. " Riku se mit à rire.

" Elle ne refusera pas, tu sais. " dit-il.

" Il n'empêche que je préfère lui demander son avis. Après tout, elle m'héberge. C'est la moindre des choses. " affirma le jeune châtain en hochant la tête.

" Bah, fais comme tu veux. " ajouta Riku en haussant les épaules.

" N'oublie pas de me dire quoi dès que tu as sa réponse, ok? " demanda Roxas. Sora acquiesça et continua à manger. Il était content de voir que ses habitudes alimentaires changeaient progressivement. Il ne pouvait toujours rien manger d'autre que des sandwiches peu garnis, mais c'était déjà une belle progression. Il n'avait pas pris de poids, mais il n'en perdait pas non plus et ça, c'était le plus important. Le soir venu, le repas se passa dans le plus grand silence, comme tous les soirs depuis que le père de Riku était revenu de son voyage d'affaire. Il ne semblait pas accepter la présence d'un étranger dans sa maison avec autant de facilité que sa femme. Miyako avait prévenu Sora de ne surtout pas dévoiler le genre d'études qu'il suivait. Si Toya – le père de Riku – venait à le découvrir, qui sait quelle folie lui passerait. Sora finirait sans aucun doute à la porte. Miyako n'avait pas pu se retenir de sourire lorsque Riku répondit que si Sora devait quitter la maison, alors il le suivrait. Mais là n'était pas la question pour l'instant. Sora avait quelque chose à demander à la mère de son amie.

" Euh, Miyako? " demanda-t-il timidement. Il vit Toya lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil en haussant un sourcil. La femme ne l'entendit pas.

" Je crois qu'il te parle, chérie. " dit le père en regardant sa femme. " Ce n'est pas étonnant que personne ne l'entende avec sa voix de fillette. "

" Tais-toi, veux-tu? " rétorqua Miyako sans hausser la voix. " Qu'y a-t-il, trésor? " demanda-t-elle à Sora qui se sentit rougir. Entre autre à cause de la remarque de Toya.

" Euh, en fait, le père de Roxas voudrait que j'aille passer les vacances chez lui. Je me demandais si vous seriez d'accord. " expliqua le jeune châtain. Miyako écarquilla les yeux, et Riku, voyant l'expression de sa mère, sourit.

" Bien sûre que tu peux. Ce n'était pas la peine de demander. " répondit doucement la mère en souriant.

" Voilà ce qui se passe avec les gamins dans son genre. On les laisse habiter chez nous et ils vous font passer pour des monstres. " commenta le père. Riku ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Sora fut plus rapide. Etonnamment.

" Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous faire passer pour de mauvaises personnes. Je juge simplement inconvenant de partir sans même en informer qui que ce soit. " expliqua le jeune châtain sans jamais regarder le père de Riku. Quelle erreur.

" Miyako, Riku, je vais devoir bientôt partir à nouveau en voyage. " commença Toya, ignorant complètement ce que venait de dire Sora. " Ce sera un peu plus long que la dernière fois mais j'ai grand espoir que celui-ci sera le dernier. "

" Tu pars pendant combien de temps? " grommela Riku en mâchant ses pommes de terre.

" La compagnie a parlé d'une durée de six mois, mais il est possible que la durée soit rallongée. " expliqua l'homme. Il fit mine de ne pas entendre son fils marmonner un "ça serait bien" et préféra reporter son attention sur le garçon assis en face de lui. " Pourquoi il ne mange pas la même chose que nous, d'abord? " demanda-t-il en désignant la salade que Sora était en train de manger.

" Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Il ne peut pas. " expliqua Miyako en fronçant les sourcils. " Laisse-le un peu tranquille. "

" Un homme, ça doit manger des repas plus copieux. Prend un peu exemple sur Riku. " dit l'homme en montrant son fils qui, à la mention de son nom, stoppa net, sa fourchette à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

" Papa, ne commence même pas à – " menaça Riku, mais en vain.

" Tes repas de fillette ne te rendront jamais costaud. Pas étonnant que tu sois aussi sec. Je suis sûr que tu te briserais si je te poussais un peu trop fort. " déclara Toya. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le jeune châtain se lever brusquement et sortir de table. Il fut encore plus surpris de voir Riku partir à sa poursuite. Et c'était loin d'être fini. Sa propre femme le gifla. " Bah. " fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire, une main posée sur sa joue. Il commença à véritablement s'inquiéter lorsqu'il vit une larme couler le long de la joue de Miyako.

" Tu es odieux! Jamais de ma vie je n'ai eu honte à ce point! Ce pauvre petit ne t'a rien fait de mal, il est toujours resté poli et toi, tu l'insultes! " s'écria-t-elle en frottant vigoureusement sa joue avec le dos de sa main. Son mari se leva et fit pour la serrer dans ses bras mais elle se recula. " Tu n'as qu'à continuer à manger, si tu as encore faim. Moi, tu m'as dégoûtée. " Elle tourna sur ses talons et partit dans la même direction que les deux garçons. Il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras. Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à faire avec Riku…

------

Au grand soulagement de Riku, Sora ne s'était pas réfugié dans sa chambre pour pleurer. Pas une seule larme en vue. Par contre, jamais encore il n'avait vu quelqu'un faire la moue avec autant de détermination. Ni frapper un oreiller avec autant de hargne. C'était un spectacle vraiment déroutant…

" Euh, Sora? " demanda timidement Riku. L'autre garçon tourna brusquement la tête vers son ami. " Je – Je suis navré que mon père t'ait dit ça. "

" Tu n'y es pour rien. " rétorqua sèchement Sora, encore en colère. " Ca m'agace! C'est à croire que les autres pensent que ça me plaît d'être comme ça! Merde, je ne l'ai pas choisi! "

" Il est juste vieux et borné. Il n'y peut rien. " répondit Riku, un sourire en coin. Mais son sourire disparut lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le frapper derrière la tête.

" Bien que je sois tout à fait d'accord avec toi, je ne te permettrai pas de parler de ton père de cette façon. " le gronda Miyako, son regard menaçant. " Allez, ouste! Dehors! " ajouta-t-elle en mettant littéralement Riku à la porte. Ce dernier tenta de se débattre mais rien n'y fit. D'où tenait-elle une telle force?! Il s'accroupit à terre et plaqua une oreille contre la porte pour tenter d'écouter la conversation à l'intérieur de la chambre.

" Sora, trésor, je m'excuse pour le comportement indigne de mon abruti de mari. " dit sèchement Miyako. Sora ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer le mur du regard. Elle soupira. " Axel, Roxas, Riku et moi savons que tu fais de ton mieux, et c'est tout ce qui importe. Tu sais pourquoi mon mari t'ennuie autant, Sora? " Le jeune garçon fit non de la tête. " C'est parce qu'il t'envie. Mais, comme l'a si bien dit Riku, il est trop borné pour l'admettre et du coup, il te taquine. "

" Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'envie? Il a tout. " déclara Sora en tournant la tête vers Miyako.

" Pas exactement. Certes, il a une belle voiture, une belle maison, une femme et un fils qui l'aiment – " Elle crut entendre quelqu'un rire dans le couloir, mais se dit que ça ne devait être que son imagination. " Et un travail plutôt bien payé. Et pourtant, il y a bien une chose qu'il n'aura jamais. " dit-elle en serrant Sora dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne savait pas trop quoi faire, et il garda ses bras le long du corps. Sa mère ne le serrait jamais dans ses bras et il trouva le geste assez dérangeant au final. Mais il ne dit rien. " Un rêve. Un but. "

" Ah? " se contenta de murmurer le jeune châtain.

" Quand il avait l'âge de Riku, son père le forçait à étudier la gestion, lui aussi. Il ne s'y intéressait pas du tout et voulait devenir footballeur, mais son père lui a fait remarquer à quel point un tel emploi était incertain. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il trouve une équipe qui veuille de lui, et il ne gagnerait peut-être pas assez d'argent pour nourrir sa famille. Alors, Toya a écouté son père et s'est mis à étudier sérieusement. Et voilà où il en est aujourd'hui. Il est aisé et est bien entouré. " expliqua la mère.

" Mais il ne fait pas ce qu'il veut. " commenta Sora, les yeux baissés. " Si il en souffre autant, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait la même chose avec Riku? "

" Ca, c'est une chose que j'ai moi-même beaucoup de mal à comprendre. Il n'est pas très futé tu sais. Il a vu que ça a marché pour lui, alors il pense que ce sera pareil avec son fils. "

Leur conversation fut interrompue lorsque l'on frappa à la porte et qu'on entra dans la chambre. C'était Toya. Il regarda Sora pendant un long moment, puis toussa légèrement. Il marmonna un rapide "désolé" et sortit.

" Oh, voyez-vous ça. " s'étonna Miyako, les yeux écarquillés. " Soit je suis en train de rêver, soit il est venu te présenter ses excuses. " Elle regarda le jeune garçon. " Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? "

" Je lui parlerai quand je le croiserai à nouveau. " décida le jeune châtain. La femme lui sourit.

" Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. " dit-elle en passant une main dans les cheveux de Sora. " Si tu allais prendre un bon bain? Ca te fera le plus grand bien! Je vais t'apporter tes vêtements. " déclara-t-elle en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte en face de sa chambre. Il poussa la porte et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle était presque aussi grande que sa chambre. Il y avait sur la droite deux lavabos posés sur un meuble en bois noir. Sur le même mur était posé un miroir de la même largeur que le meuble. Sur la gauche se trouvait un immense placard avec des serviettes blanches et noires soigneusement pliées et rangées dans chacun des casiers. Et face à lui se trouvait la baignoire, qui ressemblait plus à une sorte de jacuzzi. Il regarda à nouveau à sa droite et vit, juste à côté du placard, une chaîne hi fi. Des haut-parleurs étaient placés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Le jeune châtain ne put s'empêcher d'allumer l'appareil et il se mit à rire en entendant la musique se répercuter sur tous les murs de la pièce. Pris d'un soudain élan d'inspiration, il se déhancha de gauche à droite en déboutonnant sa chemise en rythme avec la musique. Très vite, la chemise fut jetée sur le côté et il se mit à se dandiner davantage avant de déboutonner son pantalon. Il le laissa glisser le long de ses jambes en continuant à remuer les hanches, les bras levés juste au dessus de sa tête et en se mettant à chantonner. Il passa les pouces sous l'élastique de son boxer puis –

" Peut-être que tu voudras attendre que je sois partie avant de continuer. " dit Miyako d'une voix amusée. Elle se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, une main devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire machiavélique. Sora se retourna brusquement, le visage écarlate.

" Bah – Que " bredouilla-t-il, incapable d'aligner plusieurs mots.

" Je vais te laisser prendre ton bain tranquillement. " Elle déposa le pyjama du jeune châtain sur le meuble à lavabos, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, elle ajouta : " On continuera dans ma chambre! " Elle fit un clin d'œil et s'éclipsa. Riku, qui passait dans le couloir à ce moment là, se posa des questions.

------

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde prit son petit déjeuner en même temps, ce qui était plutôt rare chez Riku. Les conversations allaient bon train, mais Riku et son père écoutaient avec une certaine horreur celle que Miyako et Sora avaient.

" Oh, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir après ton bain, comme je te l'avais dit? Je t'ai attendu toute la soirée. En plus, Toya s'est couché tard, il n'aurait jamais rien su. " plaisanta la mère, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

" Le forfait ne comprenait que le strip-tease. Si vous en voulez plus, il faudra mettre le paquet. Je coûte cher, vous savez. " poursuivit Sora, l'air sérieux.

" Hé. " dit soudain Riku, les sourcils froncés.

" Tu ne ferais même pas un effort pour celle qui t'offre toute son aide? " insista la mère, implorant le jeune garçon du regard.

" Bon, ça – " commença Toya, mais il fut interrompu.

" Bon, d'accord mais c'est bon pour une fois. On arrangerait ça pour quand? Ce soir? "

" J'en ai assez entendu! " s'écria Toya, les joues écarlates.

" Sora!! Comment peux-tu faire ça avec… Avec ma propre mère?! " s'exclama Riku, choqué. Miyako et Sora les regardèrent tous les deux, les sourcils haussés.

" C'est elle qui a commencé. " dénonça Sora.

" Ah, mais qui s'est mit à se déshabiller en dansant hier soir, hein? " rétorqua la femme.

" Et qui a tout regardé sans se faire remarquer? " continua le jeune châtain. Miyako se tut pendant un instant.

" Bon, d'accord. C'était peut-être moi. "

" Par pitié, dites-moi que vous n'avez rien fait de mal? " implora le plus grand des deux garçons.

" Bien sûr que non. " répondit Miyako en haussant les épaules. " Mais je l'ai vraiment vu se déshabiller. C'était plutôt amusant. "

" Idiot. " marmonna Sora en regardant brièvement Riku, qui fronça les sourcils.

Plus tard dans la journée, le jeune châtain apprit à Roxas qu'il viendrait passer les vacances chez lui et le jeune blond en fut ravi. Sora ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'enthousiasme de son ami.

" On viendra te chercher pendant l'après-midi du premier jour des vacances. N'oublie pas de préparer ta valise, hein! Oh et puis il faudra penser à prendre ta brosse à dents et – " commença Roxas mais Axel le fit taire en posant une main sur sa bouche.

" Roxas, il reste encore une semaine, pas la peine de t'exciter pour ça pour l'instant. Et puis Sora est assez grand pour savoir de quoi il aura besoin. " le raisonna-t-il en soupirant. Le jeune blond se débattit et se tourna vers son petit ami.

" Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que Sora n'est pas venu chez nous! Papa ne l'a jamais revu depuis qu'il a divorcé et je ne le vois que pendant les jours de cours, c'est-à-dire entre les midis. Ce n'est pas assez! " rétorqua le blond, les sourcils froncés.

" Alors tu ne seras pas là de toutes les vacances? " demanda Riku, l'air déçu. Les trois autres garçons le regardèrent curieusement.

" Bah t'as toujours été tout seul chez toi, pourquoi ça t'ennuie maintenant? " demanda Axel, sans vraiment réfléchir. Roxas lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

" Ca ne sera jamais que le temps d'une semaine. " dit Sora pour consoler son ami. " Si tu veux, je t'appellerai tous les soirs, d'accord? " Riku acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

" Regarde-moi ça. C'est le plus petit qui s'occupe du plus grand. " se moqua Axel en souriant malicieusement. Sora l'entendit clairement et fut décidé à taquiner un peu Axel.

" Si tu veux, on marquera le coup avant que je ne parte, ok? " dit Sora à Riku d'un ton taquin. Il lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui montrer qu'il plaisantait, mais ce dernier n'eut pas l'air de comprendre. Il se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

" Pa – Pardon?! " s'exclama nerveusement le garçon aux cheveux d'argent, paniqué.

" Riku, c'était une plaisanterie. Ne le prends pas aussi sérieusement, enfin! " répondit Sora, lui aussi soudainement très mal à l'aise. Finalement, Axel avait encore gagné. C'était lui qui riait pour se moquer des autres à chaque fois…

------

" Alors comme ça, tu vas passer tes vacances chez Roxas? C'est bien, ça! "

" Oui, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Son père est quelqu'un de très gentil! Je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce qu'il a essayé de faire pour me tirer des griffes de ma mère. "

Sora prenait sa douche après son cours de danse classique et Tifa l'avait vu entrer dans les vestiaires. Comme par hasard. Il finit vraiment par se demander si elle n'avait pas d'idées derrière la tête. Il écarta très vite cette pensée pourtant. Si Tifa avait voulu tenter quoi que ce soit, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Il savait à quel point elle pouvait être spontanée. Elle ne le prévenait jamais avant de lui pincer les fesses pendant qu'elle passait dans les rangs, quand ils faisaient des exercices d'échauffement.

" Vous faites quoi vous, pendant les vacances? " demanda le jeune garçon pendant qu'il se rinçait.

" Oh bah mon fiancé a prévu un truc, mais il ne veut rien me dire. Il dit que c'est une surprise. J'ai bien essayé de le faire parler **par tous les moyens** mais il n'a jamais craché le morceau, l'animal. " dit-elle en accentuant certains mots. Sora n'allait sûrement pas poser plus de questions.

" Ah bon. " conclut-il en fermant le robinet. Il attrapa la serviette qu'il avait posée juste à côté mais se rendit compte qu'elle n'y était plus. Il fronça les sourcils. " Tifa… " grommela-t-il.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne bougerai pas d'ici pendant que tu viendras récupérer ta serviette. " déclara fièrement la jeune femme.

" Et si **vous** me la rapportiez, plutôt? " tenta Sora, mais…

" J'ai mal au jambes avec tous ces cours que j'ai dû donner! " se plaignit Tifa. Mais il en fallait plus pour tromper Sora. Et il en fallait encore plus pour la faire plier. Le jeune châtain sortit donc de la douche et se dirigea droit vers son professeur. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant elle, il tendit une main.

" Voilà, je suis venu. Rendez-la moi, maintenant. " dit-il, ses joues rougies. Il fit la moue quand la serviette ne lui fut toujours pas rendue. " S'il vous plaît! " insista-t-il.

" Bon, d'accord. Je me suis assez rincé l'œil. " admit Tifa en rendant la serviette. Le jeune châtain la lui prit des mains et s'éloigna pour se cacher près des casiers.

" Vous êtes vraiment bizarre. " marmonna Sora en se séchant. " Moi qui pensais que les filles étaient fragiles et innocentes. "

" Comme quoi, tout le monde peut se tromper. " rétorqua Tifa en souriant malicieusement, même si son élève ne pouvait pas la voir.

------

Pendant ce temps, Roxas était retourné à sa chambre avec Axel, comme d'habitude. A peine avait-il posé son sac qu'il s'était littéralement jeté sur son lit, son téléphone en main. L'autre garçon le regarda étrangement, un sourcil haussé, mais il ne posa aucune question. Il vint s'allonger à côté du plus jeune et attendit que la conversation se finisse.

" Allô? "

" Bonsoir, papa! " s'exclama joyeusement Roxas en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

" Je ne te demande pas comment tu vas. Rien qu'à t'entendre, je devine la tête que tu es en train de faire. " répondit l'homme en riant doucement. " Alors? Il a dit quoi? " ajouta-t-il.

" C'est ok. Il vient. " annonça le jeune blond. " C'est cool, hein? "

" Et comment! " répondit le père de Roxas. " Je vais préparer la chambre d'ami pour qu'il – "

" Papa, tu appelles ce débarras une chambre d'amis? Il faudrait des mois pour la vider! " s'exclama Roxas en levant les yeux au ciel. " Il y a assez de place dans ma chambre. Il peut dormir avec moi. " Axel fronça les sourcils.

" C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle… " se dit l'homme, tout haut. " Bon, on fera comme ça alors! Ah, il faudra qu'on prévoie des activités pour l'occuper! Le pauvre va s'ennuyer ferme sinon. "

" J'ai déjà quelques petites idées. " dit Roxas d'un ton assuré. " Bon, je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai du travail. "

" Laisse-moi deviner : Axel est avec toi? " devina l'homme. Roxas tourna la tête vers ledit garçon.

" Mon père te dit bonjour. "

" Pareil. " répondit le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

" Allez, bye, p'pa! " Sur ces paroles, le jeune garçon raccrocha et posa son téléphone sur la petite table de chevet. Il tourna la tête et regarda Axel. " Quoi? " demanda-t-il, voyant que son petit ami était clairement ennuyé.

" Alors vous allez passer toutes les vacances dans la même chambre? " demanda ce dernier, les sourcils froncés.

" Ben, oui. Ca te gêne? " demanda Roxas, un sourcil haussé. Il ne s'attendait plus à ce qu'Axel soit jaloux de Sora.

" Oui, surtout depuis que je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous et que tu me le caches. " admit le plus grand en faisant la moue. Roxas poussa un long soupir.

" Ca, c'est un secret entre Sora et moi. Si il ne veut en parler à personne, alors moi non plus. " déclara Roxas sans jamais quitter Axel des yeux. Ce dernier émit une espèce de grognement avant de répondre :

" M'en fiche. Si je pose la question à Sora, je sais qu'il me répondra, **lui**. "

-x---x-

A/N : Eh ben! Ce chapitre a été bouclé en un temps record! Il ne m'aura fallut qu'une journée! Incroyable, hein? Hé hé, je crois que j'aurai vite tapé le prochain aussi. Ah, et profitez bien de ces deux chapitres. C'est un conseil. ) Je n'en dis pas plus! Maintenant, mes réponses aux commentaires! (seulement ceux auxquels je ne peux pas répondre par l'intermédiaire du site)

Osi-chan : On en reparlera si tu veux! Quant à Cloud, c'est trèèèèèès bien de ne pas l'aimer! C'est le but. XD

Personne anonyme : Il est vrai que l'anorexie est généralement abordée d'une façon différente. Mais je ne sais pas trop si on peut vraiment parler d'anorexie dans cette histoire comme c'est la mère de Sora qui l'a forcé à maigrir. Tiens, c'est une bonne question ça! Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ton message!

Voilà! A bientôt tout le monde! (Très vite étant donné que vous avez droite à une mise à jour express!)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

-x---x-

" Alors, j'ai les vêtements. J'ai pris mes sous-vêtements, des chaussettes, ma brosse à dents, ma brosse, mon gel. J'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose… "

Sora faisait la liste des affaires qu'il devait emporter avant de partir chez Roxas. Il ne tenait plus en place. Il devait partir le lendemain et il avait commencé à préparer sa valise dès qu'il fut rentré de cours. Riku, lui, finissait un peu plus tard et il n'y avait donc que ses parents chez lui. Le jeune châtain descendit et chercha Miyako, qui s'affairait dans la cuisine.

" Miyako! J'ai besoin d'aide! " s'exclama Sora en piétinant sur place. Il ne le faisait pas exprès, il était simplement énervé. Dans le bon sens du terme, bien sûr.

" Qu'y a-t-il, trésor? " demanda la femme en mélangeant l'omelette qui était en train de cuire. Elle avait décidé de tenter les œufs pour le repas de Sora. Les sandwiches, c'est bien pendant un certain temps. Le pauvre garçon devait en avoir assez, même s'il ne se plaignait jamais.

" Je suis en train de préparer ma valise mais je ne suis pas sûr de tout avoir. Je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose! " répondit-il, anxieux. Miyako éteignit la plaque chauffante et se retourna vers le garçon.

" Sous vêtement? " demanda-t-elle, la spatule posée sur son index pendant qu'elle faisait le compte. Sora fit oui de la tête. " Vêtements? " Encore le même geste. " Brosse à dents? Chaussettes? Brosse à cheveux? Paquet de mouchoir? "

" Paquet de mouchoir? " demanda le jeune châtain en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

" On n'est jamais trop prudent! " répondit Miyako. Lorsqu'elle vit Sora acquiescer d'un signe de tête, elle continua. " Est-ce que tu dois prendre un oreiller? "

" Non, Roxas dit qu'ils en ont plein chez eux. " dit le garçon.

" Bon, je ne vois pas trop ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin en plus de tout ça dans ce cas. Si tu n'es pas sûr, tu n'as qu'à refaire les gestes que tu fais le matin. Moi, ça m'évite d'oublier le plus important. " expliqua Miyako en souriant.

" Ok, merci! " s'exclama Sora en se retournant. Il sursauta en voyant que Toya se tenait juste derrière lui.

" Rasoir. " dit-il en en tendant un au jeune garçon.

" Mince, j'avais complètement oublié! Merci, monsieur! " s'exclama joyeusement Sora en souriant et en prenant le rasoir. Toya soupira.

" Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas la peine de m'appeler 'monsieur'. "

La relation entre Sora et le père de Riku s'était grandement améliorée, et ce depuis le jour où ce dernier s'était excusé. Sora ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur et lui avait parlé comme si de rien n'était le lendemain. Toya avait été sincèrement touché par tant de gentillesse. Il n'était pas sûr que son propre fils en soit capable. Et cela inquiétait Toya de voir à quel point le jeune châtain était pur et sincère. Il avait un peu peur qu'il ne finisse par se faire dévorer par des individus mal intentionnés, près à se servir de lui et à le blesser pour arriver à leurs fins. Il avait vu ce genre de scène tant de fois dans son métier…

" C'est incroyable comme tu as changé du tout au tout. " fit remarquer Miyako en s'approchant de son mari pour lui donner un bisou.

" Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas. " répondit ce dernier en haussant les épaules, avant d'enlacer sa femme, qui gloussa. " Mais quand il s'agit de toi, je crois bien que je suis le pire des idiots. "

" Tu pourrais dire ça d'une autre façon. " répondit la mère en faisant la moue. " Comme par exemple que quand il s'agit de moi, ne pas changer est la solution la plus sage. "

" Non. C'est la **meilleure** des solutions. " rétorqua le père en embrassant tendrement sa femme. C'est à ce moment que Riku entra chez lui et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour grignoter. Il avait toujours faim en rentrant de cours.

" Beurk, pas dans la cuisine! " s'exclama-t-il, l'air faussement écoeuré. " Vous savez que c'est la première pièce que je visite en rentrant, en plus! "

" Bonjour, Riku! Ta journée s'est bien passée? " demanda Miyako tandis que Toya laissait une série de baisers sur son cou. Riku se contenta d'acquiescer avant de se sauver. Il ne voulait pas voir la suite. Pas du tout. Il décida que la chambre de Sora serait probablement l'endroit le plus sûr pour lui, mais à sa grande déception, elle était vide. La valise du jeune châtain était posée sur son lit, grande ouverte, laissant son contenu visible aux regards du monde entier, c'est-à-dire de tous ceux qui habitaient la maison. Riku jeta un œil derrière lui et se dirigea vers l'amas de vêtement lorsqu'il fut sûr que personne ne pouvait le voir. Il laissa la curiosité avoir raison de lui et il examina le contenu. Tout était soigneusement plié et rangé, les pulls et les pantalons d'un côté, et les affaires plus petites d'un autre. Il s'attarda un peu plus longtemps sur les boxers. Il en sortit un et le déplia.

" Ouah! " s'exclama-t-il. Ils étaient minuscules comparés aux siens. Riku baissa les yeux sur lui. Bon, il était peut-être plus enveloppé et musclé que Sora. Et son papa lui avait laissé un joli cadeau aussi. Riku se mit à rire bêtement.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça? " demanda Sora en entrant dans la pièce. Surpris, Riku laissa tomber le boxer. " Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec un de mes caleçons dans les mains? " Un court moment de silence. " Non, laisse tomber. Je ne veux pas savoir finalement. " Le jeune châtain ramassa le boxer et le remit dans sa valise avec le rasoir et le déodorant qu'il avait récupéré dans la salle de bain. Riku haussa un sourcil.

" Tu te rases? " demanda ce dernier, surpris.

" Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, oui. " dit Sora en hochant la tête. " Et puis il faut aussi que je m'épile pour les cours. Je n'ai pas autant de mauvais goût que Marluxia. " Puis le jeune châtain frissonna à cause des soudaines images qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

" Ah bon. " répondit Riku, ses joues légèrement rosées. Il laissa son regard parcourir Sora de bas en haut, mais il se rattrapa rapidement lorsque ce dernier se tourna à nouveau vers lui. " _Foutues hormones…_ " se dit-il.

" Bon, je pense que tout est prêt cette fois. Oh Riku, j'ai tellement hâte d'y être! Ca va être génial! " s'exclama le plus jeune en prenant les mains de son ami dans les siennes avant de les faire tourner dans la chambre en sautillant. Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent ne put se retenir de sourire. Sora était contagieux, on dirait.

" Oui, sans doute. " marmonna Riku en baissant les yeux vers le sol. Sora se calma presque aussitôt et plaça ses mains sur les joues de son ami afin que celui-ci le regarde.

" J'ai promis de t'appeler, non? Ne fais pas une tête pareille. " taquina le jeune châtain.

" Ca ne sera pas pareil sans toi ici. " admit le plus grand en regardant sur le côté. Sora, à cet instant, perdit son sourire.

" Ce n'est que le temps d'une semaine. " le raisonna-t-il. " Je serai revenu avant même que tu n'aies le temps d'y penser. " ajouta-t-il en souriant. Riku lui rendit son sourire mais ne dit rien.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de penser des choses pareilles? _" se dit le plus âgé en fronçant les sourcils. " _Il n'est ici que depuis quelques semaines et voilà que j'agis comme si c'était un ami de longue date qui partait. C'est stupide. _"

------

Et le moment que Riku redoutait tant – même s'il ne se l'admettrait jamais – arriva. Roxas arriva tôt dans l'après-midi, le lendemain, son père se tenant juste derrière lui. Ce fut Miyako qui les accueillit.

" Bonjour, Roxas! " s'exclama la femme en passant une main dans les cheveux du jeune blond. " Vous devez être son père, je présume? " demanda-t-elle en serrant la main de l'homme. " Je suis Miyako, la mère de Riku. "

" Enchanté. Je suis Gérard. " répondit l"homme. Il avait le dessus du crâne légèrement dégarni, mais il n'avait rien perdu de son charme de jeunesse. Il avait les yeux toujours aussi pétillants et le sourire ravageur d'un play-boy au lycée. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond plus clair que celui de Roxas et ses yeux étaient marrons et plein de bienveillance.

Miyako les conduisit au salon et les fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. " Sora devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il finit de se préparer. " dit-elle. " Vous voulez quelque chose à boire? "

" Un verre d'eau sera amplement suffisant. " répondit Gérard en souriant.

" Pareil. " répondit Roxas en croisant les jambes. Miyako fit un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

" Dis donc, ton ami a une maison immense! " s'exclama le père de Roxas en regardant son fils. " Il fait quoi déjà, son père? "

" Il est directeur d'une banque. " répondit Roxas en haussant les épaules.

" Ah oui. Rien à voir avec un pauvre livreur de journaux. " répondit tristement Gérard. Roxas le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

" On s'en fiche pas mal. Le principal, c'est qu'on soit heureux ensemble. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. " déclara le jeune blond. " Si, finalement. Trouve-toi une copine qui sache cuisiner. "

" Pardon si je n'ai aucun talent de ce côté-là. " marmonna l'homme, ce qui fit rire son fils. Leur conversation fut interrompue par des voix venant de l'escalier, derrière eux.

" Riku! Je t'ai dit que je pouvais la porter tout seul! "

" Mais elle pèse des tonnes! Je ne veux pas que tu tombes dans les escaliers en la portant. J'ai des muscles, **moi**. " Gérard et Roxas virent Riku et Sora descendre et se diriger vers eux. Et le jeune châtain n'avait pas l'air content.

" Tu sais bien que je n'y peux rien. " rétorqua ce dernier, le regard fixé sur le carrelage. Riku fit une grimace. Il venait de faire une boulette sans s'en rendre compte. Gérard, lui, se leva et se précipita vers Sora.

" Sora, tu vas bien? " demanda l'homme en posant ses mains sur les joues du garçon. " Il était temps que tu quittes cette sorcière. Tu vis bien ici? Tu manges à ta faim? " Il tourna la tête vers Riku et fronça les sourcils. " Il t'ennuie? "

" Oui à tout, sauf pour la dernière question. " répondit Sora en riant. " Ils sont tous très gentils avec moi, ne t'inquiète pas. "

" Bon, je préfère ça. " répondit l'homme en poussant un soupir.

Toya arriva au moment où Gérard se ruait sur le jeune châtain. Il eut l'impression que l'homme était menaçant. Ah, il avait même les mains posées sur le visage de Sora! Qui était-il d'abord? Et comment était-il entré chez lui? Et que faisait Riku à rester planté là?! Au moment où Gérard soupira, Toya se plaça derrière Sora et le tira hors des griffes de son supposé agresseur pour le serrer contre lui, agissant en protecteur.

" Qui êtes-vous? Et qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez? " grommela Toya en lançant des regards noirs au père de Roxas, qui eut l'air perdu. Sora, lui, rougissait comme une tomate tandis que le père de Riku le serrait de plus en plus fort.

" C'est le père de Roxas. " expliqua Riku, toujours aussi calme. " C'est chez lui que Sora va passer les vacances. D'ailleurs, je crois que tu ferais mieux de le lâcher. Je ne sais pas si il est en train d'étouffer ou si il est simplement gêné, mais en tout cas, il n'a pas l'air à l'aise. "

Toya baissa les yeux et vit le jeune châtain lui sourire timidement. " Oh, pardon. " s'excusa-t-il en lâchant Sora. " Bon, si tout va bien, je vous laisse. " ajouta-t-il en repartant. Gérard haussa un sourcil.

" Il est bizarre. " déclara ce dernier en croisant les bras. Puis il se mit à rire. " Ca me rappelle la fois où Axel nous a surpris, Roxas et moi, en train de nous disputer dans les rues. Il a cru que j'étais un vieux pervers! " Et il se mit à rire de plus belle. Sora et Riku tournèrent la tête vers Roxas, qui se cachait du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

" Jamais je n'ai été aussi gêné de toute ma vie. " grommela le blond. Sora vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et sourit.

" Tu oublies aussi le jour où ma mère a décidé que tu étais de la mauvaise graine. " dit Sora. Roxas leva les yeux vers lui.

" C'est vrai qu'il y avait aussi cette fois-là… " grommela le jeune blond avant de se cacher derrière un coussin, ce qui fit rire Sora. Gérard vint les rejoindre, l'air curieux.

" Maintenant que j'y pense, vous ne m'avez jamais expliqué cette histoire. Et **elle** non plus d'ailleurs. " dit-il en se référant à la mère de Sora.

" C'et notre se-cret! " s'exclamèrent Sora et Roxas à l'unisson.

------

Une heure et quelques minutes plus tard, Sora était arrivé chez Roxas. Il envoya un message à Riku pour lui faire savoir qu'il était arrivé sain et sauf, puis il se laissa tomber sur le lit de camp placé près du lit de Roxas. Le père de ce dernier avait déjà fait toute une liste des activités prévues pour les vacances. Au moins, il était sûr de ne pas s'ennuyer… Il regarda autour de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il venait chez Roxas, et l'atmosphère ici était particulièrement chaleureuse, un peu comme chez Riku. Mais c'était encore différent, et cela pouvait se concevoir. Ils avaient été une famille pendant un certain temps.

" Sora? Tu es dans la chambre? " entendit-il Roxas appeler.

" Oui! J'arrive! " répondit Sora en se levant. Il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea dans le salon. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? " demanda-t-il en se plaçant à côté du jeune blond.

" On voulait aller se faire un resto, mais on ne sait pas vraiment lequel. Choisi! " déclara Roxas en lui tendant une feuille. Sora fronça les sourcils.

" Mais tu sais bien que je serai incapable de manger quoi que ce soit. Ca risque d'être bien trop lourd… A moins que je puisse manger une salade. " répondit-il. Il remarqua l'air étonné de Roxas. " Quoi? Tu pensais que je pourrais déjà manger comme tout le monde? Il va me falloir un peu plus de temps, tu sais. "

" Non, ce n'est même pas ça le problème. " dit le blond en secouant la tête. " J'avais… Juste oublié que tu… Enfin, tu vois. " Sora lui sourit.

" Mais ça ne doit pas vous empêcher de sortir si vous en avez envie. " dit Sora. Roxas le regarda, l'air sévère.

" On ne t'a pas invité pour que tu passes tes soirées tout seul. " rétorqua le jeune blond. " On n'a qu'à aller chez Setzer. Tu peux y trouver tout et n'importe quoi. "

" Ca a l'air plutôt suspect. " répondit Sora en riant.

Au final, ils dînèrent chez Setzer et passèrent un bon moment. Sora avait commandé une salade, comme il l'avait dit, et avait préféré ne rien tenter d'autre. Il s'était rendu compte des regards de certains clients, indignés par le repas léger que prenait le jeune châtain comparé à celui des deux autres garçons. Mais il n'avait rien dit à ses deux compagnons qui eux, n'avaient rien remarqué. Ca les aurait mis mal à l'aise, et Sora ne voulait certainement pas de ça. Ils rentrèrent aux environs de minuit et montèrent se coucher directement.

" C'était une super soirée, hein? " demanda Roxas en retirant son pull.

" Oui, je me suis bien amusé. " répondit Sora en regardant le torse de son ami. " Tu as l'air plus musclé maintenant. Tu fais du sport? " demanda-t-il, les sourcils haussés. Roxas sourit sournoisement.

" Beaucoup, en particulier avec Axel. " Sora cligna des yeux, la bouche grande ouverte. " Je plaisante, idiot. On n'en est pas encore là. " ajouta le blond en riant. " Tu ne te changes pas? " demanda Roxas en haussant un sourcil. Sora s'était assis sur son lit et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis.

" … " Sora ne répondit rien et se contenta de jouer avec le bas de son pull. Lorsque son ami ne dit rien, il se força à s'expliquer. " Pas devant toi. Ca me gêne et tu sais pourquoi. " Le jeune blond fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers Sora. Il donna une légère tape sur ses mains pour le faire lâcher son pull et le lui retira lui-même, surprenant Sora par la même occasion. " Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?! Ca va pas?!! " s'exclama Sora, les mains fermement agrippées à son pantalon. Qui sait ce que Roxas avait d'autre en tête…

" Si tu ne te changes pas, je t'y forcerai. " déclara l'autre garçon en retournant vers son lit pour mettre son pyjama. " Tu n'as pas à être gêné, je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne me faisait rien. " dit-il, se référant au physique de son ami.

" Moi, ça me gêne. "

Un silence de plomb s'installa et Roxas s'assit, les yeux fixés sur le jeune châtain. " Il faudra pourtant que ça te passe. Je t'emmène en boîte la semaine prochaine et il est hors de question que tu portes ces sacs. " déclara-t-il en désignant les larges vêtements de Sora.

" En boîte? Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée? " demanda timidement l'autre garçon en enfilant le haut de son pyjama. Roxas n'ajouta plus un mot et se glissa sous les couvertures.

" Dis-moi quand tu auras fini de te changer, que je puisse éteindre les lumières. "

Sora fit la moue. Il évitait le sujet exprès. Bah, il finirait bien par en savoir plus de toute façon.

Le lendemain se passa sans grands événements, étant donné que c'était un dimanche. Mais le lundi fut chaotique. Les deux garçons s'étaient rendus au centre commercial, à la base pour se promener et acheter une glace, mais Roxas se plaignit tellement des vêtements de Sora qu'il finit par l'emmener dans le magasin le plus proche. Inutile de dire que Sora l'avait littéralement maudit. Il avait passé l'après-midi à essayer des pulls, t-shirts, chemises et pantalons en tout genre, tous plus moulants les uns que les autres. Tout ce que le jeune châtain 'adorait'.

" Je ne peux quand même pas mettre ce… Ce truc! Non mais regarde! On voit mon nombril! " s'exclama Sora en tirant désespérément sur le pull que lui avait donné Roxas. Des filles passèrent devant la cabine d'essayage à ce moment précis et gloussèrent en le regardant. Surtout son nombril. Il rougit furieusement.

" Au moins, tu as du succès. " taquina le blond en suivant le groupe de filles du regard. Elles lancèrent encore quelques regards vers le jeune châtain avant de continuer leur chemin.

" C'est justement ça le problème. Je ne veux pas trop attirer l'attention. " rétorqua le jeune châtain en baissant les yeux sur lui. " _En plus, on voit clairement à quel point j'ai la peau sur les os. Je n'aime pas ça du tout._ " Et de l'attention, il allait en avoir. Pas plus que quelques secondes plus tard.

" Ca alors, Sora! Tu te dévergondes? "

Il leva brusquement la tête, l'air paniqué. Roxas, lui, éclata de rire. Et puis il la vit se diriger vers lui. Tifa… Que faisait-elle ici?!!

" Regardez-moi un peu ça. " dit la jeune femme en le tirant par le poignet pour le faire sortir de la cabine. Elle lui tourna autour pendant un instant. " Tu as de beaux abdominaux, dis donc! Pourquoi tu ne les montres pas plus souvent? "

" A votre avis? " marmonna le jeune châtain en se tordant nerveusement les doigts. Il regarda autour de lui brièvement et s'aperçut que plusieurs personnes regardaient dans sa direction. Ah, les filles étaient revenues! " Tifa, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi retourner à l'intérieur et me changer. "

La jeune femme remarqua les regards insistants dirigés vers son groupe et sourit malicieusement. Elle passa un bras autour de l'épaule de Sora et le serra contre elle. " Pourquoi ça? Regarde un peu tous ces gens qui sont venus t'admirer. "dit-elle en désignant ouvertement les personnes concernées. Les autres personnes sursautèrent et se retournèrent.

" C'est vrai, Sora. Tu as besoin de grossir, certes, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas attirant. " ajouta Roxas en croisant les bras.

" Venant de toi, ça pourrait paraître bizarre. " commenta Sora à voix basse.

" Sora, mon grand, si tu continues sur cette voie, tu parviendras toi aussi au bonheur auquel j'ai droit chaque jour. Mais avec des tas de personnes différentes! Tu te rends compte, un peu, de la chance que tu as?! Quelqu'un de différent tous les jours! J'en ai toujours rêvé. " dit Tifa en rassemblant ses mains sur sa poitrine, perdue dans ses pensées… Qu'il vaut mieux ne pas révéler. Roxas se mit à rire bruyamment et Sora, lui, devint écarlate.

" Pou – Pour – Pourquoi j'aurais envie de ça?! Je suis très bien tout seul! " s'écria le jeune châtain. Sa remarque ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, car certaines jeunes filles se regardèrent avant de sourire. Mince alors, il semblait même y avoir des garçons dans le lot. " _Pourquoi je ne réfléchis jamais avant de parler? _" se dit le jeune châtain en soupirant. L'air de rien, il s'habituait assez rapidement à ce pull. Il irait même jusqu'à dire qu'il finirait par s'y sentir à l'aise avec un peu de temps. " Bon, bah peut-être que ce pull serait pas mal pour aller danser, non? " proposa Sora en se regardant dans la glace. Le pull n'avait pas de manches, avait un col roulé, était de couleur blanche et s'arrêtait juste au dessus de son nombril. Le tout mettait parfaitement en valeur sa coiffure ébouriffée et ses beaux yeux bleus. Sans parler de sa silhouette. " Mais je ne vais pas avoir froid habillé comme ça? Il n'y a même pas de manches."

" C'est pas un problème. " déclara Roxas en agitant la main. " On regardera au rayon accessoires pour trouver des manches amovibles. " Des manches amovibles? Comme celles que portait parfois Fujin, pendant ses cours?

" Il faut trouver un pantalon pour aller avec ça. " fit remarquer Tifa. " Ok, je vais vous aider à en trouver un, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. " ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Ils sortirent du magasin après avoir trouvé les manches adéquates, et marchèrent tranquillement dans les rues bondées de la ville.

" Au fait, que faites-vous ici? " demanda curieusement le jeune châtain en inclinant la tête.

" J'étais venue faire un tour pour me changer les idées. J'ai bien fait. " répondit-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de Sora.

" …Mouais. " marmonna le jeune garçon. Roxas était parti en avant pour repérer quelques enseignes intéressantes. Tifa poussa son élève du coude.

" Comment ça 'mouais'? Tu n'es pas content de me voir? " demanda-t-elle en lui lançant son regard le plus larmoyant. Sora rit doucement.

" Qui ne le serait pas? " répondit-il. Un silence confortable s'installa pendant un instant.

" Tu es… Heureux chez ce Riku? " demanda-t-elle, l'air sérieux. Sora cligna des yeux, étonné. Et aussi un peu inquiet. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu son professeur aussi sérieux, elle lui avait dit que les médecins annonçaient pour lui une mort prochaine. Qu'allait-elle dire cette fois? Mais on lui avait posé une question et il devait donc laisser ses doutes de côtés, provisoirement.

" Oui, très. Ils s'occupent bien de moi là-bas. " répondit sincèrement Sora. La jeune femme le regarda et, voyant son expression, elle sourit. Oui, il avait vraiment l'air d'être heureux.

" Riku aussi est gentil avec toi? " demanda-t-elle. Le jeune châtain fronça les sourcils. Quel était ce mauvais pressentiment, tout à coup?

" Euh, oui. Pour – "

" Vraiment très gentil? "

" Bon, dites-moi où vous voulez en venir, au juste. " grommela le plus jeune.

" Vous êtes allés jusqu'où? Au-delà du baiser, j'espère! Riku n'a pas vraiment l'air du genre patient, après tout. " dit-elle en se tapotant le menton. " Je ne dirais pas qu'il est du genre à finir une soirée au lit dès le premier rendez-vous, mais presque. " Puis elle éclata de rire. Sora rougit. Encore. Ca devait être le jour…

" Mais non enfin! Je vous ai déjà dit qu'on n'était pas ensemble! Et Riku aime les filles! " s'exclama Sora. Il regarda droit devant lui et vit Roxas leur faire signe de le rejoindre. Il avait sûrement trouvé quelque chose.

" Tu en es sûr? Il te l'a dit? " insista la jeune femme, décidée à taquiner son élève tant qu'elle le pouvait.

" Il n'a pas besoin de le préciser, c'est naturel. " répondit le jeune châtain. Tifa crut percevoir une pointe de déception dans sa façon de parler.

" Et toi dans tout ça? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui? " questionna-t-elle. Sora poussa un long soupir. S'il voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible, il avait intérêt à répondre.

" Je le trouve séduisant, mais c'est tout. On est amis. " répondit-il, en regardant toujours droit devant lui pendant qu'ils marchaient vers le jeune blond.

" Mais admettons qu'il te propose de passer le stade des simples amis. Tu accepterais? " demanda Tifa, ses yeux pleins de malice. Elle savourait les secondes passées pendant lesquelles le visage de Sora devenait de plus en plus rouge. Quel bonheur!

" Sans doute. Oui. " répondit le garçon en haussant les épaules pour faire croire qu'il s'en fichait. Mais il n'arrivait même pas à se duper lui-même. Certes, Riku avait un physique avantageux et avait le cœur sur la main. Oh, et puis il avait ce sourire ravageur que Sora adorait. Il avait même l'impression qu'il était un peu différent quand Riku était seul avec lui, mais ça pouvait tout aussi bien n'être que son imagination. Il se trouva à se perdre dans ses pensées, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à ce que lui apportaient Roxas et Tifa. Il se regardait dans le miroir, et se trouva à se comparer à son ami. Il posa les mains sur ses pectoraux. Ils étaient tellement plats qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il n'en avait même pas. Ceux de Riku étaient plus voyants, même sous un pull ample. En bref, l'autre garçon était plus musclé.

" Je me demande s'il fait du sport… " se dit tout haut Sora en se tournant sur le côté pour regarder son profil. Ah, le bas de son dos était presque aussi cambré que celui de Kairi. Et son postérieur… Son malheureux postérieur! Les filles rembourraient leurs soutiens-gorge, mais lui, il ferait peut-être mieux de rembourrer ses caleçons pour lui donner une plus belle allure. Bah, ça s'arrangerait sûrement très vite. Ne dit-on pas que ce sont les fesses qui prennent le plus rapidement des rondeurs à force de trop manger? Il posa les mains sur ses fesses et soupira tant elles étaient plates. Roxas choisit ce moment précis pour ouvrir le rideau, et il regarda son ami en faisant une légère grimace.

" Ok, je ne pense à rien et je n'ai rien vu. " dit ce dernier en tendant deux/trois pantalons à Sora avant de tirer le rideau. Le jeune châtain ne put se retenir de rire. Pour le coup, il ne pouvait blâmer personne d'autre que lui-même. Il passa les quelques pantalons et fit une grimace en enfilant le premier. Il avait pris le pull avec lui pour se faire une meilleure idée de l'allure qu'il aurait en portant sa tenue complète. Le premier pantalon était noir, en jean et suivait le peu de courbes qu'avaient ses jambes. La ceinture cachait son nombril et lui donnait un air passablement ridicule.

" Tant qu'à mettre un pull aussi court, autant laisser voir mon ventre. " déclara le jeune châtain en haussant les épaules. Il passa le pantalon suivant. Celui-ci était de couleur marron, toujours en jean et avait une coupe classique. " Trop classique et vieux jeu. " déclara le garçon en le retirant. Le marron n'avait jamais suivi avec le blanc, et c'était dépassé de toute façon. Il enfila le dernier pantalon et fit la grimace. Non, il n'allait certainement pas mettre de rouge. " Roxas! " appela-t-il. Le jeune blond entrouvrit le rideau, mais Sora le tira à l'intérieur de la cabine.

" Tu n'as pas trouvé pire comme pantalons? Où est Tifa? " Vraiment, c'était à se demander comment Roxas pouvait être aussi bien habillé. Peut-être que son style ne lui allait qu'à lui? Le rouge et le blanc, ça lui allait bien à lui. Le jeune blond fronça les sourcils.

" Je ne sais pas moi! Elle est partie dès qu'elle a vu les pantalons que j'avais choisis. " répondit Roxas.

" _Pas étonnant_. " se dit Sora. Avec un peu de chance, elle apporterait quelque chose d'un peu plus provocateur, mais qui restait dans le décent.

" Sora, je t'ai trouvé quelques trucs. Essaie-les! " dit Tifa en passant un bras de l'autre côté de la cabine pour les donner à Sora. Ce dernier attrapa les affaires et poussa son ami dehors. Il regarda les pantalons. Ok, il ne mettrait certainement pas de cuir. Trop vulgaire. Et ça ne lui irait sûrement pas de toute façon. Il mit ledit pantalon de côté et passa au suivant. Celui-ci était en jean bleu, avec une petite teinte de vert kaki là où le tissu avait été délavé. Il le passa et, lorsqu'il se regarda dans la glace, il décida d'accorder son entière dévotion à son professeur. La ceinture du vêtement arrivait juste au dessus de ses hanches, révélant une large surface de peau sans pour autant trop en montrer, et la coupe était parfaite. Ses fesses semblaient un peu moins plates et plus rondes, ses cuisses étaient magnifiquement moulées dans la matière et au-delà du genou, le reste de ses formes n'était plus que suppositions. Il sortit prestement de la cabine, l'air ravi.

" C'est parfait, Tifa! " s'exclama-t-il en tournant sur lui-même. La jeune femme siffla, attirant l'attention des quelques vendeurs travaillant alentour. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas trop de monde.

" Tu vas en faire craquer plus d'un habillé comme ça! " commenta la jeune femme. Roxas, lui, resta bouche bée. " Ben alors, tu as perdu ta langue? " dit-elle en donnant un coup de coude au jeune blond.

" Dis donc, je serais presque jaloux de toi. " dit Roxas en souriant malicieusement. " _Oh ça oui alors! Heureusement qu'il ne sait pas encore où on va, sinon je crois bien qu'il aurait vite fait de se couvrir un peu plus. _" Il ricana mentalement, mais rien ne le laissait deviner sur son visage. " Je pense que c'est très bien comme ça. "

" Mais il manque encore quelque chose, non? " questionna la jeune femme avec un sourire plein d'espièglerie. De toute évidence, elle avait la réponse à sa propre question. " Des chaussures. "

" Ca ira, j'ai mes baskets. " répondit le jeune châtain. Ses deux compagnons firent une grimace.

" Sora, on ne te laissera jamais entrer si tu portes des baskets. " le raisonna Roxas. " On regardera chez moi, j'aurai bien quelque chose à te prêter. " Heureusement que Sora avait la même pointure… Et que le jeune blond savait déjà quelle paire il allait pouvoir lui prêter.

" Quand même, j'ai l'impression d'être une fille, à choisir toute une tenue comme ça. " admit Sora en se mordant la lèvre. " Bah, je suppose que si ce n'est qu'une fois en passant, ça n'est pas bien grave. " Il haussa les épaules et retourna dans la cabine pour se changer. Pendant ce temps, Roxas et Tifa s'assirent sur l'un des bancs du magasin.

" Alors comme ça, tu l'emmènes en boite? Je demande à voir. " dit Tifa.

" Malheureusement, ça ne sera pas possible. " répondit Roxas, amusé.

" Ah? Pourquoi ça? "

" On va dans un bar gay. " répondit le jeune garçon.

" Tu commences sérieusement à me plaire, tu sais? " dit la jeune femme, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. " Dis m'en plus! "

" Non, non. " dit Roxas en secouant la tête. " Je ne voudrais pas que vous lui gâchiez la surprise en faisant une gaffe. Et de toute façon, il arrive. "

------

Les deux garçons quittèrent Tifa et repartirent chez Roxas. Le jeune châtain était tout excité à l'idée de sortir avec son meilleur ami et de porter ses nouveaux habits. Il avait hâte de voir la tête que feraient les gens en le voyant. Il rit en repensant à la tête que faisaient les gens chaque fois qu'il se montrait devant Roxas et Tifa dans les magasins. Il avait toujours eu peur du regard des autres. Il s'était toujours dit que les gens auraient été écoeurés de le voir si maigre et l'auraient littéralement montré du doigt en faisant des grimaces. Et, à son grand étonnement – et surtout soulagement – rien de tel ne s'était produit. S'il réussissait à redevenir comme avant, il pourrait peut-être se trouver quelqu'un et oublier l'horrible échec qu'il avait connu quelques années plus tôt. Peut-être même que Riku serait celui qui l'aiderait à y parvenir. Il rit doucement à cette pensée.

-x---x-

A/N : Oh là là, c'était tellement fleur bleue! XD Dans le prochain chapitre, nos amis vont aller se déhancher! Ca fait déjà un bon moment que j'ai trouvé le nom de la boite où ils vont aller, et je peux vous dire qu'il ne sera pas anodin. Si jamais vous ne voyiez pas pourquoi, il faudra peut-être faire des recherches. (Personnellement, c'est une amie fort cultivée qui m'a donné l'information.) Donc voilà! Je vous remercie, encore et toujours, pour vos commentaires! Je les adore! Public, je t'adore! lève les bras au ciel en se mettant à genoux

Sora : Ne faites pas attention, elle a encore une de ces 'passages'…

Becca86 : C'est même pas vrai d'abord! Ah, et il m'est arrivé quelque chose de terrible cette nuit!! Je venais de me coucher et j'entendais des petits bruits dans ma chambre. Plusieurs fois. Alors j'ai allumé la lumière et, horreur, elle était là! Sur le mur juste en face de mon lit, une araignée énorme (et je n'exagère pas!) qui avait dû être aussi surprise que moi vu qu'elle ne bougeait plus. J'ai failli hurler mais j'ai réussi à me retenir. (à minuit passé, je crois pas que ça aurait été apprécié.) Finalement, la "bête" a été punie par les forces du bien, et la faible "femme" que je suis n'a pas su s'endormir avant assez tard… (je me suis défoulée sur taiko no tatsujin et tetris sur ma ds pour dire de me fatiguer un peu) Bah, quand j'y pense, je n'en avais encore jamais vu d'aussi grosse!! Bref, voilà pour mes 'exploits'. lol


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Merci messieurs Nomura et compagnie pour ce merveilleux jeu qu'est Kingdom Hearts!

-x---x-

Sora regardait Roxas. Fixement. Les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés. Le jeune blond poussa un soupir. C'était le mercredi, jour où les deux compagnons allaient enfin au club. Jusque là, Roxas avait toujours su se débrouiller pour éviter le sujet et ne pas répondre aux questions de Sora. Mais cela était à présent impossible. Bah, il finirait bien par tout savoir de toute façon.

" Roxas, où va-t-on exactement? C'est louche que tu ne m'aies rien dit à ce sujet… " grommela Sora, le regard toujours aussi sévère. Il y avait des tas de discothèques en ville, et toutes n'étaient pas forcément les mieux réputées. Il voulait simplement s'assurer qu'il ne retomberait pas sur l'une d'elles.

" On va au Flamingo. Tu es content? " rétorqua Roxas en haussant les épaules. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se préparer à ce qui allait suivre cette révélation.

" QUOI?! M – Mais c'est une boite gay! " s'exclama Sora, horrifié. " Non, je ne peux pas aller là-bas! "

" Pourquoi? Tu l'es bien. " répondit le jeune blond en haussant un sourcil. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Sora réagissait comme ça. Ce n'était quand même pas la fin du monde!

" Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce genre d'endroit m'attire. Je veux dire, tu sais ce qu'on dit des escapades aux toilettes? " demanda le jeune châtain. Son ami cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis se mit à rire bruyamment. " Quoi?! " s'exclama Sora, vexé.

" Non mais tu as entendu ce que tu viens de dire? Je crois que je n'ai encore jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide! " répondit l'autre garçon en se tenant le ventre.

" Mais c'est vrai! " Il y eut un court moment de silence. " Toi, tu t'en fiches, Axel sera avec toi. " ajouta Sora en faisant la moue. C'était ce petit 'détail' qui le chiffonnait le plus dans le fait d'aller dans un bar gay. Roxas allait passer la soirée avec Axel et laisser Sora dans son coin, à la merci de tous les pervers qui se trouvait dans la salle. Le jeune châtain fut parcouru d'un frisson. Non, il était hors de question d'y aller dans ces conditions!

" Oh, allez Sora! Je suis sûr que tu vas bien t'amuser, tu peux me faire confiance. " insista le jeune blond en souriant. Son ami parut se calmer un peu et poussa un soupir.

" Je ne sais pas trop… " commença Sora, les sourcils froncés. Roxas avait l'air de vouloir l'emmener avec lui à tout prix. Il ne risquerait rien là-bas, n'est-ce pas? Roxas ne le ferait jamais aller dans un endroit louche. Au pire, peut-être qu'il se ferait draguer et, si c'était le cas, il n'aurait qu'à ignorer les autres. Ils en auraient assez avant lui. " Bon, d'accord. " céda-t-il en laissant retomber ses épaules.

" Super! Allez, on va commencer à se préparer dans ce cas! "

Et ils avaient eu besoin d'énormément de temps pour se préparer. Roxas avait désespérément tenté de coiffer Sora, mais rien n'y fit. Il finit par abandonner et il le laissa s'habiller tranquillement. Sora, après s'être changé, se regarda dans le miroir une dernière fois pour s'assurer que tout était parfait. Il attrapa les fausses manches et les enfila, se sentant un peu plus couvert et un peu plus à l'aise, par la même occasion. Roxas sortit de la salle de bain, habillé comme à son habitude. Le jeune châtain fit la moue. C'était injuste! Pourquoi avait-il dû chercher ces vêtements alors que Roxas se contentait de porter ceux qu'il possédait déjà?!... Tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas aussi complexé et s'habillait comme il le voulait. Voilà pourquoi.

" Allez, si tu es prêt, on y va. " déclara le blond en entraînant Sora derrière lui. Ils attrapèrent leurs manteaux et sortirent. Le club était à environ un quart d'heure de marche de chez Roxas et il fut donc inutile de demander à son père de les conduire. Ils aperçurent Axel au loin, adossé au mur du club. Roxas lui fit signe et il leva la tête, puis répondit en levant brièvement la main. A côté de lui, une autre silhouette fit signe de la main. Sora se rapprocha inconsciemment de Roxas pour se cacher. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à hauteur du garçon aux cheveux rouges…

" Riku? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? " demanda timidement Sora. C'était à une heure de chez lui!! Le jeune blond et son petit ami se saluèrent à leur façon, laissant les deux autres garçons légèrement sur le côté.

" Je pourrais te demander la même chose. " rétorqua Riku en souriant tout aussi timidement.

" Roxas m'a forcé à venir. " marmonna le jeune châtain, ses joues rosissant. " _Ca m'arrange qu'il soit là, mais je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'il me voie habillé comme ça. _" pensa-t-il. Il savait que Riku supportait mal son physique, et il fit une légère grimace à cette pensée. Qu'allait-il dire quand il le verrait sans son manteau?!

" Je vois. " se contenta de répondre l'autre garçon. " _C'était un coup monté. _" pensa-t-il. Axel l'avait lui aussi obligé à le suivre. Les garçons entrèrent après avoir papoté pendant un moment à l'entrée de la discothèque. L'intérieur était relativement peu éclairé, mais tout juste assez pour distinguer les silhouettes des autres clients. Des néons roses faisaient le tour de l'immense pièce, et les lampes à UV faisaient ressortir le rose fluo des meubles. La déco était assez kitsch, mais Sora n'y fit pas attention pendant bien longtemps. L'ambiance à l'intérieur était des plus plaisante. Les hommes y parlaient en riant et en se donnant des tapes amicales dans le dos. D'autres flirtaient sur la piste de danse en parlant avec leur partenaire, parfois d'assez près. Le jeune châtain détourna le regard et porta son attention sur ses amis.

" Cette table là-bas m'a l'air bien. Allons nous installer! " cria Axel au dessus de la musique. Les trois autres garçons acquiescèrent et le suivirent. Ils posèrent leurs manteaux sur les chaises et prirent place. " Dis donc, c'est sympa ta tenue, vieux. " commenta Axel en souriant malicieusement à Sora, qui fit un simple signe de tête. Riku, lui, ne dit pas un mot et regarda ailleurs. " Je vais nous chercher à boire. Vous voulez quoi? " ajouta Axel.

" Bière. " répondit Riku.

" Pareil! " s'exclama Roxas. Il ne tenait déjà plus en place.

" Euh… Un truc sans alcool. " dit timidement le jeune châtain. Axel haussa un sourcil.

" Tu es sûr? " demanda-t-il, en souriant légèrement.

" Oui, je ne peux pas boire d'alcool tant que je suis encore aussi faible. " déclara Sora en hochant la tête. Axel n'insista pas et se rendit au bar, suivit de près par Roxas, laissant les deux autres garçons seuls. Après un moment de silence gênant, Riku porta son regard sur Sora, qui était assis juste à côté de lui. Ce dernier ne remarqua pas qu'il avait la tête tournée vers lui, et Riku en profita pour mieux l'observer. Etonnamment, Sora avait l'air d'être à l'aise dans ces vêtements. Ce genre de pull lui allait à ravir, et le plus grand garçon se trouva un peu honteux. Lui-même ne portait qu'un t-shirt à longues manches noir et un jean banal au possible. Il déglutit avec difficulté en voyant à quel point le jean de Sora était bas, laissant voir son ventre. Ce ventre si parfait, si –

" Hm? " dit Sora, en tournant soudain la tête vers Riku, qui se reprit de justesse. Visiblement, le jeune châtain venait de se rendre compte que son ami essayait de lui parler.

" Euh… " commença le garçon aux yeux turquoise, un peu pris de court. " Tu… Ca te va bien. " marmonna Riku en désignant la tenue de Sora. Ce dernier sembla content.

" Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. " complimenta le jeune châtain, à la surprise de son ami qui haussa un sourcil. " Je le pense sincèrement. " ajouta-t-il, pensant que Riku ne le croyait pas. " _C'est tout simple, mais diablement efficace. _" En effet, le haut de Riku mettait en valeur son torse musclé ainsi que les couleurs uniques de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Sora rougit, se rendant compte qu'il était en train de fixer son ami du regard. Peu de temps après, Axel revint avec leurs boissons, pour repartir presque aussi vite sur la piste de danse. Sora le regarda avec une certaine appréhension. Il mourait d'envie d'aller le rejoindre, mais ces gens étaient tellement serrés les uns aux autres. Il ferait un malaise s'il restait au milieu de cette foule pendant trop longtemps.

" Je vais rejoindre Axel. A tout à l'heure! " s'exclama Roxas en bondissant de sa chaise. Son petit ami lui faisait signe de le rejoindre, et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Sora soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour être aussi extraverti que son ami. Il allait sans doute passer la soirée entière assis à cette table. Riku finirait par se lasser de sa compagnie et irait s'amuser de son côté lui aussi. Il se trouverait quelqu'un avec qui il s'entendrait à merveille, et il passerait la soirée avec lui – en admettant qu'il soit vraiment gay. Il avait bien dit qu'Axel l'avait forcé à venir, non? Et pendant ce temps, Sora resterait assis, seul, abandonné sur sa chaise et il se réjouirait quand le moment de partir serait venu. Il soupira à nouveau. Non, il fallait vraiment qu'il essaie d'aller sur la piste. Au moins une fois!

" Alors? Il y a quelqu'un qui t'intéresse pour l'instant? " demanda soudainement son voisin, le faisant légèrement sursauter. " Parce que, visiblement, j'en vois plusieurs qui sont prêts à t'accueillir les bras ouverts. " commenta Riku en souriant. Sora tourna la tête vers lui, puis regarda les danseurs. Il tourna vivement la tête vers son ami lorsqu'il vit plusieurs regards croiser le sien. C'était tout simplement effrayant! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à le dévisager comme ça?!

" Non. " marmonna le jeune châtain en fronçant les sourcils pour montrer qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise. " Je n'étais pas venu pour ça. " Riku rit doucement.

" Il fallait t'y attendre. " dit-il en haussant les épaules. Il but une petite gorgée avant de balayer la salle du regard. " Mouais, je ferais mieux de ne pas te laisser tout seul je crois. Je ne voudrais pas que tu deviennes une légende des toilettes du Flamingo, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. " taquina le plus grand.

" Je – Je peux me débrouiller tout seul! " s'exclama l'autre, les joues écarlates. " Ce que tu peux être grossier. " ajouta-t-il après un court moment de réflexion.

" Je ne faisais que te prévenir. Mais si tu préfères rester seul, c'est toi qui vois. " répondit Riku en souriant bêtement. Sora se sentit pâlir lorsqu'il vit son ami se lever et s'éloigner, se perdant dans la foule. Et voilà, il allait passer la soirée planté là. Sora vida son verre d'un seul trait.

" Euh, excuse moi. " dit timidement un homme – forcément, il n'y avait que ça ici! Sora leva les yeux. Et voilà, ça commençait déjà. Qu'avait dit Roxas si jamais ce genre de situation venait à se produire?

------

_"_ _Bon, je suppose que tu n'es jamais sorti, alors laisse-moi t'avertir. " commença Roxas tandis qu'ils marchaient dans la rue, se dirigeant vers la discothèque. Sora tourna la tête pour le regarder. " Il y aura peut-être des moments où tu vas te retrouver tout seul et, vu que tu n'es pas du même genre qu'Axel, tu risqueras peut-être de retomber sur des types un peu louches. "_

_" Comment ça 'pas du même genre qu'Axel'? " demanda le jeune châtain en haussant un sourcil. Ils étaient tous des garçons, non? Oh, comme il était naïf et innocent. Mais c'était Sora. Roxas choisit de passer la question et il continua son explication._

_" Il y aura très certainement des gens qui vont vouloir t'inviter à danser, et il faudra __**impérativement**__ les envoyer promener dans certains cas. " Il marqua une courte pause, laissant un peu de temps à son ami pour assimiler l'information. " Vois-tu, comme partout, il y aura des types qui ne seront pas là que pour inviter d'autres mecs à danser, et c'est de ceux-là dont tu dois te méfier. "_

_" C'est-à-dire..? " demanda le jeune châtain, complètement perdu. Le jeune blond à ses côtés poussa un long soupir._

_" C'est-à-dire qu'ils diront 'danser' pour 'aller faire un tour aux toilettes histoire de s'amuser un peu'… Ou alors carrément passer la nuit chez eux, ça dépend si ils font dans la dentelle ou non. " expliqua Roxas. Il entendit Sora toussoter. _

_" Et comment est-ce que je vais la différence entre ceux qui seront mal intentionnés et ceux qui ne le seront pas? " demanda timidement le jeune châtain en regardant fixement le trottoir._

_" C'est très simple. Il suffit de faire attention à leur regard quand ils te poseront la question. Les pervers comptent sur les timides, parce qu'ils sont sûrs qu'ils ne les regarderont pas et ne verront pas clairement leurs intentions. C'est pourquoi, Sora, ne les quitte surtout pas du regard! "_

_" Ok, je m'en souviendrai. " marmonna Sora. Mais vraiment, plus le temps passait et plus il pensait que cette soirée était une mauvaise idée. _

------

" _Ok, le regard. _" pensa Sora en regardant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux. Le pauvre avait l'air aussi embarrassé que lui, mais Sora avait un avantage de taille. Il savait ne pas le montrer. " Oui? " demanda-t-il poliment. L'autre garçon se gratta nerveusement la joue.

" Euh, ça te dirait de venir danser? Même si ce n'est que pour une chanson! " dit précipitamment l'étranger. Il avait l'air d'avoir dans les vingt ans et il était assez beau garçon. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air très musclé.

" Oui, pourquoi pas. " répondit Sora en haussant les épaules. Il se leva et suivit le garçon au milieu de la foule. Finalement, ils avaient quand même assez de place autour d'eux, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. Et ça le rassura un peu. Il vit son partenaire commencer à danser et il l'imita plutôt timidement au début. Danser dans un club était totalement différent de danser pendant ses cours. Là-bas, le moindre geste était prévu et précis. Ici, tout le monde avait l'air de faire un peu n'importe quoi. Après quelques instants d'observation et de gêne, Sora finit par se laisser guider par le rythme et la musique, et il se mit à gesticuler sans vraiment réfléchir. Et rapidement, il se trouva qu'il avait trouvé sa place et avait sa propre danse à lui parmi tous ces étrangers. Il était seul, personne ne le regardait et il était donc libre de bouger comme il le voulait. Libre de rejeter la tête en arrière de temps à autre tandis que ses hanches bougeaient de gauche à droite ; libre de passer une main dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre se posait sur sa cuisse. Ici, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait et c'était plus qu'agréable!

------

De son côté, Riku se dandinait aux côtés de garçons tous plus jeunes les uns que les autres. Certains avaient même l'air d'être encore au collège! Comment avaient-ils pu rentrer ici? Il finit par en avoir assez et s'éloigna discrètement vers un groupe de son âge. Ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait absolument danser avec un type en particulier. Il n'était même pas sûr d'aimer leur compagnie! Ca ne le gênait pas lorsqu'il y pensait, mais de là à véritablement se trouver littéralement collé à l'un d'eux, il y avait un grand écart. Et la façon dont il avait déshabillé Sora du regard un peu plus tôt n'était en **aucun cas** révélateur de quoi que ce soit. Il était mignon, et c'était tout… Mais était-ce bien normal de trouver un autre garçon 'mignon'?

" …Non, non, non, ce soir, je m'amuse et c'est tout. " dit tout haut Riku en continuant à danser. Certains des autres danseurs le regardèrent étrangement pendant un instant, mais il les ignora. Après avoir dansé pendant un petit moment, il retourna à la table que ses amis avaient réservée et il haussa les sourcils en n'y voyant personne. Peut-être que Sora était parti danser finalement? Mais il ne le voyait nulle part sur la piste de danse. Il se mit à paniquer. Et si il avait vraiment été attiré aux toilettes par un type tordu? Et si ce type tordu essayait de lui faire faire des choses pas très catholiques, auxquelles Sora tentait de résister de toutes ses forces? Riku se sentit bouillir de rage et se précipita vers les cabinets et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Personne. Heureusement que personne qu'il connaissait ne l'avait vu se précipiter ici. Il aurait vraiment eu l'air stupide sinon… Il se retourna et marcha plus calmement vers sa table, et il se laissa tomber sur l'un des tabourets. Il finit sa bière d'un trait et posa les coudes sur la table. Il essayait toujours de trouver son ami, mais en vain.

" Riku, ne me dis pas que tu es resté là pendant tout ce temps? " demanda Axel en rejoignant son ami, toujours suivit de Roxas.

" Non, je viens juste de revenir ici. " affirma le garçon en haussant les épaules.

" Sora n'est pas avec toi? " demanda Roxas en cherchant ledit garçon du regard.

" Parti danser. " répondit simplement le garçon aux yeux turquoise. Axel eut un petit sourire qui énerva Riku.

" Tout seul? Et moi qui pensais que tu l'aurais collé au train. " taquina le plus grand, puis il se mit à rire en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Riku. " Je plaisantais, quoi! Pas la peine de te mettre dans tous tes états. "

" Je ne me mets pas dans tous mes états. " grommela l'autre, montrant clairement qu'Axel avait raison. Mais il s'en fichait. Ah, et que fabriquait Sora à la fin?!

------

" Je meurs de soif! Je vais devoir vous laisser! " cria le jeune châtain, au dessus de la musique, à un petit groupe d'hommes qui les avaient rejoints, lui et son partenaire. Ils lui firent signe et il s'éloigna en sautillant. Vraiment, c'était bien plus amusant que ce qu'il pensait! C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il retourna à leur table, où Axel et Roxas étaient en grande discussion tandis que Riku cherchait quelque chose du regard.

" Tu as perdu ta cible? " taquina Sora en s'asseyant à côté de Riku, qui sursauta.

" Pas vraiment. " déclara l'autre en souriant malicieusement. Au contraire, il venait juste de la retrouver… Façon de parler. Il observa son ami retirer ses fausses manches avec une délicatesse des plus envoûtantes. Il secoua la tête. " _C'est mauvais tout ça! Il est temps qu'on reparte! _" Il regarda sa montre et laissa sa tête retomber brutalement sur la table. Ils n'étaient ici que depuis une heure!!

" Quelque chose te tracasse, peut-être? " demanda Sora en posant une main sur l'épaule de son voisin, qui se redressa en se frottant le front. S'il n'avait pas de bosse le lendemain, il aurait de la chance.

" Non, tout va bien. " répondit-il en souriant nerveusement. " _Non, ça ne va pas du tout!! _" s'écriait-il au plus profond de lui-même, là où personne ne pouvait l'entendre. A part peut-être ceux qui prétendaient pouvoir lire dans les pensées. Mais ça n'existait pas les gens comme ça, on ne les voyait que dans les films. Un peu comme dans… Tiens, c'est vrai ça? Comment il s'appelait ce film déjà?

Sora fronça les sourcils. Riku semblait perdu dans ses pensées tout à coup. Quelque chose avait dû se passer pour qu'il soit dans cet état, tout à coup. Mais s'il n'en parlait pas, c'était sûrement parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Il décida alors de laisser tomber.

" Alors, Sora? Tu t'amuses bien? " demanda Roxas en faisant un grand sourire, que Sora lui retourna.

" Et comment! J'étais en train de danser avec des tas de gens! C'était génial. " répondit le jeune châtain avec enthousiasme.

" Tout le monde danse avec un tas de monde, ici. " fit remarquer Axel en riant. " On n'a pas vraiment le choix en étant autant entouré. "

" Non, non! Il y avait une petite dizaine de types qui sont venus danser avec moi. Je ne me rappelle plus de tous leurs noms mais je sais qu'on s'est bien amusés. " expliqua Sora en riant.

" Sora, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit en venant ici, n'est-ce pas? " demanda prudemment le jeune blond. " _Manquerait plus qu'il lui arrive quelque chose…_ " pensa-t-il.

" Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas de mauvaises intentions. Ils ne m'ont jamais touché où que ce soit. " répondit le garçon en faisant oui de la tête. " Même pas les cheveux. " ajouta-t-il avant d'éclater de rire en voyant les têtes de ses amis après ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était hilarant, ils avaient la même tête!

" Encore heureux qu'ils ne t'aient pas touché! " s'exclama Roxas, un peu vexé. " Si jamais il y en a un qui tente quelque chose, appelle-moi et je lui démolirai le portrait. " Sora se contenta de rire. Vraiment, il n'avait rien à craindre ici. Surtout en suivant les conseils de son ami à la lettre.

" Sora, on danse ensemble? " proposa Axel en souriant malicieusement.

" Voilà le genre d'expression dont il faut te méfier. " nota le jeune blond en montrant son petit ami du doigt. Ce dernier le poussa, se leva et attrapa le jeune châtain par le poignet avant de l'entraîner vers la piste, à quelques pas de leur table, là où Roxas pouvait garder un œil sur eux.

" Il fait vraiment tout pour ne pas perdre ta confiance. " fit remarquer Riku en jetant un œil à Roxas, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

" Je lui ai pourtant dit que ce n'était pas la peine, mais bon. " répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Ils continuèrent à parler entre eux, ne faisant plus attention à la danse de leurs deux amis. Et pourtant, ça les aurait intéressés…

" Eh bien, et tu dis que personne n'a encore posé ne serait-ce que le petit doigt sur toi? " demanda Axel en regardant le jeune châtain se déhancher devant lui. C'était à la limite de la provocation.

" Non. Pourquoi? " demanda l'autre, les sourcils haussés. Axel grommela.

" J'aime autant te le dire franchement : il y aurait longtemps que je t'aurais emmené loin d'ici si je n'avais pas été quelqu'un d'aussi fidèle. " déclara le garçon aux cheveux rouges, faisant rougir Sora. " _Vraiment, les gamins comme lui sont les cibles idéales pour les coups d'un soir. _" pensa-t-il, non sans une pointe d'inquiétude. Il espérait que Roxas l'avait mis en garde avant qu'ils ne viennent ici. " On va les rejoindre? " demanda-t-il en désignant leur table. Sora fit non de la tête.

" Je vais rester encore un peu. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard! " répondit-il avant de se perdre dans la foule, là où ses amis ne le verraient pas. Il espérait un peu retrouver ces messieurs avec lesquels il était resté le temps de quelques chansons. Il stoppa net en plein milieu de la piste tandis qu'il vit quelqu'un d'autre, en face de lui, faire de même. Il essaya de revenir sur ses pas, mais c'était trop tard. Il l'avait vu et l'avait rattrapé avant même qu'il ne puisse faire un seul pas. Sora resta debout, sans bouger, sans essayer de se débattre.

" Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé? "

Pourquoi? Pour des tas de raisons. Il ne se sentait pas prêt, ne voulait pas lui parler parce qu'il lui en voulait encore, il avait envie d'oublier. Il l'avait oublié, **lui**.

" Je n'avais pas envie. Laisse-moi partir. " dit froidement le jeune châtain sans jamais se retourner.

" Tu ne me laisseras même pas danser un peu avec toi? " insista l'autre en enlaçant le plus jeune, ses mains posées sur ses hanches. Sora se sentit mal à l'aise pendant un instant. Que devait-il faire? Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix étant donné qu'il le faisait danser en même temps que lui. L'autre garçon posa le menton sur son épaule en continuant à les faire se dandiner.

" Je n'aime pas ce que tu me fais. " marmonna Sora en laissant reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire, le regard dans le vague. " Tout s'embrouille, je ne sais pas pourquoi… " Il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement lorsqu'il sentit l'homme baisser le col de son pull pour couvrir son cou de baisers. " Cloud… " murmura-t-il, ses pensées devenant de plus en plus confuses.

" Laisse-moi une autre chance. " chuchota Cloud, son souffle chaud caressant l'oreille de Sora, qui fut parcouru d'un frisson.

" Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. " dit le jeune châtain dans un souffle. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Cloud l'approcher, pas de cette façon. Si cela continuait, il finirait par passer l'éponge et tomber dans ses bras. Et il ne se relèverait plus jamais si ce dernier lui brisait le cœur comme il l'avait si facilement fait quelques années plus tôt.

" Tu es sûr? " insista Cloud, ses mains quittant leur position, sur les hanches de Sora, pour venir se placer sur son abdomen dénudé. Le plus jeune eut un léger sursaut tandis que des paroles incompréhensibles s'échappèrent de ses lèvres entrouvertes. " C'est drôle, mais ton corps a l'air de me dire tout autre chose. " ajouta le blond avant de poser d'autres baisers le long de son cou. Le jeune châtain fronça les sourcils et posa les mains sur celles de Cloud pour le forcer à le lâcher.

------

" Et donc, j'ai regardé le type d'un air vraiment mauvais, et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne l'a pas regardé plus longtemps! " dit fièrement Axel en bombant le torse. Lui et ses deux amis étaient encore assis à leur table et discutaient tranquillement.

" Il voulait seulement danser, Axel. " répondit Roxas, les sourcils froncés. Le couple avait eu affaire, sur la piste de danse, à un homme qui s'était montré plutôt entêté. Il était resté à côté des deux jeunes garçons, dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux finisse par l'inviter à se joindre à eux. Mais Axel ne l'avait pas prit de la meilleure façon qu'il fut. Il s'était mis en colère, pensant que cet homme cherchait à ennuyer Roxas, et il l'avait 'gentiment' invité à aller voir ailleurs.

" Mais il regardait tes fesses sans arrêt! " s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux rouges, indigné et furieux.

" Tout le monde regarde les fesses de tout le monde ici, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. "

" Oui mais – "

Riku ne suivait pas la conversation. Il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était où avait bien pu partir son autre ami. Axel était revenu seul, disant que Sora avait préféré rester danser un peu plus longtemps. Et, une fois de plus, il ne pouvait pas le voir de là où il était.

" Riku! Tu écoutes un peu ce qu'on te dit? "

La voix de Roxas le ramena à lui. Il tourna vivement la tête vers le jeune blond en clignant rapidement des yeux, pour se réveiller.

" Pardon. Tu disais? " répondit le garçon aux cheveux d'argent. Roxas poussa un soupir.

" Je disais que tu n'avais pas besoin de tant t'inquiéter pour Sora. Il peut se débrouiller tout seul. " répéta le blond.

" J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je vais aller le chercher. " déclara Riku en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la piste. Derrière lui, Axel et Roxas secouèrent la tête en souriant.

" Je te l'avais bien dit. Il a craqué pour lui. " dit Axel en poussant amicalement son petit ami.

" Et moi je te dis que ça ne veut rien dire. J'attends de voir quelque chose de plus concret avant de me prononcer. " annonça le jeune blond en hochant la tête. L'autre garçon haussa les sourcils.

" Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que j'ai bien fait d'être aussi direct avec toi. " répondit Axel en se grattant la nuque. S'il ne s'était pas montré aussi entreprenant, qui sait où il en serait aujourd'hui avec Roxas? Sûrement pas bien loin…

Riku se faufilait entre les personnes, évitant avec une habilité sans égale les coups de coudes ou les bousculades. On aurait presque pu dire qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie! Le désespoir se faisait de plus en plus présent à chaque minute passée. Comment pouvait-il ne pas voir Sora? Il avait pourtant une silhouette et une posture qui le rendaient reconnaissable même au milieu d"une foule aussi compacte que celle-ci.

" Ah! " s'exclama-t-il en remarquant au loin des cheveux en bataille. Il se rapprocha rapidement, mais il fut déçu en voyant que l'homme avait les cheveux blonds et aussi qu'il était bien plus grand que Sora. Il tourna sur ses talons puis… " Attends un peu. " marmonna-t-il. Cette coiffure… Il l'avait déjà vue quelque part, il en était sûr. Il continua à avancer vers l'homme blond et lorsqu'il se trouva presque face à lui, il réalisa enfin de qui il s'agissait. Il réalisa presque aussitôt que les mains de cet homme caressaient la peau de son ami sans aucune honte. Lorsqu'il vit le jeune châtain faire pour se débattre, il n'hésita pas un seul instant et s'avança.

" Cloud, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister! " s'exclama Sora, mais en vain. Cloud refusait de le laisser aller où que ce soit. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Riku ne lui arrache son ami des bras. Littéralement.

" Et tu es? " demanda le blond, visiblement agacé par l'arrivée de Riku.

" Riku, et il est avec moi. " répondit le garçon, l'air menaçant. Mais il en fallait bien plus pour impressionner Cloud Strife.

" Tiens donc? Sora ne m'a rien dit. Je me demande pourquoi. " rétorqua Cloud en souriant malicieusement. Il fixa le jeune châtain du regard pendant un instant, mais ce dernier resta silencieux.

" Il est timide, c'est tout. " insista Riku. Il n'allait pas perdre face à ce blondinet. C'était hors de question! Pour prouver ses dires, il passa un bras autour de la taille du jeune châtain et le ramena vers lui. Cloud fronça les sourcils.

" Ecoute, si tu veux absolument parler, je le ferai mais pas maintenant. D'accord? " demanda timidement Sora, les yeux baissés. Mais l'homme ne l'avait pas écouté. Il était trop occupé à lancer son regard le plus mauvais au prétentieux qui se trouvait à côté de l'objet de son attention.

" Ou alors tu mens. " rétorqua Cloud, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Riku ne prit pas la remarque de la meilleure façon qu'il fut. Ce dernier respira rapidement, posa une main sur la joue de Sora pour l'obliger à le regarder et l'embrassa sans prévenir. Le jeune châtain écarquilla les yeux et se figea sur place. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ce soir?! Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Cloud parte, fou de rage. Mais Riku ne le remarqua pas. Il s'en fichait même complètement. Tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant, c'était qu'il était tout près de Sora et que ce baiser était bien plus agréable qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais le jeune châtain le repoussa doucement.

" Il est parti. " fit remarquer celui-ci, le souffle court. Riku cligna des yeux, encore perdu dans sa rêverie.

" Ah euh, oui. " marmonna-t-il, ses joues légèrement rosées. Il resta là, face à Sora pendant un instant puis il se retourna brusquement, marmonnant ses adieux avant de se sauver, laissant son ami dans la confusion la plus totale.

" … " Sora ne prononça pas un mot et porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, où il sentait encore la douce sensation des lèvres de Riku sur les siennes. Il secoua vivement la tête. Non, Riku n'avait fait ça que pour le débarrasser de Cloud, rien de plus.

" Sora? Tu es où? " entendit-il Roxas l'appeler. Il leva la tête et vit son ami lui faire de grands signes. Il le rejoint. " Allez, on rentre! …Où est Riku? " demanda le jeune blond en regardant autour de lui.

" Euh, il est parti. " marmonna le jeune châtain sans regarder ses amis. Axel haussa un sourcil mais ne prononça pas un mot.

------

Roxas et Sora parlèrent très peu sur le chemin du retour. Ils se contentèrent le lever les yeux au ciel et de contempler les étoiles. Le jeune châtain regarda tout autour de lui : les rues étaient désertes. Il se mit alors à danser en marchant, le jeune blond le regardant étrangement.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, tout d'un coup? " demanda Roxas en suivant les mouvements de son ami des yeux.

" Envie. C'est tout. " répondit l'autre garçon entre deux pas. Roxas commença à s'inquiéter un peu. Sora cachait sûrement quelque chose. Il n'était pas du genre à rester aussi silencieux quand ils étaient ensemble. C'était même plutôt le contraire, il ne se taisait jamais! Il se souvenait encore de toutes les soirées passées à parler avec Sora, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier finisse par s'endormir. Roxas rit doucement à ce souvenir.

Ils furent rentrés rapidement et ce fut sans grande surprise qu'ils trouvèrent le père de Roxas endormi. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la chambre du blond et se changèrent. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent couchés que Sora commença à parler.

" Hé, Roxas? " murmura ce dernier en se roulant de façon à se qu'il soit couché sur le ventre. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes et attendit que l'autre garçon réponde.

" Hm? " grommela le blond qui commençait déjà à s'endormir.

" Dis, tu crois que… Riku est gay? " demanda Sora, les sourcils froncés. Mais Roxas ne pouvait pas le voir.

" Euh, je ne sais pas trop. Je ne pense pas. Pourquoi? "

" … " Sora ne dit rien et réfléchit pendant un instant. " Cloud est venu me voir ce soir. "

" Cloud? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? " demanda le blond, gesticulant dans son lit. Pour mieux voir Sora, sans doute. Ses yeux s'étaient adaptés à la faible luminosité de la pièce et il commençait à le voir un peu mieux.

" Je ne sais pas trop. Je l'avais déjà croisé au parc il y a un petit moment et il avait agi assez bizarrement. Il m'avait clairement repoussé quand on était plus jeunes, et maintenant, il m'embrasse et me prend dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a derrière la tête. " expliqua le jeune châtain.

" Et toi? Tu en penses quoi? " demanda Roxas sans jamais quitter son ami des yeux.

" Je ne sais pas, et ça m'inquiète. " admit Sora.

" Sora, il t'a **blessé**. Et regarde un peu où tu en es maintenant! " s'exclama Roxas, indigné. " Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de lui pardonner juste parce qu'il te fait un peu de rentre-dedans! "

" Je n'arrive pas à oublier, Roxas. " murmura le jeune châtain en se mordant la lèvre. " Je l'aimais tellement. " Un lourd silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que le jeune blond l'interrompe.

" Attends un peu… Qu'est-ce que Riku a à voir là dedans? " demanda-t-il, interloqué.

" Eh bien, quand Cloud m'a vu dans le club, il est venu me voir et s'est montré assez… Euh, entreprenant. " chuchota Sora, sentant ses joues rougir. " Riku est venu m'aider à me débarrasser de lui en m'em – En m'embrassant devant lui. "

" Oh. " répondit le blond en se grattant la tête. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Sora se posait des questions sur Riku. " Bah, n'y vois pas plus de choses qu'il ne le faut. Il a fait ça pour t'aider… Je pense. "

" C'est ce que je me dis aussi mais… Tu sais, Riku est vraiment gentil et on s'entend à merveille. D'un côté, je me dis que je le vois peut-être comme plus qu'un simple ami, et d'un autre… Je suis terrifié par cette idée. " Sora ne dit rien pendant un court instant et se contenta de s'allonger sur le dos pour regarder le plafond en respirant lentement. " Je ne veux pas que la même chose se reproduise. " murmura-t-il, si bas que Roxas eut du mal à le comprendre.

" Je te comprends, mais malheureusement, je ne vois pas quoi dire ou faire pour t'aider pour l'instant. Désolé. " s'excusa le blond, gêné.

" Tu as déjà fait beaucoup trop pour moi. Je dois me débrouiller seul, maintenant. " répondit l'autre en secouant doucement la tête. " Merci d'être là, Roxas. "

" Bah, y a pas de quoi. " répondit ce dernier en s'allongeant. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient endormis.

-x---x-

A/N : C'est moi ou ce chapitre, au final, n'était pas si terrible que ça? Bah, je suppose que je verrai selon les commentaires que vous me laisserez. Bref! Je pense que ça se sent très fortement, mais contrairement à mon autre fic en cours, je balance les idées qui me viennent au fur et à mesure. Là, je travaille sans filet. Ouais, j'ai l'impression que ça se sent assez. Enfin bon. Pardon si ça rend l'histoire moins passionnante. \ Voili voilà! Bah je n'ai trop rien à dire alors je vais tout simplement vous dire à très bientôt! (Sans oublier de vous remercier encore et toujours pour vos messages!)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

-x---x-

Les vacances de Toussaint étaient vite passées et Sora ne s'était pas rendu compte de cela. Roxas et son père avaient prévu tant de sorties qu'il n'avait pas vu les jours défiler. Et bientôt, il fut de retour chez Riku. Inutile de dire que l'ambiance était relativement froide entre les deux garçons, depuis ce qu'il s'était passé au Flamingo. Mais Riku n'abordait pas le sujet, et Sora lui en était reconnaissant.

Toya, lui, avait dû partir pour son voyage et le jeune châtain était un peu triste de ne pas avoir pu lui dire au revoir. Il ne savait même pas s'il le reverrait avant son départ de chez Riku. Bah, il pourrait toujours venir le voir, non?

" Sora, trésor, tu as l'air soucieux. " s'inquiéta Miyako, qui se tenait à côté du jeune homme. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine et préparaient le repas. Sora avait fini par dire à la mère de son ami qu'il préparerait ses propres repas pour lui éviter de trop travailler. Elle avait refusé mais à force de persévérance, il avait réussi à la faire plier. Il fixa la laitue du regard avant de lever les yeux vers la femme.

" Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça? " demanda-t-il, surpris.

" Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais tes yeux en disent long sur toi. Je dirais presque que j'arrive à lire la moindre de tes pensées. " expliqua-t-elle en souriant. " Et là, ils me disent que quelque chose te tracasse. " ajouta-t-elle en tapotant le nez de Sora avec son index. Il fit la moue.

" Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. " dit-il, entêté. En réalité, il mourrait d'envie de parler, mais pas avec elle. Et encore moins avec Riku. Il aurait voulu parler à Roxas, mais ce dernier était toujours avec Axel, et il était hors de question de parler devant ce dernier. Les événements concernant Cloud lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit, au point qu'il avait l'impression qu'il deviendrait fou s'il gardait toutes ses pensées pour lui pendant trop longtemps. Et pendant qu'il se replongeait à nouveau dans ses pensées, Miyako le regarda, inquiète.

" Ne va pas nous faire une dépression, d'accord? Ca ne serait vraiment pas bon pour toi. " dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Surpris, il leva les yeux vers elle et la vit lui sourire tendrement. A nouveau, il garda ses bras le long du corps, ne se sentant pas à l'aise dans une telle position. " Tu sais, ça fait un moment que je me pose la question… " commença la mère de Riku en se reculant pour mieux voir le jeune châtain. " Quand je prends Riku dans mes bras, il me serre dans les siens. Pourquoi pas toi? " Il n'y avait pas de remord dans cette question, juste de la curiosité. Sora baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

" Je… N'ai pas été habitué, c'est tout. " murmura-t-il.

" Tes parents ne t'ont jamais serré dans leurs bras? " demanda Miyako, étonnée. Sora fit non de la tête.

" Ca a toujours été comme ça. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que mes parents ne m'ont pas aimé. Disons qu'on avait d'autres façons de se montrer qu'on tenait les uns aux autres. " expliqua le garçon sans jamais la regarder droit dans les yeux.

" Hm, je vois. " se contenta de dire la femme avant de reporter son attention sur le plat qu'elle préparait. Et le silence envahit la cuisine à nouveau.

------

Le lendemain marquait le jour de la rentrée. Les élèves, en général, préféraient rester chez eux, bien au chaud à dormir dans leur lit douillet. Cependant, contrairement à toutes ces personnes, Sora s'était levé très tôt et avait filé à l'école. Il avait besoin de se remettre un peu en forme, et dans ces cas là, il n'y avait rien de tel que d'aller au gymnase. Il espérait simplement que le vieux gardien ne refuserait pas de le laisser entrer. Il était très gentil la plupart du temps, mais il lui arrivait d'être grincheux parfois. Sans trop y penser, Sora se rendit au bureau du gardien et demanda s'il pouvait lui ouvrir la salle du gymnase.

" C'est déjà ouvert, petit. " répondit l'homme sans lever les yeux de son journal. Le jeune châtain se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête et poursuivit son chemin. Qui pouvait bien être là si tôt le matin, mis à part lui-même? ...Une seule personne. Sora poussa la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers le centre de l'immense salle. Sur sa droite, parmi les tapis et autres accessoires de gymnastique, se trouvait Léon, en train de faire des pompes. Le jeune châtain, se disant qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'interrompre, posa son sac dans les gradins et retira son manteau. Il avait déjà enfilé une tenue de sport pour qu'il n'ait plus qu'à aller se doucher et se changer avant d'aller en cours.

" Salut. " entendit-il son ami marmonner. Sora se retourna. Léon était assis et le regardait attentivement. Visiblement, il avait fini ses exercices. Pour l'instant.

" Bonjour, Léon. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances? " demanda le plus jeune en souriant timidement. Le plus grand se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête. " Ah bon. Euh, c'est bien. "

" Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. " ordonna Léon. Sa voix était calme, mais il y avait une pointe d'inquiétude. De colère aussi. " C'est encore Seifer? "

" N – Non, pas du tout! Je – Euh… " bégaya Sora. Il réfléchit pendant un instant, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Fallait-il qu'il parle à Léon? Ils s'entendaient bien et Sora savait qu'il l'écouterait, mais il avait peur de l'agacer. " Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça. " finit-il par répondre.

" Si tu ne parles pas, je vais t'y obliger. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir changer d'avis? " demanda l'autre en le fixant du regard, son visage toujours aussi impassible. Si Sora ne le connaissait pas si bien, il aurait cru qu'il était en train de le menacer.

" Tu… Me promets de tout garder pour toi? " demanda le jeune châtain tout bas. Il vit son ami faire oui de la tête et lui faire signe de venir s'asseoir près de lui.

" Raconte. " dit le garçon aux yeux gris, les yeux fermés et les bras croisés.

" Ben, en fait il y a un garçon. J'étais amoureux de lui il y a plusieurs années de ça. "

" D'un garçon? " demanda Léon, les yeux grands ouverts à présent et les sourcils haussés. Il vit son plus jeune ami se mordre la lèvre nerveusement. " Hm. Continue. "

" Il m'avait rejeté à l'époque et depuis peu, je le revois. Et il a l'air de ne plus être le même. Il a l'air de s'intéresser à moi, mais je me demande, au fond, si ce n'est pas une mauvaise plaisanterie. Tu sais, chaque fois qu'il se montre doux et gentil, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me rappeler la façon dont il m'a regardé quand je me suis déclaré à lui la première fois. " expliqua le plus petit, les yeux fixés sur le sol. " Je pensais sincèrement l'avoir oublié mais… Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser à lui. "

Léon ne répondit rien pendant un moment et assimila les informations que venait de lui confier Sora. Après un court instant, il finit par grommeler. " Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser une chance? " Il tourna la tête vers Sora et le vit froncer les sourcils.

" J'ai trop peur qu'il me blesse à nouveau. " admit ce dernier. " Si jamais c'était le cas, je – " Sa voix trembla et il préféra ne plus rien dire. Il s'était promis de ne plus pleurer pour un oui ou pour un non. Ca n'avait jamais rien résolu de toute façon.

" Tu l'aimais vraiment, hein? " demanda doucement le plus grand. Sora acquiesça. " C'est normal de penser à quelqu'un à qui on tient. Mais parfois, quand on est perdu, on finit par confondre nos propres émotions. "

" Je ne comprends pas. " admit le garçon aux yeux bleus en secouant la tête.

" Ce que tu ressens pour ce garçon peut n'être que de l'amitié. Rien de plus. " éclaircit Léon.

" Je ne pense pas. Quand il m'embrasse, quand il pose ses mains sur moi, c'est comme si mon cerveau s'arrêtait et je suis incapable de réfléchir et – "

" C'est de la luxure, tout simplement. Ca ne veut pas dire que tu l'aimes encore. " coupa le plus grand. Sora se sentit rougir.

" M – Mais je ne réagirais sûrement pas comme ça avec n'importe qui! Je veux dire, il faut aimer la personne pour vraiment se – Euh – Laisser aller? " finit le plus jeune en se grattant la nuque. C'était vraiment embarrassant. Il émit un petit gémissement lorsqu'il sentit Léon le plaquer au sol. " Léon, mais qu'est-ce que tu – "

" Deux personnes n'ont pas forcément besoin de s'aimer pour se sentir attirées physiquement. " expliqua le plus grand en regardant Sora avec une intensité qui fit frémir le plus jeune. " Tu en as la preuve en ce moment même. "

" Je suis gêné plutôt qu'autre chose, là. " admit Sora. " Allez, laisse-moi me relever mainte – " Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant son ami se pencher en avant. Il pensa, pendant un instant, que Léon allait l'embrasser mais il s'était trompé. Presque. Le plus grand le couvrit de baisers sur le cou, sur la joue, sur la mâchoire. Sora émit un petit gémissement lorsqu'il sentit Léon lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

Satisfait, le garçon aux yeux gris se redressa et regagna sa place aux côtés de Sora. " Tu vois? " demanda-t-il, sûr de lui. Le jeune châtain resta étendu à terre pendant un moment, la respiration haletante.

" Là, ce n'était vraiment pas juste! " s'exclama Sora en se relevant. Il frappa son ami sur l'épaule, mais ce dernier ne le sentit même pas. " Et je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais qu'aux filles. Ou alors, je me suis trompé? "

" Je me posais des questions, et j'avais besoin de réponses. Disons que j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups. " répondit l'autre.

" Des questions du genre..? " demanda timidement le plus jeune. Léon tourna la tête vers lui et eut un sourire malicieux.

" Maintenant, je sais que tu es un ami, et pas autre chose. " déclara-t-il de but en blanc. Le jeune châtain sentit ses joues rougir mais ne dit rien d'autre.

" Euh, je vais m'entraîner un peu. Histoire de me remettre en forme. " marmonna Sora en se levant. Il regarda Léon, l'air inquiet, quand ce dernier serra la main autour de son frêle poignet.

" Ne force pas trop. " dit le plus grand en fronçant les sourcils. Sora ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui sourire. Il savait jusqu'où il pouvait aller sans mettre sa santé en danger. Et de toute façon, il sentait qu'il avait besoin de s'entraîner.

------

Riku arriva à l'université à moitié endormi. S'il était là physiquement, son esprit était ailleurs. Et Irvine ne faisait rien pour l'aider à se sentir mieux.

" Riku, Riku! J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer!! " s'exclama joyeusement Irvine, qui ne tenait plus en place. Le regard noir que lui lança le garçon aux cheveux platine fut le signal qu'il attendait pour continuer. " Le fantôme a disparu! "

" Fantôme? " demanda Riku après avoir baillé à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

" Celui du lac, tu te souviens? Ca fait plusieurs semaines qu'on ne le voit plus! " répondit l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres. Le plus petit cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, perdu dans ses pensées.

" _Ah. _" se dit-il. Evidemment que Sora n'allait plus au lac. Il habitait chez lui! Mais ça, il n'était pas obligé de le dire. Le reste de la matinée se passa sans grand événement marquant, jusqu'au repas du midi où Sora ne se joignit pas à ses trois amis.

" Riku. " commença Roxas, les sourcils froncés. " Il a quoi, Sora, ces derniers temps? " Voyant que son ami ne répondait pas, le jeune blond continua. " Depuis qu'on est rentré de cette boîte de nuit, il se comporte bizarrement. Il est perdu dans ses pensées et a l'air d'être complètement perdu. Ou déprimé, je ne sais pas trop. "

" Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai une idée de ce qu'il lui arrive? " demanda Riku, sur la défensive.

" Je ne sais pas… Peut-être le fait que tu aies été le dernier à lui avoir parlé ce soir là. " soupçonna le jeune blond.

" Hé là! " interrompit Axel en voyant les deux garçons se fusiller du regard. " Ecoutez, si Sora ne parle pas, c'est sûrement qu'il a de bonnes raisons, non? " demanda-t-il. Il soupira en voyant ses amis grommeler avant de s'éviter du regard. La rentrée commençait vraiment bien…

C'est ainsi que Riku et Roxas ne s'adressèrent plus la parole de toute la semaine. Le jeune blond était persuadé que Riku avait fait quelque chose qui avait blessé Sora – certainement ce baiser – et Riku pensait que son ami était un idiot pour l'accuser sans raison. Sora et Axel étaient pris entre les deux et le jeune châtain finit par en avoir assez de les voir en froid. Il avait tenté de parler à Roxas, mais il n'avait rien avoué. Il ne restait donc plus que Riku.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Roxas? " demanda le jeune châtain, assit à côté de son ami qui regardait les étoiles par la fenêtre de son plafond. " Vous ne vous parlez plus depuis plusieurs jours, maintenant. " Il entendit Riku grommeler et le vit gesticuler.

" Cet idiot pense que c'est de ma faute si tu es déprimé, ces derniers temps. " Un court moment de silence. " Ce n'est pas ça, au moins? " demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers son ami.

" Non, ne t'inquiète pas. " répondit le jeune châtain en souriant légèrement. C'était vrai. Riku n'était qu'une infime partie de tous ses soucis. " Je me pose beaucoup de questions au sujet du type que tu as vu au Flamingo. "

" Cloud? " demanda l'autre garçon, qui s'était assis.

" Tu connais son nom? " questionna Sora, l'air soupçonneux.

" Tu l'as dit pendant que j'étais là. " répondit le garçon aux cheveux platine. " _Du moins, quand je suis arrivé et qu'il te tripotait sans aucune retenue… Le sale – _"

" Je vois. " murmura le jeune châtain avant de se mordre la lèvre. " Cloud était… Mon premier amour. " avoua-t-il, les yeux fixés sur la photo d'une constellation accrochée sur l'un des murs de la chambre de Riku. " Je ne crois pas t'avoir encore raconté comment tout a commencé avec ma mère. Si? " demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son ami, qui fit non de la tête. " Bien. " Il se laissa tomber en arrière et fixa le plafond du regard, ses bras restés le long de son corps. " Cloud était un très bon ami. On riait souvent ensemble, on avait les mêmes passions. Je me suis très vite attaché à lui, au point de le voir comme plus qu'un ami. Ce n'est qu'en parlant de tout ça à Kairi que j'ai compris que j'étais tombé amoureux pour la première fois. " Sora rit un peu. " C'était un peu bizarre d'avoir choisi un garçon, et j'étais complètement perdu. Kairi m'a beaucoup aidé à l'époque. " Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, tandis que Riku jouait inconsciemment avec une mèche de cheveux de Sora. " Un ami m'a raconté que Cloud m'aimait, lui aussi. Il m'a fallu du temps avant de me décider à aller le voir. Cloud avait beaucoup d'amis et je ne savais pas trop comment aborder la question, seul avec lui. Je n'étais même pas sûr que Tidus – l'ami dont je te parlais – ait été sérieux à ce sujet. Entre temps, j'ai découvert le club de danse de Kairi. Elle m'y avait emmené pour m'aider à me changer les idées, mais je me suis littéralement découvert un talent caché. " A nouveau, Sora se mit à rire mais ce n'était pas joyeux. C'était plutôt froid et distant. Riku fronça les sourcils et le regarda. Il vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, mais aucune ne coula. " Cloud n'a pas du tout apprécié la nouvelle, et il m'a laissé tomber. Il a déménagé quelques jours plus tard et je ne l'ai plus revu. Je m'en voulais vraiment. Mon père était déjà parti à cause de ça, et Cloud venait de faire la même chose. 'Pourquoi je n'ai pas arrêté quand papa me l'a demandé'? 'Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je veuille faire de la danse?' 'Pourquoi **moi**?'… 'Pourquoi **Cloud**…' Tout un tas de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, et je n'avais aucune réponse. Je ne pouvais rien y faire non plus. " Le jeune châtain prit une profonde respiration. " Toute la nourriture qu'on avait à la maison y est passée. Je me gavais autant que je le pouvais pour ne plus y penser et j'ai commencé à prendre pas mal de kilos. Mon prof de danse a prévenu ma mère et lui a recommandé de me faire suivre un régime. J'ai eu… Beaucoup de mal au début. Je me sentais comme en prison. Je n'étais plus maître de mon propre corps, que ma mère s'acharnait à sculpter selon son image en me droguant. Et puis un soir, j'ai craqué. " A ce moment, le jeune garçon se mit à pleurer sans jamais sangloter, ce qui fendit le cœur de son ami. Il aurait préféré le voir hurler, se tirer les cheveux ou même le frapper. Là, Sora avait l'air résigné, et ça faisait peur à Riku. " J'ai jeté toutes les photos de Cloud, mes objets, mes livres, certains meubles. Je me rappelle même m'être brisé le poignet en frappant dans mon armoire. A cet moment précis, j'ai eu comme la sensation que mon esprit lui-même s'était brisé. Je n'étais plus maître de quoi que ce fut. Mon corps, mes émotions, ma vie. " Sa voix ne tremblait pas, il n'avait pas l'air furieux. Non, il était absolument serein. " Tout était décidé pour moi, et je ne pouvais rien faire. Je suis devenu moins extraverti et je me suis enfermé dans ma propre bulle. Je ne parlais plus qu'à Kairi et Selphie, au club de danse. Et quand Roxas est arrivé chez nous, avec son père, je me suis encore plus reculé. Il s'était installé dans ma chambre parce qu'on n'avait pas de place ailleurs. Ca peut paraître ridicule mais, pour moi, ça avait été la touche finale à ce sinistre tableau. Je n'avais plus rien qui n'appartenait qu'à moi seul. Il était devenu une part de ma mère, et cette pièce où je me réfugiais si souvent était aussi devenue la sienne. "

Riku ne dit rien et se contenta d'écouter jusqu'à la fin. Il avait fini par reporter son attention ailleurs. Voir le jeune châtain dans cet état était dur pour lui. Mais pour l'instant, Sora avait besoin de quelqu'un, et Riku voulait être sûr qu'il sache qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

" J'ai détesté Roxas au début, mais je ne le montrais pas clairement. Je ne lui adressais jamais la parole et je l'évitais le plus possible, sans jamais me disputer avec lui. Maman a fini par se mettre en colère et m'a ordonné de lui parler, ce que j'ai fait. Je me souviens que son père avait regardé ma mère très étrangement ce soir là, quand elle m'a grondé. Je suis donc allé voir Roxas et le résultat était plutôt inattendu. Quand j'ai eu fini de parler, il m'a regardé bizarrement, lui aussi, et m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Il m'a dit que j'avais l'air… Vide. " Le jeune châtain leva un bras et le posa au dessus de ses yeux.

" Ecoute, Sora, tu n'es pas obligé de – " commença Riku, gêné. Il ne voulait pas que son ami se force à parler uniquement pour lui faire plaisir.

" Après ça, j'ai commencé à tout lui dire. " l'interrompit le jeune châtain, la voix toujours aussi calme. " Pour Cloud, pour ma mère, pour mes inquiétudes. J'étais déjà assez maigre à l'époque, et le père de Roxas l'avait fait remarquer très souvent. Maman s'était contenté de dire que je ne mangeais pas beaucoup, mais Roxas savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Un soir, je suis remonté dans ma chambre après avoir vomi le repas qu'avait préparé son père. Maman était sortie et avait rappelé à Gérard de ne me donner que ce qu'il y avait dans **mon** assiette, et il ne l'a pas écoutée. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était au courant, après tout. Je ne lui avais rien dit, et j'avais fait promettre à Roxas de se taire. Mais ce soir là, il n'a pas pu. J'étais à peine arrivé à ma chambre que je suis littéralement effondré. J'ai dû rester inconscient pendant plusieurs heures je crois. Roxas était descendu prévenir son père pour qu'il m'allonge sur mon lit, et il lui a dit que maman me droguait pour m'obliger à maigrir. Quand je me suis réveillé, c'était très bruyant en bas de chez moi. J'entendais des éclats de voix et j'ai eu peur. Mais Roxas était avec moi, donc j'étais un peu plus rassuré. Mais quand j'ai su qu'il avait tout raconté à son père, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer. Je savais qu'ils allaient devoir partir à cause de ma mère. J'allais être tout seul avec elle, et j'étais mort de peur. Roxas a voulu me rassurer et m'a pris dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que je me calme. " Sora marqua à nouveau un temps de pause avant de continuer.

" Quelques jours plus tard, ils partaient. C'était il y a à peine deux ans. La suite, tu la connais. Je suis parti de chez moi dès que j'ai pu. " conclut-il.

" Et tout ça a commencé à cause de ce Cloud… " marmonna Riku, qui s'était allongé à côté de son ami et avait passé un bras autour de sa fine taille.

" Maintenant que Cloud semble montrer de l'intérêt, ça me met hors de moi. Je lui en veux pour ce qu'il a fait, pour être parti au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de lui. Mais ce qui m'énerve le plus dans tout ça, c'est que je pense l'aimer encore. " avoua le jeune châtain en se mordant la lèvre. " Je pensais pourtant avoir compris. "

" On n'oublie jamais la première personne dont on est tombé amoureux. " murmura Riku en posant le front contre la tête de Sora, resserrant son étreinte. " Mais il faut aller de l'avant et penser à autre chose. A quelqu'un d'autre. " ajouta-t-il. Sora tourna lentement la tête pour poser son regard sur celui de Riku.

" Mais à qui? " demanda-t-il tout bas, les sourcils froncés.

" Je ne sais pas. A toi de trouver cette personne. " répondit lentement l'autre garçon en regardant ailleurs. " _Si j'étais sûr de moi, je me serais bien proposé mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que j'ai ressenti en t'embrassant. Je ne veux pas faire de bêtise et te blesser plus que tu ne l'es déjà. _"

" … " Sora ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux. Au fond, Riku ne l'avait donc embrassé que pour l'aider à faire partir Cloud. Il était un peu déçu. Il était prêt à donner une chance à son ami, même s'il avait affreusement peur de s'attacher à nouveau, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas voir les choses sous cet angle.

" Tu sais, Sora. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai vraiment peur pour toi. " dit Riku en levant la main qu'il avait posée sur la hanche de son ami, pour caresser doucement la joue du jeune châtain. " Tu me dis être fou de rage, mais je ne le vois pas. Tu as l'air si calme. "

" Je suis fatigué. " avoua l'autre, en ouvrant les yeux, d'où s'échappaient d'autres larmes. " J'aimerais seulement que tout s'arrête. "

Riku resta silencieux, ne sachant pas comment comprendre ces mots. Il espérait sincèrement que Sora ne sous-entendait rien de trop radical. S'il venait à le quitter, qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire. S'il avait été en état de se préoccuper un peu plus de ses propres pensées, Riku se serait rendu compte à ce moment qu'il ressentait bien plus que de la simple amitié…

------

Le lendemain, Riku et Roxas se reparlaient normalement, mais pas avant que Sora ne leur ait parlé en privé. Il était sincèrement content que ses amis ne soient plus en froid à cause de lui. Ca lui avait un peu remonté le moral, et il y pensait très fort pendant son cours de danse classique. La musique ne l'aidait pas à être d'humeur joyeuse et il fallait qu'il s'occupe l'esprit comme il le pouvait.

" Pst, Sora! " chuchota Kairi lorsque Fujin se fut éloignée de leur rang. Les deux amis étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, à la barre, pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs échauffements. Le jeune châtain tourna la tête vers son amie. " Ca va? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. "

" Je n'ai pas très bien dormi, c'est tout. Rien de bien grave. " répondit Sora en souriant légèrement. De l'autre côté, il entendit Selphie glousser.

" Riku est du genre endurant au lit, hein? " taquina-t-elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsqu'elle vit l'expression paniquée et gênée de Sora. Kairi la suivit quasiment aussitôt.

" Mesdemoiselles, vous me ferez le plaisir de ranger tout le matériel à la fin du cours. " déclara froidement Fujin en lança des regards noirs à Selphie et Kairi, qui se contentèrent d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

" _Ca vous apprendra._ " pensa amèrement Sora en regardant le mur devant lui, les sourcils froncés et les joues toujours aussi rouges.

" Sora a un très gros problème, n'est-ce pas? " demanda Selphie lorsqu'elle et son amie furent seule, à la fin de la leçon.

" Roxas m'a appelée l'autre soir. Il dit que Cloud est revenu dans le coin et qu'il cherche à séduire Sora. " expliqua Kairi, les sourcils froncés.

" QUOI?!! " s'exclama bruyamment Selphie, faisant grimacer la jeune fille aux cheveux acajou lorsque le cri résonna dans la salle vide. " Ce sale type n'a pas le droit d'embêter Sora! Pas après ce qu'il lui a fait! " s'indigna-t-elle, les joues gonflées.

" Je le sais bien, Selphie. " répondit calmement Kairi en soupirant. " Le problème, c'est que Sora a l'air d'être encore très fortement attiré par lui. Et Cloud le voit bien. " ajouta-t-elle sur un ton amer.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? " demanda Selphie, inquiète.

" Nous, rien. " répondit tristement son amie en secouant la tête. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

" Kairi… " murmura Selphie en lui prenant les mains. " Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Foi de Selphie! " ajouta-t-elle en levant le poing au ciel. Kairi la regarda étrangement avant de commencer à rire. Et ce fut tout ce dont la brune eut besoin. Tant que Kairi était heureuse, alors elle l'était elle aussi.

------

Pendant la pause déjeuner, Sora fut emmené à la table de Léon par un type blond plutôt surexcité. Le jeune châtain était littéralement fasciné par le tatouage que portait le garçon, sur sa figure. Sora avait appris son nom : Zell. Mais pour l'instant, il se demandait pourquoi on lui retirait le droit de manger avec Roxas et les autres. Et vu les regards que lui lançaient ces derniers, eux aussi se posaient des questions. Il s'assit à la chaise que lui indiqua Zell, juste à côté de Léon. Ce dernier tourna brièvement la tête vers Sora pour le saluer et reporta son attention sur son assiette. Le jeune châtain se mordit la lèvre. Ils avaient tous des plats consistants et des assiettes bien remplies. Lui, il n'avait qu'une salade et un peu de jambon – même pas une tranche entière, il ne savait pas encore en manger beaucoup. Mais il avait faim, et il ne pouvait pas risquer d'attendre la fin de la conversation, qui durerait peut-être tout le temps de la pause. Il sortit donc son repas de son sac et commença à manger. Il ne manqua pas les regards incrédules des amis de Léon, et il fit de son mieux pour les ignorer.

" Tu manges que ça? " demanda Zell, les sourcils haussés. Sora s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Léon fut plus rapide.

" Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde. "

S'ensuivirent jurons et gestes obscènes, qui ne firent que gêner Sora davantage. Ce Zell avait l'air d'être peu patient, contrairement à Léon. Mais ce dernier avait pourtant l'air de dire que le blond était l'un de ses plus proches amis.

Lorsque le calme fut revenu, Léon regarda à nouveau Sora, puis son repas. " Tu manges mieux, maintenant. C'est bien. " dit-il en tapotant la tête du plus jeune.

" Dis Léon, pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici? " demanda franchement Sora, les sourcils froncés. " Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ta compagnie mais… " commença-t-il, tournant légèrement la tête en direction de la table d'Axel. Le plus grand suivit son regard et sourit.

" Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas mangé ensemble. Et puis, je voulais prendre un peu de tes nouvelles. Notre entraînement ne nous permet pas vraiment de parler plus que ça. " expliqua Léon.

" C'est vrai. " admit le jeune châtain en engouffrant une grande feuille de salade avec difficulté. Miyako avait oublié de la couper, on dirait. " Bah, je vis très bien chez Riku. Sa mère fait très attention à moi. C'est vraiment gentil de leur part. "

" Hm. " dit simplement l'autre en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. " Il faudra que je parle à ce Riku. " ajouta-t-il en regardant ledit garçon avec insistance. Sora vit Riku baisser les yeux brusquement pour continuer à manger.

" Ne lui dit rien de… Bizarre, ok? " demanda Sora en fronçant les sourcils, la tête tournée vers son ami. " Il est vraiment gentil. Je t'assure. " insista-t-il, mais Léon ne répondit pas. " _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…_ " pensa Sora.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son assiette et qu'il vit Riku se lever, Léon s'excusa et suivit l'autre garçon en dehors de la cantine. Le timing était parfait. Sora avait dû se sauver aux toilettes – Léon regrettait de ne pas pouvoir aller le voir pour l'instant – et Riku était justement parti quelques minutes plus tard. Le grand châtain le rattrapa sans aucune difficulté et il l'interpella. Inutile de dire que Riku n'avait pas l'air franchement à l'aise.

" J'ai à te parler. " déclara calmement Léon, les bras croisés.

" Ah? Euh, c'est à quel sujet? " demanda timidement Riku. Il n'était pas du genre froussard, mais ce type était l'ami de Sora. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer trop arrogant devant lui. Et puis, contrairement à Seifer, il avait l'air plus intimidant que ridicule. Bref.

" C'est à propos de Sora. " Ah, voilà les mots qu'il redoutait. Ca allait être dur, mais il tiendrait le coup jusqu'à la fin. " J'ose espérer que tu ne l'ennuies pas. "

" Bien sûr que non! " s'exclama Riku, à présent révolté. Comment pouvait-il dire ça alors qu'il avait aidé Sora tant de fois?! " Je ne lui ferai jamais rien de – "

" Je ne te connais pas, et j'espère pour toi que tu es sincère. Mais je préfère te mettre en garde malgré tout. Fais-lui du mal, et tu auras affaire à moi. " menaça Léon avant de tourner sur ses talons.

------

Pendant ce temps, Roxas avait rejoint Sora. Il voulait en profiter pour lui demander ce que lui avait voulu Léon.

" Bon, je vais encore éviter le jambon pendant un moment. " déclara tristement Sora, enfermé dans le cabinet.

" Bah, tu manges déjà un peu plus de choses. C'est un bon début, tu sais. " le rassura Roxas, appuyé au mur juste en face des portes. Il entendit le bruit d'une chasse d'eau et Sora sortit, la mine un peu abattue.

" Ouais, je sais. " dit-il d'une voix monotone. Il se dirigea vers le lavabo où il se rinça la bouche et se lava les mains. Le jeune blond fronça les sourcils et vint se tenir à ses côtés.

" Sora, si il y a quelque chose que tu dois me dire, je suis prêt à t'écouter. Tu le sais, hein? " demanda Roxas, à voix basse. Il leva timidement les yeux vers le jeune châtain, qui avait les mains posées sur le lavabo et se regardait dans le miroir. Les jointures de ses mains étaient devenues blanches tellement il était crispé.

" J'ai la tête qui tourne. " dit-il avant de s'asseoir à terre. Roxas se mit à paniquer et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

" Qu – Depuis quand? Tu as mal quelque part? Tu as peut-être encore des nausées, non? " demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais personne dans les toilettes dans ce genre de situation?!

" J'en sais rien, mais ça ne va pas… " murmura l'autre garçon, le visage livide. Roxas tourna brusquement la tête lorsque quelqu'un entra. C'était Léon.

" Tu tombes à pic! " s'exclama le jeune blond. " Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, il ne se sent pas bien! " Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Léon accoure aux côtés de Sora, le prenne dans ses bras et sorte précipitamment de la pièce. Il ne leur fallut pas trop de temps pour arriver à l'infirmerie, ce qui soulagea le plus grand. La jeune femme lui demanda de déposer son ami sur un lit et elle l'examina pendant un instant en entamant une série de questions. Lorsque 'l'interrogatoire' fut terminé, elle poussa un petit soupir et déclara :

" Voilà une belle crise de panique. " dit-elle, les mains sur les hanches. " Le mieux serait encore que vous restiez vous reposer un peu ici, le temps de vous détendre. Ca finira par passer, ne vous en faites pas. " rassura-t-elle le jeune garçon, qui se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Au fond, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas que cela qui n'allait pas chez lui, mais il n'en dit pas un mot.

" Léon, tu… Non, laisse tomber. " marmonna Sora, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Le plus grand s'approcha et lui prit la main.

" Demande-moi ce que tu veux. " déclara Léon, les yeux fixés sur Sora. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers son ami, un timide sourire aux lèvres.

" Tu peux rester avec moi? S'il te plait? " demanda-t-il. L'autre garçon fit oui de la tête et prit une chaise, qu'il plaça près du lit. C'était égoïste, mais Sora ne voulait pas rester seul.

" Tu réfléchis trop. " déclara Léon, les bras croisés. Le jeune châtain fit un petit sourire. C'était peut-être vrai…

------

Pendant ce temps, Roxas était retourné voir Axel et il haussa les sourcils en voyant que Riku était revenu. Et pourquoi Axel riait-il autant?

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? " demanda le jeune blond en prenant place en face de son petit ami.

" Riku vient de se faire remonter les bretelles par Léon. C'est vraiment trop! " Le garçon aux cheveux rouges rit de plus belle, ignorant les protestations de Riku.

" Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? " demanda le garçon aux yeux bleus, l'air suspicieux.

" Rien, justement! Il est venu me menacer de me refaire le portrait si je faisais du mal à Sora, alors que je fais tout le contraire! " s'indigna Riku, les sourcils froncés. Il croisa les bras et se renfonça dans son siège.

" En parlant de Sora – " commença Axel, les coudes posés sur la table. " Comment il va? Il n'est pas revenu avec toi? " Riku le regarda brièvement.

" Non. Léon l'a emmené à l'infirmerie. Il ne se sentait pas très bien. " expliqua Roxas. " J'irai le voir à 15 heures. J'ai un trou dans mon emploi du temps. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu? " demanda le garçon aux cheveux platine, inquiet.

" Un truc qui n'est pas passé, et il avait des vertiges. " dit le jeune blond. Riku ne répondit rien et se rassit convenablement. " Il devrait s'en remettre assez rapidement, je pense. "

" Il n'y a pas que ça. " dit le garçon aux cheveux platine, le regard dans le vague. " Il ne va pas bien, et ça le travaille. Vous savez, avec Cloud. " Il leva les yeux et vit les expressions confuses de ses deux amis. " Il m'a raconté, hier soir, comment tous ses problèmes ont commencés. Il pleurait mais n'avait l'air ni en colère ni triste. Il était plutôt indifférent. " expliqua-t-il, les yeux baissés.

" Bon, il ne faut pas le laisser dans cet état alors. Qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire… " marmonna Roxas, les sourcils froncés.

" Tu crois vraiment qu'il irait jusqu'à… " commença Axel, l'air paniqué.

" Il ne se donnerait pas la mort. Il aurait déjà essayé de le faire depuis longtemps si c'était le cas. J'ai plutôt peur qu'il ne se mette à se montrer un peu trop 'expressif' vis-à-vis du premier type venu. " dit lentement le jeune blond, les bras croisés. Et les trois amis ne dirent plus rien pendant un moment…

-x---x-

A/N : Franchement, vous pourrez remercier Osi-chan! Elle m'encourage toujours quand je suis en panne d'inspiration, comme pour la fin de ce chapitre, par exemple. Merci milleuh fois, miss! XD Ah là là, la rentrée approche à grands pas!! J'ai hâte et pas trop hâte d'y être en même temps. C'est un peu bizarre… Ce sera la première fois que je vais à l'université (je suis restée dans des écoles type 'lycée' après le bac) et je suis assez intriguée. Mais bon, je vais éviter de trop m'imaginer de choses. Je vais encore finir par être déçue… Donc voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre! Comme toujours, merci pour vos messages, et à très bientôt! Oh, et si vous ne l'avez pas encore lue, allez jeter un œil à ma nouvelle fic!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts n'est pas à moi, mais à ces charmants messieurs (et peut-être dames) de chez Square Enix et Disney.

-x----x-

Sora quitta l'infirmerie quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de Léon. Ce dernier avait insisté pour que son jeune compagnon reste un peu plus longtemps, mais le jeune châtain était bien trop têtu pour écouter un seul mot de qu'il lui était dit. Il se dirigea donc vers son prochain cours, qui avait lieu dans le bâtiment principal. D'habitude, il redoutait ces cours. C'était là qu'il croisait les idiots du genre de Seifer. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était comme s'il s'en fichait complètement.

" Bon, j'ai cours au gymnase. Ca ira, tout seul? " demanda prudemment Léon en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sora. Ce dernier ne dit rien et se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. " Très bien. A plus tard. " ajouta le plus grand en s'éloignant. Sora resta là, immobile pendant un petit moment. Il fronça les sourcils et serra les bras autour de lui. Il se sentait vraiment bizarre. Certes, il y avait encore quelques effets suite à sa… Comment l'avait appelée l'infirmière? Une crise de panique?.. Bref, suite à cette 'crise', il avait encore l'impression d'être totalement vide, comme s'il ne pesait plus que quelques grammes. C'était agréable, mais aussi très dérangeant. Le jeune châtain n'y prêta pas attention plus longtemps et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours, sans dire un mot. Il savait déjà que Seifer ne manquerait pas l'occasion de l'ennuyer, mais aujourd'hui, rien ne pouvait le démoraliser davantage.

------

" Bon, on va y aller? Il est presque l'heure! " s'impatienta Axel, debout à côté de ses amis. Ils étaient encore à la cantine et avaient fini leur repas depuis un bon moment déjà. Les cours allaient bientôt reprendre et le plus grand n'avait certainement pas envie d'être en retard. Pas alors qu'il avait un devoir. Roxas et Riku échangèrent des regards agacés et finirent par se lever à leur tour. Ils se débarrassèrent des restes de leur repas et suivirent le plus grand à l'extérieur.

" Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour Sora, alors? " demanda Riku, un peu inquiet.

" Le mieux, c'est encore de le laisser. " répondit Roxas en hochant la tête. " Une fois qu'il sera un peu plus calme et qu'il aura pris le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, il ira mieux. Ca a toujours été comme ça avec lui. Du moins, du temps où il était encore chez sa mère. "

" Alors on doit le laisser seul alors qu'il est dans cet état là? Ne vaudrait-il mieux pas le surveiller, plutôt? " demanda Axel, surpris.

" Surtout pas. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il aille s'imaginer qu'on essaie de garder le contrôle sur lui. Il a vécu comme ça, surveillé à longueur de journée, pendant des années et il ne l'a jamais accepté. Il se sent plus libre maintenant qu'il peut faire ses propres choix. Je ne crois vraiment pas qu'il se laisserait dominer à nouveau. " expliqua le jeune blond.

" Ah. Pas de bol pour toi, vieux. " dit tristement Axel en posant une main sur l'épaule de Riku. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

" Je ne le disais pas dans ce sens là, idiot. " s'indigna Roxas en faisant la moue. " Bref, allons-y. On va vraiment finir par être en retard sinon. "

------

" Hé, salut Sarah! " dit une voix moqueuse. Sora stoppa net, sachant déjà de qui il s'agissait. Il se retourna lentement et lança un regard mauvais à Seifer, qui ne fut pas dépité. " Tu t'es encore perdu? Ce n'est pas le bâtiment des mauviettes ici. " ajouta-t-il en poussant le plus jeune contre le mur. Comme à leur habitude, les autres élèves passèrent sans rien dire, prétextant ne rien voir.

" Ce n'est vraiment pas le jour. Fous-moi la paix. " menaça le jeune châtain. Si le blond n'avait pas été aussi sûr de lui, il aurait remarqué que sa 'victime' cachait quelque chose. Il était calme extérieurement, mais son regard disait tout autre chose. Et son visage était encore livide. Non, ce n'était pas bon du tout.

" Oh, on dit même des gros mots aujourd'hui! Serais-tu en train de devenir un homme? Un vrai? " taquina le plus grand. Il leva une main et l'approcha du visage de Sora, qui ne la quitta pas des yeux.

" Je te préviens, tu as plutôt intérêt à arrêter maintenant. " menaça Sora, la voix toujours aussi calme.

" Sinon qu – " commença Seifer. Un craquement et un bruit sourd résonnèrent dans tout le couloir. Le garçon blond retomba en arrière, une main plaquée sur le visage. Sora bondit sur lui et agrippa fermement le col de Seifer avant de le secouer.

" Pour qui tu te prends, hein? " hurla le jeune châtain, ignorant les cris de plusieurs élèves aux alentours. Il faut dire que tout le monde pouvait clairement entendre la tête de Seifer se cogner contre le sol à chaque secousse. " Tu es mieux que les autres, peut-être?! De quel droit est-ce que tu peux te permettre de juger quelqu'un? Tu ne sais rien de moi. RIEN! " Et il continua, malgré les bras de plusieurs étudiants qui tentaient de l'arrêter, mais en vain.

------

Les trois compagnons durent se séparer, Roxas et Axel se retrouvant seuls.

" Tu as quoi, cet après-midi? " demanda le plus grand, un bras autour de l'épaule de son petit ami.

" Voyons voir… Un cours sur les designers contemporains. Ensuite, un autre sur l'architecture contemporaine. Et ça doit être tout. " réfléchit Roxas, en faisant le compte sur ses doigts.

" Oh! On est dans le même bâtiment alors! " s'exclama joyeusement le plus grand. Il poussa la porte d'entrée et se recula sur le côté pour laisser Roxas entrer le premier. Ce dernier se figea sur place, accueilli par des cris venant d'un peu partout. Il se retourna vers Axel.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? " demanda le jeune blond. Son ami haussa les épaules. N'écoutant que sa curiosité, Roxas suivit un élève. Les bruits et les cris se faisaient de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux d'où provenaient les exclamations. Et le spectacle qui s'offrit sous ses yeux manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

" SORA!! " hurla-t-il en s'avançant vers son ami. Ce dernier ne sembla même pas l'entendre et Roxas poussa un étudiant qui tentait de séparer les deux adolescents, avec bien du mal. Il jeta un regard sceptique au jeune blond pendant un instant. Roxas, sans l'once d'une hésitation, frappa Sora dans le dos avec assez de force pour lui faire perdre conscience. Le jeune châtain poussa un léger cri et s'effondra sur le sol. " C'est pas vrai. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait..? " murmura Roxas en regardant Seifer. Il avait probablement le nez cassé, vu comme il saignait. Et la marre de sang en dessous du blond n'était pas bon signe non plus.

" Merci de l'avoir arrêté. " dit un adulte en s'approchant des trois garçons. Un professeur, sans doute. " Retournez en classe, il n'y a rien à voir! " aboya-t-il en direction des étudiants qui s'étaient regroupés. Lorsque la foule se fut dissipée, il ne resta plus que Sora, Seifer, Roxas, le professeur et Axel. " Monsieur Minato, il me semble que vous avez un devoir dans mon cours, non? Vos amis l'ont sans doute déjà commencé. "

" Ce gamin est un de mes amis. " expliqua le garçon aux cheveux rouges en se plaçant à côté de Roxas, qui tremblait. " Lui aussi. " ajouta-t-il en désignant le jeune châtain. L'homme suivit le regard de son élève et poussa un soupir.

" Peut-être devriez-vous choisir un peu mieux vos amis. " rétorqua-t-il, le regard sévère.

" Ne dites pas ça de Sora! Vous ne savez rien! " s'exclama Roxas, la lèvre tremblante. Axel savait qu'il était au bord des larmes et il jugea judicieux de l'éloigner pour le moment. Ils tournèrent dans le couloir le plus proche et le plus grand prit le blond dans ses bras, attendant patiemment que ce dernier se calme.

" Là, c'est fini. " le consola Axel en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son amant. Après quelques minutes, les sanglots stoppèrent et Roxas se redressa.

" Désolé. J'ai juste eu vraiment peur. " s'excusa le plus jeune en se frottant les joues pour essuyer ses larmes. Un court moment de silence s'installa. " Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui arriver, maintenant? " demanda-t-il tout bas.

" J'en sais rien. " répondit sincèrement le garçon aux yeux verts. " Connaissant ce prof, il va probablement demander à ce qu'il soit expulsé pendant un certain temps. "

" Quoi?! Mais – " commença Roxas, indigné. Il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement et n'ajouta pas un seul mot. Oui, c'était très probable. Il espérait simplement que Sora ne le prendrait pas trop mal…

------

Le jeune châtain se réveilla lentement et fit une grimace. Il se sentait très faible et avait mal à la tête. Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il était à nouveau à l'infirmerie.

" Pourquoi? " demanda-t-il tout bas, en posant son bras sur ses yeux pour les protéger de la lumière. Il se souvenait clairement être sorti d'ici avec Léon, être parti en cours… Mais après ça, c'était le vide le plus total. Il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et vit que quelqu'un était allongé dans le lit à côté du sien. " Seifer? " demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. Le pauvre type avait l'air mal en point. Il avait un énorme pansement sur ne lez et un bandage autour de la tête. Soupirant, Sora posant les mains sur son torse et regarda le plafond pendant un instant. Du moins, il en avait l'intention. Il vit avec horreur que ses mains étaient recouvertes de sang séché. Il se sentit pâlir. L'infirmière entra à ce moment précis et se plaça à côté du lit de Sora, l'air furieuse.

" Si tu es en état, tu peux repartir chez toi. Ce n'est plus la peine de venir ici avant un bon bout de temps. " dit-elle d'un ton sec.

" Comment? " demanda lentement le jeune châtain, incertain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

" Le professeur Bunch a demandé ton renvoi temporaire face à ton comportement particulièrement violent. Tu aurais vraiment pu lui faire beaucoup de mal si ce garçon n'était pas venu t'arrêter. " expliqua-t-elle en se penchant sur le lit de Seifer et en vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. " Comment des types aussi forts que Zell n'ont pas pu arrêter un microbe comme toi? " dit-elle d'un ton amer. Elle était sur le point de continuer mais le bruit des draps la stoppèrent.

" C'est bon, j'ai compris. " rétorqua sèchement le jeune châtain en prenant ses affaires. " Pas la peine de continuer. " Et sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et sortit du bâtiment. Renvoyé. Il avait été renvoyé! Ce sale type de Seifer l'avait continuellement harcelé depuis son arrivée à l'école et n'avait jamais eu ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un avertissement. Et là que Sora s'était défendu, il était renvoyé. Comme ça. Il grommela et se dirigea vers le lac. Il y avait des semaines qu'il n'y était plus allé, et il se dit que cela lui ferait le plus grand bien. C'était le milieu de la journée et n'importe qui pourrait le voir là-bas, mais il s'en fichait. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, il déposa son sac près de la rive et laissa ses chaussures juste à côté. Ses pieds nus sur l'herbe recouverte de rosée le firent frissonner, et il s'avança lentement vers l'eau. Elle était glacée mais après quelques pas, il ne le sentit plus. Ce jour-là, il dansa comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Dans chacun de ses mouvements, on ressentait la passion, la colère, la détresse et surtout la résignation.

------

Il était déjà sept heures du soir et Riku rentrait de cours. Quelques unes de ses connaissances de classe avaient décidé de sortir en ville pour s'amuser un peu. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu envie d'y aller, mais face à l'insistance de ces camarades, il avait fini par céder.

" Je suis rentré! " dit-il dans la maison vide. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait peut-être pas à ce que sa mère réponde – elle était partie avec des amies pour passer la soirée au cinéma – mais Sora, lui, était censé être rentré. Riku monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte de son ami. Pas de réponse. Il ouvrit la porte et ne vit personne à l'intérieur. " C'est bizarre… " murmura-t-il. Il finit par hausser les épaules, se disant qu'il était peut-être sorti se changer les idées. Le garçon aux cheveux platine retourna dans le salon où il décida qu'il allait regarder un peu la télévision. Et puis, ça allait bientôt être l'heure de sa série favorite. C'est alors que le téléphone sonna, juste au moment où le générique commençait. " 'Y a plutôt intérêt à ce que ce soit important. " marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers le couloir. Il décrocha.

" Ouais? " demanda-t-il sèchement.

" _Salut, Riku. C'est Roxas._ " répondit le correspondant, la voix un peu faible.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. " demanda le plus grand, l'air inquiet. Finalement, sa série pourrait bien attendre un peu.

" _Dis, Sora est là? _" demanda le blond.

" Euh, non. Pas encore. Je suppose qu'il finit les cours assez tard aujourd'hui. "

" _Quoi? M – Mais il devrait être rentré depuis des heures déjà! _" s'inquiéta l'autre garçon. Riku l'entendit parler avec quelqu'un d'autre – probablement Axel. " _Il y a eu un problème à l'université, et il a été renvoyé jusqu'à nouvel ordre._ " expliqua Roxas, la respiration haletante.

" Je ne savais pas. " répondit Riku, maintenant très inquiet. " Il est peut-être sorti se changer les idées, non? "

" _Riku, si tu as la moindre idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être, va le chercher s'il te plaît. Il ne faut pas qu'il reste seul. _" supplia le jeune blond, la voix tremblante. Le garçon aux cheveux platine fronça les sourcils et pensa pendant un instant.

" Ok. Je t'appelle dès que je le ramène ici. " déclara-t-il avant de raccrocher. Il fit les cents pas, réfléchissant aux endroits où il pourrait trouver son jeune compagnon. Il enfila son manteau et sortit de la maison. Il se rendit au parc, là où il avait rencontré Cloud pour la première fois, mais il n'y trouva pas Sora. Il se rendit à l'école de danse et, voyant que celle-ci était fermée, il passa son chemin. Et puis, il eut une idée. C'était tellement évident qu'il se sentit un peu stupide. " Le lac, bien sûr! " s'exclama-t-il en se mettant à courir, bousculant quelques piétons dans sa course effrénée. Il devrait revenir sur ses pas, et ça lui prendrait un peu de temps, mais peu importait. Il ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne retrouverait pas son ami. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva enfin à l'endroit tant recherché et il se dirigea vers le bord du lac. Il faisait sombre et la lune était cachée par d'épais nuages. Seuls les réverbères offraient un minimum de clarté.

" SORA! " appela-t-il en s'approchant de l'eau. Pas de réponse. Il continua à avancer et, ne faisant pas attention, il se prit les pieds dans un objet et tomba à terre. Il se releva et chercha l'objet à tâtons, espérant ne pas avoir fait de mal à quelqu'un. Mais il ne s'agissait que d'un sac. Riku fronça les sourcils. Il chercha à côté et trouva une paire de chaussures. " Sora… " dit-il tout bas en se redressant. Le jeune châtain était donc bien ici. Mais pourquoi ne répondait-il pas? Riku fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il était sûrement allé dans l'eau, comme il en avait l'habitude. " Et si… " se dit-il tout haut, préférant ne pas prononcer la suite. Et si Sora s'était noyé? Paniqué, Riku se rua vers l'eau et vit une forme flotter à la surface, immobile. Il sentit son cœur se retourner. Il reconnaîtrait cette silhouette entre mille. Il courut vers l'ombre et fut surpris en voyant qu'il avait pied. L'eau ne montait que jusqu'à sa cheville. Il s'accroupit et prit Sora dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, ni ne sourcilla. " _Il est glacé!_ " pensa Riku. Il attira son ami dans l'herbe et le posa à terre pendant qu'il enlevait son manteau. Il enveloppa le jeune châtain, lui remit ses chaussures, prit le sac et porta son ami sur son dos. Il devait faire vite. Il faisait froid et toute cette eau n'avait pas dû faire de bien au plus jeune. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête? Il aurait pu y rester si Riku ne l'avait pas trouvé.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé chez lui, Riku déposa Sora dans la salle de bain et lui dit de préparer un bain chaud. Il en aurait bien besoin. Pendant ce temps, le plus grand descendit au rez-de-chaussée et fit savoir à Roxas qu'il avait retrouvé Sora. Lorsque l'appel fut terminé, il retourna dans la salle de bain et frappa doucement à la porte. Pas de réponse. " J'entre, d'accord? " prévint-il en poussant la porte. Il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement et s'aperçut que Sora n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Riku grommela et se dirigea vers son ami. " Sora, si tu restes comme ça, tu vas finir par tomber malade. Il faut que tu te réchauffes. " Il fronça les sourcils, voyant que son ami ne répondait toujours pas. " Ok, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. " déclara le plus grand en retirant le manteau du jeune châtain, puis ses autres vêtements.

Sora cligna des yeux lentement, et les baissa pour observer la main de son ami qui se dirigeait vers l'élastique de son boxer. " Je peux le faire moi-même. " murmura-t-il en stoppant la main de Riku.

" Ah, quand même. " se plaignit l'autre en se relevant, les bras croisés. " Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête? C'est du suicide de se baigner par une température pareille! "

" Je suis désolé de t'avoir ennuyé. " murmura Sora en baissant la tête. Riku soupira et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

" Tu ne m'as pas ennuyé, d'accord? J'étais simplement très inquiet. " expliqua le garçon aux cheveux platine, un timide sourire sur les lèvres.

" Je ne voulais pas me baigner, tu sais. J'ai glissé et je suis tombé. Après ça, je n'ai plus su me relever. " dit Sora tout bas sans jamais regarder l'autre garçon.

" Ce n'est rien. Tu vas bien, et c'est tout ce qui compte. " rassura Riku en le prenant brièvement dans ses bras. " Tu peux rester seul ou- " commença-t-il.

" Reste, s'il te plaît. " demanda le jeune châtain. " J'ai… Besoin de parler. "

" D'accord, je vais juste - " dit Riku, mais il s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Sora était en train de retirer son caleçon. " Tu pourrais au moins me laisser le temps de me retourner! " se plaignit le plus grand et faisant volte-face. Lorsqu'il entendit son ami entrer dans le bain, il se retourna lentement, pour laisser le temps à Sora de lui dire d'attendre s'il n'était pas encore prêt. Il vit le jeune châtain poser une main sur ses cheveux encore mouillé et faire une grimace. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et disparut pendant quelques instants sous l'eau.

" Tu as du shampooing? " demanda Sora lorsqu'il refit surface.

" Euh, oui. Attends. " répondit précipitamment Riku en se dirigeant vers l'une des commodes. Il s'accroupit au bord de la baignoire et tira doucement Sora vers lui. " Je m'en occupe. " dit-il en relevant ensuite ses manches pour ne pas les mouiller. Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, et Sora ne commença à parler que lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son ami le masser lentement pour faire mousser le gel. Il se détendit et s'adossa au bord du bain.

" Je me suis battu avec Seifer aujourd'hui. " débuta-t-il, les yeux fermés. Riku eut tout le loisir d'admirer son ami, dont les cils étaient longs et épais. Son visage était toujours aussi serein, mais il avait l'air d'avoir pris plus de couleurs. " Et j'ai été expulsé. Le problème, c'est que je ne me souviens de rien du tout. Je crois bien que j'ai encore eu une crise de colère. " expliqua le plus jeune, en ouvrant les yeux. Il regardait dans le vague, tout en continuant à parler. " J'en suis quasiment certain, vu comme était arrangé Seifer. Il était couvert de pansements. Ca m'a vraiment fait peur. " Il ne dit rien pendant un moment et Riku en profita pour rincer ses cheveux. " Ce genre de chose ne m'est arrivé que deux fois dans ma vie. Aujourd'hui, et il y a plusieurs années, quand j'étais seul dans ma chambre. "

" Tu avais quel âge la première fois? " demanda l'autre garçon en mettant à nouveau du gel dans ses mains avant de shampouiner le jeune châtain une seconde fois.

" Je devais avoir 14 ans à peu près. Mon père était parti depuis peu et ma mère avait commencé mon régime. " répondit Sora en levant les yeux vers son ami.

" Vraiment? C'est bizarre… " se dit tout haut Riku en ralentissant ses mouvements. Il sentit Sora gesticuler.

" Va un peu plus vite, s'il te plaît. " demanda Sora en faisant la moue. Le garçon aux cheveux platine rit doucement et accéléra, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le jeune châtain se détendre de nouveau.

" Tu ne te souviens pas du nom du produit que te donnais ta mère? " demanda le plus grand, les sourcils froncés.

" Plus très bien. Ca s'appelait 'acide' quelque chose. Je me souviens que la boîte était bleue mais mis à part ça… " s'interrompit Sora, l'air déçu. " Elle ne m'a jamais vraiment laissé l'occasion de voir ce que c'était. " Il fronça les sourcils.

" Puisque tu n'es plus en cours, que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour en pharmacie pour essayer de se renseigner sur ce produit? " proposa le plus grand. " Attention. " prévint-il en rinçant les cheveux du plus jeune.

" Pourquoi ça? " demanda Sora lorsque Riku eut fini. Il se retourna complètement pour faire face à l'autre garçon, qui resta accroupit près de la baignoire.

" J'ai comme l'impression que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec tes soucis émotionnels. Je n'en suis pas certain, mais ça ne coûte rien de se renseigner. " expliqua Riku, les bras croisés.

" Mais tu as des cours… Je pourrais y aller seul, tu sais. " insista Sora. " Je ne veux pas que tu manques à cause de moi. "

" Si je te le propose, c'est que ça ne m'ennuie pas. Et m'man sera sûrement d'accord. " le rassura Riku en souriant.

" Je serais d'accord pour quoi? " demanda une femme. Sora lui fit brièvement signe, tandis que Riku tourna la tête.

" On va aller à la pharmacie demain. " expliqua ce dernier. Il allait continuer mais sa mère l'interrompit.

" C'est hors de question. Vous avez cours, je vous signale. " dit-elle d'un ton catégorique qui ne laisserait pas place à quelque argument que ce soit.

" Euh, pas vraiment. " marmonna le jeune châtain en gesticulant nerveusement. " J'ai été renvoyé. " Il vit les yeux de Miyako s'écarquiller. " Temporairement. " ajouta-t-il pour la rassurer.

" Comment ça, expulsé?! " s'indigna-t-elle en s'accroupissant aux côtés de son fils, ses yeux fixés sur ceux de Sora. " Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? "

" Je me suis battu avec un type. " murmura le jeune châtain, les yeux rivés sur la mousse qui flottait tout autour de lui. La femme cligna des yeux pendant un moment, surprise.

" Battu? **Toi**? " demanda-t-elle. Voilà qui était assez difficile à croire.

" C'est justement pour ça qu'on doit aller à la pharmacie. " expliqua Riku en hochant la tête. " Je pense que ça pourrait provenir du produit que lui donnait sa mère, et on a besoin de connaître son nom. "

" Il n'empêche que tu as cours demain, et qu'il est hors de question que tu sèches. " raisonna Miyako, ses yeux à présent fixés sur son fils. " J'accompagnerai Sora moi-même. "

" Quoi?! " s'indigna Riku, maintenant debout. " M – Mais j'ai promis de l'aider, moi aussi! Je veux venir avec vous! " Et il tapa du pied. Les deux personnes se regardèrent pendant un moment, puis tournèrent la tête vers le jeune châtain qui s'était mis à rire. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? " demanda le plus grand, les sourcils froncés.

" Tu me fais penser à un enfant pourri gâté! " s'exclama Sora en continuant à rire.

" Je dois admettre qu'il n'a pas tort. " avoua Miyako en retenant un petit rire.

" Oh et puis zut! Vous m'agacez. " se plaignit Riku avant de sortir de la pièce, vexé.

" Bon, on fera comme ça alors. Il y a une assez grande pharmacie pas très loin d'ici. Ils devraient être assez renseignés. " expliqua-t-elle en se levant à son tour et en se dirigeant vers la commode, d'où elle sortit des serviettes. " Il n'empêche que tu seras puni pour ton comportement inadmissible. " ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. " Et ce n'est pas la peine de tout mettre sur le dos de quelqu'un d'autre, je te préviens tout de suite. " Et sur ces mots, elle sortit, laissant Sora seul, un peu déboussolé. Il se mit à rire doucement avant de pousser un léger soupir.

" Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'être puni me ferait rire un jour. " se dit-il tout haut en sortant du bain. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et se sécha les cheveux avec l'autre. Auparavant, sa mère ne le punissait jamais. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, étant donné qu'il lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Il savait trop bien ce qu'il l'attendait s'il allait contre ses exigences. Roxas en avait été lui-même le témoin un jour. Sora n'avait jamais oublié la tête qu'avait fait ce dernier : il était littéralement livide. Sora préféra ne pas y penser plus longtemps et porta son attention sur lui-même tandis qu'il se séchait.

------

Pendant ce temps, une femme se présenta à l'école de danse. Elle avait l'air sévère et froid. Son tailleur était impeccable, pas un seul pli en vue. Elle s'approcha du bureau d'accueil et toussota lorsque la secrétaire mit trop de temps à remarquer sa présence.

" Je peux vous aider? " demanda l'employée en souriant.

" Je recherche l'un de vos élèves. Sora Miyano. Il est en première année. " demanda la femme d'un ton qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. La secrétaire fut parcourue d'un léger frisson, mais son interlocutrice n'y prêta pas la moindre attention.

" Qui demande à le voir? " demanda prudemment l'employée.

" Sa mère. " répondit l'autre femme.

" Très bien. Veuillez patienter quelques instants. " dit la secrétaire en désignant une chaise non loin de là. La mère de Sora acquiesça d'un signe de tête et prit place tandis que l'employée se renseignait. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vint rejoindre madame Miyano et l'informa que son fils avait déjà quitté l'établissement depuis plusieurs heures – en début d'après-midi plus précisément.

" Comment cela se fait-il? " demanda la femme, les sourcils froncés. Elle savait parfaitement que Sora n'était pas censé finir si tôt, que ce soit ce jour là ou les autres.

" Il a été exclu de l'école pour une durée d'une semaine après s'être battu avec un autre élève. " expliqua la secrétaire. Elle réfléchit pendant un instant, puis ajouta : " Y a-t-il un problème? "

" Aucun. " se contenta de répondre la mère de Sora avant de se lever et de quitter l'établissement. Elle regagna sa voiture, démarra le véhicule et repartit chez elle. " _Il est grand temps que je reprenne les choses en main et que je lui apprenne les bonnes manières. _" pensa-t-elle, son visage blême à cause de la colère qui l'envahissait. Mais avant ça, il fallait d'abord qu'elle le retrouve…

------

Le lendemain, Miyako se rendit à la pharmacie, accompagnée du jeune châtain. L'établissement était situé à quelques pas de chez elle, et ils s'y trouvèrent donc très rapidement. Il y avait beaucoup de monde qui attendait, mais avec les nombreux guichets, leur tour viendrait très rapidement.

" Bon, donc, tu n'as aucune idée du nom de ce médicament? " demanda la mère à nouveau. Sora fit non de la tête. " Bon, au moins, tu te rappelles à peu près de l'allure de l'emballage. Espérons que cela suffira. " Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et vit que plusieurs personnes étaient déjà passées. Oui, ça irait très vite. Quelques minutes plus tard et ils se trouvaient devant un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, d'apparence froide et presque sinistre. Il porta son regard hautain sur les deux personnes face à lui.

" Bonjour, nous sommes venus nous renseigner sur un produit en particulier. " commença Miyako sans se laisser intimider par le regard perçant du pharmacien. " Euh – " Elle regarda Sora.

" C'est un produit amincissant. Le nom commence par acide quelque chose, et l'emballage était bleu avec des courbes presque noires. Et le nom était écrit en blanc. " expliqua le jeune châtain. L'homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et tapa sur son ordinateur. Lorsqu'il pensa avoir trouvé le médicament, il tourna l'écran afin que Sora puisse voir l'image. " Oui, c'est celui là. " confirma le garçon. Il vit le pharmacien froncer les sourcils.

" Tu dois te tromper. Ce médicament a été interdit à la vente peu de temps après sa mise en vente sur le marché. " expliqua l'employé.

" Est-ce qu'il y avait des raisons particulières pour qu'il soit interdit? " demanda Miyako en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sora.

" A vrai dire, il y en a beaucoup trop pour toutes les citer. Entre autres, une forte dépendance au médicament a été remarquée chez presque tous les patients, et pour une grande majorité, la consommation a entraîné des troubles du comportement. Il s'agissait principalement de dépression ou d'accès de colère. " expliqua calmement l'homme. " Ce pourquoi ce médicament n'est plus vendu. "

" Je vois. " se dit la mère en amenant une main à son menton.

" Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi intéressée par ce produit? " demanda le pharmacien, suspect.

" Ca ne vous regarde pas. " dit froidement Sora en tournant sur ses talons pour sortir. La femme sembla fortement gênée et se tourna vers le pharmacien pour le remercier brièvement, puis elle suivit le jeune garçon.

" Sora! Il va finir par nous trouver louches, tu sais! " s'indigna Miyako, les joues gonflées. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils, le regard fixé sur le sol.

" Un produit illicite… Elle m'a drogué avec un produit illicite. " murmura-t-il, les dents serrées. " Elle savait que c'était dangereux, et elle l'a quand même fait! " s'exclama-t-il.

" Trésor, le principal maintenant, c'est de savoir qu'elle ne pourra plus continuer. " dit la mère de Riku pour le rassurer en lui prenant la main. " Il faudra du temps pour que les effets s'estompent – ça fait des années que tu suis ce traitement après tout – mais dis-toi que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise période à passer. "

" Oui. " murmura-t-il en soupirant doucement.

" Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour aller démolir le portrait de tes camarades de classe. " ajouta-t-elle en riant. " Ce serait dommage d'avoir un casier judiciaire à ton âge, tu ne crois pas? "

" Certes, mais si ça peut me permettre qu'on me fiche la paix. " dit-il en souriant fièrement. " Je vais passer pour une terreur maintenant. "

" Et moi qui pensait en avoir fini avec les fortes têtes. " dit-elle en le poussant légèrement. " Riku était une vraie teigne à l'école primaire. On m'appelait dans le bureau du directeur au moins trois fois par semaine. Il se battait avec tout le monde! "

" Ah bon? Je ne l'aurais pas crû… " se dit tout haut Sora en la regardant, les sourcils haussés.

" Et pourtant, c'était un vrai garnement. " insista la femme en hochant la tête. Elle se mit à faire se balancer leurs mains jointes tout en marchant. " J'avais beau le disputer, le punir, le priver de télévision ou d'autre chose, il continuait à se battre. Il m'a dit, un jour, que c'était parce que les autres enfants se moquaient de ses cheveux. "

" Je comprends. Kairi aussi se faisait souvent embêter pour la même raison. Mais maintenant, elle est très fière de sa couleur. Tout le monde l'envie! " dit le plus jeune en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Miyako se mit à rire.

" Riku aussi adore ses cheveux. Ce sale gamin dépense des fortunes à les faire entretenir. " se plaignit la mère.

" J'aime beaucoup ses cheveux, moi aussi. " admit le jeune châtain en rougissant légèrement. " C'était bizarre, hein? " demanda-t-il en se grattant la nuque. Miyako le regarda étrangement pendant un instant, mais elle finit par hausser les épaules.

" Bref, pour en revenir à nos moutons – " commença-t-elle. " Comment s'est passée l'opération jambon? "

" Un vrai désastre. " avoua Sora, la mine renfrognée. " Ca passe si je n'en mange que rarement. "

" Donc, même une semaine, c'est déjà trop court. Ok, c'est retenu. " dit-elle en hochant la tête. " J'ai réussi à te faire manger de la salade, du poisson, un peu de beurre, du fromage… On progresse, l'air de rien! " s'exclama-t-elle, l'air ravie. Sora fit oui de la tête. " Et au niveau de ton poids? "

" Je n'ai encore rien pris. " dit le jeune châtain en secouant la tête. " Avec mes cours de danse, ça risque de prendre un peu de temps. "

" C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé… " dit Miyako, les sourcils froncés. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin et arrivèrent chez Riku. Là, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour se désaltérer. Même s'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup marché, ils mourraient de soif! " Je fais une pizza ce soir. Ca te tente? " demanda la femme.

" Hm… J'en ai bien envie, mais j'ai peur que ce soit encore trop lourd pour moi. " dit franchement Sora en fronçant les sourcils. " Désolé. "

" Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'y peux rien. " le consola Miyako en lui tapotant la tête tendrement. Elle s'accouda à la table et posa le menton sur ses mains. " Qu'est-ce qui te ferait envie? "

" Bah… " commença le garçon, en pleine réflexion. " J'avais bien aimé votre soupe de légumes. "

" Ok, va pour ça alors! Par contre, il va falloir aller en acheter. Tu te sens d'attaque? " demanda la femme. N'importe qui aurait pu voir qu'au fond, elle appréciait de ne pas passer ses journées seule. Elle n'aurait pas dû, et elle le savait, mais elle s'était un peu réjouie de savoir que Sora resterait avec elle pendant toute la semaine. Elle remit son manteau et sortit, Sora la suivant de près. " Après toi. " dit-elle en faisant une révérence. Sora se courba lui aussi et passa le premier. Miyako ferma la porte à clé, se tourna et commença à marcher, mais elle manqua de tomber car Sora se tenait debout, sans bouger. " Qu'est-ce que – " commença-t-elle, mais la voix d'une autre femme l'interrompit.

" Sora, te voilà enfin. "

Le garçon semblait littéralement pétrifié.

" M – Maman… " murmura-t-il.

-x----x-

A/N : Et voilà, je vais encore me faire traiter de sadique. XD Je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai facilement tendance à m'arrêter de cette façon. (On ne l'avait pas remarqué du tout) Bref. J'espère que vous n'étiez pas allé vous dire qu'elle abandonnerait aussi facilement? C'est son fils après tout. Voilà! Comme toujours, merci pour vos commentaires, et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Franchement, j'en ai marre de l'ajouter à chaque chapitre. Tout le monde sait que Kingdom Hearts n'est pas à moi de toute façon!!

-x----x-

" M - Maman… " murmura Sora en faisant un pas en arrière. Il leva la tête lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Miyako se poser sur ses épaules.

" Alors c'est ici que tu te cachais. " dit froidement la femme en s'approchant des deux personnes. " Tu aurais dû savoir que ce petit jeu ne durerait pas longtemps. " Elle stoppa net lorsqu'elle vit que l'autre femme ne le laissait pas partir, et fronça les sourcils. " On retourne à la maison. Viens. " ordonna-t-elle. La mère de Riku sentit le jeune châtain trembler.

" Il n'ira nulle part. " déclara Miyako d'un ton ferme. " Sora est majeur et il n'était plus sous votre responsabilité à l'instant même où il est parti de chez vous. " Les deux femmes se fixèrent du regard pendant un long moment sans dire un mot.

" Je pourrais vous poursuivre pour enlèvement. " déclara la mère de Sora.

" Et il pourrait dire qu'il est venu de lui-même sans y avoir été forcé. " rétorqua aussitôt Miyako. L'autre femme sembla l'ignorer et reporta son regard sur Sora.

" Je t'ai dit de venir, il me semble. " dit-elle sèchement. Sora secoua la tête en se blottissant contre la mère de son ami. " Non? Depuis quand désobéis-tu aussi effrontément? " Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, elle s'avança vers son fils, poussa violemment Miyako - qui tomba à terre - et tira son fils derrière elle.

" N - Non, lâche-moi! Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas! " criait le jeune châtain en se débattant et en essayant d'obliger sa mère à le lâcher. Il tourna la tête vers Miyako, qui tentait de se relever tant bien que mal. " Miyako! " cria-t-il, mais la femme semblait incapable de se relever. Il se sentit pâlir tout à coup.

" Ce maudit Roxas. C'est lui qui t'a forcé à venir ici, hein? " demanda la mère, folle de rage. Son fils tourna rapidement la tête vers elle, l'air paniqué.

" Non! Roxas n'a rien à voir là dedans! Je suis parti de moi-même! " s'écria-t-il en continuant à se débattre de toutes ses forces. Il n'en avait malheureusement pas assez.

" Encore une de tes brillantes idées. " rétorqua froidement la femme. A ces mots, Sora se figea, se laissant guider. " Tu devrais pourtant le savoir. Quoi que tu décides, tu ne prends jamais les bonnes décisions. " Un silence de plomb se fit et le jeune châtain s'arrêta de marcher, forçant sa mère à stopper elle aussi. Elle l'observa attentivement, un sourcil haussé.

" C'est faux. " marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux. " J'aurais dû écouter papa et arrêter la danse tant qu'il en était encore temps. On serait encore heureux. **Je **serais encore heureux! Mais non, il a fallu que je t'écoute! Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois parti de la maison?! " s'écria-t-il en levant ses yeux larmoyants vers sa mère. " M'enfuir de la maison a peut-être été le seul choix que j'aie eu à faire jusqu'à maintenant, mais je sais qu'il n'était pas mauvais du tout! "

Le temps sembla ralentir lorsqu'il vit sa mère le regarder d'un air menaçant et lever une main pour le gifler. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que l'impact vienne. Il entendit clairement le bruit, mais aucune douleur n'apparut.

" Qui es-tu pour oser t'interposer?! " entendit-il sa mère hurler. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua que quelqu'un s'était placé entre les deux parents. Il leva les yeux et remarqua des cheveux blonds coiffés presque comme les siens.

" Un ami. " se contenta de dire le garçon avant de se retourner et de prendre le bras de Sora pour l'emmener avec lui.

" Cloud? Mais qu'est-ce que - " commença le plus jeune, l'air perdu. Que venait-il faire ici, au juste?

" Sora! Reviens ici tout de suite! " entendirent-ils crier la femme. Sora tourna la tête vers elle et lui répondit :

" Au revoir, maman. " Et sur ces mots, il continua à avancer, guidé par Cloud. Il ne vit pas la femme s'effondrer à terre, en larmes. Des larmes de rage, sans aucun doute. Ils passèrent devant la maison de Riku, où Miyako était toujours assise à terre. Sora accourut à ses côtés et voulut l'aider à se relever, mais le blond le poussa délicatement sur le côté.

" Je vais l'aider. Ouvre la porte, s'il te plaît. " dit Cloud en passant un bras sous les jambes de la mère de Riku pour la porter dans ses bras. Ils entrèrent et Sora prit soin de verrouiller la porte. Il ne pensait pas que sa mère irait jusqu'à entrer de force, mais on ne savait jamais. Mieux valait rester prudent. Cloud déposa Miyako sur le canapé et demanda à Sora d'apporter le téléphone.

" Merci, jeune homme. " dit la femme, reconnaissante. Sora lui apporta le téléphone. " J'espère que le docteur Welsh sera disponible. " Le jeune châtain s'accroupit devant le canapé et lui prit la main.

" Vous allez bien, n'est-ce pas? " demanda-t-il, inquiet. Elle le regarda en souriant.

" Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis certaine que le docteur me remettra en état en un rien de temps! " Et elle passa une main dans les cheveux de Sora. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

" Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici. Elle avait raison, je ne fais que de mauvais choix. " murmura-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

" Au contraire. " dit fermement la femme. " Tu n'allais quand même pas dormir à la belle étoile. Je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie si il t'était arrivé quoi que ce soit. "

" Au moins, ma mère n'aurait blessé personne. "

Miyako soupira et entra le numéro de son médecin. Ce dernier promit d'arriver dans les plus brefs délais et fut sur place quelques heures plus tard. La mère demanda aux deux garçons de se retirer, principalement pour que Sora puisse se calmer. Il était toujours en train de pleurer et elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour le consoler. Cloud le conduisit donc à sa chambre et il le fit s'asseoir sur le lit, tandis qu'il prit place devant son jeune ami, sur le sol.

" Ca va mieux? " demanda doucement le blond en posant une main sur le genou du châtain.

" Bof. " répondit franchement l'autre garçon, encore secoué par ses sanglots. Au moins, plus aucune larme ne coulait. Cloud soupira et se rapprocha pour essuyer les joues de son ami.

" Allez, viens là. " chuchota Cloud en le prenant dans ses bras. Sora ne se débattit pas. Au contraire, il se blottit contre le torse du plus grand, les yeux fermés.

" Et ton travail? Ton patron ne va rien dire? " demanda timidement le plus jeune.

" Je suis mon propre patron. Et je n'ai pas de livraisons cet après-midi. J'ai donc tout mon temps. " murmura le blond en frottant une main sur le dos de Sora, pour le rassurer. Et ce fut très efficace. Il sentit le cœur du jeune châtain battre plus lentement et son corps ne tremblait plus. " Je ne me rappelais plus que tu étais aussi mince avant. " ajouta-t-il après un court instant de silence.

" Maigre, tu veux dire. " dit amèrement le jeune châtain. " C'est normal, je ne l'étais pas encore. Pas avant que tu ne partes, toi aussi. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement? Je ne pensais pas que tu avais autant de problèmes avec ta mère. " se demanda tout haut le blond, les sourcils froncés.

" C'est une longue histoire. " se contenta de répondre le jeune châtain en s'écartant de son ancien ami. " Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je t'en veux énormément d'être parti après ce jour là. "

Cloud soupira. " J'étais jeune et stupide. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser mes préjugés m'aveugler. " Il posa les mains sur les joues de Sora et les caressa lentement avec ses pouces. " Je m'en suis tellement voulu. Pendant toutes ces années, je - "

" Arrête. " ordonna le jeune châtain, le regard sévère. " Je sais que tu ne penses pas la moitié de ce que tu es en train de me dire. " Il baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

" Peut-être bien. " avoua le plus grand en haussant les épaules. " Mais aujourd'hui, à cet instant précis, je suis sincère quand je dis que j'ai fait la pire erreur de toute ma vie. " Il se pencha en avant pour embrasser Sora, mais ce dernier se recula.

" Ce n'est pas aussi simple! " s'indigna-t-il. " Tu ne peux pas réapparaître comme ça, et t'attendre à ce que je te tombe dans les bras aussi facilement! " Il fit pour se débattre mais Cloud tenait bon.

" Donne-moi une autre chance. Je sais que tout au fond de toi, tu ne veux que ça. " murmura le blond en se rapprochant de plus en plus. Sora, lui, continua à se reculer, jusqu'à finir allongé sur le lit. " N'est-ce pas? " ajouta le blond en le regardant droit dans les yeux, comme pour l'hypnotiser.

" Je… " commença Sora, le souffle court. Il repoussa vivement Cloud lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres effleurer les siennes. " Non, je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé. " répondit-il, les sourcils froncés. Cloud, à ces mots, poussa un long soupir et se redressa.

" Tu es sûr de toi? " demanda le blond, ses yeux toujours fixés sur son jeune ami. Ce dernier acquiesça d'un vigoureux signe de tête. " Bon, très bien. " Et sur ces mots, Cloud s'éloigna et sortit de la chambre, laissant le jeune châtain seul et perdu. S'il avait su qu'il lui suffisait de montrer un minimum de résistance pour que Cloud comprenne que Sora n'avait aucune intention de retenter quoi que ce soit avec lui, alors ce dernier l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

" Mieux vaut tard que jamais… " murmura-t-il, les yeux à moitié fermés. Après plusieurs minutes passées à contempler le plafond, il finit par descendre pour rejoindre Miyako. Il fut à moitié surpris de s'apercevoir que Cloud était parti.

" Oh, Sora, trésor! Viens un peu par ici, s'il te plaît. " entendit-il la mère de son ami appeler. Il se précipita à ses côtés, l'air inquiet.

" Tout va bien? Qu'a dit le docteur? " demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main. Elle eut un sourire doux et posa son autre main sur sa tête, passant ses doigts dans les douces mèches ébouriffées.

" Rien de bien grave, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais simplement devoir me passer une pommade pour calmer la douleur. A ce propos- " commença-t-elle en désignant une lotion posée sur la table basse. " Le docteur Welch n'a pas eu le temps de m'en appliquer, alors je me de – "

" Je vais le faire. " déclara Sora, ne lui laissant pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il tendit le bras et attrapa la boîte pour en sortir un tube blanc. Miyako lui murmura un merci en hochant lentement la tête.

" _Il est si serviable. _" se dit-elle. Elle était un peu gênée de lui demander ce service, mais elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de transmettre sa requête que Sora y avait pensé de lui-même.

" Je dois en mettre où, exactement? " demanda-t-il, les sourcils haussés. Elle fit pour se redresser et le jeune homme l'aida.

" Dans le bas du dos, là où j'ai une marque. Il faut juste que je soulève mon pull. " dit-elle en baissant une main pour lever le vêtement. Sora l'en empêcha et la fit se tourner légèrement.

" Dites-le moi si jamais je vous faisais mal, d'accord? " demanda-t-il en relevant le tissu. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'il y avait, effectivement, une marque sur toute la largeur de son dos. Elle allait très certainement avoir un beau bleu. Il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement pour se retenir de s'excuser à nouveau – il savait que la femme finirait par se mettre en colère s'il le faisait – et il mit un peu de pommade dans sa main. Il la sentit se crisper lorsque le liquide froid entra en contacte avec sa peau. Puis il se mit à la masser lentement et en petits cercles. Miyako se détendit rapidement et posa le front contre le dossier du fauteuil, les yeux fermés. " Tout va bien? " demanda le jeune châtain, sans jamais perdre de sa concentration.

" Hm hm. " répondit la femme d'une voix endormie. " C'est très bien comme ça. " Sora rit légèrement. Il était content de voir qu'il faisait bien son travail. Il fronça immédiatement les sourcils en se remémorant les propos que sa mère avait tenus lorsqu'il était plus jeune…

--

_Sora, à cette époque, avait tout juste treize ans. Il venait d'entrer au collège et était fier d'aller à ' l'école des grands '. Il rentrait d'une journée de cours, un peu fatigué à cause d'un test pour lequel il avait dû réviser toute la nuit._

_" Salut, papa! " s'exclama-t-il en passant devant son père, dans le salon._

_" Bonjour, fiston. Comment s'était à l'école aujourd'hui? " demanda l'homme. Sora ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père, lorsque ce dernier avait son âge, mis à part leurs yeux. Ceux de Sora étaient vifs et un rien enfantins, tandis que ceux de son père avaient la lueur de ceux qui savaient déjà beaucoup de choses. Trop de choses, en fait. _

_" Bien! Kairi et Selphie ont été élues déléguées! C'est bien, n'est-ce pas? " demanda le jeune garçon, le sourire aux lèvres. Son père le lui rendit en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête._

_" Et toi? " demanda une autre voix._

_" Bonjour, maman. Je suis rentré. " murmura le jeune châtain, un peu mal à l'aise. Depuis toujours, sa relation avec sa mère était relativement froide et tendue. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était toujours très sévère avec lui. Heureusement que son père était là pour l'aider à se détendre un peu de temps à autre._

_" Ca, je le vois bien. " dit-elle, un sourcil haussé. " Pourquoi n'as-tu pas été élu délégué, __**toi**__? "répéta-t-elle. Son fils se mordit la lèvre et regarda ailleurs._

_" Allons Yukari, si Sora ne veut pas être délégué, nous ne devons pas l'y forcer. " raisonna le père en prenant le journal posé près du fauteuil. Le jeune garçon regarda ses parents sans dire un mot. La mère se mit à rire froidement avant de lancer, en retournant dans la cuisine :_

_" Tu as raison. Il est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit comme il le faut. Il vaut mieux qu'il ne présente pas. " _

--

Sora se souvenait encore des nuits passées à se lamenter, à culpabiliser parce qu'il ne s'était même pas présenté à ces stupides élections. Son père avait tout tenté pour lui ôter cette idée de la tête, mais rien n'avait réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Il était un incapable, et c'était tout.

" Sora? Tu vas bien? " demanda Miyako, sentant la main de Sora posée sur son dos mais immobile depuis près de plusieurs minutes. Le jeune châtain secoua la tête et sourit.

" J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Rien de bien grave. "

------

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées et Sora n'avait plus aucunes nouvelles de sa mère. Il frissonna en se rendant compte qu'au fond, ça l'arrangeait mieux comme ça. Cloud lui parlait encore très souvent mais ne tentait plus rien. Il avait visiblement compris que c'était peine perdue. Quant à Sora…

" Riku! Riku, où es-tu? " s'exclamait le jeune châtain en courant dans la maison, à la recherche de son ami disparu. Il monta à l'étage et le trouva dans sa chambre. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt?

" Hm? " demanda le garçon aux cheveux platine en levant la tête vers son ami. Riku s'était allongé sur son lit, sur le ventre, et lisait le livre que lui avait acheté sa mère au début de l'année scolaire. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant l'immense sourire qu'affichait le jeune châtain. Ce dernier, sans prévenir, se mit à courir vers le lit et se laissa tomber dessus avant de se tourner sur le dos.

" J'ai pris deux kilos! " s'exclama-t-il, les poings levés vers le ciel. Le plus grand baissa les yeux pour mieux observer son ami et ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il avait pris du poids, et al –

" Oh! " dit Riku en se frappant le front avec la paume de la main. Il fit une grimace en sentant des picotements se répandre. Il allait sûrement avoir une trace plus tard… " C'est génial! " ajouta-t-il, en souriant à son tour.

" N'est-ce pas? " demanda fièrement le jeune châtain. " On ne le voit pas encore, mais c'est un bon début, non? "

" C'est vraiment bien. Alors, ça fait quoi de savoir que tu as un peu grossi? " demanda le plus grand, l'air un peu amusé. Il avait appris que taquiner Sora était devenu l'un de ses passe-temps favoris.

" Oh, pas grand-chose. Je ne me sens pas plus lourd pour autant. " répondit sérieusement le jeune châtain. " Il n'empêche que j'ai moins de soucis maintenant. Ca doit aider. " ajouta-t-il après un moment de réflexion.

" Cloud ne t'ennuie plus, j'espère? " demanda Riku, les sourcils froncés.

" Non. On reste amis, rien de plus. " dit Sora en secouant la tête. Son ami ne répondit rien et se contenta de reporter son attention sur le livre qu'il était en train de lire auparavant. Il sentit l'autre garçon gesticuler pour se rapprocher.

" De quoi ça parle, au juste? " demanda curieusement ce dernier, la tête légèrement inclinée.

" Ils expliquent ce que sont les trous noirs. Regarde, il y a une image qui explique le phénomène, ici. " expliqua Riku en désignant ladite image du doigt. Le jeune châtain se pencha davantage pour mieux voir.

" C'est assez effrayant. " murmura Sora, les sourcils froncés. " Ce truc peut aspirer tout ce qui se trouve autour? " demanda-t-il.

" Oui. " répondit simplement Riku. Il cligna des yeux. Il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte à quel point son ami était proche de lui. Si il tournait la tête il -

" Ca ne te fait rien à t - " commença Sora en tournant la tête vers Riku. Il se tut lorsqu'il sentit le bout de leur nez se frôler. Pendant un moment, ils ne surent quoi faire et se contentèrent de se regarder droit dans les yeux. Riku observa chaque centimètre du visage de son ami. Il remarqua comme ses sourcils étaient légèrement arqués lorsqu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, comme en ce moment. Ses yeux semblaient encore plus grands que d'habitude et le rendaient absolument irrésistible. Et ces lèvres, si roses et si tentantes, légèrement entrouvertes…

" Le dîner est servi, les garçons! " entendirent-ils crier Miyako. Sora sursauta et se releva subitement.

" Euh, j – je crois qu'on devrait descendre. " dit-il en se précipitant vers la porte. Lorsque le jeune châtain fut sorti, Riku se laissa tomber en avant et laisser échapper un cri de frustration, qui fut étouffé par la couette.

" Si près, j'étais si près!! " ajouta-t-il en se tirant les cheveux. " …Si près de quoi, au juste? " se demanda-t-il en se redressant. " _Bah, de l'embrasser, évidemment!_ " se dit-il. Il croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand avait-il de telles envies? Un jour, il voyait Sora comme un ami et le lendemain, il était presque sur le point de lui sauter dessus. " Il est vraiment temps que je me trouve quelqu'un, ça devient grave. " murmura-t-il en se levant à son tour.

De son côté, Sora était resté assis dans les escaliers, les mains sur le visage. Son cœur battait si vite… Pendant un moment, il avait presque espéré que Riku allait se rapprocher, juste un tout petit peu, et oser franchir le cap. Mais plus il y repensait et plus Sora se disait que finalement, c'était mieux comme ça. Il était encore un peu trop secoué entre ses peurs et ses inquiétudes. " Je suis encore si maigre. Il aurait vite fait de me laisser, de toute façon. " marmonna-t-il en se regardant. " _Génial, voilà que le médicament a encore quelques effets sur moi. _" se dit-il en riant nerveusement. Il finit par se lever et se diriger dans le salon où l'attendait déjà une assiette un peu plus remplie qu'auparavant. Il sourit en se remémorant son arrivée dans cette maison. Miyako lui avait préparé le même repas que ce jour là. Et tous mangeaient la même chose cette fois.

" Installe-toi, trésor. " dit la mère de Riku en le poussant légèrement vers la table. " Je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait peut-être faire un autre essai. " expliqua-t-elle en souriant nerveusement. " Surtout, si tu sens que ça ne passe pas, ne te force pas, d'accord? " Sora acquiesça d'un signe de tête. C'est à ce moment que Riku fit son apparition dans la pièce, sans regarder qui que ce soit. Miyako sembla se poser des questions, mais elle les garda pour elle. Pour l'instant.

Le dîner se passa parfaitement bien. Même s'il n'avait pas su tout manger, Sora ne s'était pas senti malade une seule seconde.Ses efforts commençaient enfin à payer, et il était euphorique. Il s'était sauvé dans la cour, tout de suite après le repas et s'était mis à faire les cents pas dans la neige. La cour entière était blanche et il adorait laisser des empreintes de pas là où personne ne l'avait encore fait. Déjà tout petit il faisait ça avec son père.

Pendant ce temps, Miyako avait profité de l'absence du jeune châtain pour avoir une petite conversation avec son fils. Ils étaient dans la cuisine et nettoyaient les assiettes et les plats. Riku avait l'air ailleurs et ne regardait personne.

" Riku, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire? " demanda la mère sans regarder son fils.

" Non. " répondit-il aussitôt. Ils continuèrent à nettoyer et à essuyer les ustensiles et assiettes pendant un moment.

" Tu es sûr? " insista Miyako. Son fils ne répondit rien. " Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Riku. Je ne suis pas comme ton père. "

" Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas tout te dire cette fois. " dit tristement le garçon en fronçant les sourcils. S'ensuivit encore un moment de silence. Au loin, on pouvait entendre et voir Sora s'agiter dans la neige. Riku tourna la tête et l'observa pendant un moment, ne remarquant pas que sa mère avait suivi son regard.

" Est-ce que c'est à propos de Sora? " demanda-t-elle prudemment. Elle vit le visage de Riku se crisper. " _Dans le mille._ " se dit-elle.

" Oui. " marmonna le garçon avant de continuer à frotter une assiette. " Je ne veux pas en parler, c'est tout. " dit-il clairement. Sa mère se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête et sortit de la cuisine pour laisser son fils finir sa tâche tranquillement. Lorsqu'il fut seul, ce dernier releva les yeux vers la fenêtre de la cuisine et fut étonné de ne plus apercevoir Sora nulle part. Un peu inquiet, il s'approcha du mur et le chercha du regard.

" Je suis là. " dit une voix derrière lui. Surpris, Riku fit volte-face et laissa tomber l'assiette qu'il tenait entre les mains. Tous deux plaquèrent les mains sur leurs oreilles pour rendre le fracas un peu moins insupportable. " Je suis désolé! " s'exclama le jeune châtain en se précipitant vers son ami avant de s'accroupir pour ramasser les bouts de porcelaine éparpillés un peu partout.

" Non, laisse. Tu vas te couper. " dit Riku en écartant les mains de Sora pour nettoyer lui-même. " Il y a un ramasse poussières près de la porte. Est-ce que tu – " commença le plus grand, mais il se tut lorsqu'il vit son ami s'élancer vers l'endroit indiqué. Riku eut un petit rire, mais cela ne dura pas. " Aïe! "

Alerté, Sora revint sur ses pas, l'objet demandé en main, et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit quelques gouttes de sang sur le carrelage blanc. " Fais-moi voir. " dit-il fermement mais d'une voix douce. Riku tendit le bras et laissa voir sa coupure. Elle était un peu profonde mais il n'y avait rien de bien alarmant. " Et c'est toi qui m'a mis en garde. "

" J'ai juste été un peu – " commença Riku. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque le jeune châtain ouvrit la bouche et la referma autour du doigt de son ami. Riku se crispa. " – distrait. " finit-il, sa voix étonnamment calme, bien qu'un peu plus aigue.

" Hm hm. " marmonna Sora en hochant la tête. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque le visage de son ami devint écarlate. Il chercha autour de lui et finit par mettre la main dans sa poche pour en sortir un mouchoir. Il libéra alors le doigt de Riku en enroula le tissu autour. " Je ne m'en suis jamais servi. " précisa-t-il.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici?! " s'écria Miyako en entrant dans la cuisine.

" Désolé, m'man. Elle m'a glissée des mains. " s'excusa son fils, l'air gêné.

" Tu n'as rien au moins? " demanda-t-elle en prenant le ramasse poussières et en commençant à nettoyer le désordre.

" Il s'est coupé mais ce n'est pas grand-chose. " expliqua Sora. " Vous avez des pansements? " demanda-t-il.

" Dans la salle de bain. Allez-y, je m'occupe de tout ramasser. " dit Miyako en leur souriant. Le jeune châtain acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se redressa, entraînant Riku avec lui jusqu'aux escaliers. Le silence était assez gênant mais aucun d'eux ne fit pour le briser. Une fois arrivés dans la pièce, Riku se tint en plein milieu et montra à son ami où trouver le matériel nécessaire pour désinfecter sa plaie. Lorsqu'il fut certain que Sora avait tout ce qu'il fallait, il s'assit par terre et attendit qu'il vienne vers lui. Le jeune châtain s'assit juste en face de lui et retira délicatement le mouchoir légèrement taché de sang. Comme il s'en était douté, la coupure n'était que superficielle. Sora prit un peu de coton et l'imbiba de désinfectant.

" Ca risque de piquer un peu. Je pense. " prévint le jeune châtain en regardant timidement son ami. Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Cependant, Riku avait oublié à quel point l'alcool pouvait être douloureux sur une plaie dont la douleur avait commencé à se dissiper. Il eut un petit hoquet qu'il tenta de cacher, mais sans grand succès. " Pardon. " dit aussitôt Sora en tamponnant la coupure avec le coton pendant quelques secondes avant de le poser à côtés de lui. Il leva le doigt du garçon aux cheveux platine et souffla doucement sur la blessure. Il sentit la main de Riku se détendre. " Ca va mieux? " demanda-t-il en levant ses yeux bleus vers l'autre garçon.

" Oui. J'ai juste été un peu surpris. " expliqua Riku, les joues un peu roses. Son ami ne dit rien et chercha un pansement dans la boîte à médicaments.

" C'est fini. " déclara le jeune châtain en se relevant. Il se tourna et rangea la boite. Pendant ce temps, Riku s'était relevé et observait attentivement son ami. S'il s'était écouté, il se serait approché, aurait enlacé Sora et couvert son cou de doux baisers. Mais n'étant pas d'un naturel spontané, il resta planté là àle dévorer du regard.

Sora sentit un frisson le parcourir et se retourna lentement, ses yeux se posant à nouveau sur ceux de Riku.Cela semblait arriver très souvent ces derniers temps, et ça l'inquiétait un peu. Il ne savait toujours pas vraiment à quoi s'en tenir à son sujet. Riku était-il simplement perdu ou y avait-il véritablement une intention derrière ses avances?

" Riku? " demanda tout bas le jeune châtain, n'osant plus bouger.

Riku était perdu dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas son ami parler. Tout était parfaitement clair pour lui, à présent. Cette colère lorsqu'il avait vu Cloud flirter avec Sora : c'était de la jalousie. Ces étranges sensations lorsque Sora souriait ou se tenait tout près de lui étaient dues à son attirance pour le jeune châtain. Et plus il y pensait, plus il se trouvait idiot de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt. Seulement, il y avait encore un problème. Après tous les soucis endurés suite au fiasco nommé Cloud, Sora n'était pas près à s'engager dans une relation de sitôt. Et puis le jeune châtain avait déjà trop de soucis. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui en causer davantage.

" Merci de t'être occupé de moi. " répondit enfin Riku, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres. Il se tourna et quitta la pièce sans jamais regarder derrière lui ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

Sora, lui, le suivit du regard, espérant le voir se retourner et ajouter autre chose. Quoi? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. N'écoutant que son instinct, il se lança à la poursuite de son ami, parti se réfugier dans sa chambre. Comme à son habitude, Riku s'était allongé sur son lit et regardait la neige qui s'était accumulée sur la fenêtre de son plafond, ne remarquant pas la présence de Sora, debout près de son lit.

" Riku? Est-ce que je peux te parler? " demanda tout bas le jeune châtain. Riku tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés. " Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps. Je te laisserai dès que j'aurai fini. " s'empressa d'ajouter le plus jeune, pensant qu'il était en train de le déranger. Lorsque le garçon aux cheveux platine lui fit signe de parler, Sora prit une profonde inspiration et se lança. " Tu te souviens de la conversation qu'on a eue, quand je t'ai parlé de Cloud? " demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du matelas.

" Euh, oui. " répondit Riku, la voix pleine d'incertitude. Où voulait-il en venir?

" C'est bien toi qui m'avait suggéré d'oublier Cloud avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu t'en souviens? "

Riku fronça les sourcils et ne dit rien pendant un moment. Il se serait laissé emporter par la joie s'il n'était pas aussi effrayé d'être en train de se faire de mauvaises idées. " Oui, je m'en souviens. " Il se redressa et se tourna pour faire face au jeune châtain. Ce dernier évitait son regard et se mordillait la lèvre. " Tu as trouvé cette personne? " demanda le garçon aux yeux d'émeraude, l'air inquiet et heureux à la fois.

" Je – Je pense. Je ne suis pas sûr. " bégaya le jeune châtain tandis qu'il commençait à rougir. Riku poussa un léger soupir et posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

" Je suis content pour toi. J'espère qu'il ressentira la même chose pour toi. " déclara-t-il. Ca ne se voyait peut-être pas, mais il était sincère.

" Merci. " dit timidement Sora, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce que venait de dire Riku. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour cela. " Que – Attends! " ajouta aussitôt le jeune châtain, les yeux larmoyants. " _C'est stupide! Je ne vais quand même pas pleurer pour ça! _" se dit-il. Il se maudissait déjà avant même de savoir comment tout cela allait finir.

" Attendre quoi? " demanda le plus grand, un sourcil haussé. " Sora, soit un peu plus clair, s'il te plaît. Je sais que je suis extrêmement intelligent mais à moi aussi il m'arrive de ne pas tout saisir. Surtout quand on ne dit que les choses à moitié. " plaisanta-t-il. Le jeune châtain eut un rire gêné.

" Avant ça, j'ai besoin d'être certain d'une chose. " commença ce dernier, rougissant de plus belle. " Est-ce que tu… Es gay? "

Il n'en fallut pas davantage à Riku pour voir où son ami voulait en venir. Finalement, il ne s'était pas fait de fausse joie. Pour toute réponse, le plus grand se rapprocha de Sora, posa une main sur la joue légèrement creusée de son ami et l'embrassa tendrement. Une première fois. Puis une seconde fois, avec un peu plus de passion. Sora laissa ses mains se lever pour aller jouer avec quelques mèches de cheveux lisses et soyeux. Il adorait les cheveux de Riku, leur douceur et leur odeur aussi. Lorsque leur baiser fut terminé, le plus grand plongea son regard dans celui de son ami, ses mains posées sur ses joues.

" Est-ce que ça répond à ta question? " demanda tout bas Riku en posant le front contre celui de Sora. Le jeune châtain ferma les yeux et sourit tendrement.

" Merci, Riku. Sincèrement. " murmura Sora avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux du cou de Riku. Ce dernier ne répondit rien et frotta doucement le dos de son ami. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua que Miyako était dans le couloir et avait vu toute la scène. Cette dernière était choquée, mais aussi rassurée. Son fils ne semblait jamais prêter attention aux autres et le voir ainsi, avec Sora, la rassurait. Ce qui la rendait un peu moins enjouée était la réaction de son mari. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la pilule passerait bien moins facilement avec lui, mais il était inutile de l'informer des orientations de leur fils pour l'instant. Il ne reviendrait que quelques mois plus tard, et ils auraient tout le temps nécessaire pour trouver la meilleure façon de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

" Mon fils devient un homme. " dit-elle en entrant dans la chambre, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes hommes.

" M – Maman?! Mais qu'est-ce que – "

" Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien vous prendre autant de temps et je vous ai vaguement entendus parler depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Et tu me connais, Riku. Je suis une femme très curieuse.

" Et tu nous as espionnés? " dit Riku, les sourcils froncés. Sora, lui, ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

" Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. " se défendit la femme. Elle se mit à rire. " Oh, Suzanne va adorer ça! " ajouta-t-elle, excitée.

" Hé là, une petite minute! " s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux platine en se levant de son lit. " **Personne** ne va adorer ça parce que tu n'en diras pas un seul mot. "

" Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. " dit sagement la femme, les bras croisés.

" Ce n'est pas ça le problème. " marmonna son fils, les yeux baissés. " C'est p'pa. "

" Tu sais très bien que je ne lui dirai rien. C'est à toi, et à toi seul de le lui dire. " dit-elle en posant les mains sur les épaules de Riku, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

" Je ne fais que causer des soucis, hein? " demandale jeune châtain, l'air inquiet.

" Aucun de vous n'a choisi ce qui est arrivé. " rétorqua Miyako d'un ton ferme. " Bien, il commence à se faire tard et vous avez cours demain. Chacun dans sa chambre maintenant. "

" On n'a même pas droit à un dernier petit bisou pour se dire bonne nuit? " demanda innocemment Riku, sa voix contrastant fortement avec le sourire espiègle sur ses lèvres.

" Tu viens de fourrer ta langue jusque dans sa gorge. Je pense que c'est assez pour ce soir. " dit Miyako en faisant signe à Sora de la suivre. Les deux garçons firent une grimace et se séparèrent donc, laissant le plus grand seul dans sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers son placard et en sortit un pyjama noir. Son père lui en avait fait cadeau et il en avait toujours pris un très grand soin. Le vêtement était aussi beau que le premier jour où il l'avait porté. Il se changea et se dirigea vers son lit, lorsque l'on frappa doucement à sa porte. Les sourcils haussés, le garçon se dirigea à l'entrée et entrouvrit sa porte. Il eut à peine le temps de voir qui était là que l'on lui donna un très bref bisou.

" Bonne nuit. " dit doucement Sora avant de retourner à sa chambre.

" Lui alors. " dit-il en riant. Cette nuit là, il dormit l'esprit tranquille et ne rêva que de Sora.

-x---x-

A/N : Et encore une fin mielleuse. XD Bon voilà, ils sont ensembles maintenant. Mais on n'est pas encore à la fin de cette histoire. Je ne sais pas quand elle se terminera, mais ce n'est pas la fin. ) Oh et milles excuses pour le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour mettre à jour! J'ai fini par me lasser de cette fic et si je la continue, c'est uniquement parce que je sais que certains attendent la suite depuis un moment, déjà. Je me suis donc fixé un but : finir cette histoire pour pouvoir commencer la prochaine! Eh oui, encore une… Une fic qui sera basée sur de l'action, encore du tout nouveau pour moi! \o/


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi, et heureusement! Sinon, j'aurais traumatisé des tas de gamins! XD

-x----x-

Dommage que rêver de Sora n'avait pas aidé Riku pour son devoir. Il l'avait complètement raté mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui importait pour l'instant, c'était que Sora avait accepté de lui donner une chance et il ferait tout pour ne pas la manquer!

" Tu m'écoeures. " marmonna Axel, les sourcils froncés.

" Pardon? Je veux dire, **pourquoi**?! " s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux platine, étonné.

" Tu souris bêtement depuis ce matin. Ca me donne envie de vom – " commença le plus grand.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? " l'interrompit Roxas en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

" Sora me laisse une chance. On est ensemble maintenant. " répondit Riku, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Axel montra immédiatement son enthousiasme vis-à-vis de la nouvelle, tandis que Roxas, lui, sembla moins enjoué.

" Tu en es sûr? " demanda le jeune blond, un sourcil froncé. Ses deux amis le regardèrent étrangement.

" Il m'a laissé l'embrasser, et lui aussi l'a fait. Si ce n'est pas la preuve qu'il est d'accord, alors je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait en être une. " rétorqua le garçon aux cheveux platine, les sourcils haussés.

" Si tu le dis. " dit Roxas en haussant les épaules. Le mieux serait encore d'en parler directement à Sora. " Ah, au fait! Le spectacle que prépare Tifa a lieu la semaine prochaine. Et elle nous a invités à venir voir Sora. " annonça-t-il pour changer le sujet.

" C'est vrai? C'est classe ça. " dit Axel, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. " On va voir des tas de filles en minijupe et – "

" Et si c'est uniquement pour ça que tu veux y aller, je m'arrangerai pour que tu ne puisses pas sortir de chez toi. " dit froidement le jeune blond.

" Maintenant que j'y pense, il m'avait bien dit que ce serait pour bientôt. " dit Riku en frappant doucement la paume de sa main avec le poing. " J'ai hâte de voir ça! " ajouta-t-il, son entrain revenu en force.

" Moi aussi. Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vu danser. " admit Roxas en souriant chaleureusement. " J'adorais le regarder quand il allait encore au lac. "

" C'est vrai qu'il n'y va plus tellement maintenant. Il n'a plus de raison de le faire. " dit Riku en haussant les épaules. " C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, finalement. "

" Tu peux le garder pour toi tout seul maintenant. " commenta Axel, clairement amusé par la situation. Riku avait l'air d'être sur un petit nuage pendant que Roxas était à la limite de la crise de nerfs.

" Sa mère n'a plus essayé de venir? " demanda le jeune blond pour éviter le sujet abordé par Axel. Riku fit non de la tête. " Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je préfère qu'elle reste loin de lui. "

" Cette folle a blessé m'man. " commenta sombrement le garçon aux cheveux platine. " Sora s'en est voulu et il s'est toujours proposé pour l'aider jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. La prochaine fois que je la croise, je ne lui ferai pas de cadeaux. " ajouta-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

" Je ne pense pas que ce serait une très bonne idée. Elle a beau être une vraie garce, Sora ne te pardonnerait pas. Je crois. " dit le jeune blond, l'air un peu confus. Il n'était pas certain lui-même de la réaction qu'aurait Sora si Riku venait à malmener sa mère. Il se gratta le sommet du crâne et mit la question de côté, pour le moment.

" Il est toujours chez toi? " demanda Axel, l'air inquiet. " Ce salaud de Seifer répand des rumeurs ignobles sur Sora. Je parie qu'il en profite tant qu'il n'est pas là, mais une fois qu'il sera revenu, il ne bronchera plus autant. "

" Très certainement. " acquiesça Riku en hochant la tête. Il regarda sa montre et eut un léger sursaut. " Ouh là, je ferais mieux de me sauver moi! Si j'arrive en retard, cette vieille pie va me flanquer à la porte. " grommela-t-il en prenant son sac et en s'éloignant précipitamment. Les deux autres garçons le suivirent du regard puis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

" Tu es jaloux. " accusa Axel, l'air contrarié.

" Jaloux de quoi? " demanda le jeune blond, un sourcil haussé. Le roux éclata de rire.

" Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas. Tu es jaloux parce que Riku et Sora sont de plus en plus proches. Avoue. " ordonna le plus grand, les sourcils froncés.

" Oui, ça me débecte. Tu es content? " rétorqua sèchement son jeune compagnon. Inutile de dire qu'Axel ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse et pensait plutôt que Roxas aurait tout démenti.

" Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre toi et Sora. " accusa Axel, l'air furieux. Le jeune blond ne répondit rien et se contenta de froncer les sourcils. " Dis-moi que je rêve, Roxas! Par pitié! "

" Je dois partir. A plus tard. " dit simplement le plus jeune en se levant de table et laissant son ami seul et complètement confus.

" Roxas, tu ne fuiras pas le sujet éternellement! " appela Axel pendant que son amant se sauvait. Le jeune blond savait déjà tout ça, mais il avait encore besoin de temps. Besoin de savoir ce qu'en penserait Sora.

------

Sora, pendant ce temps, s'affairait dans la maison de son ami. Miyako avait décrété qu'il était grand temps de faire le ménage de fond en comble et il se trouvait justement qu'elle avait de la main d'œuvre 'consentante' sous le bras.

" Atchoum…! Fichue poussière… " marmonna le jeune châtain en époussetant un bibelot. Il leva les yeux et vit les nombreux objets semblables à celui qu'il venait de nettoyer qui jonchaient l'immense étagère. Il se fit alors la promesse de ne **jamais** acheter le moindre objet décoratif. Franchement, qui avait besoin de tout un tas de figurines de nourrissons, d'ours en peluche ou encore d'abeilles? C'était ridicule. Mais il ne le dirait pas.

" Tout va bien, trésor? " appela la mère de Riku, après avoir entendu Sora éternuer assez bruyamment.

" Je crois que je fais une allergie à la poussière. " répondit-il, les doigts croisés. Peut-être allait-elle lui épargner cette corvée et lui suggérer de se reposer un peu?

" Oh, on doit avoir des masques dans la maison, quelque part. Si tu en trouves un, n'hésite pas à t'en servir, d'accord? " répondit la femme avant de laisser Sora, seul face au démon de la poussière. Ce dernier grommela sourdement et continua à remuer son chiffon furieusement, espérant en avoir fini le plus vite possible. Quelques instants plus tard, Miyako l'appela à nouveau et, pendant un moment, il crut qu'elle voulait lui demander de faire autre chose. Il descendit bruyamment les escaliers et stoppa net devant la femme debout dans le hall d'entrée, tout près de Miyako.

" Tifa?! "s'exclama-t-il, étonné. " M – Mais comment – "

" Riku a été assez gentil pour me donner son adresse. " le coupa la brune en riant nerveusement. " Oh, au fait! Je suis l'un des professeurs de danse de Sora. Je me nomme Tifa. " dit-elle en tendant une main à Miyako, qui la serra lentement.

" Je suis Miyako, la mère de Riku. " se présenta l'autre femme.

" Enchantée. " répondit l'enseignante en souriant. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sora. " Bon, j'ai réussi à raccourcir la durée de ton renvoi, et tu peux revenir dès demain. Ce qui vaudrait mieux étant donné qu'on a un gala à préparer. J'espère que tu ne l'avais pas oublié. " ajouta-t-elle avant d'observer le jeune châtain de plus près.

" Euh, non. Je veux dire : je n'avais pas oublié. " dit hâtivement le jeune châtain, l'air suspicieux. " Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? " demanda-t-il lorsque Tifa lui tourna autour. Miyako croisa les bras et regarda l'enseignante d'un air sévère.

" Il y a quelque chose qui a changé chez toi… Mais quoi? " se demanda tout haut la brune. Puis elle claqua des doigts et souleva le pull de son élève. " Ah ha! "

" Hein?! Mais – " s'exclamèrent l'adolescent et la mère en même temps.

" Tu as grossi! " s'exclama Tifa, l'air ravi. " C'est génial! "

" Vous trouvez? " demanda le jeune châtain en soulevant un peu plus son pull et en baissant les yeux sur lui.

" Sora, enfin! " s'indigna Miyako, qui fit un pas en avant pour l'obliger à baisser son pull.

" Ouais, on voit moins les os de tes hanches ici. " expliqua Tifa en passant un doigt le long de la hanche de son élève. " Ouah, c'est même pas dur, dis donc. Fais gaffe aux bourrelets, quand même. " le taquina-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire. Miyako observait la scène avec beaucoup d'inquiétude, ce que remarqua rapidement le jeune châtain.

" Ah, ne vous en faites pas. Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que vous pensez. " dit-il en haussant un sourcil. " Bref, je reviendrai dès demain dans ce cas. " ajouta-t-il d'un ton enjoué. Enfin, il allait pouvoir reprendre les cours et dire adieu au ramasse poussières!

" Ok. Ah, il y a autre chose. " dit Tifa, les bras croisés. " Il y a un nouveau ballet chorégraphié par Edea, et elle nous a envoyé ses meilleurs danseurs pour sélectionner l'un de nos élèves pour participer à ce ballet. Inutile de dire que je t'ai inscrit. " expliqua-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune châtain cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

" Edea?! M – Mais c'est génial! Quand a lieu l'audition? " demanda-t-il précipitamment, tenant à peine en place à présent.

" Ce vendredi. Tu as intérêt à être prêt et à assurer. " menaça la brune en pointant un doigt vers son élève. Ce dernier rit et hocha vivement la tête. " Très bien. "

------

Lorsque Sora entra dans la salle de danse, de nombreuses personnes se regroupèrent tout autour de lui et lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue. Il fut rassuré de voir que l'incident avec Seifer n'avait pas eu d'effets sur ses relations sociales. Mais plus il y pensait et plus il trouvait cela logique. Qui aimait Seifer?

" Je suis si contente que tu sois revenu! " s'exclama gaiement Kairi en le prenant brièvement dans ses bras. " Tu m'as manqué. "

" A moi aussi. " ajouta Selphie en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule. " Oh, et félicitations pour ton audition! "

" Mais je ne l'ai même pas encore passée… " dit Sora, les sourcils froncés.

" Idiot, je voulais te féliciter pour avoir été sélectionné! " corrigea la jeune fille en faisant la moue. On sentait bien, pourtant, qu'elle se serait mise à rire d'un moment à l'autre. " Tu sais que vous n'êtes que six à passer devant le jury? "

" Seulement six?! " s'exclamèrent Sora et Kairi. L'autre fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

" La sélection a été très dure. Même Barry n'a pas été choisi. " expliqua Selphie.

" Mais il est l'un des meilleurs, pourtant. " fit remarquer le jeune châtain. La rousse hocha la tête.

" Il ne l'était pas assez pour être choisi. " répondit Selphie en haussant les épaules. Peu de temps après, leur professeur arriva et le cours commença. Les échauffements furent assez laborieux pour Sora mais il reprit le rythme très rapidement. Il se sentit à nouveau lui-même et complètement dans son élément. Cela avait dû se ressentir car à un certain moment, les autres élèves s'étaient arrêtés de danser pour le regarder. Fujin le félicita et l'encouragea à continuer de la sorte avant de quitter la salle et les élèves. Sora révéla à ses deux amies que lui et Riku étaient à présent ensemble. Selphie était ravie tandis que Kairi semblait plus réservée sur ce sujet.

" Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais, n'est-ce pas? " demanda prudemment la rousse. Le jeune châtain fit oui de la tête. " Tant mieux, dans ce cas. "

" C'est vrai qu'après Cloud et Roxas, il y aurait de quoi se poser des questions. " fit remarquer Selphie, l'air très sérieux.

" Oh, on a déjà eu cette conversation, il me semble. Non? " demanda Sora, la mine renfrognée. Les deux filles firent oui de la tête et n'insistèrent plus. " Je vous rejoins à la salle d'ici peu, je dois passer quelque part. " Il désigna les toilettes situées un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Le trio se sépara et Sora se rendit au petit coin. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, il fut brusquement attiré dans un autre couloir. Surpris, le jeune châtain eut à peine le temps de voir qui l'avait entraîné qu'on posa les mains sur ses épaules et que des yeux verts fixèrent les siens. " A- Axel?! " s'exclama-t-il, les sourcils haussés. Sora regarda autour de lui et ne vit Roxas nulle part.

" Je crois qu'on a deux ou trois choses à se dire tous les deux. " déclara le roux, l'air plus que sérieux. " Viens. " dit-il en serrant le poignet de Sora dans sa main et en sortant du bâtiment.

" Maintenant? Mais je vais être en retard à mon cours! " s'indigna le châtain, les sourcils froncés. " Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît. "

" C'est hors de question. " dit fermement Axel en s'asseyant sur l'un des bancs de la cours du campus, entraînant Sora avec lui. " Bien, dis-moi tout au sujet de ta petite histoire avec Roxas. " dit-il sans tourner autour du pot. Le jeune châtain fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard. Axel le remarqua. " C'est si grave que ça? " demanda-t-il, à présent inquiet.

" Pas vraiment. " admit l'autre en secouant lentement la tête. " C'est juste que le fait d'en parler, ou même d'y penser me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. "

" Bon écoute, si tu me promets que ça ne me mettrait pas en rogne, je veux bien laisser passer et tout oublier. " promit le roux, l'air sérieux. Sora l'observa pendant un instant et réfléchit. Evidemment que ça allait mettre Axel en colère! En même temps, ça s'était passé si longtemps auparavant…

" Je sais pas trop. " admit le châtain en haussant les épaules. Que devait-il faire? " Tu as déjà posé la question à Roxas? " finit-il par demander.

" Oui et il m'a simplement répondu qu'il n'en parlerait pas si tu n'étais pas d'accord. " répondit Axel en croisant les bras.

" _En bref, tout repose sur moi…_ " pensa Sora, l'air contrarié. Il regarda Axel et se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Axel, même s'il ne le connaissait pas depuis si longtemps, était un bon ami. Lui aussi l'avait aidé depuis le début, alors il avait bien le droit de connaître la vérité. " C'est ma mère qui a demandé à se séparer du père de Roxas. " commença-t-il. " Un soir où ils se disputaient, elle et lui, Roxas est venu me voir dans ma chambre où je m'étais caché. Je savais de quoi ils parlaient. Roxas m'a avoué, ce soir là, avoir dit à son père que ma mère m'empoisonnait. J'étais mort de trouille. M'man allait m'engueuler et Roxas et son père devraient partir. Je me suis mis à pleurer comme un bébé et Roxas m'a… M'a embrassé sans qu'on sache vraiment pourquoi. Ca a eu le mérite de me calmer, mais ma mère est entrée à ce moment là et nous a surpris. Elle m'avait interdit de le revoir mais j'ai désobéi. "

" Alors… C'était ça que vous me cachiez, tous les deux? " demanda Axel, surpris. Le châtain fit oui de la tête. " J'avoue que ça me surprend un peu mais, franchement, je m'étais attendu à pire. " Il réfléchit un instant. " Il y a encore quelque chose entre – "

" N – Non, rien du tout! " s'exclama Sora, l'air soudain paniqué. " Il n'y a jamais rien eu, je te le promets! " Axel le regarda pendant un long moment sans rien dire. Sora était sincère, il le voyait bien. Mais Roxas? Il semblait heureux avec Axel mais il était toujours si préoccupé par Sora. Quand il y réfléchissait bien, le roux trouvait cela plutôt normal. Roxas en avait probablement vu autant, sinon plus que Sora pendant son séjour chez sa folle de mère. Il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter… " Tu ne nous en veux pas, hein? " demanda Sora à voix basse. Le roux posa une main sur la tête du plus jeune et la tapota doucement.

" Je suis désolé de vous avoir agacés. J'aurais dû vous faire un peu plus confiance. " dit-il tout bas sans regarder son ami. " C'était stupide. " ajouta-t-il avant de soupirer.

" Tu tiens à Roxas, c'est tout. " répondit Sora en souriant chaleureusement. " Si… Si Riku me cachait quelque chose, je crois que je réagirais de la même façon. " admit-il en rougissant.

" Alors comme ça, c'est vrai. Vous êtes vraiment ensemble maintenant. " se dit tout haut le roux, perdu dans ses pensées. " Et ça se passe bien? "

" Depuis hier soir? Oui, plutôt. " répondit Sora sur le ton de la blague. " J'ai rarement vu des couples se séparer au bout de quelques heures. " commenta-t-il.

" Certes, mais on ne sait jamais. " rétorqua le plus grand. " Ca ne veut pas dire que je vous le souhaite. " ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

" Je l'espère bien. " dit le châtain en riant. Franchement, quel couple se séparerait aussi rapidement?

------

Le jour de l'audition arriva plus rapidement que Sora ne l'avait imaginé. Tifa et lui avaient passé des soirées entières à répéter la chorégraphie qu'il allait présenter et, d'après le professeur, il avait fini par la maîtriser à la perfection. Mais Sora n'y croyait pas. Même si c'était le cas, rien ne disait qu'il la réussirait aussi bien une fois devant le jury. Le jeune garçon regarda à sa droite. Il restait encore trois personnes. Marluxia avait aussi été choisi et passait devant le jury. Jamais Sora ne s'était imaginé que le garçon aux cheveux roses puisse être aussi doué. Pendant les cours, Marluxia donnait plutôt l'impression d'être là contre son gré.

" Très bien, merci beaucoup. " dit l'un des membres du jury, interrompant le garçon en plein milieu d'un saut. Marluxia retomba sur les pieds avec grâce, n'émettant qu'un léger bruit que Sora n'entendit quasiment pas de l'autre bout de la salle. Le châtain fut surpris de voir le garçon lui faire un clin d'œil en sortant. Peut-être était-ce simplement son imagination?

Un autre garçon se leva lorsque le jury lui fit signe de s'approcher. A nouveau, la musique commença et il attendit son tour le plus calmement possible.

" _Kuja… C'est l'un des plus grands danseurs étoile et il est là, en personne! _" pensa le châtain en se tordant nerveusement les doigts. " _Il faut rester calme, Sora! Calme… _" Le dénommé Kuja, malgré les apparences, était bel et bien un homme. Il avait un physique pour le moins ambigu : des hanches fortement marquées, les traits du visage très fins et tous ses gestes étaient emplis d'une grâce que n'importe quelle femme lui aurait enviée. " S_i il n'y avait pas cette bosse entre – _" commença à penser Sora. " _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte?!!!! _"

" **Suivant! **" s'exclama fortement l'un des juristes Sora leva brusquement la tête et regarda à côté de lui. Il était le dernier. Il se leva et se dirigea prestement vers la table où on l'attendait. L'un des hommes poussa un long soupir, ce que le jeune garçon ignora du mieux qu'il le put. " Votre nom? "

" Sora Miyano, monsieur. "

" Bien, installe-toi et fais-nous signe quand tu seras prêt. " indiqua le même homme d'une voix monotone. Soit il faisait ça pour intimider Sora, soit il en avait vraiment assez d'être là. Le châtain retira son gilet et le posa sur le dossier de l'une des chaises posées sur le côté de la salle. Il prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête pour leur indiquer qu'il pouvait commencer. La musique commença et il leva lentement un bras, puis la jambe… Il se laissa bercer par la douce musique et les pas lui vinrent automatiquement à l'esprit, rendant sa danse fluide et douce. A son grand étonnement, personne ne chercha à l'interrompre avant la fin de la musique, qui sembla arriver bien trop vite. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Sora leva les yeux vers les cinq hommes, ébahis. " Très bien, merci beaucoup. " dit l'un d'eux, le sourire aux lèvres. Sora sourit brièvement et sortit de la pièce, oubliant son gilet.

A peine fut-il sortit qu'il fut abordé par Tifa, qui était venue l'attendre quand ses cours furent finis.

" Alors? Comment ça s'est passé? " demanda-t-elle en prenant les mains de son élève dans les siennes.

" Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai oublié aucun pas et je pense m'en être bien sorti. On verra. " répondit-il sincèrement. Il lui était difficile de se juger.

" Ok, on verra ça. Va te doucher maintenant. " ajouta la brune en le poussant vers les douches. Sora lui sourit et se précipita dans les vestiaires.

------

" Et là, c'était comme ça… Tu aurais dû voir leur tête à la fin! Je crois que je leur ai laissé une bonne impression. Et puis qui sait, si je ne suis pas pris cette fois-ci, peut-être qu'ils penseront à moi pour un autre ballet? " expliqua Sora tout en gesticulant dans la chambre de Riku. Ce dernier avait insisté pour voir la danse que son petit ami avait dû apprendre et Sora avait accepté. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'expliquer comment s'était passée son audition en même temps. Le garçon aux cheveux platine l'observait, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

" Tant de joie de vivre fait plaisir à voir. " dit Riku en se levant de son lit.

" Hm? " fit le plus jeune en faisant un tour sur lui-même. Il stoppa à mis chemin quand Riku l'enlaça, le dos de Sora fermement pressé contre le torse de son ami.

" Tu as changé depuis que tu es arrivé ici. Tu es plus… " chercha le plus grand, n'osant pas dire le mot qu'il avait à l'esprit.

" Heureux? " proposa le châtain en levant la tête pour mieux voir le visage de Riku. Ce dernier sembla gêné, mais il retrouva son calme lorsqu'il vit l'expression radieuse qu'arborait Sora. C'était un peu triste, au fond, mais tant qu'il était content, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. " Je suis heureux ici. " continua le plus jeune en posant les mains sur celles de son ami. " Je suis logé, bien nourri et vous êtes tous tellement gentils avec moi… " dit-il à voix basse en s'adossant à Riku. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit davantage.

" A ce propos, qu'est-ce que ça dit, ton appétit? " demanda timidement le plus grand. Le sujet était assez délicat pour lui.

" J'apprends à manger normalement, petit à petit. Je peux garder plus d'aliments qu'avant. " Le jeune châtain guida les mains de son amant et les plaça juste sous ses pectoraux. " Tu vois? On ne sent presque plus mes côtes maintenant. " ajouta-t-il en souriant. Il rougit lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Riku bouger et se promener sur son torse.

" Hm, en effet. " marmonna ce dernier, penchant la tête en avant pour déposer une série de baisers dans le coup du plus jeune. Mais ce dernier fit un pas en avant, échappant à l'étreinte de Riku. " Sora? " demanda prudemment l'argenté, un sourcil haussé. Etait-il allé trop loin?

" Pas pour l'instant. " marmonna-t-il, les yeux baissés. Il se mordit la lèvre et leva timidement la tête pour regarder son ami. " Je ne veux pas que tu me voies tant que je suis aussi horrible à voir. " Riku cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de s'avancer et de prendre à nouveau le châtain dans ses bras.

" Idiot, tu es ce qu'il y a de plus adorable. Et pour information – " commença-t-il en regardant le châtain droit ans les yeux. " Je me contenterai de câlins et de baisers pendant encore un petit moment. " Sora se sentit rougir.

" Oh mon – Ce – C'est très embarrassant. " bégaya-t-il, évitant à tout pris le regard de Riku. " Je pensais que tu – Je veux dire… Je suis désolé!! " conclut-il en se cachant le visage dans les mains. L'argenté rit doucement et passa une main dans les cheveux de Sora.

" Ce n'est pas grave. Ca arrive de se tromper. " le rassura-t-il.

------

" Ah, tu tombes bien! " dit Miyako lorsqu'elle vit son fils descendre les escaliers. " Où est Sora? " demanda-t-elle, ne voyant le châtain nulle part.

" Il s'est couché. Tu veux que j'aille le chercher? " demanda l'adolescent en faisant déjà demi-tour.

" Non, surtout pas! Ca m'arrange qu'il ne soit pas avec toi. J'ai besoin de te parler. " dit la mère en faisant signe à son fils de la rejoindre dans le salon, ce qu'il fit. Tous deux s'assirent sur le divan. Miyako avait un livre posé sur les genoux et d'après la couverture, ce n'était sûrement pas un roman banal. " Tu t'en doutes certainement, mais c'est au sujet de ton ami. " commença-t-elle. " Tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange chez lui? " demanda-t-elle en regardant attentivement son fils, comme si elle cherchait le moindre signe montrant qu'il lui mentait. Cela mis Riku plutôt mal à l'aise.

" Pas vraiment, non. Il a l'air d'aller de mieux en mieux. " confia ce dernier, un sourcil haussé. " Pourquoi? Il ne devrait pas? "

" Pas vraiment, non. Du moins, je le pense. " confia-t-elle. Elle poussa un long soupir. " Tu sais ce qu'on dit des régimes draconiens? " demanda-t-elle. Riku fit non de la tête. " On parle toujours de l'effet 'yoyo'. Quand on se fait maigrir en ne mangeant plus, le moindre repas te fait reprendre des kilos à une vitesse phénoménale. " L'argenté écarquilla les yeux.

" Pourquoi pas lui, dans ce cas? " demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés. " Ca fait des années qu'il ne mange plus et maintenant qu'il reprend des repas consistants, il n'a pas repris tellement de poids. C'est comme si… " commença-t-il. Il tourna vivement la tête vers sa mère, une expression d'effroi sur le visage.

" J'en ai bien peur. " dit-elle en secouant la tête. Elle ouvrit le livre qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux et montra la page qu'elle était en train de lire.

" Le taenia. " marmonna l'argenté en parcourant la page du regard. " Ca pourrait correspondre. Il mange mais ne grossit pas. " Il réfléchit pendant un court instant. " Mais son médicament l'empêchait d'avaler quoi que ce soit, non? " demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

" En effet. " répondit Miyako. " Plus j'y pense, et plus je me dis que ce pharmacien nous a caché des choses. Il a bien dit qu'il y avait plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles le médicament avait été interdit à la vente, mais il n'a pas tout dit. " Elle sortit alors une feuille de la poche de son pantalon et la tendit à Riku. " J'ai trouvé ça sur internet. "

Son fils lut l'article et devint pâle. " Des larves contenues dans les gélules?! " s'exclama-t-il. " Alors ça viendrait de ça? "

" Il y a de fortes chances. Je me suis déjà permise d'appeler l'école de Sora pour les prévenir qu'il n'ira pas en cours demain. Je vais l'emmener à l'hôpital pour qu'il fasse quelques examens. On n'est pas encore sûrs qu'il ait ce ver. " expliqua la femme. " Mais si c'est bien ça, dès qu'il sera détruit, Sora redeviendra comme avant en un rien de temps. "

" Tu crois que sa mère savait ce que contenait ce produit? " demanda Riku, les yeux baissés.

" J'aimerais te dire que je ne le pense pas. " dit tristement Miyako. " Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ne l'ait pas su. " Son fils serra les poings et ne dit rien. Comment pouvait-on faire subir ce genre de choses à son propre enfant? Cette femme pensait-elle vraiment aider Sora? Si c'était le cas, il valait mieux l'enfermer avant qu'elle ne finisse par le tuer.

------

" Pourquoi doit-on aller à l'hôpital? Je me sens bien. " dit Sora, assis à l'arrière de la voiture que conduisait la mère de Riku. Elle n'avait toujours pas voulu lui expliquer pourquoi il avait dû rater les cours pour ça.

" Euh – " commença la femme, réfléchissant à une bonne excuse. " J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a un très bon nutritionniste qui y travaille. Il pourra sûrement t'aider mieux que moi. " dit-elle en jetant de brefs coups d'œil au châtain dans le rétroviseur. L'adolescent fit la moue.

" Et vous nous faites sécher les cours pour ça? " demanda-t-il, ne la croyant pas une seule seconde. Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu y aller en fin d'après-midi. **Sans** Riku. Pourquoi avait-il voulu venir? Et pourquoi Miyako n'avait-elle pas refusé? C'était vraiment louche. La femme soupira et regarda son fils d'un air désespéré. Ce dernier se tourna dans son siège pour pouvoir regarder son ami.

" On pense que tu as le taenia à cause du produit que t'as fait prendre ta mère. " dit Riku d'un ton calme. Il étudia le visage du châtain, s'attendant à une quelconque réaction de sa part. Il fronça les sourcils quand il n'en reçut aucune.

" Oh. " se contenta de dire Sora en regardant le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Ainsi, elle était allée aussi loin… Malheureusement, ça ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça. Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement à l'hôpital et ils furent immédiatement pris en charge par le docteur Xehanort. Il avait l'air extrêmement froid au premier abord, mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Quand Sora se retrouva seul avec lui pour faire les examens, l'homme se montra très aimable.

Riku et sa mère étaient restés dans une salle d'attente, à la demande du médecin qui s'occupait de Sora. Quelques heures passèrent avant le retour du châtain, la mine déconfite. Riku se leva immédiatement et prit les mains de son amant dans les siennes pour le réconforter. Miyako regarda leurs mains jointes avec un petit sourire avant de reporter son attention sur le docteur Xehanort.

" Il a bien un parasite logé dans l'intestin. " commença le médecin en tendant un papier à la mère. " Voilà son traitement. Allez à la pharmacie, on vous expliquera tout là bas. " Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna et s'occupa d'un autre patient. Miyako appela les deux garçons et ils partirent chercher le traitement du châtain. Elle donna la feuille au jeune homme qui se tenait derrière le comptoir, et ce dernier, après avoir parcouru la note du regard, se tourna et pris plusieurs boîtes dans l'immense étagère située juste derrière lui. Il posa deux boîtes sur le comptoir.

" Bien, chaque médicament deux fois par jour, à midi et le soir. Avant le repas. " précisa-t-il en notant les doses sur les emballages. " Vous en avez assez pour un mois complet. " ajouta-t-il en mettant le traitement dans un sachet qu'il tendit à Miyako. Cette dernière paya puis ils purent partir.

Le chemin du retour fut très silencieux. Riku était passé à l'arrière du véhicule et tenait toujours la main de son ami dans la sienne. Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés, le châtain monta directement dans sa chambre. Riku allait le suivre mais il stoppa net quand il entendit sa mère l'appeler. Il descendit donc les trois marches et se rendit dans le salon. L'argenté déglutit. Les seules fois où elle lui parlait comme ça apportaient toujours de mauvaises nouvelles. La femme s'éclaircit la gorge quand son fils fut assis.

" Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à la façon dont tu allais annoncer la nouvelle à ton père? " demanda-t-elle en regardant la table basse. Riku haussa les épaules.

" Pas vraiment. Il ne revient pas encore maintenant alors j'ai du temps devant moi. " répondit l'adolescent en regardant sa mère, un sourcil haussé. Cette dernière fit la moue.

" Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop traîner quand même. " insista-t-elle en tournant enfin la tête vers son fils, qui avait l'air confus. " Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu serais bien embêté si il revenait plus tôt que prévu. " précisa-t-elle.

" On n'aurait qu'à faire semblant d'être de simples amis en attendant de trouver une solution, non? " demanda l'argenté.

" Ca t'irait peut-être, mais pas forcément à Sora. " dit Miyako. Elle vit son fils faire la moue. " Riku, est-ce qu'au moins tu avais l'intention de le lui dire…? " Son fils baissa les yeux et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Finalement, il secoua timidement la tête, à défaut de pouvoir lui répondre de vive voix. Elle soupira. " C'est pas vrai… " marmonna-t-elle en s'appuyant au dossier du canapé, une main posée sur ses yeux.

" Je suis désolé. " murmura Riku en se levant brusquement. " Mais je pense que ce serait une mauvaise idée. " ajouta-t-il en quittant la pièce pour aller rejoindre son amant. Miyako resta là, sans rien dire, trop perturbée pour le retenir. L'argenté frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre du châtain et se permit d'entrer sans attendre de réponse. Sora était resté debout près de la fenêtre et regardait dehors d'un air absent. " Ca va aller? " demanda timidement Riku en s'approchant de son ami. Il l'enlaça et l'attira vers lui, le dos de Sora appuyé contre son torse.

" Je me disais que… Je n'étais pas retourné au lac depuis un bon moment. " dit simplement le châtain en tournant la tête vers Riku. Il lui sourit chaleureusement. " Et si on y allait ce soir? La lune est pleine en ce moment, et si le ciel est découvert, on aura une vue superbe. " L'argenté se pencha en avant pour donner un bref baiser à Sora.

" Tout ce que tu veux. " dit le plus grand en serrant davantage le châtain. Ce dernier se reposa entièrement sur Riku et poussa un soupir de contentement. " Tu as l'air de prendre la nouvelle plutôt bien. " remarqua le plus grand, un sourcil haussé.

" Le docteur m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. J'ai été pris à temps. Ce… Truc devrait être définitivement parti d'ici deux semaines, mais il vaut mieux prolonger le traitement, juste au cas où. " expliqua le plus jeune, le regard à nouveau tourné vers la fenêtre. Il avait vraiment hâte d'être au lac ce soir, avec Riku. Ca allait être une très bonne soirée.

-x----x-

A/N : Hé hé, comme promis, je n'ai pas traîné à mettre à jour! \o/ Encore un chapitre et c'est la fin. (Je dis ça pour que vous soyez préparés)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

-x----x-

La lune était effectivement pleine ce soir là et se reflétait dans l'eau calme du lac. Contrairement à sa jumelle, la lune du lac avait des contours légèrement irréguliers provoqués par le vent et les quelques canards qui flottaient à la surface. Sora s'était mis à danser au bord de l'eau, sur l'herbe. Il commençait à faire beaucoup trop froid pour danser pieds nus et il n'avait pas l'intention de risquer de renouveler une mauvaise expérience. Riku, lui, s'était assis sur l'un des rochers et l'observait attentivement. Il se trouva hypnotisé comme au premier jour. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, il serait tombé amoureux de celui que tout le monde prenait pour un fantôme? Mais la légende n'était pas tout à fait fausse : il pourrait se noyer dans les yeux du châtain tant ils étaient entêtants. L'argenté se trouva à se demander si Sora pensait la même chose de lui. Ressentait-il aussi une véritable attraction envers Riku? Comme deux amants réunis après une longue et douloureuse séparation? Il poussa un soupir et suivit son ami des yeux. Ce dernier dansa encore quelques instants puis se tourna vers l'argenté, la lumière lunaire accentuant sa fine silhouette. Le châtain sourit et tendit la main à Riku, qui haussa un sourcil.

" Viens danser avec moi! " appela Sora en agitant les bras, comme s'il avait peur que son ami ne le voie pas. Mais avec une lune aussi brillante, il faisait presque aussi clair qu'en plein jour – au sens figuré, bien sûr. Voyant que le plus grand ne faisait pas pour se lever, Sora s'avança vers Riku et le fit se lever. " On va voir si tu as retenu la leçon. " dit-il d'un ton taquin.

" Et qu'est-ce que tu feras si j'ai tout oublié? " demanda l'argenté en souriant malicieusement. Cependant, il plaça correctement les mains et se tint prêt à commencer.

" Oh, je ne sais pas trop. Sûrement te donner une bonne correction. " dit Sora en entamant la danse. Il s'éclaircit la gorge au bout de quelques secondes. " C'est **toi** qui est censé conduire. " lui rappela-t-il en faisant la moue. Riku rit doucement et se remit à danser. Jamais l'argenté n'aurait cru que danser avec son ami lui avait tant manqué. Il s'en rendait compte, maintenant qu'ils étaient en train de valser. Il finit par se perdre dans ses pensées, quand un détail lui vint à l'esprit. " Hé, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre? " demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Sora l'imita, se demandant de quoi il parlait. " Tu as eu le taenia et pourtant, tu ne savais plus manger. Ce n'est pas plutôt le contraire qui se produit dans ce genre de situation? " Le châtain réfléchit un instant.

" Le médecin qui s'est occupé de moi m'avait expliqué mais c'était assez compliqué. En bref, le ver se chargeait d'avaler le peu de nourriture que j'arrivais à manger quand l'autre produit ne m'empêchait pas de digérer mes aliments. C'est aussi pour ça que je peux être soigné si rapidement. En fait, le parasite n'a pas pu se développer comme il le voulait à cause de mon alimentation. " expliqua Sora en baissant soudainement les yeux, soudain gêné.

" Tu veux dire à cause de ton alimentation inexistante, grâce à ta chère mère. " dit froidement Riku. Il sentit la main de Sora se resserrer dans la sienne pendant un bref instant. " Sora, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. " demanda l'argenté, voyant que leurs regards ne se croisaient plus depuis quelques secondes maintenant. Le plus jeune garda la tête tournée sur le côté.

" Tu sais, même si je sais très bien que ça me faisait du mal, elle pensait bien faire. " Il entendit Riku prendre une brève inspiration, indiquant qu'il s'apprêtait à parler. Le plus jeune regarda enfin son amant et continua. " Je ne dis pas qu'elle a eu raison de faire ce qu'elle a fait, mais malgré ça, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir complètement. Disons que 2 sont en sa faveur dans tout ça… " Il baisa brièvement les yeux vers son ventre et regarda à nouveau sur le côté en faisant une grimace. " En plus, j'ai ce truc dégoûtant à cause d'elle. Je ne comprends même pas que tu restes encore avec moi en sachant ça. Ca ne te fait rien? " dit-il en levant timidement les yeux vers l'argenté. Ce dernier avait l'air très sérieux.

" Tu pourrais être borgne que je t'aimerais toujours autant. Alors ce n'est une petite bête de plus de cinq mètres de long, cachée dans tes intestins en attendant que tu la nourrisses pour grandir et larguer des milliers d'œufs toutes les – " commença Riku en souriant. Il fut interrompu lorsque Sora plaqua les mains sur sa bouche, l'air écoeuré.

" Je n'ai pas besoin d'autant de détails! " se plaignit-il en faisant une nouvelle grimace. Il eut un léger frisson quand le vent se mit à souffler doucement. Il devait déjà être bien tard. " On rentre? " demanda-t-il, la tête inclinée sur le côté. Riku fit oui de la tête et ils retournèrent chez eux.

------

Le lendemain, Sora fut convoqué au bureau de Tifa, où ce ne fut pas la brune qui l'attendait. Assis à l'une des chaises se trouvait Kuja en personne. Il lisait un roman, sans doute trouvé sur le bureau de Tifa, mais ne semblait pas tellement intéressé par le contenu. Enfin, il leva les yeux du livre et son regard se posa sur Sora. Il se leva et lui sourit chaleureusement. Le jeune châtain sentit un frisson le parcourir sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il n'y prêta donc pas attention.

" Ah, Sora, te voilà enfin! " s'exclama le professionnel en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Il le fit s'asseoir tandis qu'il prit lui-même place sur le bord du bureau, juste en face du châtain. Ce dernier se sentit un peu gêné. " Tu te doutes certainement de la raison pour laquelle tu es venu ici. " dit l'homme, son sourire toujours présent.

" Vous avez choisi quelqu'un d'autre? " proposa Sora, une main levée pour agripper le pull qu'il portait. Il avait beau s'être préparé à être refusé, le choc était là quand même.

" Oh, pas du tout. Tu nous as littéralement épatés. " le rassura l'homme en riant doucement, une main délicatement portée à sa bouche. " Et c'est toi que nous avons choisi. " continua-t-il.

" V – Vraiment?! " s'exclama Sora, les yeux écarquillés. Avait-il mal entendu ou avait-il réellement été sélectionné?

" Pourquoi mentirais-je? " demanda Kuja, un sourcil haussé. Le jeune châtain se sentit rougir. Voilà une bonne façon de débuter sa relation avec son futur mentor : Kuja pensait maintenant que Sora le prenait pour un menteur.

" Je suis dés – " commença l'adolescent en baissant les yeux, mais l'autre l'interrompit aussitôt.

" Cependant, je crains fort que le test que tu as passé ne suffise pas à te garantir une place parmi notre troupe. " dit Kuja en fixant Sora du regard.

" Pa – Pardon? " bégaya le châtain. " Je dois en passer encore un autre? Ca veut dire que je dois préparer une autre – "

" Oh, il ne s'agit pas de grand-chose, à vrai dire. " le rassura l'homme en se levant. Il fit le tour de la chaise du plus jeune et se tint derrière lui. " Ce serait plus une démonstration personnelle. " expliqua-t-il en se penchant en avant, les mains sur les épaules de Sora, qui se raidit. " Entre toi et moi. " murmura l'homme à son oreille. Ni une ni deux, l'adolescent se leva brusquement de sa chaise et fit volte-face, les joues écarlates. Il fronça les sourcils. " Je suppose que cela est un 'non' catégorique. " commenta Kuja en croisant les bras et en se déhanchant légèrement. " Sora, il serait dommage de laisser passer une occasion pareille. Si tu refusais, nous devrions choisir quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui serait fort dommage. Tu as du potentiel. "

" Vous vous fichez pas mal de mon potentiel, tant que vous pouvez parvenir à vos fins. " grommela le châtain, les poings serrés. " Je préfère réussir parce que mes efforts ont été reconnus, pas seulement parce que j'ai accepté de me vendre. " Sur ces mots, il contourna Kuja et sortit du bureau de Tifa. Sora était soudainement bien écoeuré par la danse…

------

L'heure de la pause de midi avait été très attendue. Le petit groupe se retrouva autour de leur table habituelle et discutèrent joyeusement. Riku s'était assis à côté de Sora et, sous la table, leurs mains étaient jointes. Leurs amis avaient beau leur dire que ça ne les dérangeait pas, ils préféraient rester discrets, juste pour éviter que des types du genre de Seifer ne fassent de réflexions déplacées. Cette remarque avait bien faire rire Axel, qui doutait fort que Seifer, après sa 'frappante' rencontre avec Sora, n'ose leur dire quoi que ce soit. Riku aurait pris le temps de rire de cette remarque si son compagnon n'avait pas l'air aussi contrarié. Il mit le sujet de côté durant tout le repas, ce que fit aussi Roxas, visiblement avec bien du mal. Le blond n'avait pas cessé d'observer le châtain durant tout le repas sans jamais parler.

" Oh, vous avez entendu parler du concours qu'avait lancé la troupe de Kuja? " demanda soudainement Kairi, toute excitée par le sujet. Cela eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de la plupart du groupe. " Il paraît que c'est Marluxia qui a été choisi. "

" C'est vraiment dommage. " dit sincèrement Selphie, les bras croisés. " C'est Sora qui aurait dû être choisi. Marluxia a deux pieds gauches, à côté de lui. " Le châtain rit pour la première fois ce jour là, même si ça n'était pas vraiment de tout cœur.

" Merci. " murmura-t-il à la jeune fille.

" Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est simplement la vérité. Tout le monde pense comme moi. On ne comprend pas comment tu as pu être recalé. " insista-t-elle en regardant attentivement Sora. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre et évita son regard.

" Quels cours avez-vous cet après-midi? " demanda soudain Roxas. Sora soupira discrètement, infiniment reconnaissant.

" Histoire. Le cours le plus barbant. " répondit Kairi en faisant la grimace, aussitôt imitée par son amie. " Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller. " La conversation continua pendant que Sora rassembla ses affaires et sortit de table. Riku allait le suivre mais Axel l'en empêcha, lui montrant que Roxas était déjà parti à la poursuite du châtain. Ils se connaissaient bien et il valait mieux les laisser entre eux.

Le châtain sortit et s'assit sur un banc, puis tapota la place juste à côté de lui. Roxas haussa un sourcil mais fit ce qu'on lui dit.

" Tu savais que j'étais là? " demanda le blond, surpris.

" Je me doutais bien que tu me suivrais. A vrai dire, c'est un peu ce que j'espérais. " admit le châtain en croisant les mains sur ses genoux. Il observa alors longuement le sol sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parle. " J'avais été accepté pour ce concours. "

" Mais..? " demanda Roxas, son attention portée sur son ami. " _Il doit avoir une bonne raison pour avoir refusé une offre pareille._ " se dit-il. Comme toujours, ses soupçons furent confirmés.

" Mais il y avait une condition. Je devais faire une 'démonstration personnelle' si je voulais être définitivement accepté. " dit le châtain, les joues rouges. " Il voulait que je… Enfin, qu'on… "

" Quel porc. " grommela Roxas, les sourcils froncés. " Tu as bien fait de refuser. Avec ces types là, si tu te fais avoir une fois, tu peux être sûr qu'ils recommenceront et tu ne t'en serais jamais sorti. "

" C'est vrai. " admit Sora en hochant lentement la tête. " Et Riku n'aurait vraiment pas été content… " Il se fit un long moment de silence entre les deux garçons.

" En parlant de Riku… Comment ça se passe entre vous? " demanda Roxas, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

" Très bien. Il s'occupe très bien de moi et on prend les choses à notre rythme. Je lui fais vraiment confiance à ce niveau là. Je sais qu'il ne me poussera pas trop loin si je n'en ai pas envie. " dit le châtain, le sourire aux lèvres. " Oui, ça va très bien. "

" Ah bon. " se contenta de répondre Roxas en regardant ailleurs. Sora tourna la tête vers lui, un sourcil haussé. Le blond semblait être en colère…

" Tu es jaloux de Riku, n'est-ce pas? " demanda franchement le châtain. Son ami ne répondit pas. Sora posa la main sur l'avant-bras de Roxas et le serra doucement. " Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tous les deux, vous êtes les personnes qui me sont les plus chères. "

" Mais Riku est quand même plus important que moi. " insista le blond, les sourcils froncés à présent. Sora réfléchit un instant.

" Axel aussi est très important pour toi, mais on est toujours aussi proches, non? " demanda-t-il. Il vit son ami tourner la tête vers lui et se dit qu'il avait emprunté la bonne piste. " C'est pareil avec Riku et moi. Même si il occupe une place importante, tu seras toujours celui vers qui je me tournerais en cas de problème, parce que je sais que tu seras là et que tu ferais la même chose pour moi. Et c'est bien pour ça qu'on est inséparables. C'est comme si on avait toujours été ensemble, depuis le tout premier jour. "

" Comme des jumeaux. " ajouta le blond en riant légèrement. " C'est un peu effrayant de connaître quelqu'un aussi bien, mais c'est aussi réconfortant. " Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il se prépara à continuer. " Bon, pour revenir à **ton** problème, qu'est-ce qui te chagrine autant? Je suppose que ça n'est pas uniquement ton incident avec ce sale type. "

Et à nouveau, Roxas voyait juste. Il vit les yeux de son ami devenir larmoyants et il paniqua. Peut-être aurait-il dû attendre encore un peu avant de s'aventurer sur ce terrain?

" Bon, euh, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas en parler pour l'instant! On pourra toujours – "

" Je veux arrêter. " murmura Sora. Roxas tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

" Arrêter quoi? " demanda le blond, redoutant ce qui allait suivre.

" La danse. Je ne veux plus continuer. " continua l'autre en s'enfouissant le visage dans les mains. " Quand on a un rêve, on est prêt à aller jusqu'au bout pour l'atteindre, non? Pourtant, quand Kuja m'a fait cette proposition, je n'ai pas hésité à la refuser, quitte à ne plus jamais avoir d'autre chance. Est-ce que c'est normal pour une personne qui ne vivait, soi-disant, que pour la danse? "

" Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, **toi**? " demanda calmement le blond en frottant le dos de son ami pour l'aider à se calmer.

" Je pense que… " commença le châtain en relevant la tête. Il se frotta les joues sur la manche de son blouson. " Je pense que tout ce que j'essayais d'accomplir, c'était le rêve de ma mère. Pas le mien. J'aime beaucoup danser, mais je me suis laissé aveugler par les belles paroles de mes professeurs et de ma mère. Je m'étais dit qu'il fallait que je m'engage sur cette voie, puisque j'étais doué. Mais après ce qui est arrivé, je commence à me demander si c'était vraiment ce que je voulais. " Roxas poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel pour regarder les nuages passer lentement au dessus de leur tête.

" Tu sais, Sora, tout ça… Il n'y a que toi qui puisses en connaître la réponse. " commença le blond. " Au fond de toi, est-ce que tu penses avoir fait ce que tu as toujours voulu faire? Penses-y et tu seras fixé assez rapidement. Pas plus tard que d'ici à ce que les cours de cet après-midi ne commencent. " dit-il en se levant et en s'éloignant. Sora le regarda partir et leva à son tour les yeux au ciel. Il trouva soudainement que lui et Riku étaient quasiment semblables. Riku étudiait ce que son père voulait qu'il étudie, alors qu'au fond de lui, le jeune homme ne rêvait que de l'espace. La mère de Sora, elle, contraignait son fils à danser alors que lui… Il voulait autre chose. Il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais il ne voulait plus danser. Du moins, il ne voulait plus en faire son métier à présent. Non, ça n'était qu'un loisir pour lui, comme lorsqu'il était allé s'inscrire pour la première fois au club où était Kairi. A nouveau, le châtain avait envie de pleurer. Il avait passé sa vie à faire ce qu'on lui disait et maintenant, il était tout bonnement incapable de savoir ce qu'il voulait faire. Le bruit lointain de la sonnerie le ramena à lui et il se trouva à sourire, l'air légèrement amusé. Décidément, Roxas le connaissait trop bien…

------

" Comment ça 'il ne viendra plus'?! " s'exclamèrent Kairi et Selphie lorsque Roxas revint auprès de ses amis.

" Qu'y a-t-il à comprendre, mis à part qu'il ne reviendra plus? Vous parlez bien notre langue? " taquina Axel en donnant un léger coup de coude à Selphie, qui lui lança un regard noir.

" Ne l'ennuyez pas avec ça et n'essayez pas de le faire changer d'avis. C'est sa décision et vous devez le soutenir, pas l'entasser. " dit sèchement le blond en regardant les deux filles d'un air sévère. Elles écarquillèrent les yeux, offusquées, puis s'éloignèrent en marmonnant entre elles. Le roux poussa un long soupir.

" Tu ne sais vraiment pas y faire avec les filles. " dit-il à son compagnon en posant une main sur son épaule. Le blond regarda alors Riku, qui semblait étonné par cette soudaine nouvelle.

" Tu devrais aller le voir. Il est dans la cour. " dit Roxas en s'éloignant avec Axel. L'argenté tourna sur ses talons et sortit dans le froid de l'hiver, à la recherche de son compagnon qui était encore assis sur son banc à regarder en l'air. Lorsqu'il l'eut enfin trouvé, il se dirigea vers lui et prit place sur le bois redevenu froid après le départ du blond.

" Salut. " dit Riku en souriant timidement à l'autre garçon. Ce dernier ne tourna pas la tête, mais un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

" 'Salut'? Il me semble qu'on s'est déjà vus. " répondit Sora avant de porter son attention sur son voisin. " Je suppose que Roxas vous a déjà parlé, non? "

" Ouais. " murmura l'argenté en prenant la main du châtain dans la sienne. " Alors, tu as déjà fait ton choix? "

" Oui. J'arrête tout. " dit le plus jeune d'un ton décidé. " Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire par la suite mais, pour l'instant, je suis certain de ne plus vouloir revenir ici. "

" Je vois. " se contenta de répondre l'autre. Il se fit un court moment de silence.

" Tu penses que… C'est la bonne décision? " demanda timidement Sora en évitant le regard de son amant. Il appréhendait un peu sa réponse.

" Il n'y a que toi qui puisse le savoir. " dit Riku en regardant le sol. " Si tu juges que c'est la meilleure solution, alors fais-le. " Le châtain fut infiniment ravi de voir qu'on le soutenait. Les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui avait décidé de l'épauler et rien que pour ça, il n'avait plus peur. Arrêter la danse, c'était remettre en question des années entières de sa vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et il savait déjà qu'il risquait de traverser une période un peu difficile, mais avec des amis comme les siens, tout se passerait bien. " Tu sais, je crois que moi aussi, je vais arrêter mes études. " confia Riku en haussant les épaules.

" Quoi? " demanda le châtain. Il fronça les sourcils. " J'espère bien que tu ne fais pas ça uniquement parce que je fais la même chose. "

" Mais non, idiot. " le taquina l'argenté en lui tapotant le nez avec l'index. " Tu sais pourtant bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire. J'avais juste… Trop peur de m'opposer à mon père. Mais quand je vois à quel point tu résistes à tout ce qu'il t'arrive, je me dis que ce n'est pas une petite engueulade qui pourra me faire du mal. P'pa finira par accepter. Et puis, je sais que m'man me soutiendra. "

" Hé, ne m'oublie pas. " dit le châtain en se blottissant contre Riku. Il faisait vraiment froid, ce jour là. " Moi aussi, je t'aiderai, tout comme tu le fais avec moi. " L'argenté rit doucement et passa une main dans les cheveux de son ami.

" Merci. " murmura-t-il.

------

" QUOI?!! " s'exclama Miyako, outrée. Heureusement qu'elle était assise sur le canapé, sinon elle serait tombée. Les deux garçons se tenaient face à elle et venaient de lui apprendre la toute dernière nouvelle. Evidemment, elle était choquée. " M – Mais pourquoi? " demanda-t-elle en levant une main tremblante à ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ils avaient perdu la tête, voilà pourquoi!

" Dans mon cas, tu sais très bien pourquoi. " dit Riku en restant campé sur ses positions. " Ce que je veux étudier, c'est l'astronomie, pas de l'économie. " La femme hocha lentement la tête et tourna son regard vers Sora, attendant son explication.

" On m'a toujours poussé à danser, à tel point que moi-même, je ne sais même pas ce que je veux réellement faire. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que la danse n'en fait pas partie. " dit le châtain en regardant le sol.

" Et… Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait réaliser ça, tout à coup? " demanda Miyako, un sourcil haussé. Pour changer d'avis du jour au lendemain, il avait forcément dû se passer quelque chose. Et vu les joues écarlates du jeune homme, elle avait raison de penser ça.

" Euh… Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'école, c'est tout. Suite à ça, je me suis simplement rendu compte que ça ne me convenait plus. " expliqua timidement le plus jeune.

" 'Simplement'? Sora, trésor, tu te rends bien compte de la gravité de ta situation? Ca fait des années que tu t'es lancé sur cette voie, et tout ça pour tout ficher par terre maintenant? " demanda-t-elle, l'air inquiet. " Réfléchis bien avant de faire une chose que tu regretteras peut-être. "

" Je ne le regretterai pas. " dit Sora en levant enfin les yeux vers la femme. " Si ça avait tellement d'importance pour moi, je n'aurai jamais pensé, et encore moins **décidé** d'arrêter. De toute façon, je n'ai que des mauvais souvenirs liés à la danse. Reprendre à zéro me fera le plus grand bien. " Miyako ne dit rien et poussa un long soupir. Sora n'allait pas changer d'avis, elle le voyait bien. Riku prit la main de son amant dans la sienne et la serra. Sora fit de même.

" On a fait notre choix, et on ne changera pas d'avis. " dit l'argenté, l'air très sérieux. Miyako leva la tête vers eux et leur sourit. Cependant, son sourire s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'elle aperçut son mari à l'entrée du salon, le visage extrêmement pâle. Visiblement, son voyage avait duré moins longtemps que prévu et il avait voulu leur faire la surprise, mais elle fut de mauvais goût, contrairement à toute attente. Les deux garçons suivirent son regard et furent pris de panique. Mais Riku se ressaisit aussitôt et se prépara au pire.

" Riku, est-ce que j'ai bien entendu? " demanda Toya en faisant un pas vers son fils, qui ne fléchit pas. " Tu vas retourner à l'université et continuer tes études. " L'argenté fronça les sourcils et serra les dents.

" Non. " répondit-il, surprenant son propre père. " Je ne veux pas passer le restant de mes jours à faire ce qui ne me plaît pas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est – "

" Tu as perdu la raison, mon fils. " dit l'homme d'un ton sourd qui ne présageait rien de bon. " Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir devenir quelqu'un en passant ta vie la tête dans les nuages? Soit un peu raisonnable et garde les pieds sur terre. "

" Je ne veux pas devenir quelqu'un! " s'emporta Riku. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas broyer la main de Sora dans la sienne sous l'effet de la colère. Miyako, elle, jetait des regards apeurés entre son fils et son mari. Elle paniqua davantage quand elle vit le regard de Toya se poser sur les mains jointes des deux garçons.

" Et… Qu'est-ce que **ça** signifie? " demanda l'homme d'un ton amer en désignant les mains de Riku et Sora. L'argenté attira son amant vers lui sans jamais lâcher prise.

" On est ensemble. " dit Riku en fixant son père droit dans les yeux. Il avait décidé qu'il n'allait pas se dégonfler. Oui, il irait jusqu'au bout, comme l'avait fait Sora. Son père devint rouge de colère.

" COMMENT?!! " s'exclama ce dernier, furieux. " Tu es… Vous êtes - ?! " balbutia-t-il en pointant le châtain, puis l'argenté tour à tour. Il serra les dents. " Dégoûtant. " marmonna-t-il.

" Ca n'a rien de dégoûtant! " s'indigna Riku, les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait pas prévu de dire à son père qu'il était homosexuel mais vu la situation, il ne pouvait plus le cacher maintenant. " Nous nous aimons et je n'ai pas honte de le dire. " Toya lança un regard noir aux deux adolescents, puis il finit par leur tourner le dos.

" Hors de ma vue. " dit-il sèchement. " Définitivement. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. " ajouta-t-il. Riku le regarda, bouche bée. " Tu me déçois, Riku. " Et sur ces mots, l'homme partit s'enfermer dans son bureau. L'argenté se tourna vers sa mère.

" Il me met à la porte?! " s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait. Sora aussi semblait déstabilisé. " Comment peut-il faire ça à son propre fils?! "

" Je suis désolée, Riku. " dit Miyako, sincèrement navrée de la tournure des choses. " Pour l'instant, allez dans votre chambre, d'accord? Je vais lui parler. Je suis certaine qu'il a dit ça sous l'effet de la colère. Il ne le pensait pas. " les rassura-t-elle en se levant pour rejoindre son mari. Les deux garçons préférèrent prendre place sur le divan et attendre son retour.

" Je suis désolé. " murmura Sora après un long moment de silence, ponctué par les éclats de voix provenant d'une pièce toute proche – le bureau de Toya, sans aucun doute. " Je n'aurais pas dû venir chez toi. Ca n'a fait que causer des soucis à tout le monde. "

" Ne t'excuse pas. " répondit l'argenté en le prenant dans ses bras. Il respira l'odeur de son amant, sucrée et enivrante. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir respirer ce doux parfum toute sa vie durant. " Sora, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Ok, mon père risque de ne jamais me pardonner d'avoir arrêté mes études, mais sans toi, j'aurais été malheureux toute ma vie. Maintenant que j'ai enfin trouvé le courage de l'affronter et de faire mon propre choix, tout ira bien. Tant que tu es avec moi, je sais que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. " dit l'argenté en les faisant se balancer doucement d'avant en arrière. Le silence s'installa à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que Miyako les rejoigne. Elle les prit tous les deux dans ses bras et sanglota. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les garçons comprennent. Lorsqu'elle se fut un peu calmée, ils la quittèrent et montèrent faire leurs valises.

------

" Me revoilà à la case départ. " marmonna Sora en se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer. Ils étaient encore devant la maison de l'argenté, leurs bagages posés tout autour d'eux. Riku jeta un dernier regard à la maison où il avait grandi et où restait sa mère, qui se faisait tant de souci pour lui. Il lui avait promis de l'appeler très bientôt pour lui faire savoir qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait trouvé un endroit où rester en attendant d'avoir son propre appartement. Le châtain sortit son téléphone de sa poche et chercha un numéro dans le répertoire.

" Qui appelles-tu? " demanda le plus grand, un sourcil haussé.

" Roxas. Je vais essayer de demander à son père si ça ne le dérange pas de nous héberger pendant un petit moment. " expliqua le châtain. Riku n'eut pas le temps de protester car on répondit. " Salut, Ro – Oh, c'est vous, Gérard! Ca tombe bien, je voulais vous parler, justement. ..Quoi? Non, je vais bien, si on veut. ..Je suis à la rue, encore. ..Mais Riku est avec moi, ça ne vous… Vraiment? D'a – D'accord, on y sera. A tout à l'heure! " Sora raccrocha et sourit à son ami. " C'est ok pour le père de Roxas! Il faut qu'on l'attende à l'entrée du centre ville. Ca devrait lui prendre une bonne heure, je pense. On pourrait peut-être l'attendre dans un café en attendant? " proposa-t-il. Riku le regarda bouche bée.

" Dis-moi, comment fais-tu pour prendre les choses aussi bien? " questionna le plus grand en empoignant ses valises et en commençant à marcher, suivit par le châtain.

" Bah, je suis habitué maintenant. Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec ma mère… " répondit le plus jeune en regardant droit devant lui. Il soupira.

" A ce propos, tu as eu des nouvelles d'elle? " demanda Riku, un sourcil haussé.

" Oui, elle m'a appelé l'autre soir. Pardon, j'ai oublié de te le dire. On a parlé pendant très longtemps. " dit Sora en souriant tendrement. " Elle s'est excusée pour tout. Tu sais, elle est dans un centre spécialisé maintenant. Elle se fait soigner. "

" Un centre? " demanda Riku en tournant la tête vers l'autre garçon.

" Un centre psychiatrique. Quand Cloud est parti de chez toi, après avoir aidé ta mère à rentrer chez elle, il a croisé maman. Elle était encore assise à terre et avait le regard vide – du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui a raconté. Il l'a amenée à l'hôpital, mais les médecins ont jugé préférable de l'envoyer là où elle est maintenant. On dirait que ça lui a fait le plus grand bien. " expliqua Sora sans jamais perdre son sourire. " Je suis content pour elle. "

" Au moins, elle ne te forcera plus à prendre cet horrible médicament. " marmonna l'argenté. " Et… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand elle sera sortie de là? " osa-t-il, redoutant la réponse de son amant.

" Je ne sais pas encore. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne pourrai pas retourner chez moi. Elle sait que je suis avec toi, et elle m'a gentiment fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux vivre de mon côté maintenant. " dit-il en haussant les épaules.

" Ca me rappelle quelqu'un d'autre, tiens. " marmonna l'argenté. Ils continuèrent à marcher et arrivèrent enfin à destination. Comme prévu, ils burent un chocolat puis, le moment venu, ils se rendirent au lieu de rendez-vous. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gérard arriva et les conduisit chez lui. Roxas décida d'inviter Axel pour remonter un peu le moral de Riku. Le pauvre était complètement abattu, mais c'était à prévoir après ce qu'il venait de se passer chez lui.

" Allez vieux, t'es pas tout seul! " dit Axel en lui tapotant le dos. " On est avec toi, nous. "

" C'est vrai, tu es bien entouré. " ajouta Roxas en souriant à Sora, qui rougit mais fit oui de la tête quand même.

" Bon, et vous allez faire quoi, en attendant de reprendre vos études? " demanda le roux, un sourcil haussé. " Au final, c'est bien tombé. Comme on est en week-end, vous avez un peu de temps devant vous, histoire de vous y retrouver dans tout ça. "

" C'est vrai. " dit le châtain en buvant une gorgée de liqueur au citron. Roxas avait jugé prudent de ne pas lui verser une trop grande dose pour l'instant. Il commençait seulement à reprendre des forces alors il fallait rester sur ses gardes. " Le mieux serait encore de travailler, je pense. Le problème, c'est de savoir où se présenter… "

" J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait pas mal d'offres d'emploi ces derniers temps, au centre ville, pas très loin d'ici. Vous pourrez déjà aller vous renseigner. " dit le blond avant de boire une gorgée à son tour.

" Hm, on ira voir, dans ce cas. Tu en penses quoi, Riku? " demanda le châtain à son compagnon qui avait l'air toujours aussi désespéré. Axel fronça les sourcils.

" Oh, allez quoi! Tu ne vas pas bouder toute ta vie, quand même. " le gronda le roux. " Sora en a vu d'autres et ça ne l'empêche pas de sourire quand même. "

" Axel, ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Ca a été un sacré choc pour lui. " dit Sora en posant une main sur celle de l'argenté. Ce denier lui offrit un timide sourire. " Tu verras, ça ira vite mieux. " le rassura le châtain en souriant.

" Après une nuit de folies. " taquina Axel en souriant malicieusement aux deux garçons, qui rougirent.

" Bah – Idiot! " s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson, faisant rire Roxas.

" Oh là là, ce que vous pouvez être prudes. " se lamenta le roux en passant une main autour de la taille du blond, qui ne se plaignit pas.

------

_Quelques années plus tard…_

" Yuffie, Aérith! On a besoin de deux menus du jour, plus d'une salade extra pour la table 3! " cria Sora au dessus du vacarme de la cuisine. Les deux autres employées acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et continuèrent à travailler. Le châtain, quant à lui, retourna dans le restaurant et prit les commandes d'autres clients. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance. Il avait trouvé ce petit boulot juste après avoir arrêté ses études et avait été embauché avec Riku. Ce dernier avait fini par arrêter pour pouvoir enfin étudier l'astronomie, tandis que Sora continua à travailler au restaurant, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire. Les semaines passèrent, puis les mois, et il se rendit compte que finalement, il aimait le contact avec les gens et que ce travail était très agréable pour lui. Il était bien payé, s'entendait à merveille avec ses collègues – qui étaient quasiment toutes des femmes, étrangement – et son patron était fort sympathique. Le châtain s'était fait une bonne réputation dans le restaurant, au point que quelques clients ne voulaient pas être pris en charge par un autre serveur.

Miyako venait le voir certains soirs, et chaque fois, le châtain prévenait Riku afin qu'ils mangent tous ensemble. L'avantage de son travail, c'était aussi qu'il pouvait ramener de la nourriture qui ne pouvait plus être servie aux clients – généralement, il s'agissait de restes de plats préparés le soir juste avant l'heure de fermeture. Le patron avait autorisé ses employés à ramener de la nourriture chez eux. Comme il l'avait dit, il était stupide de jeter des plats qui pouvaient encore être mangés. De ce fait, Sora et Riku n'avaient pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté-là.

Axel avait finit par s'associer à Roxas quand ce dernier avait voulu monter sa propre entreprise en tant qu'architecte. D'après ce qu'il avait expliqué à Sora, il dessinait des bâtiments – des écoles, des centres commerciaux entre autres – sur demande de la mairie d'Illusiopolis. Le commerce semblait plutôt bien marcher et assez rapidement, les deux hommes s'étaient fait un nom et vivaient plus que confortablement. Roxas était devenu un peu plus froid en vieillissant, mais ça n'empêchait pas sa relation avec Axel d'être toujours aussi solide. Et puis d'après le roux, son petit ami n'était pas si austère sous certaines circonstances. Le simple ton sur lequel il avait dit ça suffisait à comprendre ce qu'il avait véritablement voulu dire par là.

Riku, quant à lui, avait presque fini ses études et s'était déjà vu proposer un poste dans un laboratoire d'une ville voisine. Il n'avait plus qu'à finir son année et commencer à travailler. Les deux garçons avaient peut-être eu des difficultés à leurs débuts, mais tout se passait pour le mieux à présent, et ils espéraient sincèrement que cela allait continuer.

Le soir venu, Sora rentra chez lui, dans son petit appartement – ou plutôt, **leur** appartement. Riku était installé sur le canapé et regardait les informations de vingt heures avec la plus grande attention. Le châtain n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il pouvait bien leur trouver d'intéressant. Toutes les nouvelles étaient mauvaises, de toute façon. Il retira son manteau et se dirigea vers le meuble. Il se tint debout juste derrière l'argenté et l'enlaça tendrement.

" Je suis rentré. " dit-il au creux de son oreille.

" Je meurs de faim. " répondit l'autre en tournant la tête vers Sora, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Le châtain fit la moue.

" Oh oui, Riku. Ma journée s'est très bien passée, merci infiniment. " dit le plus jeune en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour y faire réchauffer ce qu'il avait rapporté du restaurant. Le plus grand le suivit et commença à mettre la table.

" C'est pour ça que je ne te pose plus la question. Tu me racontes toujours ce que tu as fait de ta journée. " dit Riku en faisant un clin d'œil à son amant. Ce dernier fit la moue à nouveau.

" Tu dis ça comme si ça t'agaçait. " dit le châtain en se tournant vers la poêle qui commençait à chauffer.

" Au contraire. " répondit l'autre en posant les couverts près des assiettes. " Ca me fait du bien de t'entendre parler. On t'a déjà dit que tu as une voix agréable à écouter? " demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers son compagnon pour le serrer contre lui. Il posa le menton sur son épaule et le regarda préparer leur dîner. " Ca a l'air divin. " dit Riku en respirant le doux fumet.

" Tout revient à la nourriture avec toi, hein? " demanda Sora en riant doucement. Riku lui chatouillait le ventre. " Arrête ça, je vais tout renverser et on n'aura plus rien à dîner! " s'exclama-t-il en essayant de se montrer sérieux. Mais ses éclats de rire ne le rendaient pas convaincant du tout.

" Si ça venait à arriver, je t'aurai **toi**. " dit le plus grand en lui mordillant doucement l'oreille avant de se reculer et d'aller prendre place à table, laissant son petit ami figé sur place et écarlate. Il haussa un sourcil. " Oh, allez, Sora! Ca fait pas mal de temps qu'on est ensemble et tu es encore aussi gêné pour si peu? "

" Je n'y peux rien si je rougis aussi facilement… " marmonna l'autre en stoppant la plaque et en amenant la poêle à table pour les servir. " J'ai toujours été comme ça, de toute – " Riku n'écoutait plus la suite. En servant, Sora avait fait sortir sa chemise de son pantalon et l'argenté pouvait déjà apercevoir un peu son ventre. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Riku l'avait déjà trouvé entêtant. Mais maintenant que Sora avait un poids normal, il était littéralement irrésistible. " Hé Riku, tu m'éc – " commença le châtain en levant les yeux vers ceux de son ami. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Il connaissait bien ce regard. " Ah non, pas maintenant. Je viens de finir de préparer. " gémit-il en voyant l'autre garçon se lever brusquement. Ni une ni deux, Riku prit la main de son compagnon dans la sienne et les conduisit à la chambre.

" On pourra toujours manger après, non? Je peux bien attendre encore un peu. " chantonna le plus grand en ouvrant la porte. Il attira Sora à l'intérieur.

" Tu es vraiment insupportable, des fois. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte. " se plaignit Sora en refermant la porte.

Mais il avait beau dire ça, il avait quand même passé toutes ces années aux côtés de Riku, et il comptait bien passer celles qu'il lui restait avec lui… Même si l'argenté n'était pas toujours facile à vivre.

Fin.

--

" C'est trop poivré… Je vais me chercher un sandwich. " dit l'argenté lorsqu'ils se mirent enfin à table. Sora fit de son mieux pour ne pas l'étrangler.

--

A/N : Et voilà! XD Ah, je suis contente de l'avoir terminée! Hm, par contre, en relisant d'autres chapitres vite fait, j'ai trouvé des fautes… Je pense que je vais relire les chapitres et corriger tout ça. Bref. Merci milles fois d'avoir lu, commenté, ajouté cette fic à vos favoris. Etonnamment, ce dernier chapitre a été très facile à écrire. Je vais pouvoir me lancer dans l'écriture de ma nouvelle fic maintenant! Humour, fantastique et yaoi seront au rendez-vous! XD Oh et l'action aussi, il ne faut pas l'oublier vu que c'est ce qu'il y aura le plus… Je pense. Voilà! Encore merci et à bientôt! )


End file.
